Memory
by thegreenlily
Summary: "Ich tue doch gar nichts!", beharrte sie, bevor sie einen Schluck Butterbier nahm. "Du starrst ihn an!", gab Mary sofort zurück. "Sirius hat es schon gemerkt, siehst du, er hat wieder seinen Ich werde alles tun, um ihn zu verteidigen-Blick aufgesetzt und beobachtet dich.", dieses Mal verdrehte sie ihre Augen... JL Wird in späteren Kapiteln M...
1. Chapter 1

Sie verfolgte ihn aufmerksam, wie eine Katze auf der Jagd ihre Beute verfolgte. Er tanzte mit einer Sechsklässlerin, ihr Name war Alexandra und sie hatte ähnlich rote Haare wie Lily. Die beiden waren in letzter Zeit öfter zusammen gesehen worden und sie spürte biestige Eifersucht in sich herauf kochen. "Lily, du tust es schon wieder!", maulte Mary neben ihr. "Lass ihn doch wenigstens seinen Geburtstag geniessen, du weisst doch, wie wenig er momentan zu feiern hat.", Lily schnaubte.

"Ich tue doch gar nichts!", beharrte sie, bevor sie einen Schluck Butterbier nahm.

"Du starrst ihn an!", gab Mary sofort zurück. "Sirius hat es schon gemerkt, siehst du, er hat wieder seinen Ich werde alles tun, um ihn zu verteidigen-Blick aufgesetzt und beobachtet dich.", dieses Mal verdrehte sie ihre Augen, aber als sie einen Blick zu James' bestem Freund warf, trafen sich ihre Augen. Sie lächelte süsslich und stand auf. "Und wohin denkst du, gehst du?"

"Tanzen, Mary, mach dir nicht ins Hemd!", maulte Lily nun zurück, ehe sie ihren Jeansrock etwas zurecht zupfte. Sie gestand es ja, sie hatte sich für seine Geburtstagsfeier hübsch gemacht, einen kurzen Rock und hohe Schuhe angezogen, etwas Make-Up aufgelegt, ihre Haare ein wenig lockiger gemacht, als sie waren.

"Aber lass ihn in Ruhe, Lily!", ermahnte ihre beste Freundin sie wieder, woraufhin Lily ihre Augen erneut verdrehte.

Slughorn hatte ihm seine Kerker zur Verfügung gestellt. McGonagall selber hatte diese Party genehmigt, mit der Auflage, nur Schüler über siebzehn dürfen sie besuchen. Er hatte Alkohol hier. Es wurde geraucht. Die Musik war tierisch laut. James Potter's Freunde hatten die beste Party für ihn auf die Beine gestellt, die man sich hätte erdenken können.

Aber er wirkte kein bisschen glücklich. Zwar tanzte er und wenn Alexandra ihn berührte, dann grinste er ihr zu, aber er wirkte ganz und gar nicht glücklich über die Party. Und er hatte sich mit seinen Freunden gestritten, das merkte sie doch sofort. Jaah, wenn es jemanden gab, der so etwas wie ein Rumtreiber-Orakel war, dann sie. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren so viel Zeit mit den Vier verbracht (meistens hatte sie mit ihnen geschimpft, weil sie etwas angestellt hatten), dass sie tatsächlich etwas Ahnung hatte, wie sie tickten.

Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, als sie begann zu tanzen, aber sie zwinkerte ihm nur zu. Er seufzte und versuchte, sich einen Weg zu ihr zu bahnen, aber sie wettete rasch mit sich selber, dass sie James Potter erreicht hatte, bevor Sirius Black auch nur in ihrer Nähe war. Und tatsächlich bemerkte er sie, ehe sie in sein Blickfeld tanzte. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Art Kettenreaktion - er tanzte mit einer anderen Frau, aber als er sich wie selbstverständlich sofort zu ihr herum drehte, da lächelte sie über das ungläubige Gesicht des anderen Rotschopfes. Das führte dazu, dass er ebenfalls ein bisschen lächelte und den anderen Rotschopf letztendlich komplett vergass.

Nicht, dass Alexandra Lily jemals etwas angetan hätte. Es tat ihr sogar ein bisschen Leid, als sie den traurigen Blick bemerkte, wurde dann aber abgelenkt. Er hatte seine Arme um ihre Hüften gelegt und zog sie näher zu sich. "Na, Evans, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er sie laut. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Tanzen.", rief sie zurück und bewies es ihm, indem sie ein wenig tanzte. "Geniesst du deine Party, Potter?"

"Jaah...", machte er wenig überzeugend. Vielleicht war dieses Mal auch er abgelenkt, weil sie nun gegen ihn tanzte. Sein Griff wurde etwas fester. "Und dir?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und kam ihm noch näher.

"Jaah, ganz nett.", er grinste dieses Mal etwas. Es fiel ihm meistens leicht, ihr gegenüber seine Gefühle zu verstecken, weil er wusste, dass sie sie auch einfach in seinen Augen lesen konnte. Man hätte sagen können, er war ein offenes Buch für sie - aber das waren seine Freunde auch.

Zwar war Lily Evans nicht mit den Rumtreibern befreundet, aber die fünf hatten sicherlich engen Kontakt. Wie gesagt schimpfte sie oft genug mit ihnen, es war immer sie, die sie bei den unmöglichsten Missetaten erwischte, weil sie immer genau wusste, wonach sie suchen musste. Seit James Schulsprecher war, konnte sie in den vier Jungs besser lesen denn je. Ausserdem hatten sie beinahe alle Fächer zusammen, wie konnte man also so viel Zeit mit jemandem verbringen, ohne zu lernen, ihn zu durchschauen?

Aber er hatte sie noch nicht durchschaut. Zumindest nicht ganz.

Urplötzlich drückte er ihre Rückseite gegen sich und sie sah sich suchend nach Sirius um. Tatsächlich fanden sich ihre Blicke sofort und er zog erneut fragend seine Augenbrauen herauf. Sie grinste breit, ehe sie sich wieder von James zu sich gedreht fühlte, dieses Mal näher bei ihm. Etwas wie Wolllust oder vielleicht Gier flackerte jetzt in seinen Augen auf. "Was machst du hier?"; fragte er sie wieder laut.

"Du hast Geburtstag, Potter und das Geburtstagskind muss man küssen.", erwiderte sie unüberlegt, dann presste sie in der Tat ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie hörte Gejohle um sich herum, ein paar Leute klatschten, James jedoch liess es einfach über sich ergehen und als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, war seine Miene unberührt. Sie zwinkerte.

"Das Geburtstagskind bekommt auch immer ein Geschenk.", erinnerte er sie.

"Und du wirst deines bekommen, wenn du geduldig genug bist."; flirtete sie ein bisschen zurück, dann nahm sie ihm sein Glas weg, trank den letzten Schluck Feuerwhisky daraus und zwinkerte ihm wieder zu. Als sie sich weg drehte, konnte sie seinen stechenden Blick genau dort fühlen, wo er immer war, genau in ihrem Nacken.

Wie erwartet, fühlte sie sofort Sirius' Schraubstockgriff um ihren Oberarm. Er zog sie von der Tanzfläche und stiess sie in eine Ecke. "Was soll das?", fragte er wütend. Sie hatte ihn noch niemals in ihrem Leben so aufgebracht gesehen.

"Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

"Was hat Alexandra dir nur angetan, dass du sie damit verletzen musst?", zischte er. "Sie hat nämlich gerade heulend die Party verlassen und das ist deine Schuld! Sie hat tatsächlich Gefühle für James, nicht so wie du, die ihn immer nur zurück weist!", Lily verdrehte ihre Augen.

"War ja nicht so, dass ich mit ihr um seine Aufmerksamkeit kämpfen musste, richtig?", fragte sie bissig zurück.

"Lily, wieso tust du das?", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Es ist das Geburtstagskind und das Geburtstagskind muss man küssen.", schnappte sie zurück. "Und ich wiederhole, er war recht bereitwillig.", und obwohl sie so mutig geklungen hatte, wich sie vor ihm zurück, als er einen zornigen Schritt auf sie zu machte.

"Was sollte das, Evans?", fragte er bedrohlich.

"Ich wollte ihn aufheitern und es hat funktioniert.", erklärte sie schulterzuckend.

"Dafür braucht er dich nicht! Für sowas hat er seine Freunde, wir kümmern uns schon um ihn.", erwiderte er. "Du musst nicht einspringen und sein Leben komplizierter machen, als es ist."

"Na, eure Party hat ihn jedenfalls nicht aufgeheitert!", gab sie garstig zurück. "Und das hättet ihr sehr wohl wissen können! Seine Eltern sind auf einer lebensgefährlichem Mission und ihr zwingt ihn dazu, seinen Geburtstag zu feiern!", etwas zuckte in seinem Gesicht, dann schnaubte er.

"Besser als du, die ihn seit drei Wochen immer nur anschreit!", knurrte er.

"Sirius, er will nicht feiern! Er will im Erdboden versinken und erst wieder hervor kommen, wenn er weiss, was mit seinen Eltern los ist! Er macht doch nur gute Miene zum bösen Spiel!", ermahnte sie ihn. "Du würdest das nicht verstehen, deine Eltern sind dir egal!"

"Aber seine Eltern nicht!", erinnerte er sie. "Die Potters sind die einzige Familie, die ich habe, Lily, ich mache mir auch Sorgen! Ich dachte, er freut sich über die Party."

"Nun, du hast falsch gedacht und ich hatte dich gewarnt!", schnappte sie, dann stiess sie ihn zur Seite. "Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich sprenge die Party jetzt, es ist drei Uhr morgens und ich wette, McGonagall taucht hier gleich wutschnaubend auf!", sie straffte ihre Schultern und rauschte wütend an ihm vorbei.

Es brauchte Lily fast eine halbe Stunde und letztendlich sogar James' Hilfe als Schulsprecher, um die Party endlich zu sprengen. Es wurde viel protestiert, sie mussten einige wild knutschende Paare beinahe gewaltsam voneinander trennen, aber letztendlich war der Kerker leer, nur die Rumtreiber und Lily blieben da, um den gröbsten Schmutz zu beseitigen.

"Uh, sieh sich das einer an...", maulte Peter, als er eine leere Kondom-Packung fand. "Das benutzen die Muggel doch zur Verhütung, oder Lily?", die zog missbilligend ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Woher würde sie das wissen?", fragte Sirius grimmig. "Ist doch weit und breit bekannt, dass Evans sich nicht der fleischlichen Lust hingibt.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen und warf einen Plastikbecher nach ihm.

"Halt die Klappe, du Arschloch!", Remus, der den ganzen Abend über recht still gewesen war und auch gerade geschwiegen hatte, grinste plötzlich breit.

"Hast dich für mich aufgespart, nicht wahr, Liebes?", eine Sekunde lang starrten sie ihn alle nur fassungslos an, weil das - gerade für ihn - einfach eine zu lächerliche Aussage war, aber Lily hörte den Alkohol aus ihm sprechen. Sie seufzte.

"Bringt ihn ins Bett."; meinte sie nur missbilligend, als Remus ihr zuzwinkerte.

"James, du kannst ihn ja ins Bett bringen, wir räumen fertig auf. Du hast doch Geburtstag.", forderte Peter ihn auf, woraufhin der nur seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, ich bin nicht müde. ihr zwei solltet ihn bringen.", er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, als Sirius schnaubte. "Und macht keine Umwege, ich kann euch sehen, wenn ich will.", maulte er.

"James-"

"Du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe, Sirius, macht euch davon!", es war normalerweise nicht seine Art, so mit Sirius zu sprechen. Er liess seinen Freunden gegenüber niemals den Schulsprecher heraushängen, schon gar nicht Sirius, was nur Lilys Eindruck bestätigte, dass sie gestritten hatten.

"Aber James-", begann der wieder, woraufhin James' Geduldfaden riss.

"Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt ins Bett gehen!", unterbrach er ihn streng. "Verschwinde, Sirius, bevor ich mich vergesse!", woraufhin Sirius den Besen fallen liess und Remus grob am Kragen packte. James seufzte tief und fuhr durch seine Haare, als Peter den beiden ein wenig beschwipst taumelnd folgte und die Tür hinter ihnen zu fiel, dann hob er den Besen stirnrunzelnd auf.

Eine Weile lang räumten sie schweigend auf, dann seufzte Lily. "Ich denke, wir können den Rest lassen.", meinte sie und warf einen Blick dahin, wo sie James als letztes das grosse Happy Birthday James-Banner vom Kamin hatte abtrennen sehen. Aber er räumte gar nicht mehr auf, sondern sass auf der Couch vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

"Denke ich auch.", antwortete er und nippte an einem Glas Whisky. "Schlaf gut, Evans.", aber sie seufzte nur ein zweites Mal und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas.

"Hast du heute etwas von ihnen gehört?", fragte sie ihn nach einer ziemlich langen Pause, als sie gerade dachte, die Stille würde sie erdrücken. Er stöhnte.

"Nein.", gab er zurück. "Ich... ich habe seit über vier Wochen nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Die Vereinbarung war, dass sie sich alle zwei Wochen irgendwie melden, wenigstens beim Ministerium und die würden mir schreiben.", er räusperte sich verlegen. "Aber das haben sie nicht."

"Gib nicht alle Hoffnung auf.", versuchte sie, ihm Mut zu machen.

"Was sage ich Sirius?"; flüsterte er plötzlich. "Sie sind wie Eltern für ihn, wie könnte ich ihm erklären-"

"James, erkläre sie nicht sofort für tot!", ermahnte sie ihn eindringlich. "Vielleicht mussten sie untertauchen und wagen nicht, dir zu schreiben! Gib nicht direkt alle Hoffnung auf!", er seufzte tief.

"Die Jungs verstehen nicht, was das bedeutet. Sie verstehen nicht, dass meine Hoffnung schwindet. Sie verstehen nicht, dass ich nicht mehr essen oder schlafen will.", ihm entfuhr ein bittersüsses Seufzen. "Sie verstehen mich nicht.", fasste er es zusammen.

"Sie wissen nur nicht, wie sie mit dir umgehen sollen, James.", verbesserte sie ihn.

"Du weisst ganz genau, wie du mit mir umgehen musst.", erwiderte er sofort. "Du streitest mit mir, du schreist mich an ohne jeden Grund, du... du weisst, was ich brauche.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

"Ich habe nur bemerkt, dass du wütend bist.", meinte sie verlegen. "Und ich fand irgendwie, dass das nicht schwer war. Aber es wäre wohl zu merkwürdig, wenn Sirius oder Remus oder Peter ohne jeden Grund mit dir Streit anfangen würden.", er schnaubte.

"Sie haben es nicht begriffen, Lily, sie verstehen mich nicht, wie du es tust.", sie legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte kurz zu. "Du schuldest mir ein Geburtstagsgeschenk.", bemerkte er schliesslich.

"Ach ja?", fragte sie.

"Jaah.", meinte er einfach. "Was kriege ich also?"

"Wünsch dir was."; schlug sie vor. Da griff er nach ihrer Hand und presste seine Lippen auf ihre Innenfläche. Sie grinste. "Du wünschst dir, meine Hand zu küssen?", dieses Mal waren seine Lippen an ihrem Handgelenk und küssten die Stelle, wo er ihren Puls spüren konnte. "Was soll das mit Alexandra?", fragte sie leise.

"Was meinst du?", er küsste jetzt über ihren Unterarm.

"Es fällt allen auf, dass sie mir ähnlich sieht.", erwiderte sie etwas missbilligender, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Er war nun an ihrem Ellbogen angekommen. "Die roten Haare, die blasse Haut...", er schnaubte.

"Sie sieht dir kein Stück ähnlich."; erwiderte er. "Braune Augen, breite Nase, blasse Lippen...", sie zuckte zusammen, als sie seine zweite Hand auf ihrem Knie fühlte. "Sie hat viel zu dünne Beine. Wie zwei Striche...", murmelte er nun und streichelte ihr Bein hinauf.

"Aber-"

"Du bist so schön.", meinte er leichtfertig. "Und sie ist auch hübsch, aber... Aber sie sieht dir nicht ähnlich.", sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

"Wie viel hast du getrunken?"; fragte sie.

"Sicherlich genug.", grinste er zurück. "Und ich sage das zwar, weil ich getrunken habe, aber eher, weil ich nicht den Mut hätte, es aus zu sprechen, wenn ich nicht getrunken hätte.", erklärte er dann einfach und strich über ihre Schulter. Sie stand auf und fuhr fort, auf zu räumen, bis er ihrem Beispiel folgte und sich erhob. Allerdings stellte er sich nur vor sie und nahm ihr den Besen ab. "Du solltest schlafen gehen."; meinte er.

"Ich-", er unterbrach sie, indem er sie küsste. Keinen unschuldigen, keuschen Kuss, so wie sie ihn auf der Tanzfläche geküsst hatte. Vielleicht begann es so, aber der Besen fiel geräuschvoll zu Boden und er zog sie in seine Arme und verwickelte sie in einen absurden, irrationalen, wilden Kuss. Sie knutschte mit James Potter.

Ihre Beine wurden ganz weich und sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme, um sich ein wenig ab zu stützen. Das war doch surreal! Jetzt knutschte sie schon mit ihm! Es war eine Sache, ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken, damit er nicht weiterhin aussah wie sieben Tage Regenwetter - aber etwas vollkommen anderes, ihre Körperflüssigkeiten zu vermischen! Urplötzlich war sie einen Schritt näher an ihn heran getreten, ihre Hände verfingen sich in seinen Haaren und zerzausten sie noch mehr. Ihr gefiel so sehr, was er da tat! "Lass das!", knurrte er plötzlich, da löste sie sich von ihm.

"Was?"; fragte sie etwas ausser Atem. Es war so schrecklich aufregend, dass er sie geküsst hatte.

"Du sollst meine Haare nicht anfassen.", erwiderte er.

"Du fasst deine Haare ständig an!", meinte sie und errötete dabei ganz furchtbar.

"Das ist aber was anderes. Ich kann für nichts garantieren, wenn du es tust.", erwiderte er und als auch er einen Hauch von Röte aufzeigte, da verstand sie endlich, was sein Problem war.

Das war seine Schwachstelle...

Aber der Moment war ohnehin vorbei. Betreten standen sie eine Weile voreinander, dann seufzte James und hob den Besen auf. "Ich-"

"Geh jetzt, Evans, ich will alleine sein.", sagte er. Sie seufzte und tat ihm den Gefallen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie sassen am Küchentisch und tranken Tee, so wie sie es immer machten. Mrs Evans und Lily waren beide nicht allzu weihnachtlich gestimmt und hatten keine Lust, Mr Evans und Petunia dabei zu helfen, den Baum zu schmücken. Wenn es nach Lily ging, dann hätten sie gar nicht feiern müssen und auch keinen Baum gebraucht. "Sag, Lily, du bist ziemlich still.", meinte ihre Mutter plötzlich.

"Mh.", machte sie nur.

"Hat es etwas mit dem Zeitungsbericht zu tun, den du heute Morgen gelesen hast?", fragte sie. "Über den Schulsprecher?", Lily verdrehte ihr Augen.

"Mum, da ist nichts zwischen uns. Die können noch tausend Mal schreiben, er habe ich zu Weihnachten verlobt, mir ist das egal."; sagte sie bissig. "Aber zufällig geht es um ihn, ja.", ihre Mutter zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf. "Weisst du, seine Eltern sind - uhm - etwas wie Agenten und momentan auf einer Mission. Ich wüsste gerne, ob es etwas neues gibt.", Mrs Evans trank einen Schluck Tee.

"Frag ihn doch.", schlug sie vor.

"Nein. Er ist momentan nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen."; erwiderte sie. Das war die Wahrheit. Nachdem sie ihn auf der Party geküsst hatte, war Alexandra heulend verschwunden - hatte ihm allerdings zwei Tage später auf dem Schulhof eine öffentliche Szene gemacht und damit ziemlich bloss gestellt. Und da er nicht mehr beschwipst gewesen sondern verlegen und bei klarem Verstand, hatten sie daraufhin heftig gestritten.

Seitdem herrschte Funkstille.

Trotzdem wurde sie den Gedanken an ihn nicht los. Wie einsam musste Weihnachten ohne seine Eltern sein? Ein Knall ertönte und sie sprang auf. Ihre Mutter holte tief Luft, als sie ihren Zauberstab zog. "Was-", begann sie, aber Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Sht!", machte sie. Es kam kein Mucks aus dem Wohnzimmer, ausser der Weihnachtsmusik, gegen die Lily und ihre Mutter sich nicht hatten wehren können. Wahrscheinlich hatten Mr Evans und Petunia es gar nicht gehört. "Mum, wenn ich in fünf Mnuten nicht wieder da bin, geh ins Wohnzimmer und verlass mit Dad und Petunia das Haus durch den Garten!"; wies sie ihre Mutter streng an und schlich in den Flur.

Der Knall war eindeutig in ihrem Zimmer gewesen und eindeutig das Geräusch, welches ertönte, wenn man apparierte! Vorsichtig, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, stieg sie die Treppe herauf und legte die Hand auf ihre Zimmertür, aber ehe sie entscheiden konnte, was sie machen sollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Sie schrie auf und folgte ihrem ersten Impuls, woraufhin ein lautes Au! und ein Stöhnen ertönte.

Sie hatte so eben mit ihrem Zauberstab in James' Auge gestochen und er rieb es sich, während Tränen über seine Wange liefen. "Spinnst du?", fragte er sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Spinnst du? Mir so einen Schrecken ein zu jagen?", fluchte sie. "Was willst du hier Potter - und wie kommst du dazu, einfach in mein Zimmer zu apparieren?", fragte sie ihn wütend zurück.

Er stöhnte erneut und fuhr über sein Gesicht. Mitleid überkam sie, als sie bemerkte, wie blass es war und dass sein Auge sofort rot wurde und anschwoll. "Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht direkt vor das Haus apparieren, falls mich jemand sieht!", maulte er. "Kein Grund, mich sofort-"

"Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich anklopfe und frage, ob du einen Tee möchtest!", erwiderte sie biestig, "Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, du könntest jeder sein!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

"Wenn du solche Angst davor hast, wieso hast du keinen Schutz auf das Haus deiner Eltern gelegt?", fragte er sie nun ebenfalls ein bisschen wütend.

"Meine Schutzzauber sind nicht stark genug, offensichtlich, denn ich habe einen Schutzzauber auf das Haus gelegt!", ihre Stimme hatte sich nun erhoben und er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. Sie wurde rot und fuhr durch ihre Haare, so wie er es immer tat. "Möchtest du Tee?", fragte sie dann.

"Uhm - jaah, gerne.", meinte er verwundert. Sie bedeutete ihm mit einem Winken, ihr zu folgen und trabte die Treppe wieder herunter in die Küche. Mrs Evans war ganz blass, wirkte aber erleichtert, als sie mit James eintrat. "Mrs Evans, freut mich, Sie wohlauf zu sehen."; meinte er höflich. Die beiden kannten sich vom Schulzug, wo Mrs Evans gerne hier und da mit Mrs Potter plauderte.

"Was ist denn mit seinem Auge?"; fragte sie entsetzt. Lily seufzte tief, während sie ein Kühlakku aus dem Gefrierfach fischte und es in ein sauberes Küchenhandtuch schlug.

"Ich habe mit meinem Zauberstab auf ihn eingestochen."; erklärte sie.

"Lily!", ermahnte sie ihre Tochter.

"Was? Er war so dumm und hat nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass ich mich vielleicht erschrecken könnte, wenn er einfach so in unser Haus appariert!", fluchte sie nun wieder. "Ist ja nicht so, als wären vor sechs Tagen in Kingston sechs Muggel einfach so ermordet worden, nein, er appariert hier munter rein und denkt sich nichts dabei!", nun seufzte James.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, es tut mir Leid!", erinnerte er sie bissig.

"Genug!"; ging Mrs Evans nun dazwischen, denn Lily hatte schon Luft geholt. "James, mein Lieber, Tee?"; fragte sie dann.

"Gerne, Mrs Evans.", meinte er. Da hielt Lily nun endlich das Kühlakku gegen sein Augen und er verzog sein Gesicht.

"Was wolltest du überhaupt hier?"; fragte sie.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe."; erwiderte er nur etwas unangenehm berührt.

"Ach ja?", fragte sie.

"Jaah.", er hielt das Akku nun selber fest, sodass Lily eine Tasse vor ihn stellte und ihm Tee einschenkte. "Und ich hasse es, zu dir kommen zu müssen, nachdem wir uns letzte Woche gestritten haben, aber ich fürchte, ich habe einfach keine andere Wahl.", sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Spuck es jetzt aus!", verlangte sie.

"Du weisst ja, dass meine Eltern nicht hier sind und - uhm - meine Cousine isst einfach keine Pizza.", sie schnaubte.

"Was?", fragte sie.

"Jaah, meine Cousine, sie ist fünf, weisst du, sie wohnt bei uns seit...", er seufzte. "Nun, sie wohnt bei uns und Sirius und ich sind ziemlich nutzlos wenn es um kleine Mädchen geht. Ich meine, sie liebt uns, aber wir können nicht kochen und sie ist noch so klein und...", er stöhnte dieses Mal wieder und hielt das Kühlakku weg. Sie hatte ihre Augenbrauen herauf gezogen.

"Du fragst mich also, ob ich für euch kochen kann?", fragte sie wütend. "Ich bin doch nicht deine Putzfrau oder Köchin oder-"

"Nein, ich bitte dich um deine Hilfe, Lily.", erklärte er ruhig. "Ich weiss nicht, zu wem ich sonst gehen soll."; sie schnaubte.

"Wieso gehst du nicht zu Alexandra und fragst sie?"; Mrs Evans zog wieder ihre Augenbrauen herauf, aber James wurde nun ärgerlich.

"Wohl kaum, nach der Aktion auf meinem Geburtstag.", seine Stimme war leise und still geworden, sodass Lily wusste, dass sie jetzt lieb sein musste, damit er seine Beherrschung nicht verlor. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich danach furchtbar schämen würde. "Ausserdem meinte ich nicht, dass ich niemand anderen finden würde, der es sofort machen würde, sondern dass ich zu niemand anderem gehen kann. Scarlett ist noch so klein, sie würde doch nicht verstehen, warum ein fremdes Mädchen versucht, über sie an mich oder Sirius heran zu kommen...", Lily seufzte.

"Jaah."; da hatte er wohl einen Punkt, den sie nicht bestreiten konnte.

"Und es muss jemand sein, dem ich vertrauen kann. Momentan wird wieder so viel Unsinn über mich geschrieben, da kann ich es nicht noch gebrauchen, dass irgendjemand der Presse gegenüber erwähnt, dass sie bei mir wohnt und meine Cousine hütet.", sie schnappte nach Luft.

"Wohnen?", fragte sie und er wurde rot.

"Na, der Kamin deiner Eltern ist nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen und ich wohne an der Südküste, du hast keinen Führerschein und die Fahrt dauert Ewigkeiten mit dem Zug, Lily, jetzt spinn nicht rum!", sie schnaubte.

"Ich könnte apparieren.", schlug sie vor.

"Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich im Gegenzug das Haus deiner Eltern sichern kann..."; meinte er. "Es gibt einen ziemlich starken Zauber, weisst du, der sicher stellt, dass kein Tropfen magisches Blut durch die Türen treten kann. Ich beherrsche ihn recht gut und würde es machen...", sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

"Aber dann-"  
"Ende des Schuljahres, bevor du her kommst, kann ich den Zauber aufnehmen."; erklärte er. Mrs Evans seufzte. "Es sind nur noch zwei Wochen, Lily, sie hat jetzt seit drei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen...", flüsterte er beschämt.

"Drei-", Mrs Evans schnalzte mit ihrer Zunge. "Sie hätten früher kommen sollen, James!", sagte sie erzürnt. "So ein kleines Mädchen muss doch essen!", ermahnte sie ihn, woraufhin er seufzte.

"Wir hatten Gemüse gekauft, aber Sirius ist so ungeschickt, es ist ganz schwarz geworden...", Lily verdrehte ihre Augen über diese Aussage.

"Wahrscheinlich habt ihr es roh ins Feuer gehalten, ihr Affen.", bemerkte sie. Er zog ihr ein Gesicht. "Mum, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich dich über Weihnachten mit Petunia und Dad alleine lasse?", fragte sie zögerlich.

"Als Grinch auf dem Nordpol?", fragte sie zurück, woraufhin Lily ein bisschen grinsen musste.

"Santa Clause is coming-", begann sie, aber da unterbrach ihre Mutter sie sofort.

"Okay, okay, schon gut! Wie erkläre ich das nur deinem Vater?"; fragte sie dann.

"Am besten sagst du ihm, Potter sei hier herein gestürzt, hätte mich besinnungslos geknutscht und auf Händen zur Haustür heraus getragen mit den Worten: Auf nach Las Vegas.", witzelte Lily ein bisschen, woraufhin ihre Mutter rot wurde.

"Das hast du dir gemerkt?", fragte James verlegen.

"Ist das etwa passiert?", fragte Mrs Evans entsetzt.

"Nein!", erwiderte James schnell und wurde bis zu den Haarwurzeln tomatenrot. "Nein, Mrs Evans, ich würde ihre Tochter niemals besinnungslos knutschen und nach Las Vegas durchbrennen!", versprach er, woraufhin Lily bemerkte, sich seine Hautfarbe nun von tomatenrot zu plaumenlila verwandelte, weil er log. Er hatte sie geknutscht und wenn er sich nicht dumm angestellt hätte, dann wäre es auch nicht dabei geblieben.

"Wieso hat sie es sich dann gemerkt?", fragte Mrs Evans neugierig.

"Mein angeblich bester Freund hat es mal vorgeschlagen.", erwiderte er zerknirscht. "Es macht ihm Spass, mich zu quälen und er denkt sich hier und da gerne Szenen aus, wie ich Mädchen für mich gewinnen könnte-"; an dieser Stelle entfuhr Lily beinahe ein Schnauben. "-und diese Version hat er vor ein paar Wochen im Bezug auf Lily gebracht, ohne zu bemerken, dass die direkt neben ihm sass.", Mrs Evans gluckste.

"Weil Lily unauffällig ist, nicht wahr?", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Zu Lilys Überraschung warf James ihr einen beinahe zärtlichen Blick zu, zumindest dachte sie das, aber als sie genauer hin sah, da schaute er eher neckisch. "Jaah, und so ruhig. Sie sass einfach nur still da und las in ihrem Buch.", das war vielleicht auch nicht richtig.

"Achso?", erwiderte Mrs Evans. "Mit geflochtenen Zöpfen?"

"Nein, sie hatte gerade gesagt, sie würde eher mit einem riesigen Eichhörnchen ausgehen, als mit mir.", Lily wurde ganz rot, als er das sagte, aber Mrs Evans brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, ehe sie auf Tiere zurück greifen muss, würde sie doch eher mit mir ausgehen.", grinste er.

"Dressierte Äffchen zählen aber auch als Tiere!", schoss Lily sofort zurück und er zog ihr ein Gesicht. Die Küchentür ging auf und Mr Evans trat herein, gefolgt von seiner älteren Tochter.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte die mürrisch.

"Oh, Petunia, Darragh, ihr erinnert euch sicher noch an James Potter?", kicherte Mrs Evans nun.

"Und was will er hier?", schnappte sie zurück und warf James einen angewiderten Blick zu.

"Hey, es beschwert sich auch niemand, wenn dein hässlicher, fetter Freund hier ständig auftaucht und uns von Bohrmaschinen erzählt!", schnappte Lily sofort zurück.

"Bohr-was?"; fragte James dazwischen.

"Vernon ist nicht hässlich und im Gegensatz zu ihm sicherlich auch nicht so abartig!", James zog ein Gesicht.

"Dafür heisst er Vernon.", warf er ein.

"Dein hässlicher, fetter Vernon ist genauso gewöhnlich wie du, Petunia und das ist dein eigentliches Problem!", zischte Lily un zurück und stand dabei auf.

"Ich bin lieber ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch, als so ein abartiger Freak wie du und dein Freund!", schnappte Petunia nun, aber sie war knallrot angelaufen.

"Er ist nicht mein Freund!", verteidigte Lily sich.

"Was hat er dann hier zu suchen?"; fragte Petunia wütend.

"Wer auch immer meine Frau so zum Lachen bringt, ist in diesem Haus willkommen."; ging Mr Evans nun dazwischen. Sein Gesicht war ernst und ein bisschen genervt. "Und wenn ihr zwei nicht aufhört, ständig zu streiten, sobald man euch im gleichen Raum erlaubt, dann werdet ihr das bereuen!", James räusperte sich verlegen, woraufhin Lily sich gestresst durch die Haare fuhr und wieder auf den Stuhl zurück sank, allerdings mit bockig verschränkten Armen. "James, mein Lieber, schön, Sie zu sehen!"; grüsste er dann. James sprang sofort auf seine Füsse und schüttelte seine Hand, woraufhin Mr Evans ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Schön, Sie zu sehen, Mr Evans."; grinste er siegessicher. Mr Evans hatte zwei Töchter und demnach einen Narren an ihm gefressen, weil er sich immer nur von seiner besten Seite zeigte, wenn er ihn sah. Lily verdrehte darüber ihre Augen. "Wie geht es Ihnen? Lily hat erzählt, Sie hatten letztlich eine Lungenentzündung.", erkundigte er sich, woraufhin sie wieder ihre Augen verdrehte.

"Ach ja, ich bin zäher, als man meint."; grinste Mr Evans zurück. Petunia gab ein angeekeltes Schnauben von sich.

"Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer."; maulte sie.

"Verabschiede dich bitte von Lily."; sagte Mrs Evans. "Sie wird den Rest der Ferien nicht hier verbringen."; Mr Evans zog seine Augenbrauen herauf und Petunia und Lily wurden gleichermassen rot.

"Ich will mich nicht von ihr verabschieden."; schnappte die erste.

"Und ich will nicht, dass sie sich von mir verabschiedet.", machte die zweite weiter.

"Fahr zur Hölle, Lily!"

"So lange ich in deiner Nähe bin und deinen widerlichen, hässlichen, fetten Freund angucken muss, ist das eine kurze Reise!", Mrs Evans stöhnte.

"Ihr werdet euch voneinander verabschieden!", ging sie nun laut dazwischen. Lily sprang auf und umarmte ihre Schwester fest.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Tuney, pass auf dich auf, bis nächstes Jahr."; rasselte sie herunter, dabei gleich sie eher genervt als liebevoll. Petunia versteifte sich nur und räusperte sich.

"Ja, du auch."; brachte sie gerade noch so hervor, dann tätschelte sie Lilys Schulter gezwungen. Da löste Lily sich von ihr und verschränkte ihre Arme. Mrs Evans seufzte.

"Wirklich? Zu mehr könnt ihr euch nicht durch ringen?"; fragte sie enttäuscht.

"Was?"; fragte Lily bissig. "Ich bin nicht diejenige, die die andere vor dem neuen Schuljahr Missgeburt genannt hat!", James schnappte nach Luft.

"Und ich bin nicht diejenige, die den Freund der anderen in ein Meerschweinchen verwandelt hat, du blöde Kuh!", schrie Petunia nun ganz aufgebracht.

"Dann hätte er mich nicht ärgern sollen!", rief Lily wütend zurück.

"Wieso geärgert, er war nur ehrlich! Du bist ein Freak, Lily, eine blöde, dumme, hässliche Kuh, die Froschlaich und tote Spinnen nach Hause schleppt und den Nachbarsjungen die Köpfe verdreht!", sie hatte ihren Treffer versenkt, das wusste Petunia, denn nach diesem Kommentar wurde Lily weiss wie eine Wand.

"Das war nicht meine Schuld, wenn du von Anfang an ehrlich gewesen wärst, dann wäre das nie passiert!", aber darauf hatte Petunia nur noch ein bitteres, abfälliges Schnauben übrig.

"Du wolltest immer im Mittelpunkt stehen und konntest es nicht ertragen, dass er mir schöne Augen gemacht hat.", sagte sie.

"Und wenn er dir schöne Augen gemacht hat, wieso hat er mich dann geküsst?", zischte Lily nun. Petunia räusperte sich, dann drehte sie sich wortlos herum und verschwand mit wütenden Schritten die Treppe herauf.

Einen Moment herrschte betretene Stille in der Küche, dann seufzte Mrs Potter. Ihr waren Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. "Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen."; murmelte sie. "Nicht einmal, wenn du weisst, dass jeder Abschied der letzte sein könnte, kannst du dich beherrschen...", Lily starrte ihre Mutter an.

"Du hast gehört, was sie gesagt hat!", beschwerte sie sich.

"Darum geht es aber nicht, Lily!", erwiderte Mrs Evans. "Du hast blanke Panik und ziehst deinen Zauberstab, sobald du ein Geräusch hörst und geht mit schlimmsten Worten mit deiner Schwester auseinander! Wenn dir morgen etwas zu stösst-"

"Ich gehe jetzt packen.", unterbrach Lily ihre Mutter. "Und ich möchte kein Wort mehr über Petunia verlieren. Ich bin fertig mit ihr, sie ist fertig mit mir. Wir haben alles gesagt, was es noch zu sagen gibt!", James räusperte sich verlegen.

"Ich gehe und beginne damit, die Türen zu verzaubern.", meinte er, woraufhin sie nickte. "Uhm - verabschiede dich ruhig, von deinen Eltern, ich mache dein Zimmer als letztes."; schlug er vor und wandte sich zu gehen, da räusperte Mr Evans sich.

"Wieso gehst du?", fragte er seine Tochter.

"Sie hilft James während der Ferien mit dessen Cousine."; erklärte sie rasch. "Ich habe es erlaubt, das arme Ding hat seit drei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen."; fügte sie rasch hinzu, als ihr Mann ihr einen bösen Blick zu warf.

"Dass Sie mir dann aber gut auf mein Mädchen aufpassen!", maulte Mr Evans.

"Uhm, sicher, Sir.", meinte James sofort.

"Ich-", begann Lily, aber Mr Evans unterbrach sie.

"Und es wird nicht geknutscht.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Dad, ich bin keine zwölf mehr, ich knutsche manchmal mit Jungs.", erwiderte sie patzig, woraufhin ihr Vater James nun einen tödlichen Blick zu warf. Der hob nur seine Arme abwehrend.

"Ist nicht so, als würde mir diese Aussage besser gefallen, als Ihnen.", maulte er, woraufhin Lily stöhnte und sich zu ihrer Mutter umdrehte. "Überhaupt, wie meint sie das - Jungs wie mehr als einer?", hörte sie noch hinter sich geflüstert von James an ihren Vater, da seufzte sie.

"Mum, Petunia und ich, wir sind zu unterschiedlich.", sie legte ihre Arme um Mrs Evans. "Versuch nicht, uns zu kitten.", sie drückte ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und wartete, bis diese genickt hatte.

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe für Sie, dass sie nicht einer von denen sind. Ich mag Sie, Junge, ich fände es schade, Ihnen weh zu tun."; sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Dad!", ermahnte sie ihn. James seufzte.

"Also, ich - uhm, Türen verzaubern, richtig.", er hielt Mr Evans seine Hand engegen, der sie schüttelte und ihm erneut auf die Schulter schlug. "Mr Evans, wie immer eine Freude. Mrs Evans, vielen Dank für den Tee.", er räusperte sich verlegen. "Ich passe gut auf Ihre Tochter auf."

"Ich brauche niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst, James!", maulte die aber sofort. "Oder, war doch ich, die dir vor drei Monaten eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals gehetzt hat, die gewirkt hat, obwohl du eindeutig geblockt hattest."; er wurde rot.

"Ich hätte mich wehren können, aber ich tue Mädchen grundsätzlich nicht weh.", erklärte er zögerlich.

"Entschuldige Mal, du hast geblockt und ich war stärker, das hat nichts damit zu tun!", erzürnte sie sich.

"Es ist doch egal, Lily!", unterbrach er ihre Tirade. "Lass uns nicht sofort wieder streiten, wir haben noch genug Zeit in den nächsten zwei Wochen, in denen wir uns dumm und dusslig diskutieren können.", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht. Hoffentlich nicht... "Also, ich gehe und fange an.", sie nickte und drehte sich zu ihrem Vater.

"Tut mir Leid, dass du Weihnachten jetzt auf mich verzichten musst.", meinte sie.

"Tut es dir nicht.", erwiderte der sofort trocken. "Den James Potter - uhm, Mäuschen, den solltest du dir warm halten. Ich glaube, er mag dich.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Dad, wir können uns ja kaum beieinander entschuldigen, ohne wieder zu streiten.", erinnerte sie ihn. Das war am Zug das letzte Mal passiert, da hatte sie versucht, sich für die Aktion an seinem Geburtstag zu entschuldigen und er hatte ihr wie immer die Worte im Mund verdreht und am Ende hatten sie noch mehr gestritten, als sowieso schon.

"Was sich liebt, das neckt sich.", grinste ihr Vater zurück.

"Und was war das mit: Es wird nicht geknutscht?", fragte sie ihn mit verschränkten Armen.

"Wie war das mit: Ich knutsche mit Jungs?", fragte er zurück. Sie wurde rot und umarmte ihn zum Abschied.

"Passt auf euch auf, Dad.", flüsterte sie.

"Immer.", er sah ihr hinterher, als sie die Küche verliess. Wie immer hatte sie Angst, ihre Eltern das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben, aber das wollte sie sich nicht so recht anmerken lassen. Sie hatte ihren Koffer noch nicht einmal ausgepackt, demnach war nicht besonders viel zum packen da und als James in ihr Zimmer kam und die Tür sorgfältig verschloss, da sass sie schon auf ihrem Bett und starrte ihn an.

"Was?", fragte er.

"Was war das letzte, was du zu deinen Eltern gesagt hast, bevor sie los sind?", fragte sie ihn. Er wurde rot.

"Ich will nicht darüber reden."; wich er aus.

"Ich will es aber wissen.", uns zwar jetzt erst recht. "Was war es?", er räusperte sich verlegen.

"Wir haben uns gestritten.", sagte er schliesslich und versiegelte die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab. Dieses Mal war es Lily, die errötete. "Und es geht dich nichts an, okay. Ich will nicht mit dir darüber sprechen.", sie nickte.

"Du hast Recht, das geht mich nichts an.", murmelte sie verlegen und fuhr über ihr Gesicht. Er setzte sich neben sie.

"Du wirst sie wieder sehen."; meinte er zuversichtlich. "Deine Eltern sind keine Zielscheibe, wenn du nicht im Haus bist und in dieses Haus kann niemand mehr hinein apparieren. Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie.", bat er sie leise.

"Hast du Sirius davon erzählt?", wechselte sie unangenehm berührt das Thema. Er grinste.

"Nein.", erwiderte er schlicht. "Ich dachte, das sollte unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben.", darauf konnte sie nur zurück grinsen, aber er stand auf und zog sie hoch. "Halt deinen Koffer gut fest, wenn du apparierst, sonst öffnet er sich und du verlierst alle deine Sachen.", sie nickte und griff nach ihrem Koffer. "Ich komme gleich nach."

Sie war schon einmal zu den Potters appariert, letztes Jahr zu James' Silvesterparty. Diese war ähnlich ausgeartet wie seine letzte Geburtstagsfeier, allerdings war Lily nicht Schulsprecherin gewesen und sie waren nicht in Hogwarts, demnach hatte sie auf der Party zu viel getrunken und mit Nate Prichard herum geknutscht. Danach hatte es eine Weile gebraucht, bis sich das Gerücht gelegt hätte, die Eisprinzessin hätte sich von ihm knacken lassen.

Sie apparierte wieder auf dasselbe kleine Waldstück, allerdings stolperte sie über ihren Koffer und landete im Schnee. James erschien direkt neben ihr und grinste, als er sie sah. "Halt die Klappe, Potter."; maulte sie, woraufhin er sich einfach neben sie in den Schnee setzte. "Was-"

"Lass uns noch einen Moment sitzen bleiben."; schlug er vor und atmete tief durch. "Ich habe Sirius nichts davon gesagt, dass ich dich holen komme. Er ist - uhm - nicht so gut auf dich zu sprechen, weisst du. Seit letzter Woche.", sie wurde rot, als er das so sagte.

"Ich hätte mich nicht überreden lassen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du es hinter seinem Rücken tust.", sagte sie.

"Du erkennst meine Pläne immer so schnell."; grinste er ein bisschen. "Hör mal, Lily, versteh das nicht falsch. Ich bin seine einzige Familie momentan und er hat sich sehr gewünscht, dass Alexandra und ich ein Paar werden.", er räusperte sich. "Aber ich wollte sie nicht."

"Wieso nicht?", fragte sie ihn ahnungslos.

"Schwer zu sagen. Einfach ein Gefühl.", erklärte er langsam. "Ich weiss es nicht, es hat einfach nicht gepasst. Sie hat meine Witze nicht verstanden. Sie mag kein Quidditch. Ich kann keinen Satz sprechen, ohne dass sie mich korrigiert.", Lily kicherte.

"Aber deine Grammatik ist manchmal auch schlecht.", maulte sie.

"Entschuldige mal!", protestierte er gespielt. "Sie... Huh, sie ist so ein Mädchen, weisst du, ständig kicherte sie über alles, was ich sage..."

"Sie ist verliebt in dich James.", erwiderte sie nun.

"Aber sie versteht mich nicht!", er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Sie versteht mich nicht, weisst du, so wie die Jungs.", Lily seufzte tief. "Ich wollte dich nur nicht unvorbereitet in das Haus rennen lassen. Er kann sehr biestig werden um Weihnachten herum."

"Jetzt traue ich mich kaum noch.", als eine Art Antwort zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

"Ich rede mit ihm Lily, er weiss genau so gut wie ich, dass wir nutzlos sind.", sie kicherte ein bisschen. "Nein, Lily, wirklich, er hat eine Karotte über das Feuer gehalten.", nun kicherte sie mehr. "Danke."; murmelte er noch.

"Kein Problem, das arme Kind soll ja nicht verhungern.", erklärte sie.

"Nein, ich meinte meinen Geburtstag.", erwiderte er. "Ich - uhm, der Kuss und ich weiss auch, dass es dich Überwindung gekostet hat, auf diese Party zu kommen.", sie warf einen Blick in sein Gesicht.

"Die Jungs haben mich angefleht, meinten, McGonagall würde es nicht erlauben, wenn ich nicht komme. Ich hatte schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich wusste, dass du keine Lust auf Party haben würdest und ich habe versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, die Party sein zu lassen...", er zuckte wieder mit seinen Schultern.

"Sie haben es nur nett gemeint.", meinte er. "Ich war gemein zu ihnen, weisst du. Habe ihnen Sachen vorgeworfen und so, aber sie hatten es nur nett gemeint. Hab kein schlechtes Gewissen.", sie lächelte. "Uhm, ich habe mir überlegt, dass du besser nicht das Gästezimmer nehmen solltest. Das ist direkt neben dem von Sirius und..."

"Und du willst nicht noch mehr Streit und Tod und Verderben, als sowieso schon auf uns alle drei zu kommt.", er schnaubte.

"Auf uns kommt weder Streit noch Tod und Verderben zu. Wenn du nervst, dann werde ich dich küssen.", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen überrascht hoch. "Denk nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass dir gefallen hat, wie ich dich geküsst habe.", einen Augenblick zog sie in Erwägung, wütend über diesen Kommentar zu werden, aber sie entschied sich dagegen.

"Und du denk nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, warum ich deine Haare nicht berühren soll.", pokerte sie mit ihm, woraufhin eine leichte Röte seine Wangen zierte. Nun stand sie endlich aus dem Schnee auf. "Komm jetzt, Potter, wir bringen es hinter uns, dann koche ich. Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?", er seufzte.

"Sirius ist gut genährt, es geht nur um Scarlett.", als er das so sagte, da klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter und ging einfach voraus. "Ich nehme mal an, ich darf deinen Koffer tragen?", rief er ihr hinterher.

Als er sie (mit ihrem Koffer) einholte, da war ihr kalt. Sie hatte keine Jacke angezogen und ihr Umhang war in ihrem Koffer. Als er bemerkte, wie sie fror, da legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. "Was versuchst du?", fragte sie.

"Dich zu wärmen, Evans, sei nicht so misstrauisch."; grinste er. "Ich bin ein Gentleman."

"Wie konnte ich nur sechseinhalb Jahre mit dir leben, ohne das zu bemerken!", ärgerte sie zurück, musste jedoch zugeben, dass es mit James' Arm wärmer war, als ohne.

"Ich finde, du kannst dich nicht über mich beschweren, ich bin dir gegenüber netter, als zu anderen.", sagte er verstimmt.

"Wieso eigentlich?", fragte sie zurück.

"Weil-", er nagte an seiner Unterlippe. "Weil du mich verstehst. Du hast eine ähnliche Art zu ticken und das macht es auch so schwer, mit dir aus zu kommen. Du bist genau so nervig, wie ich."

"Und du explodierst genau so schnell, wie ich."

"Und du bist genau so schnell beleidigt, wie ich!", schoss er zurück, da wurde sie rot und verschränkte ihre Arme, da zog er seinen wieder von ihrer Schulter und kramte nach seinem Hausschlüssel.

"Und du bist genau so nachtragend wie ich."; triumphierte sie über ihn, als er aufschloss.

"Und du bist genau so kampflustig wie ich, Evans, wir können das noch Stunden so weiter machen, wir haben eben dieselben Streigewohnheiten. Niemals nachgeben...", kopfschüttelnd hievte er den Koffer herein. "Ich bringe den schon in dein Zimmer, es ist grad dort vorne.", er deutete auf eine Tür unter der Treppe.

"Im Schrank unter der Treppe?", fragte sie missbilligend.

"Das ist mein - uhm - das ist nur ein Zimmer, Evans und kein Schrank. Es hat ein eigenes Badezimmer, ich dachte, das gefällt dir.", er öffnete die Tür nun und trat ein, da folgte sie ihm dreist.

Ihr Mund fiel auf. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie solch ein Zimmer gesehen. Die Wände waren mit Regalen verkleidet, vom Boden bis zur Decke und platzten vor lauter Büchern aus allen Nähten. Da war ein kleiner Schreibtisch mit viel Pergament und da stand ein Klavier. Ausserdem, an der einzigen, kahlen Stelle der Wand, hingen dort sechs Besen auf. "Was für ein Zimmer ist das, sagtest du?", fragte sie.

"Das ist mein Hobby-Zimmer."; erklärte er verlegen. Ihr fiel auf, dass dort ein kleines Bett in der Ecke stand, direkt unter dem Fenster. "Halt mich für verwöhnt, meine Eltern sind so selten da, dass sie alles tun, um mich zu verwöhnen.", meinte er dann schulterzuckend und deutete auf eine Tür. "Da ist dein Badezimmer.", sie nickte.

"Wozu brauchst du sechs Besen?", fragte sie nur.

"Uhm-", er wurde tatsächlich rot. "Tja, die habe ich zu Weihnachten in den vergangenen Jahren geschenkt bekommen.", sie kicherte. "Jaah, ich weiss, wie lustig, dass ich so verwöhnt bin, wie du immer behauptest."  
"Nein, James, jetzt stell dich nicht an!", maulte sie. "Das ist doch süss...", er sah nicht überzeugt aus. "Komm schon, deine Eltern schenken dir ein Mal im Jahr einen Besen, damit du das schnellste Modell hast, das ist cool! Du bist der Kapitän, das ist - uhm, eben deine Leidenschaft.", nun lief er noch röter an.

"Nun, das sind nicht die schnellsten Modelle. Das sind Sammlerstücke.", jetzt brach sie in so heftiges Kichern aus, dass er auch etwas lachen musste. "Die schnellen Besen sind in Hogwarts.", als sie nun ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch legte und sich vor lauter Lachen krümmte, da wurde es ihm wohl zu bunt, denn er griff nach ihren Schultern und zog sie zu sich.

Das Lachen war sofort von ihren Lippen gewischt, als er sie küsste. Vor allem, in einer so absurden Situation. Wären sie nicht alleine gewesen, dann hätten sie jetzt gestritten. Aber sie waren eben alleine und er schlang jetzt seine Arme fest um ihren Oberkörper und liess seine Lippen über ihre gleiten, so wie er es nach seinem Geburtstag getan hatte. Ihre Hände gruben sich in seine Seite, sodass er einen Schritt näher an sie trat.

Sie wollte mit ihm knutschen, keine unschuldigen mehr Küsse tauschen, sie wollte mehr, sie wollte nachgeben, aber ein Räuspern liess die beiden auseinander fahren. "Erkläre dich, James Potter.", sagte Sirius wütend. Seine Arme waren verschränkt und er wirkte aufgebracht. Lily wurde rot und fuhr verlegen über ihre Lippen.

"Uhm - sie kann kochen."; meinte der nur wenig hilfreich.

"Was hat sie hier zu suchen?", fragte er aber nur.

"Sirius, Scarlett kann nicht für immer in den Hungerstreit treten! Lily kann gut mit Kindern und kochen, ich habe sie her geholt, um uns zu helfen.", aber davon wirkte sein bester Freund nicht überzeugt.

"Sie macht nur alles komplizierter, als es sowieso schon ist - hat man gerade gesehen, als ich euch beim knutschen erwischt habe.", James wurde rot.

"Das ist meine neue Taktik, um sie von Nerven ab zu halten."; erwiderte er sofort. "Das hat nichts zu bedeuten - Lily, sag es ihm.", verlangte er nun. Lily schnaubte.

"Du bist ein Arschloch, Potter.", maulte sie.

"Ich-"

"Du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe, du bist ein Arschloch, Potter!", wiederholte sie und seufzte dann. "Und du solltest den Boden unter meinen Füssen küssen, anstelle davon, mich damit zu unterbrechen!", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Was wollt ihr essen?"

"Du solltest zuerst Scarlett kennen lernen.", erwiderte er nur. Sirius schnaubte.

"Warum stellst du sie deiner Cousine vor? Hat de nicht schon genug Menschen verloren, die ihr lieb und teuer waren? Muss sie auch noch Evans in ihr armes, kleines Herzchen schliessen, damit sie es dann brechen kann?", Lily stemmte ihre Hände gegen ihre Hüften.

"Ich breche keine kleinen Kinderherzchen!", schnappte sie. "Und du pass auf, was du sagst, Black, ehe ich dir was breche!", Sirius wollte etwas erwidern, da ging James endlich dazwischen.

"Ihr hört jetzt auf!", verlangte er. "Sei zufrieden, Sirius, Evans hat versprochen, keine Herzen zu brechen, du kriegst endlich wieder etwas richtiges zu essen und ich-"

"Und du kannst einfach weiterhin so tun, als hättest du keine Gefühle und als wäre es dir egal, dass deine Eltern nicht schreiben.", maulte Sirius.

"Bring mich nicht in Versuchung, Sirius.", warnte James. "Du weisst ja, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als du es zu weit getrieben hast.", und tatsächlich wurde sein bester Freund blass, drehte sich schwungvoll herum und verliess sie. Lily schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper und seufzte tief. "Ich habe Glück, dass meine Launen in letzter Zeit so unberechenbar sind, er hat ein bisschen Angst vor ihnen.", meinte James nachdenklich.

"Denkst du?", fragte sie.

"Jaah.", erwiderte er. "Komm mit, ich stelle dir Scarlett vor."

Er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hörte das kleine, blonde Mädchen schon, ehe sie sie gesehen hatte, sogar noch ehe sie das Wohnzimmer betreten hatten. Sie stand vor dem geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und spielte Geige. Ihre blonden Locken fielen Engelsgleich über ihre Schultern, sie trug ein weisses Kleid und spielte eine ganz entzückende Melodie. Sirius sass auf der Couch, es sah so aus, als hätte er sich gerade erst gesetzt, was wahrscheinlich schien, da er eben noch mit ihnen gesprochen hatte.

James verschränkte die Arme und das erste Mal schlich sich ein stilles Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er seine Cousine zärtlich betrachtete. Diese bemerkte ihn zunächst nicht, doch kaum war er mit Lily in ihr Blickfeld getreten, legte sie ihre kleine Geige rasch auf den Boden. "Du bist zurück!", rief sie entzückt aus und sprang in seine Arme.

"Habe ich jemals eines meiner Versprechen nicht gehalten?", fragte er sie, während er sie auf seine Arme hob und kurz drückte. Sie schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf. "Also, dann bin ich wohl wieder da.", sie strahlte und küsste ihn auf die Wange, da setzte er sie wieder auf den Boden. "Scarlett, ich möchte dir eine Freundin vorstellen.", begann er und auf Sirius Schnauben reagierte er gar nicht. "Das ist Lily, sie bleibt eine Weile bei uns.", Scarlett warf einen Blick auf Lily und ein entzückendes Strahlen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Hallo."; grüsste sie.

"Hallo Scarlett. Es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.", grüsste Lily höflich und schüttelte ihre Hand.

"Kannst du besser kochen, als die beiden?", fragte Scarlett sofort.

"Ein riesiges Eichhörnchen kann besser kochen, als die beiden.", erwiderte Lily nur und merkte zufrieden, wie das kleine Mädchen vor ihr kicherte. "Ich habe gedacht, wir sollten zusammen einkaufen gehen, dann kannst du mir sagen, was du magst und ich koche es dann.", schlug sie vor.

Scarlett nickte begeistert und wollte schon los rennen, James hielt sie jedoch an ihrem Handgelenk fest. "Nicht vergessen, wer sie her geholt hat. Also, wer ist dein Retter?", sie kicherte verlegen und drückte ihre Lippen erneut auf seine Wange.

"Du natürlich!", strahlte sie und verschwand. Er gluckste ein bisschen, während er sich aufrichtete.

"Sie ist-"

"Der festen Überzeugung, ich sei ihr Held."; murmelte James dazwischen. "Und der festen Überzeugung, ich könnte alles richten, was kaputt geht.", seine Augenbrauen zuckten kurz. "Würdest du das bitte unterlassen, Sirius?", fragte er plötzlich ganz gereizt.

"Was?", fragte der.

"Du hast geschnaubt, als ich Lily als Freundin vorgestellt habe! Willst du Scarlett erklären, warum Lily hier ist?"

"Ich weiss ja nicht einmal, warum sie hier ist!"; begehrte Sirius sofort auf.

"Sirius, was erwartest du von mir? Sie ist ein kleines Kind und sie muss etwas essen! Du hattest deine Chance und daraufhin hat sie geröstete Karotten gekotzt!", erinnerte James ihn wütend, woraufhin er rot wurde.

"Besser, als die Pizza!", maulte er.

"Besser, als-"

"Ihr hört jetzt auf und zwar alle beide!", verlangte Lily. "Gott, wie haltet ihr es nur miteinander aus? Wenn ihr euch nicht leiden könnt, dann meidet euch doch!", die beiden starrten sie an. "Also wirklich! Ich gehe gleich mit ihr einkaufen und wenn ich zurück bin, dann habt ihr euch entweder vertragen - oder ihr seid nicht im selben Raum!", James schnaubte nun selber.

"Mädchen, immer dasselbe! Wir haben gar nichts getan!", beharrte er. "Oder, Sirius, haben wir uns geprügelt? Sind Schimpfwörter gefallen? Haben wir uns bedroht oder erpresst oder fiese Vorwürfe gemacht?", sie verdrehte ungeduldig ihre Augen. "Wir sind Kerle, Evans, wir streiten und diskutieren so lange, wie wir wollen und du kommst nicht hier her und sagst uns-"

"Können wir los?", er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verstummte, als Scarlett, schon in voller Montur mit Jacke, Mütze, Schal und Handschuhen, eine Sekunde später ins Wohnzimmer gerannt kam.

"Ja, wir können los."; grinste Lily. James räusperte sich und griff in seine Jeanstasche. "Uhm, warte doch an der Tür, Mäuschen!", schlug sie vor und wartete, bis Scarlett wieder verschwunden war.

"Ich gebe dir die Karte meiner Eltern, dann könnt ihr in den Supermarkt um die Ecke gehen.", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf. "Meine Mum ist muggelgeboren, wir wissen, wie das mit EC-Karten funktioniert.", beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

"Also, ich weiss nicht, wieso eine Karte mehr wert sein sollte, als Geld.", ging Sirius dazwischen.

"Jaah, in der Stunde, wo wir das in Muggelkunde durchgenommen haben, da hast du es soweit ich weiss Elisabeth Jenkins unter dem Tisch gemacht und warst leicht abgelenkt...", Lily wurde rot.

"Sirius, du bist unmöglich!"; kommentierte sie.

"Nicht ich bin unmöglich, sondern mein angeblich bester Freund, der solche Sachen einfach weiter erzählt!", beschwerte er sich sofort, woraufhin sein 'angeblich bester Freund' seine Augen verdrehte.

"Ihr Gesicht wurde ganz rot, Professor Kellerman hat sie gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist und sie ist in Tränen ausgebrochen, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.", fuhr er unbeirrt fort. "Daraufhin haben natürlich alle gemerkt, was Sirius da tat und das hat ihren Ruf zerstört. So ein nettes Ding, aber wie immer hat Sirius nicht geruht, bis sie endgültig am Boden war.", Lily stöhnte.

"Ja, davon habe ich gehört. Gib mir die Karte und die Nummer.", James schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel und Lily ging in den Flur.


	3. Chapter 3

Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte Lily gesagt, dass sie in Scarlett verliebt war. Das entzückende, kleine Mädchen lief später am Abend auf dem Heimweg brav an Lilys Hand und plapperte munter vor sich hin. James hatte wohl am Morgen versucht, Frühstück zu machen und ein Brandmelder war angegangen, woraufhin das ganze Haus überschwemmt worden war. "Uh, vorsichtig!", meinte Lily lachend und hielt Scarlett davon ab, über die Strasse zu gehen. "Immer nach links und rechts schauen, Scarlett, die Autos sehen dich nicht, Zwerg.", Scarlett lachte ein bisschen und ging sicher mit Lily über die Strasse.

"Also, du kochst jetzt? Etwas ganz richtiges? Karotten?", fragte die Kleine ganz aufgeregt, während Lily die Haustür öffnete.

"Jaah, aber das dauert einen Moment, Liebes.", sie strahlte.

"Bleibst du in den Ferien hier?"; fragte sie.

"Sicher.", meinte Lily lächelnd. "Weisst du, ich dachte, vielleicht sollten wir an einem der Weihnachtstage zu meinen Eltern. Mein Dad macht Gans und es werden Weihnachtslieder gesungen...", das kleine Mädchen an ihrer Hand seufzte tief und nickte.

"Das klingt schön.", flüsterte sie traurig. Lily stellte die Tasche ab und hob das kleine Mädchen auf ihre Arme, um sie fest an sich zu drücken.

"Wir können auch etwas anderes machen, Mäuschen.", sie lief ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie die Jungs faul herum liegend vorfand. James sass auf dem Hocker vor dem Klavier, die Beine auf der Sofalehne ausgestreckt, den Kopf auf das Klavier gelehnt, in der Hand ein Glas mit Whisky. Er hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf und ein blaues Auge.

Sirius lag auf dem Boden, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, nur mit einer Hand rauchte er nachlässig. Sein Bein war komisch abgewinkelt und brachte Lily dazu, würgen zu wollen. "Was habt ihr denn gemacht?", fragte sie wütend. James sah auf und seufzte.

"Gestritten.", erwiderte er erschöpft.

"Und dabei hast du Sirius Bein gebrochen?", sie wurde rot vor Zorn.

"Nein, das hat er sich ganz allein gebrochen, weil er ein Vollidiot ist!", schnarrte James nun. "Wir sind Kerle Evans, wenn wir streiten, dann prügeln wir uns!", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Nun, dann darf einer von den Kerlen jetzt die Einkäufe in die Küche tragen, hopp, hopp!", verlangte sie. James richtete sich stöhnend auf und stellte das Glas auf das Klavier. Als er an Sirius vorbei lief, das sah Scarlett nicht, weil sie gerade Lily ansah und Luft holte, trat er ihm noch einmal heftig in die Seite. Sirius stöhnte und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, aber James ging nur grimmig weiter.

"Was ist prügeln?", fragte Scarlett nachdenklich.

"Prügeln bedeutet, dass die Jungs sich wie kleine Muggelkinder gegenseitig gehauen und getreten haben.", maulte Lily wütend, woraufhin das kleine Mädchen auf ihren Armen die Stirn kraus zog. "Liebes, warum bleibst du nicht hier bei dem Bettvorleger und ich gehe und schimpfe mit James."; sie erntete Kichern.

"Das sagt Fiona auch immer.", erklärte sie ihr Kichern und liess sich von Lily zurück auf die Füsse setzen, um sich direkt neben Sirius zu legen. Der streichelte über ihre Wange und rollte sich stöhnend wieder auf den Rücken.

"Evans-"

"Mach dran!", maulte sie und schubste ihn in den Flur. Er stöhnte, als er sich beugte und die Tasche aufhob, folgte ihr aber brav in die Küche. "Spinnt ihr? James, ihr könnt doch nicht-"  
"Sirius hat schon weit schlimmeres gesehen!", unterbrach er sie. "Es ist alles okay, besser, wir schlagen uns, ehe wir Dinge sagen, die wir später nicht mehr zurück nehmen können, wir waren beide kurz davor, solche Dinge zu sagen.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und stellte die Tasche auf der Küchenanrichte ab. "Soll ich dir beim Kochen helfen?"

"Scarlett hat mir erzählt, was heute morgen passiert ist, wir wollen das Haus ja kein zweites Mal fluten.", erwiderte sie nur verstimmt, woraufhin er grinste.

"Ich kann ziemlich gut Kartoffeln schälen.", da entwich ihr ein Grinsen. "Alles klar, ich schäle das Gemüse und du machst alles andere - damit wir das Haus nicht wieder fluten."; schlug er vor.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann seufzte Lily. "Warum ist Scarlett bei euch?"; fragte sie. Er schwieg lange, aber dann stöhnte er.

"Jaah, ich wusste, dass du diese Frage stellen würdest und ich weiss, dass ich es dir sagen muss.", als er das gesagt hatte, verstummte er wieder, also fragte sie weiter.

"Aber?"

"Aber ich möchte nicht, dass sich dein Verhalten ihr gegenüber verändert. Sie ist so ein kleiner Sonnenschein, ich möchte nicht, dass du nur noch die Geschichte dahinter siehst.", er räusperte sich schliesslich unangenehm berührt und lächelte bittersüss. "Sie ist eine kleine Naturgewalt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie oft und wie einfach sie Sirius und mich schon in die Knie gezwungen hat, wenn sie etwas wollte.", auch Lily lächelte.

"Mh, ich habe eine Ahnung..."; meinte sie. "Aber - wo sind ihre Eltern?"

"Sie sind tot.", antwortete James. "Uhm, meine Tante und ihr Mann. Scarlett und ich waren dabei, mussten alles mit ansehen.", sein Gesicht verzog sich nun kaum merklich, aber sie hatte den Unterschied zu vorher sehr wohl bemerkt, als sie ihn an sah. "Das war in den Sommerferien. Meine Eltern haben uns natürlich überall gesucht, aber... Na ja, es war jedenfalls sehr schlimm. Scarlett reagiert sehr heftig auf - uhm - Blut und Schreie.", Lily wurde blass.

"Was hat sie gesehen?", fragte sie.

"Nun... Dinge, die sie nicht verstanden hat. Ich habe ihr nur erklärt, dass die Männer mit den schwarzen Masken ihrer Mum weh getan haben...", er wurde selber sehr blass und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Wie seid ihr da raus gekommen?"

Nun schnaubte er. Es klang wie ein freudloses Lachen. "Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Ich habe uns gerettet.", erklärte er ihr. "Mich mit einem der Wächter geprügelt, seinen Zauberstab in die Finger gekriegt und uns den Weg frei geballert.", das klang in der Tat sehr heroisch, schien aber nichts zu sein, auf das er stolz war. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn lange an.

"Das erklärt einiges.", meinte sie schlicht.

"Beispielsweise?"

"Warum du plötzlich so erwachsen bist.", erklärte sie.

"Ich bin schon länger erwachsen, du kennst mich nur nicht.", erklärte er. "Wenn die Eltern ständig untertauchen müssen und sich nicht melden und man immer daran denkt, was passiert, wenn sie dieses Mal eben nicht zurück kommen, dann wird man erwachsen. Du kennst nur den sorgenlosen Teil von mir, beziehungsweise den Teil, der Severus Snape hasst.", sie räusperte sich.

Sie wollte nicht mit ihm darüber reden. Sie würden sich nur streiten und das wollte Lily vermeiden. "Worüber hast du mit Sirius gestritten?", fragte sie.

"Du stellst ganz schön viele Fragen.", murmelte er. "Wir haben über dich gestritten."

"Offensichtlich ist er noch wütend auf mich."

"Offensichtlich nicht.", widersprach er ihr rasch. "Er ist wütend auf mich, weil ich dich her geholt habe, ohne mit ihm darüber zu reden. Und er ist wütend auf mich, weil ich mich von dir herum kommandieren lasse und auf meinem Geburtstag wie ein hirnloser Idiot zugelassen habe, dass du dich zwischen Alexandra und mich drängst - blah, blah.". er holte Luft, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Warum?", fragte sie.

"Das habe ich dir schon gesagt."; erwiderte er. "Ich bin nicht verliebt in sie. Sie versteht mich nicht. Ich will sie nicht.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihr falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Das war nicht meine Absicht, ich habe lange gedacht, wir wären Freunde, aber sie hatte etwas anderes im Sinn...", darauf schwieg Lily lange.

"Ich meinte, warum ist er deshalb wütend auf dich? Ist doch deine Entscheidung, ob-"

"Habe ich dir auch schon gesagt. Er mag mich und er mag sie und er hat sich gewünscht, dass ich mit ihr glücklich bin.", sie seufzte tief und stand auf.

"Ich gehe und heile sein Bein, dann kann er den Tisch decken - wie hat er sich das Bein also gebrochen?", fragte sie noch als letztes. Ein grimmiges Grinsen huschte über James' Gesicht.

"Nun, er hat es unter meinen Fuss gelegt."

Sie assen gemeinsam (Scarlett ass ungefähr so viel wie Sirius und der war ein mehr oder weniger ausgewachsener junger Mann!), dann brachte Lily Scarlett ins Bett.

Als sie zurück kam, da lagen Sirius und James wieder im Wohnzimmer, schwiegen jedoch verbissen. "Darf ich mich zu euch gesellen, oder bin ich noch Streitpunkt?"; fragte sie zögerlich.

"Du bist noch Streitpunkt, aber du darfst dich trotzdem zu uns gesellen.", murmelte James, der über einem Buch brütete und dabei mit seiner Feder herum spielte. Er sah nicht einmal auf. Sirius lag auf der Couch und knurrte, als Lily sich erwartend vor ihn stellte, damit er ihr Platz machte. Sie zuckte zurück bei dem bedrohlichen Geräusch und setzte sich vor den Weihnachtsbaum auf den Boden. "Sirius, aus!", drohte James, sah aber auch ihn nicht an.

"Halt die Klappe!"; maulte er. "Das ist alles nur deine Schuld, du hast sie her geholt.", maulte Sirius. "Und deiner armen kleinen Cousine vorgestellt, die sich nicht einmal wehren kann! Sieh dir Lily doch an!", sie wurde ganz rot und ihre Beine an. James stand auf und schenkte sich einen neuen Whisky ein.

"Du weisst, dass ich das getan habe.", sagte er bedrohlich. "Und es hat nichts daran geändert, dass sie die einzige Person ist, zu der ich gehen konnte. Das ist übrigens nicht zuletzt deine Schuld, weil du die schlechte Angewohnheit hast, mit allem und jeden zu schlafen!", dieses mal wurde Sirius rot und seufzte. "Also, da ich keine andere Wahl hatte, musste ich sie eben her holen. Und das tut Scarlett nicht weh - noch nicht! Sie liegt oben, sicher und satt in ihrem Bett und schläft seelig!", Lily schnaubte.

"Ich werde Scarlett nicht weh tun!", maulte sie.

"Evans, du hast es noch nicht begriffen, richtig?", fuhr Sirius sie plötzlich an. Sie fühlte, wie ihr nun Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Du erinnerst sie an ihre Mutter!", ein Blick zu James verriet ihr, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. "Ihr seht euch zwar nicht allzu ähnlich, aber deine ganze Art und die Art, wie du dich gibst, erinnert sie so sehr an ihre Mutter, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis es ihr weh tun wird, dass du eben nicht ihre Mutter bist!", mit einem Mal war Lily auf ihren Beinen.

"Und du hast das gewusst!", flüsterte sie entsetzt. James sah sie wieder nicht an. "Oh mein Gott.", sie drehte sich um.

"Tatze, du bist das grösste Arschloch der Welt!", maulte er, dann hörte sie, wie er ihr folgte. "Lily, warte!"

"Nein, lass mich alleine!", bat sie.

"Lass es mich erklären.", bat er sie im Gegenzug.

"Ich habe genug gehört, James!", beschwerte sie sich und schleuderte ihm die Zimmertür entgegen. Er fing sie ab und trat ungebeten ein.. "Wie konntest du ihr das nur an tun?", fragte sie zitternd, während er die Zimmertür nun verschloss.

"Ich wiederhole mich nicht allzu gerne, Lily! Ich. Hatte. Keine. Wahl!", dieses Mal betonte er alles ganz deutlich, bevor er an ihren Unterarm griff und sie zu sich drehte. "Denkst du nicht, ich habe lange mit mir gekämpft, ehe ich nachgegeben habe? Ich hatte keine Wahl, sie muss etwas essen!", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf. "Ich mische Tränke unter ihr Essen, damit sie ruhig schläft. Sie hatte solche Albträume, Lily, sie schreit nachts, sie schreit und weint und fleht! Sie hat gesehen, wie fremde Männer ihre Mutter vergewaltigt und gefoltert haben, sie hat gesehen, wie ihr Vater getötet wurde, sie hatte den Cruciatus-Fluch zehn Minuten auf sich gerichtet, sie leidet wenn es dunkel wird!", nun lösten sich die Tränen endlich aus ihren Augen. Sie schluchzte laut, da zog er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

"Ich-", sie unterbrach sich selber, als sie wieder schluchzte, da vergrub er seine Hände in ihren Haaren und presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Sein Pullover war ganz warm und weich, er roch nach ihm und einem sehr bekannten Weichspüler.

"Es tut mir Leid, Lily, ich wusste keine andere Lösung, ich wollte dich nicht in diese Situation bringen."; flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Hast du mich gehört?", sie nickte. "Bitte sieh mich an."; sie weinte immer noch und sie zitterte wie verrückt, gehorchte aber. "Es tut mir Leid."; sagte er ernst. "Ich wollte es dir viel früher sagen, als wir eben im Schnee sassen, aber du warst schon von Sirius so verunsichert, ich wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen..."

Verlegen löste sie sich aus seinen Armen und drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu. "Was mache ich jetzt?"

"Bleiben.", war die schlichte Antwort. "Kochen, putzen, waschen, schimpfen...", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Kratzen, beissen, schlagen-"

"Küssen.", murmelte er. "Gib zu, dass es dir gefällt.", verlangte er.

"Gib du zu, dass es dir gefällt.", meinte sie im Gegenzug.

"Kein Problem, Lily, ich geniesse es, dich zu küssen.", und um das zu beweisen, küsste er sie auf der Stelle.

Es war angenehm, denn er löschte damit ihre Gedanken aus, die sich bis dahin nur um das gedreht hatten, was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Was Scarlett erlebt hatte, was sie gesehen, gefühlt und erlitten haben musste. Das alles war wie weg gewischt, in ihrem Kopf herrschte ein solches Chaos, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zu fassen vermochte. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss sofort stürmisch, ihre Hände verfingen sich nun in seinen Haaren, aber dieses Mal stoppte er sie nicht.

Er liess sie spielen, liess sie küssen, liess sie auf seine Unterlippe beissen, bis sie ganz heiss und geschwollen war. Es war verrückt, verrückter als sonst. Plötzlich drückte er sie gegen die Zimmertür, obwohl er eben noch selber gegen sie gelehnt hatte und keiner der beiden konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann oder wie er sie dagegen bugsiert hatte.

Ihr entfuhr ein Stöhnen und sie küsste ihn noch wilder, noch leidenschaftlicher, sodass ihr ganz schwindelig wurde. Plötzlich entzog er sich ihr. "Nicht.", flüsterte er.

"Nicht was?"; fragte sie atemlos und fuhr mit ihrem Handrücken über ihren Mund.

"Nicht. Du - du machst etwas.", verwirrt zog sie ihre Augenbrauen herauf. "Du machst etwas und du sollst es lassen. Ich verliere nicht so einfach die Beherrschung...", erklärte er ihr ebenso atemlos und wandte sich von ihr ab. "Also - uhm, lass es, was auch immer du machst.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

"Ich mache nichts.", versicherte sie. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann schnellte er wieder hervor und küsste sie wieder.

Das war alles so verwirrend. Was machten sie da? Wieso küssten sie sich? Warum zu Henker hatten sie eine Wirkung aufeinander? Ihr entfuhr erneut ein Stöhnen und er liess wieder von ihr ab, kopfschüttelnd schlang sie ihre Arme um sich und sah zu Boden. Sie war ganz rot geworden. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen.", murmelte er.

"Jaah."; flüsterte sie zurück.

Aber er bewegte sich nicht. Sie starrten sich nur immer weiter an, bis er seufzte und sich auf ihr Bett setzte, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. "Ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass Scarlett nicht wissen darf, dass wir uns küssen, oder?", fragte er.

"Und ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass mein Dad dich umbringt, wenn er es erfährt, oder?", erwiderte sie kampflustig, woraufhin er seufzte.

"Nein, das ist mir durchaus bewusst.", sie seufzte ebenfalls beherzt, woraufhin er ihr einen unsicheren Blick schickte. Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. "Wir sollten versuchen, nicht zu knutschen.", meinte er schliesslich. "Und es nicht noch schlimmer machen, als es ist. Ich hätte dich nicht her holen dürfen, Sirius hatte Recht.", sie wurde röter, als sie ohnehin schon war.

"Also - uhm - du küsst mich einfach, so wie du es gerade getan hast und sagst dann, dass wir das lassen sollten?", fragte sie zweifelnd. Er nickte. "Und du erwartest jetzt, dass wir es demnach einfach lassen? Uhm - uns eben einfach nicht mehr küssen, obwohl es deutlich etwas ist, was uns beiden gefallen hat?"

"Wirst du mit mir schlafen?", fragte er.

"Nein!", rief sie aus.

"Nun, dann ja.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Ich gebe mich nicht lange mit ein paar unschuldigen Küssen zufrieden und ehe wir an den Punkt kommen, an dem ich gegen eine Ziegelsteinmauer renne und mir meinen Dickschädel dabei einbeule - ja, wir lassen es einfach. War wohl keine gute Idee.", sie wurde erneut rot und verschränkte nun wütend ihre Arme. "Was denn? Das müsste doch in deinem Interesse sein..."

"Du bist ein Arschloch!"; maulte sie.

"W - Was denn? Lily, das ist doch Irrsinn? Wieso sollten wir uns überhaupt küssen?", sie drehte ihm erneut den Rücken zu. "Du bist reichlich unfair dafür, dass ich so ein Arschloch sein soll. Willst du mit mir knutschen, um mich unnötig zu quälen? Geht es mir nicht schon schlecht genug?", sie nickte.

"Du hast Recht.", murmelte sie. "Schon gut, du hast ja Recht. ...lassen wir es einfach auf sich beruhen.", verwirrt löste sie sich von der Tür und trat an das Fenster.

"Kommst du wieder ins Wohnzimmer?", fragte er zögerlich und stand vom Bett auf.

"Nein.", sagte sie bedrückt. Ihre Gedanken ordneten sich langsam und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.

"Lily-"

"Geh.", bat sie nur und er seufzte. Trotzdem hörte sie die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen. Mit zwei Schritten war sie schon auf das Bett gefallen und ein lautes Schluchzen kroch ihre Kehle herauf, welches sie durch das Kissen versuchte zu dämpfen. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass er geblieben wäre...

Sie waren mehr oder weniger schweigsam. Scarlett erzählte Lily gerade irgendetwas, aber sie konnte nicht so recht zuhören. James stocherte in seinem Rührei herum, Sirius trank Whisky und stierte wütend auf seinen leeren Teller. Sie hatte die beiden beinahe die ganze Nacht streiten gehört und fragte sich nicht eine Sekunde, warum Scarlett nicht wach geworden war.

"Liebling, bitte.", murmelte James plötzlich. "So früh am Morgen darf man nicht so viel reden, das ist gesetzlich verboten.", Scarlett sah ihn mit grossen Augen an, da stand er auf und hob sie auf seinen Schoss, um ihr ein Stück Toast in den Mund zu stopfen. "Schon besser..."

"Wer kümmert sich eigentlich normalerweise um dich, Mäuschen?", fragte Lily plötzlich. "Ich meine - James und Sirius sind doch normalerweise in Hogwarts...", Scarlett grinste wieder breit.

"Eine Nanny. Ihr Name ist Sharade und sie kann ganz toll kochen. Sie hat mir ein paar Sachen beigebracht, aber nicht besonders viel, nur-", James stöhnte.

"Scarlett, bitte, du quälst mich. Es ist acht Uhr morgens...", erinnerte er sie. Sie verstummte unsicher, da seufzte Lily.

"Beachte ihn gar nicht, Mäuschen... Er hat wenig geschlafen."; Sirius schnaubte wieder.

"Du sollst das lassen!", maulte James. Lily erhob sich nun und drückte ihre Handflächen auf Scarletts Ohren.

"Okay, ihr zwei, hört jetzt auf!", zischte sie. "Ist das nicht alles schon verworren genug? Müsst ihr es jetzt auch noch vor Scarlett austragen?", plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass James' Blick in ihren Ausschnitt gerutscht war, der direkt vor seinen Augen war und ihm wohl den besten Blick bot, den sie ihm hätte bieten können.

Als er merkte, dass sie seinen Blick gesehen hatte, sah er zur Seite und atmete tief durch. "Sie hat Recht, Sirius, halt dich zurück...", murmelte er verlegen. Sirius stöhnte aber nur. Da setzte Lily sich zurück auf ihren Platz und nahm die Hände wieder von Scarletts Ohren.

"Worüber habt ihr geredet?", fragte sie sofort neugierig.

"Ich habe mit den beiden geschimpft, weil sie schlechte Laune haben.", grinste Lily ihr gespielt zu, woraufhin sie aufstand und von James' auf Lilys Schoss kletterte. James stand sofort auf.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr.", sagte er ruhig und ging zielstrebig in Richtung der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Sirius stand ebenfalls auf. Er schwankte ein bisschen, dann setzte er sich wieder hin, da hielt James inne und drehte sich seufzend um. "Willst du mit mir mit kommen?"; fragte er seine Cousine, schickte aber Lily dabei einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, die sofort nickte. Er hob sie rasch wieder von ihrem Schoss, seine Hände berührten Lilys Beine dabei und sie sah weg.

Als er mit Scarlett das Zimmer lassen hatte, da stöhnte Sirius und kippte den Rest Whisky herunter. "Fast sechs Wochen.", nuschelte er undeutlich. Sein Kopf fiel schliesslich auf seinen leeren Teller. "Sie haben schon ewig nicht mehr geschrieben.", Lily stand nun ebenfalls auf und seufzte.

"Sirius, du bist betrunken.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

"Ich bin so ein Idiot."

"Nein, du bist betrunken."; stöhnend zog sie ihn hoch.

"Nein. Wegen ihnen. Wie viele Familien muss ich noch verlieren, ehe ich begreife, dass ich alleine sein soll.", unter der Last seines Körpers brach Lily beinahe zusammen und sie überlegte, wie um alles in der Welt sie ihn die Treppen herauf bringen sollte. "Dass ich keine Familie verdiene. Vermutlich geschieht es mir Recht. Wie vielen Mädchen habe ich leichtfertig das Herz gebrochen, weil ich mich nicht wage, mich zu binden?", jedes seiner Worte traf Lily wie ein Messerstich.

"Hör auf zu reden, Sirius, du bist betrunken.", flüsterte sie betreten, dann stöhnte sie vor Schmerzen. Er war so schwer!

"Und nachdem ich meiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt habe, dachte ich, ich dürfte bei James zu Hause sein, aber das hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Gute Eltern zu haben, lässt mich jetzt etwas vermissen, was ich vorher nicht gebraucht habe.", sie schnaufte vor Anstrengung und zielte nun auf ihr Zimmer.

"Es ist acht Uhr morgens, Sirius Black und du bist total betrunken!", warf sie ihm nun vor.

"Sie werden nicht mehr zurück kommen."; flüsterte er schliesslich bedrückt. "Und es wird keinen Trost für James geben.", sie stiess ihre Zimmertür auf und stolperte mit ihm herein.

Ehe sie sich versah, war sie unter ihm begraben. Er war so schwer, dass sie ihn nur unter grösster Anstrengung von sich herunter stossen konnte und einen Moment liegen bleiben musste, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, hievte sie seine Beine auf ihr Bett und verliess das Zimmer. Er sollte seinen Rausch ausschlafen. In der Küche war nicht allzu viel zu tun, da wusch sie etwas Wäsche und gesellte sich zu Scarlett und James ins Wohnzimmer. Er sass am Klavier, Scarlett hatte ihre Geige in der Hand und sie spielten ein hübsches Duett. Lächelnd setzte Lily sich auf das Sofa und lauschte eine Weile, bis Scarlett die Geige zu Boden legte und sich zu ihr setzte. James spielte einfach weiter.

"Jetzt bin ich wohl abgeschrieben, was?", grinste er mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Nur ein bisschen.", grinste seine freche, kleine Cousine.

"Dazu verdammt, dich zu lieben, ohne die Liebe zurück zu erhalten?"; sie kicherte.

"Jaah."; quälte sie ihn. Lily kicherte auch, weil er so bescheuert war.

"Wen habe ich denn ausser dir noch?"; fragte er. Lilys Lächeln war wie weg geblasen, als sie den schmerzlichen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht bemerkte, aber Scarlett lachte nur weiter.

"Sirius natürlich...", gab sie zurück. Er grinste nun wieder ein bisschen - aber der Schmerz blieb. "Und Lily!"

"Nein, ich gehöre ganz dir.", versicherte die ihr sofort. James grinste breiter und der Schmerz verflog. Lily jedoch war nicht mehr zum lachen zumute. Sie zog Scarlett auf ihren Schoss und schlang die Arme um sie. Merkwürdig, sie kannte sie erst einen Tag, aber sie waren vertraut miteinander, als wäre sie ein Teil ihrer Familie. Plötzlich wünschte Lily sich, Teil dieser Familie zu sein. Ein Recht darauf zu haben, ebenso besorgt und verängstigt zu sein, wie James es war. Und traurig...

"Wo ist Sirius?", fragte James schliesslich. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick zu Scarlett. "Schläft er?"

"Jaah.", machte sie. "In meinem Zimmer. Er - uhm - ich habe es die Treppe nicht herauf geschafft.", er seufzte.

"Gut.", meinte er nur.

"Wieso hast du es die Treppe nicht herauf geschafft?", fragte Scarlett.

"Uhm - Sirius ging es nicht so gut, ich wollte ihn ins Bett bringen, aber - er - uhm...", stotterte Lily verlegen. "Er konnte nicht mehr gehen, weil es ihm nicht gut ging und ich konnte ihn nicht so einfach tragen, wie dich.", sie kicherte und kuschelte sich näher an Lily.

"Tut mir Leid."; murmelte James plötzlich. "Wegen eben. Du weisst schon, Teenager, Hormone... Das war nicht wirklich beabsichtigt.", sie wurde rot. "Wir sind Freunde.", erinnerte er sich selber wohl mehr, als er versuchte, sie daran zu erinnern.

"Ich weiss.", sagte sie.

"Worüber redet ihr?", fragte Scarlett verwirrt.

"Nichts.", erwiderte James rasch. "Wir reden über gar nichts, Scarlett."

Sirius verschlief den ganzen Tag, sodass Lily im Gästezimmer übernachten musste. Sie kam aus dem Badezimmer, da sass James auf ihrem Bett. "Was machst du hier?", fragte sie ihn sofort und schloss die Tür.

"Ich habe nach Scarlett gesehen."; sagte er. Sein Gesicht war ganz blass. "Und - uhm - nun, ich schlafe normalerweise bei Sirius auf dem Boden.", er spielte verlegen mit seinen Händen herum.

"Was meinst du damit?"; fragte sie verwirrt.

"Ich meine damit, dass ich normalerweise auf dem Fussboden in Sirius Zimmer schlafe. Ich -", er stockte kurz. "Ich wage es nicht mehr, von den Tränken zu nehmen und habe Probleme, zu schlafen, deshalb schlafe ich bei Sirius auf dem Fussboden. Er weckt mich, wenn es zu schlimm wird.", erklärte er.

"Und du hast Angst, er würde nicht wach werden?", er nickte nun. "Und nun willst du auf meinem Fussboden schlafen?", wieder nickte er. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. "Warum wagst du es nicht mehr, von den Tränken zu nehmen?", er wurde nun rot.

"Sie wirken nicht mehr so gut, nur noch in grossen Mengen und... Ich will meine Dosis nicht weiter steigern. Es wird zu viel.", sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. "Lass das."  
"Was?"; fragte sie. Als eine Art Antwort fuhr James durch seine Haare, beugte seinen Kopf vor und blieb eine Weile, mit seinen Händen im Nacken, so sitzen. Sie verstand sofort, was er meinte. Sie tat, was er tun wollte. "James, sieh mal, es ist keine gute Idee, wenn wir im gleichen Raum schlafen.", meinte sie. Er atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus, dann stand er von ihrem Bett auf.

"Jaah, du hast Recht.", murmelte er.

"Wenn ich dich jetzt fort schicke - was machst du dann heute Nacht?"; fragte sie ihn. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Nicht schlafen.", antwortete er logisch.

"Du hast schon letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen, James, deine Augen sind schon rot.", informierte sie ihn, woraufhin er tief seufzte.

"Was erwartest du von mir, Lily? Mich absichtlich und wissentlich Alpträumen hin zu geben, aus denen ich kaum erwachen kann, ohne dass Sirius mir körperlich weh tut?", er fuhr wieder durch seine Haare. "Es - oh Mann. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich damit belästigt habe, Lily. Wirklich, vergiss einfach wieder, was ich gesagt habe.", sie griff nach seiner Hand.

"Geh nicht."; bat sie. "Du darfst auf dem Fussboden schlafen, okay? Bitte -", sie seufzte. "James, bitte geh nicht.", er seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Anscheinend zählte er rückwärts, dann stöhnte er plötzlich und zog seine Hand aus ihrer.

"Fass mich nicht an."; bat er. "Ich - wirklich, ich will es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Ich gehe in mein eigenes Zimmer und schlafe dort. Ich bin erwachsen und werde mich schlafen legen, wie alle anderen Menschen auch.", ihm traten plötzlich Tränen in die Augen. "Gute Nacht."; flüsterte er. Sie starrte ihm hinterher.

Sie wusste nicht, was ihr mehr weh tat, der Gedanke, dass er jetzt eine weitere Nacht nicht schlafen würde - oder der Gedanke daran, dass er schlafen ging und die ganze Nacht unter seinen Träumen litt. Jedenfalls hechtete sie ihm hinterher. Glücklicherweise sah sie noch, wie er in sein Zimmer ging, denn sie wusste gar nicht, wo es war. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu, da besann sie sich eines anderen.

Als sie zurück in ihrem Zimmer war, riss sie ein kleines Stück Pergament aus einer Seite ihres Buches ab und kritzelte: Ich bin bei dir darauf, dann lehnte sich sich gegen seine Tür und schob ihm die Hälfte entgegen. Wie erwartet griff er nach dem Papier und seufzte, öffnete die Tür aber nicht. Sie hörte sein Bett quietschen, als er sich darauf legte und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Tür hinter sich. Plötzlich klopfte er von innen. "Was?", fragte sie.

"Ich mache die Tür auf."; warnte er sie. Sie schreckte sofort hoch, da öffnete er die Tür. Er sah schrecklich aus.

Natürlich nicht wirklich, er sah einfach nur aus, als würde er sich schrecklich fühlen. Er sah sogar eher gut aus (vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass er sich schrecklich fühlte). Seine Haare waren wirrer den je, er trug nichts weiter als seine Schlafanzugshose und die Brille. "Komm rein.", murmelte er.

"Was? Ich-"

"Komm rein, Lily! Nach allem, was du tust, schläfst du nicht auf dem Boden. Ich schlafe also auf dem Boden und du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen. Es - uhm - es ist unbenutzt.", sie überlegte, ob er sie gerade an log. Er sah so aus, als würde er sie anlügen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht darauf ansprechen. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht...

Er legte sich auf den Boden vor seinem Bett und wartete, bis Lily ebenfalls lag, dann löschte er mit seinem Zauberstab das Licht. "Bist du sicher?"; fragte sie.

"Womit?", fragte er.

"Uhm - James, möchtest du neben mir schlafen? Es... Wie lange ist es her, dass du in einem Bett geschlafen hast?"; fragte sie zurück, woraufhin er seufzte.

"Ich schlafe in Hogwarts in einem Bett. Ich schlafe in Hogwarts mehr, als Remus, Peter und Sirius zusammen.", sie seufzte. "Sie beschweren sich nie, weisst du. Umso schlimmer, dass ich wütend auf sie war wegen dieser blöden Party, statt mich zu freuen, dass sie an meinen Geburtstag gedacht haben.", er stöhnte. "Ich bin manchmal ein Arschloch, weisst du... Oh, ja, das weisst du."; versuchte er zu scherzen, aber ihr war nicht mehr zum Scherzen zumute. Sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück.

"James, komm ins Bett."; maulte sie.

"Ich will dein Mitleid nicht.", sagte er.

"Das ist kein Mitleid, das ist nur Leid, es tut mir mehr weh als dir, wenn du heute Nacht auf dem Boden schläfst!", sagte sie nun wütend. "Komm jetzt in dieses Bett, du Arschloch, ehe ich in Tränen ausbreche und dir doch Mitleid zukommen lasse!", schimpfte sie mit ihm. Er setzte sich auf.

"Es tut mir Leid!", sagte er. "Das - Merlin, Lily, das wollte ich nicht!", entschuldigte er sich sofort.

"Du sollst dich nicht entschuldigen, du sollst ins Bett kommen, James, jetzt mach schon!", verlangte sie. Er stand auf und kroch in das Bett neben sie. Da zog sie die Decke zurück über ihre beiden Körper und atmete ungefähr zehn Mal ruhig durch. Ihr Herz pochte immer noch bis in ihren Hals, so aufregend war es, dass da ein Mann neben ihr lag. Sie hatte noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen geschlafen.

Er lag steif wie ein Brett neben ihr und starrte gegen die Bettdecke. Letztendlich war sie es, die sich etwas aufrichtete und seine Brille von seinem Gesicht zog. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn dabei berührte, mehr zuckte er aber zusammen, als sie sich über ihn lehnte, um die Brille auf seinen Nachttisch zu legen. "Das ist keine gute Idee."; murmelte er.

"James, entspann dich einfach.", flüsterte sie zurück. Sie war selber nervös. "Komm schon, wir machen ja nichts. Wir liegen hier und schlafen.", er schnaubte.

"Ja, bis ich einschlafe und paranoid werde. Dann wachst du auf und hast ein blaues Auge.", sie streichelte nun über seine Haare und er begann, zu zittern. "Lass das.", aber ihre Fingerspitzen streichelten nun über seine Augenlieder, sodass er sie schliessen musste. "Lily, lass das.", flehte er.

"Wieso, James?", fragte sie bemüht liebevoll. Er stöhnte, dann griff er plötzlich nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich. Der Kuss traf sie so überraschend, dass sie eine Sekunde lang nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte, dann aber schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss. Ob das die angemessene Reaktion war, wusste sie nicht, sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn küssen wollte. Er löste sich von ihr, nach einem phänomenalen Kuss und starrte sie schockiert an. "Wow.", flüsterte sie benommen.

Er schluckte, dann war er plötzlich über sie geklettert und presste sie in sein Bett. Der folgende Kuss war so unbedacht und stürmisch, dass sie alles vergass, was ihr den ganzen Tag und eben erst vor zwei Minuten durch den Kopf gegangen war. Ihr wurde so schlecht vor Lust, dass sie in seinen Mund stöhnte und fühlte, wie ihr Kopf zu schweben begann. "Das bereuen wir..."; keuchte er, als er Luft holte. "Lily, das-", sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihre Lippen wieder auf seine, da verstummte er und küsste sie wieder, besinnungslos, stürmisch, wild...

Sie kam erst wieder zu Bewusstsein, als seine Hand unter ihr Shirt gerutscht war. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander, aber James begann nur, ihren Hals zu küssen, als seine Lippen frei waren. Es fiel ihr schwer, wie noch nie etwas, sich ihm nicht zu ergeben, denn das, was er mit ihr machte gefiel ihr. "James..."; flüsterte sie atemlos.

Er antwortete nicht, aber nun bewegte er sich gegen sie. Sie stöhnte, als sie ihn spürte und folgte ihrem niederen Instinkt, ihren Körper gegen seinen zu drücken. Das brachte ihn zurück in die Welt, er rollte sich so rasch von ihr herunter, dass er vom Bett rutschte und sie kalt und verlassen zurück liess. Es dauerte, bis sie sich gefangen hatte und stöhnte. "Ich bleibe auf dem Boden.", meinte er schliesslich mit belegter Stimme.

"James-"  
"Nein."; sagte er fest. "Ich bleibe hier unten. Lass es gut sein, Lily, ich...", er stöhnte und sie sah, wie er sich von seinem Bett weg auf seine Vorderseite rollte. "Ich bleibe hier."

Sie entschied, dass er vernünftig handelte. Nicht nach dem, was sie wollte, sondern vernünftig. Sie bewunderte ihn für seine Selbstbeherrschung, denn wenn es nach ihrem Kopf - beziehungsweise nach ihren niederen Instinkten - gegangen wäre, dann wären sie jetzt nackt gewesen und hätten mehr bereut, als das, was sie jetzt zu bereuen hatten.

Sie schlief ein, da räusperte er sich immer noch alle zwei Sekunden verlegen und stöhnte hier und da. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich fühlte. Vermutlich war ihm sein Körper peinlich, aber darüber konnte Lily nicht nachdenken, ohne zu erröten. Er hatte auf sie reagiert.

Sie driftete in einen wirren Traum ab. Sie schlief mit ihm in ihren Träumen, immer und immer wieder, er erweckte Gefühle in ihr, die sie nie gekannt hatte, sie roch ihn, fühlte ihn, spürte ihn, tauchte in ihn ein, bis sie von seinem ganzen Sein umgeben war. Dann wurde sie wach.

Auf dem Boden hatte er, der richtige James aus Fleisch und Blut, sich zusammen gezogen und schrie wie am Spiess, flehte, bettelte, seine Hände waren gefaltet, er weinte, schluchzte. Mit einem Satz war sie neben ihm und rüttelte ihn heftig, aber er hatte sich in seinem Träum fest gesaugt wie eine Zecke und schrie nur weiter. Sie ohrfeigte ihn. "James!", kreischte sie panisch. "James, wach auf!", wieder ohrfeigte sie ihn, zwickte ihn, erst, als sie gegen seine Nase schlug und sie dabei zu bluten an fing, da öffnete er seine Augen und griff an ihre Kehle. "James!", würgte sie hervor. "Lass los!"

"Ich-", seine Finger lockerten sich, aber er liess sie nicht los. Seine Augen musterten ihre nur bewegungslos und geweitet.

"Bitte, James, bitte...", brachte sie gerade so hervor und urplötzlich liess er sie los. Sie stolperte rückwärts und zog Luft ein. Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. "Was hast du geträumt?"; fragte sie schliesslich.

"Ich will nicht darüber sprechen."; gab er nur zurück. Er starrte schwer atmend gegen die Decke, seine Brust hob und sank hastig, da waren Tränen, die sie weiterhin über seine Wange laufen sah. "Ich - ich will nicht darüber sprechen.", würgte er hervor.

"Aber James-"

"Nein.", sagte er schwach. "Nein, Lily, vergiss es. Es sind nur Träume. Es sind - es... Nur Träume. Dies ist die richtige Welt. Ich bin sicher. Sie ist sicher.", sie schluckte ihre Tränen herunter und kam näher, um seine Tränen zu berühren. Auch er schluckte nun.

"James, komm ins Bett."; flüsterte sie sanft.

"Nein."

"Komm schon.", ihre Lippen berührten seine ganz zärtlich und sanft. "Komm, James, komm zu mir ins Bett.", seine Hände zitterten, als sie nach ihnen griff und seine Fingerspitzen vorsichtig küsste.

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?", fragte sie ihn süsslich.

"Ich will nicht.", antwortete er. "Ich habe Angst, dir weh zu tun, Lily. Du hast es nicht verdient, dass ich dir im Schlaf irgendetwas breche, weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle habe.", er stöhnte.

"Wirst du nicht.", beruhigte sie ihn. "Ich bleibe wach, James, damit du schlafen kannst. Es ist nur heute Nacht, morgen wird Sirius wieder da sein. Nur heute Nacht, ich bleibe wach und achte auf dich...", vielleicht war er zu müde, um ihr weiterhin zu widersprechen, vielleicht wusste er nicht mehr, was er hätte sagen sollen, aber als sie ihn auf seine Füsse zog, liess er sie einfach. Sie brachte ihn in sein Bett und legte sich neben ihn, dann schloss sie ihre Arme um ihn und begann sanft, durch seine Haare zu streicheln.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde seine Atmung wieder ruhiger. Er wimmerte ein wenig hier und da, aber ansonsten blieb er einfach nur ruhig in ihren Armen liegen. Manchmal, wenn er zuckte, küsste sie ihn auf die Wange, aber er reagierte nicht.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, da zuckte Lily selber zusammen und holte erschrocken Luft, aber es war nur Sirius. Er sah genauso schrecklich aus wie James, aber sein Blick wurde etwas finsterer als er Lily und James erblickte. "Evans, was-"

"Sht!", machte sie. "Er schläft gerade, wecke ihn nicht auf, Sirius!", bat sie, bemüht ihre Stimme sanft zu halten.

"Evans, was machst du hier?", fragte er sie schnaubend.

"Sht!"; machte sie wieder. "Da du ausser Gefecht warst, ist er zu mir gekommen. Er hatte Angst, schlafen zu gehen, Sirius!", der kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

"Ist er schon ausgerastet?", fragte er irgendwann. Er spielte mit der Tür herum und seufzte schliesslich. James zuckte zusammen, als der Lichtstrahl ihn traf.

"Komm rein oder mach das Licht aus, Sirius, er wird noch aufwachen...", flüsterte sie bittend und er kam tatsächlich herein. James wimmerte wieder, da fuhr sie fort, durch seine Haare zu streicheln. "Ja, er ist schon ausgerastet.", murmelte sie plötzlich.

"Hat er dir weh getan?", fragte er sie besorgt.

"Nicht wirklich.", murmelte sie. "Er - uhm, er hat mir nur Angst gemacht.", Sirius nickte und setzte sich auf das Bett, sodass sie sein Gewicht auf ihren Füssen spürte. "Was träumt er?", fragte sie. "Erzählt er es dir?"

"Er - er wird es nicht besonders zu schätzen wissen, wenn ich es dir weiter erzähle.", murmelte er.

"Was träumt er?", fragte sie wieder.

"James hat viele, schlimme Dinge gesehen, Lily. Es ist nur normal, dass er von ihnen träumt.", wich er aus.

"Sirius!"; warnte sie ihn.

"Er - meistens träumt er von dem, was sie seiner Tante angetan haben. Er...", er seufzte tief. "Er träumt, dass sie es mit anderen Menschen machen. Seiner Mutter, Scarlett... Manchmal träumt er von dir. Wie sie dir weh tun.", gab er schliesslich zu. Sie wurde blass. "Du bist ihm wichtig. Ich sage nicht, dass er in dich verliebt ist, aber du bist ein Teil seines Lebens und er hat Angst, nicht da zu sein, wenn du ihn am allermeisten brauchst.", erklärte er langsam.

Demnach war es sicherlich nicht gut, wenn sie vor dem schlafen wie wild mit ihm knutschte. Mitleid überkam sie nun und sie drückte ihre Lippen fest gegen seine Schläfe. Sirius seufzte. "Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie.

"Er will dein Mitleid nicht."; meinte er.

"Das hat er mir schon gesagt.", erwiderte sie sofort. "Und so meinte ich das nicht. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nachgegeben habe. Du hattest Recht, ich hätte nie her kommen dürfen.", er seufzte erneut.

"Er hat schon lange nicht mehr so ruhig geschlafen.", meinte er vermeintlich zusammenhanglos. "Ich denke, es liegt an dir.", erklärte er dann. "Willst du nicht schlafen?"

"Ich habe versprochen, wach zu bleiben, damit er mir nichts tut.", murmelte sie müde.

"Er wird dir nichts tun."; erwiderte er. "Ich bin hier. Ich habe so lange geschlafen, ich bleibe jetzt eine Weile wach.", sie lehnte beruhigt ihren Kopf zurück und schloss ihre Augen.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihn auf der Party geküsst habe, Sirius.", murmelte sie. "Ich wollte ihn nur einmal ehrlich lächeln sehen. Es war doch sein Geburtstag..."; ihre Worte wurden leiser.

"Ich weiss."

"Er will sie nicht."

"Ich weiss."

"Ich glaube, er will mich..."

Sein letztes Ich weiss hörte sie nicht mehr. Aber es war da.


	4. Chapter 4

Überrascht schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Es war hell im Zimmer und James lag schwer atmend in ihren Armen. Er schlief immer noch. "Was-"; ein Sht unterbrach sie. "Sirius?"; fragte sie.

"Wecke ihn nicht."; bat er sie leise. "Er... Er hat schon so lange nicht mehr mehr als vier Stunden am Stück geschlafen...", sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es war viertel nach zwölf.

"Muss Scarlett nicht etwas frühstücken?", fragte sie.

"Sie hatte Toast und spielt gerade mit einer Freundin. Toast kriege ich gerade noch so hin!", meinte er.

"Wieso hast du dann vorher keinen Toast für sie gemacht?", fragte sie verstimmt, woraufhin er seine Schultern zuckte.

"Wir hatten keinen Toast mehr.", murmelte er verlegen. James stöhnte plötzlich und zwang seine Augen auseinander, da seufzte Sirius leise. "Jetzt hast du ihn geweckt..."; maulte er.

"Was - ich habe ihn nicht geweckt! Er ist ausgeschlafen!"; maulte Lily sofort zurück.

"Wie spät ist es?"; fragte James verschlafen und fuhr über sein Gesicht.

"Mittag."; meinte Lily vorsichtig und strich noch einmal durch seine Haare.

"Mittag? Habe - habe ich so lange geschlafen?", er löste sich ruckartig aus ihren Armen und sah sich um. "Ich bin auf dem Boden eingeschlafen!", erinnerte er sich. Lily seufzte tief.

"Ich habe dich zurück ins Bett geholt.", sagte sie sanft und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, aber er zuckte nur schrecklich zusammen. "James, es ist alles in Ordnung, ich habe dich zurück ins Bett geholt, du warst erschöpft.", er starrte sie über seine Schulter hinweg an.

"Habe ich dir weh getan?", fragte er schreckenerfüllt.

"Nein!", beteuerte sie sofort. "Nein, du hast mir nicht weh getan, James. Du hast nur geschlafen, ganz ruhig und friedlich..."; versprach sie. Er sprang aus dem Bett, taumelte und musste sich am Kleiderschrank festhalten. Auch Lily sprang auf, ein bisschen verlegen, als Sirius ihre Haare und ihr Gesicht musterte. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

"Uhm - ich - ja, ich bin okay. Nur noch ein bisschen benommen."; murmelte er und löste ihre Hand, die wieder auf seiner Schulter lag. "Ich - ich gehe rasch duschen.", und damit verschwand er. Lily starrte ihm hinterher, ein bisschen fassungslos und ein bisschen verletzt.

"Lass ihn."; meinte Sirius ruhig. "Ein kleines Schrittchen nach dem anderen, Lily. Er ist schwierig, lass ihm seinen Freiraum...", bat er sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper und seufzte.

"Ich gehe auch rasch duschen.", er nickte und liess sie gehen.

Nachdem Lily geduscht hatte, kochte sie etwas zum Mittagessen und trommelte alle zusammen. James blieb aus. Sie warf einen Blick zu Sirius, der jedoch nur seufzte. "Er wird dich nicht gehört haben, aber der Hunger treibt ihn schon irgendwann her. Wir heben ihm etwas auf.", aber damit gab Lily sich nicht zufrieden.

"Wo ist er?", fragte sie, in dem Moment kamen die beiden Mädchen herein. Scarlett und ihre Freundin Charlotte. Sirius hob beide auf die Kindersitze und seufzte erneut. "Wo. Ist. Er?", fragte sie wieder, dieses Mal eher wütend.

"Er ist noch im Badezimmer.", murmelte er betreten. Sie zog ihre linke Augenbraue herauf, woraufhin er seine Augen verdrehte. Sie stand auf. "Sachte, Lily, ganz sachte!", bat er sie.

Sie kam nicht weit, sondern stiess schon auf der Treppe mit James zusammen. Er sah sie durch die Brille unberührt an, da seufzte sie tief. "Kommst du essen?", fragte sie.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger.", murmelte er.

"Bitte, komm und iss etwas mit uns.", bat sie ihn nun mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

"Ich will nichts essen, Lily, ich habe keinen Hunger!", maulte er. "Hör auf, dich wie meine Mutter auf zu führen!"; verlangte er dann hinterher. Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm weg.

"Ich führe mich nicht auf, wie deine Mutter, Potter, nimm das zurück!"; fuhr sie ihn an.

"Dann führe dich nicht auf, wie meine Mutter!"; schnappte er und drängte sich an ihr vorbei. Sie stöhnte und fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

"Das ist der Dank dafür, dass du eine ganze Nacht geschlafen hast?", fragte sie.

"Tue nicht so, ich weiss wieder, was passiert ist!"; sagte er. "Du musst gar nicht erst versuchen, zu lügen! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir weh tun würde, aber du wolltest nicht auf mich hören und jetzt tust du so, als wäre nichts gewesen, um mich zu schützen!", sie schnaubte.

"Du hast mir nicht weh getan, James, du hast geschlafen. Zuerst auf dem Boden, aber ich habe dich geweckt, als es anfing und dich ins Bett geholt!"; er stockte.

"Dann...", er wurde rot. "Aber wir haben uns geküsst.", sagte er.

"Ja, wir haben uns geküsst, aber danach bist du auf den Boden gegangen.", sie begriff plötzlich den Zusammenhang zwischen dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte und stockte nun ebenfalls. Er dachte, er hätte ihr weh getan... "James, das - du hast nur geträumt! Du hast mir nichts getan! Du würdest nie-", sie fühlte plötzlich, wie sich Tränen aus ihren Augen lösten. "Du würdest doch nicht..."; sie schluchzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Du hast geträumt, ich habe dich geweckt und ins Bett geholt, du hast nur geschlafen!", er sah so aus, als würde er sich nicht wagen, sie zu umarmen, aber genau das wollte sie von ihm. Er sollte sie jetzt umarmen und ihr sagen, dass alles gut werden würde!

"Ich - uhm..."; er fuhr ebenfalls über sein Gesicht. "Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr verwechselt, was ich geträumt habe und was passiert ist...", entschuldigte er sich.

Immer noch standen sie getrennt voneinander, sie weinte in ihre Hände, während er seine Haare raufte, dann trat er plötzlich einen Schritt auf sie zu und zog ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht weg und küsste sie einfach auf die Stirn. Ihr liefen noch mehr Tränen über die Wange, aber er umarmte sie immer noch nicht. Es war Lily, die schliesslich ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter drückte und ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Er zögerte.

Und irgendwann hatte er zu lange gezögert. Lily liess ihn wieder los, rannte die Treppen herunter und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. James lehnte nur geschafft gegen die Wand, da hörte man sie durch das ganze Haus laut aufheulen. Es tat so weh, dass er dachte, er hätte ihr weh getan! Sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Sirius es genau so gemeint hatte...

Die Tür ging nach einer langen Weile auf. "Geh weg.", aber die Tür wurde geschlossen und Schritte näherten sich trotzdem. "Verschwinde!"

"Ich habe dir wirklich nichts getan?"; fragte er bedrückt.

"Nein!", schluchzte Lily laut. "Wenn du mir etwas getan hättest, dann wäre ich nicht mehr hier!", er nickte wohl, dann seufzte er und setzte sich neben sie. Lily zuckte zusammen, als er über ihre Haare streichelte.

"Ich bin so ein Legastheniker, was Gefühle an geht.", murmelte er. "Sirius hat alles gesehen und mir den Kopf gewaschen. Er meinte, du wolltest umarmt werden.", sie schluchzte wieder. "Lily, sieh mich an!", verlangte er plötzlich, aber sie konnte einfach nicht, da griff er nach ihren Schultern und zwang sie dazu. Seine Augen sahen undurchdringlich in ihre, dann küsste er sie sachte.

"Du würdest mir doch nicht weh tun, oder?", fragte sie. Seine Augen musterten sie bewegungslos, dann küsste er sie wieder. Die Tatsache, dass er ihr nicht antwortete, trieb er erneut Tränen in die Augen, aber sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. Er würde ihr nie weh tun. Er hätte es niemals getan! Ihr Glaube in ihn war unerschütterlich. Er mochte kein Engel sein und wahrscheinlich dachte er nur daran, endlich mit ihr zu schlafen, seit sie hier war, aber er hätte ihr niemals weh getan!

Sie hatte nicht noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen, weil es ihre Überzeugung war, mit niemandem zu schlafen, ehe sie nicht verheiratet war. Es lag auch nicht daran, dass sie keine Angebote gehabt hätte. Es lag nicht daran, dass sie sich niemanden hätte aussuchen können. Sie hatte einfach noch nicht den richtigen Anwärter gefunden, der dem würdig gewesen wäre. Und in der letzten Zeit erschien James ihr würdig.

Darum küsste sie ihn. Darum, und weil sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht weh tun würde. Und weil sie mit ihm die bisher längste Beziehung geführt hatte. Natürlich war es nicht unbedingt eine Liebesbeziehung und sie stritten sich eigentlich nur, aber trotzdem war es eine Beziehung. Und sie fühlte für ihn die stärksten Gefühle, die sie jemals gefühlt hatte. Zugegeben, meistens negative Gefühle, aber Gefühle.

Sie stoppte ihn, als er ihr Shirt hinter sich warf. "Nicht.", sagte sie. Er musterte sie, liess aber von ihr ab und seufzte.

"Lässt mich so weit gehen und stoppst mich jetzt?", fragte er.

"Nun ich... Uhm, denkst du, dass ich mit dir schlafen werde?", fragte sie ihn. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Uhm - keine Ahnung. Warum solltest du nicht?"; als sie rot wurde, zog er seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Dann stimmt es also?"

"Was sollte daran nicht stimmen?"; fragte sie.

"Ich-", er stockte und starrte sie ungläubig an. "Wirklich? Du hast noch nie-", da stöhnte sie.

"Meine Güte, James, es ist doch kein Geheimnis! Alle wissen es!", maulte sie nun. Er sprang sofort vom Bett und hob ihr Shirt auf. "Du hast gedacht, sie würden das nur so erzählen?"

"Man erzählt viel. ...von mir wird behauptet, ich sei wie Sirius. Von Sirius wird behauptet, er sei ein Hurenbock.", er zuckte erneut mit seinen Schultern. "Man sollte nicht alles glauben, was erzählt wird.", sie fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht.

"Und Sirius-"

"Nun, er hat mit einigen Mädchen geschlafen. Aber nicht mit allen, mit denen er ausgeht. Sie denken nur, er würde mit allen schlafen und wenn er nicht mit ihnen schläft, fühlen sie sich schlecht. Dann erzählen sie überall rum, er hätte auch mit ihnen geschlafen, damit niemand denkt, sie seien seiner nicht wert...", erklärte er ruhig.

"Ich lerne ganz neue Seiten an euch kennen...", murmelte sie verlegen. "James kann nachts nicht schlafen, Sirius lebt enthaltsam, ihr könnt nicht kochen und scheitert daran, ein kleines Mädchen zu versorgen...", er beugte sich zu ihr und sah einen Moment so aus, als würde er sie küssen, dann zog er sich wieder zurück.

"Du wirst nicht mit mir schlafen.", stellte er fest.

"Ich bin noch unentschlossen.", erwiderte sie. "Letzte Nacht hätte ich sofort mit dir geschlafen.", er seufzte.

"Ich will kein Mitleid. Schon gar nicht von dir.", sagte er einfach.

"Das war kein Mitleid."; erwiderte sie.

"Du lügst.", war seine Antwort und er beobachtete, wie sie sich anzog. "Du solltest nicht mit mir schlafen. Das führt nur zu Problemen. Mein Leben ist kompliziert genug, ohne, dass ich es noch schlimmer mache...", damit liess er sie einfach auf dem Bett liegen und verschwand.

Sie kam erst in die Küche zurück, als die beiden Mädchen schon weg waren. Es waren nur noch James und Sirius übrig, die friedlich in einem Magazin blätterten. "Uh, sieh mal, der sieht gut aus!", meinte Sirius. "Nicht schlecht, sechsundsechzig Zweige, drei Schnüre, schwarze Lasur...", James grinste.

"Jaah, der ist nett. Aber schau nur, der neue Sauberwisch.", meinte er.

"Mann, ich werd verrückt! Fünfundzwanzig Stundenkilometer!", rief Sirius aus. "Aber er ist aus hellem Holz, James, sah sieht man doch jeden Fingerabdruck!", James schnaubte.

"Wer macht denn auch Fingerabdrücke auf seinen Besen, wozu gibt es Handschuhe?", da hielt Lily es nicht mehr aus. Sie war ja selber begeistert von Quidditch, aber das ging zu weit. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, sodass die beiden sie mit unisono gerunzelter Stirn ansahen. "Was ist so lustig, Lily?", fragte er.

"Nichts.", schnaubte sie, prustete dann aber wieder los.

"Du magst kein Quidditch? Ich hätte schwören können, dass du immer in der ersten Reihe sitzt und fluchst...", grinste James breit und sie wurde rot.

"Ich liebe Quidditch, aber... Uhm, ihr sinniert hier gerade über Besen!", maulte sie, woraufhin James breiter grinste.

"Und das von jemandem, der in meinem Trophäenzimmer schläft.", kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, wurde er rot. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint."; sagte er sofort.

"Uhm - ich weiss...", log sie.

Er schien ihre Lüge sofort zu durchschauen, ging aber nicht mehr darauf ein. Sie ass etwas, dann begann sie, die Küche zu putzen. "Lass das doch sein, Lily..."; bat Sirius irgendwann. "Wollen wir Quidditch spielen?"

"Nein."; sagte sie sofort.

"Wieso? Du bist doch begeistert.", grinste er nun.

"Ich spiele kein Quidditch."; erwiderte sie. "Und ich kenne dich, sobald ich vor dir Quidditch gespielt habe, werde ich ins Team gezogen. Aber ich will nicht, ich mag Quidditch, aber ich will nur beobachten.", er lachte.

"Mein Team ist komplett.", erwiderte er.

"Dein Hirn aber nicht.", grinste sie breit. "Ich bin nämlich gut. Ich will aber nicht spielen."

"Du bist ein bisschen eingebildet, Lily, James' Team ist komplett.", mischte sich nun auch Sirius wieder ein.

"Nun, ich werde nicht spielen.", sagte sie nun und grinste breiter, als er eine Schnute zog. "Geht ihr doch spielen und ich putze dir Küche."; meinte sie, woraufhin Sirius seufzte.

"Was machen wir eigentlich morgen?", fragte er.

"Was sollten wir morgen machen?", fragte James einfach. "Morgen ist... Ein Tag wie jeder andere.", sie stockte.

"James, du kannst doch nicht - Scarlett ist noch so klein, soll sie denn kein Weihnachten feiern dürfen?", fragte sie ihn bedrückt. Er seufzte tief. "Ich weiss, du bist nicht in Feierlaune-"

"Dann geh doch mit ihr zu deinen Eltern, aber zwing mich nicht dazu, Weihnachten zu feiern, wenn ich keine Lust darauf habe!"; verlangte er. Schweigen breitete sich über ihnen aus. "Sieh mal... Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, irgendetwas zu feiern, du weisst das am besten, Lily...", Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, als er das so sagte. Einen Moment lang wusste keiner etwas zu sagen, dann seufzte sie und setzte sich zu ihnen. James und Sirius sahen sie überrascht an, als sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch legte und tief ein und aus atmete. "Was machen wir hier? Wir sind Teenager, wir sollten uns nicht um ein armes, kleines Kind kümmern, dass sich nicht wehren kann!", flüsterte sie. Schweigend sahen die Jungs sie an. "Ich meine... Wir machen doch alles nur noch schlimmer. Der eine betrinkt sich, der andere gibt ihr Schlaftränke-", James unterbrach sie endlich.

"Lily, irgendjemand muss sich um sie kümmern!"; sagte er. "Und du machst das super, sie hat etwas zu essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf und sie wird geliebt in diesem Haus, was braucht sie mehr? Seit du in diesem Haus bist, ist ihr Herz ungefähr doppelt so gross vor Glück, das hat sie gestern zu mir gesagt!", sie schnaubte.

"Und ich werde es brechen, weil ich nicht ihre Mutter bin!", es war alles so aufwühlend für sie. Er küsste sie, sie stritten, das kleine Kind, Sirius... "Ich bin keine Hausfrau und du bist nicht ihr Vater, James!", er sah für eine Sekunde verletzt aus.

"Ich fürchte, wir sind zu sehr daran gewöhnt, James."; sagte Sirius plötzlich, als er schon Luft geholt hatte. "Lily nicht... Verstehe ihren Standpunkt doch, woher sollte sie wissen, was sie machen soll, sie hat noch nie so etwas gemacht."; tatsächlich schien James das sehr zu beruhigen. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich wieder.

"Ich will ihr doch nicht weh tun.", sie bemühte sich, die Tränen zurück zu halten, James stöhnte.

"Gut gemacht, Sirius! Das ist der Grund, warum ich es ihr verschweigen wollte..."; maulte er. "Lily, wir haben keine andere Wahl mehr! Denkst du, ich will ihr weh tun? Denkst du denn wirklich, ich bin nicht alle anderen Möglichkeiten durchgegangen?", seine Worte trafen sie, obwohl sie nicht so recht wusste, weshalb und sie richtete sich auf.

Ratlos schwiegen sie sich einen Moment an, dann seufzte Sirius tief. "Wir stecken jetzt alle drin, also nehme ich an, wir müssen uns alle zusammen reissen.", sie nickte und erhob sich.

"Ich lege mich ein wenig hin.", flüsterte sie und verliess die Küche, sich sicher, dass die Jungs sich gerade genau so schlecht fühlten, wie sie. Die Tränen kamen ihr erst, als sie in ihrem Zimmer war.

In James Trophäenzimmer.

Seine Hand zitterte heftig, als er in ihr Zimmer ging. Er kam doch nun schon ein paar Nächte, Weihnachten war bereits vorbei. Trotzdem wurde er rot, während er die Tür wieder schloss. "Was gibt's?", fragte sie wie immer geduldig.

"Darf ich bei dir schlafen?", fragte er zurück.

Aber Lily war schon zur Seite gerutscht und hatte die Bettdecke zurück geschlagen. Er schlüpfte neben sie und starrte gegen die Decke. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab. "Alles okay?"; fragte sie nach einer Weile. Sein Atem war schwer geworden, seine Hände nass und kalt. Er schnaubte.

"Mir geht es super.", flüsterte er. Auch das war schon ein paar Mal passiert. Vorsichtig streichelte sie über seine feuchte Stirn und küsste flüchtig seine Schläfe. "Lass das."

"Du siehst nicht so aus, als würde es dir super gehen.", meinte sie leise. "Und du verhältst dich nicht so, als würde es dir super gehen, James.", sie drückte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Schläfe.

"Bleibst du wach?"; fragte er sie, ohne darauf ein zu gehen.

"Ja.", machte sie ruhig, woraufhin er stöhnte und seine Augen schloss. "Wenn du möchtest.", er stöhnte und zog sie urplötzlich in seine Arme. Sie war eine Sekunde überwältigt von dieser Geste und blieb still in seinen Armen liegen, dann liess er sie wieder los und fuhr mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. "Alles okay?"; fragte sie dieses Mal, sogar noch etwas vorsichtiger als vorher schon.

"Ja."; gab er mit belegter Stimme zurück.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie und fuhr fort, durch seine Haare zu streicheln.

"Ich kann dich nicht darum bitten, wieder wach zu bleiben."; flüsterte er.

"Ich habe heute Nachmittag etwas geschlafen."; erwiderte sie einfach. "Es ist okay, mich zu fragen, ob ich wach bleiben kann.", darauf schüttelte er den Kopf. "Streitest du noch mit Sirius?", fragte sie.

"Ja."

"Warum?"

"Meine Schuld. Ich - uhm - habe ihm zu viel zugemutet. Sein Geduldsfaden ist lichterloh in Flammen aufgegangen...", sie seufzte tief. "Ich bringe ihn dazu, zu trinken, weisst du.", sie fuhr erneut durch seine Haare.

"James-"

"Ich habe ihn noch nie so viel trinken sehen, wie in den letzten Tagen. Es wird zwanghaft. Es ist meine Schuld.", er stöhnte wieder. "Alles meine Schuld...", ihm traten Tränen in die Augen. Auch das war bereits ein paar Mal vorgekommen.

"Worüber streitet ihr?", da holte er zittrig Luft. Natürlich hatte sie ihn schon mehrmals danach gefragt, aber er hatte immer verwehrt, ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Heute jedoch brach er.

"Der Streit mit meinen Eltern."; flüsterte er. "Ich ... ich befürchte, es waren die letzten Worte, die ich ihnen gesagt habe.", sie bemühte sich, so leise wie möglich zu sein, um ihn nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie ihn einfühlsam, mit sanfter Stimme. Endlich rannen erlösende Tränen über seine Wangen und sie verstrich sie sachte mit ihren Fingerspitzen.

"Ich habe ihnen Vorwürfe gemacht. Vorwürfe, immer nur Vorwürfe, so wie immer... Dass ich ihretwegen nicht normal bin, dass sie mich zur Zielscheibe gemacht haben, dass ich sie hasse, dafür, dass sie nie da sind und dass sie gehen, obwohl es mir schlecht geht!", er presste seine zitternden Lippen zusammen und drückte seine Hände auf sein Gesicht.

"Aber-"

"Und Sirius und Scarlett haben alles gehört, sie sassen am Küchentisch und haben geheult wie verrückt, weil ich wieder einen meiner abnormalen Anfälle hatte.", er schluchzte nun. "Wieso bin ich nur so ein Freak?", darauf konnte sie nur Schnauben.

"Sag das nicht."; verlangte sie.

"Aber ich bin ein Freak! Ich wollte immer Familie haben, weisst du, eine Frau und Kinder, damit ich es besser machen kann, als meine Eltern! Aber wer könnte es schon ertragen? Wem würde ich mich schon aufzwingen wollen? Wen würde ich so verletzen wollen?", er schluchzte ein zweites Mal. "Nun werde ich doch als Auror enden, mein einsames Leben verwirken, bis ich in der Schlacht falle. Wie ein Freak eben!", er richtete sich nun auf. "Ich hätte nicht her kommen sollen..."

"James, hör auf!", sagte sie nun streng. "Hör auf, dir immer Vorwürfe zu machen! Hör auf, immer alle Schuld bei dir zu suchen! Du bist ein Mensch, du darfst fühlen! Und es darf dir schlecht gehen, ohne, dass dich irgendwer einen Freak nennt oder wütend auf dich wird!", aber er war schon auf seinen Füssen.

"Nein, es tut mir Leid!"

"Hör auf, dich bei mir zu entschuldigen.", verlangte sie.

"Aber-"  
"Was ist heute gewesen?", fragte sie ihn. Er stöhnte, antwortete aber nicht. "James, was ist heute passiert! Irgendwoher kommt der Ausbruch!", da zückte er ein klein gefaltetes Pergament und reichte es ihr. Seine Hand zitterte so sehr, dass sie sie fest halten musste, um nach dem Pergament greifen zu können.

Noch während sie es entfaltete, wusste sie, was darauf geschrieben stehen würde. ...aufgrund mangelnder Erklärung über den Verbleib, erklären wir Mr Edward Potter und Mrs Fiona Potter für vermisst... "Dann sind sie im Wissen gestorben, dass ich sie hasse!", heulte er auf und nun schüttelte sich sein ganzer Körper. "Ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich der beste Sohn der Welt, so oft, wie sie meinetwegen schon zum Direktor hätten kommen müssen, wären sie normale Eltern und anwesend gewesen!", sie schlang nun ihre Arme um ihn.

"Sie wurden nicht für tot erklärt!", ermahnte sie ihn.

"In solchen Zeiten vermisst zu werden, ist eines Todeserklärung!", meinte er nur. "Sie werden niemals wieder zurück kommen, Lily, es ist vorbei!", mühevoll hievte sie ihn hoch, bis er sass. "Was sage ich Scarlett?"

"Noch gar nichts."; erwiderte sie sofort.

"Was soll ich nur tun?", schluchzte er nun verzweifelt. In dem Moment flog die Tür auf. Sirius stürzte herein. "Was soll ich nur tun? Was sage ich ihr? Wie erkläre ich es ihr?", Sirius stolperte zum Bett, wo Lily mittlerweile aufgesprungen war.

"Was ist mit ihm?"; fragte Sirius.

"Er - uhm...", sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie sagen wollte. "Uhm... Ich weiss nicht so recht.", endete sie schliesslich. Da zog er seine Augenbrauen herauf und setzte sich zu James.

"Was ist mit dir?", fragte er. James warf nun einen recht raschen Blick zu Lily, das sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, als den Brief unter ihrem Top zu verstecken. "James? Was ist mit dir? Kannst du mir bitte antworten?", im nächsten Moment wurde er wieder von heftigem Schluchzen geschüttelt, sodass Sirius seufzte und wieder auf stand.

"Was machen wir mit ihm?", fragte sie.

"Ich hole ihm einen Whisky.", erklärte Sirius. "Vielleicht kann ihn das beruhigen...", tatsächlich verschwand er aus ihrem Zimmer und kehrte keine zwei Minuten später mit einem randvollen Glas Whisky zurück.

Aber James konnte dieses kaum halten, geschweige denn eigenständig trinken. Sirius reichte es ihr und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn fest zu halten, während Lily ihm nun Schluck für Schluck Whisky ein flösste. Ihr rannen nun selber Tränen über die Wangen. Das alles war furchtbar grausam und sie konnte sich nicht mehr so recht daran erinnern, wie sie in diese Situation gekommen war. Sirius klopfte rau auf ihre Schulter, als sie James' Stirn küsste und über seine Wangen streichelte. Er weinte immer noch, wurde aber langsam etwas ruhiger und fiel zurück in ihr Kissen.

"James?", fragte sie leise, aber er wimmerte nur.

"Ich hasse mich so sehr.", flüsterte er.

"Ja, die Platte hat einen Sprung...", murmelte Sirius und zog die Bettdecke über ihn. "Mach dir nichts draus, Lily."; sagte er aber dann, als er ihr Gesicht sah und zog sie vom Bett herauf. "Wir lassen ihn einen Moment in Ruhe..."

"Aber-"  
"Nein, lass ihn. Es wird besser werden, wenn er aufhört zu reden, er redet sich doch in Rage...", erklärte er und griff an ihren Unterarm, um sie mit sich aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen. "Wenn er anfängt zu schreien, können wir immer noch nach ihm schauen, aber er schläft jetzt noch nicht. Er hadert nur mit sich.", sie folgte ihm nun zögerlich und stöhnte, als er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. "Worum ging das?"

"Uhm...", sie wurde ganz rot. "So das übliche."

"Ich tue mal so, als würde ich dir glauben - was ist das übliche?"

"Jaah...", flüsterte sie um Zeit zu schinden. "Du weisst schon. Er hasst sich selber und alles ist seine Schuld und er ist ein Freak...", als Sirius bei dem Wort Freak unangenehm berührt zur Seite sah, zog sie ihre Augenbrauen herauf. "Ah - der Freak stammt von dir, was?"

"Es ist mir so raus gerutscht, ich habe das doch nicht so gemeint...", flüsterte er beschämt. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf. "Wirklich nicht..."

"Geht es ihm nicht schon schlecht genug, ohne, dass du ihm auch noch Vorwürfe machst?"

"Aber das ist es ja, Lily! Ich mache ihm doch gar keine Vorwürfe! Nicht für das, was sie mit Lizzy gemacht haben, nicht für das, was mit seinen Eltern gewesen ist, nicht für das, was nachts passiert! Ich mache doch gar nichts! Die Vorwürfe macht er sich ganz alleine!", darauf schnaubte sie nur.

"Ach, und ihn einen Freak zu nennen, wird ihm helfen, ja?"; er stöhnte.

"Nun komm schon, du musst zugeben-"

"Er verarbeitet, Sirius, bei allem, was passiert ist, ist es doch logisch, dass es ihm schlecht geht, das ist normal!", er schüttelte seinen Kopf und verschränkte seine Arme.

"Erstens, weisst du gar nicht alles, was passiert ist und hast deshalb kein Recht das so zu sagen und Zweitens, ich bin selber nicht so fit was solche Sachen angeht und selber gefühlstechnisch nicht ganz so normal gestrickt, Lily, wenn also sogar ich sage, das ist nicht normal, dann ist damit was nicht normal!", erklärte er ungeduldig.

"Und meine Mutter ist Psychologin, ich bin demnach in Therapie seit ich sprechen kann und ich sage, dass es normal ist, dass es ihm schlecht geht! Das äussert sich eh bei jedem anders!", hisste sie zurück. Als er sich daraufhin in Bewegung setzte, folgte sie ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich einen Whisky einschenkte. James hatte Recht, Sirius trank wirklich viel in letzter Zeit. "Sieh mal-"

"Du hast ja Recht, ich bin ihm keine grosse Hilfe.", meinte er seufzend. "Aber wie gesagt, ich bin eben selber auch nicht so ganz normal. Ich weiss nicht mehr, wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll, ich weiss nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Ich - wenn ich nur verstehen würde, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht!", er trank das Glas in einem Zug leer und schenkte sich sofort nach.

"Er merkt auf jeden Fall, dass du trinkst.", flüsterte sie.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, Lily.", meinte er nun und fuhr über sein Gesicht. "Du hast nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe.", sie wurde blass. "Er hat mir seine Erinnerungen gezeigt, weisst du. Wir dachten, wenn ich es mir ansehe, dann kann ich ihm etwas besser helfen, aber stattdessen zerstört es mich nur und macht, dass ich froh bin, wenn er schreit, damit ich wach bleibe.", Lily fuhr nun über ihr Gesicht.

"Wirst du mir erzählen, was du gesehen hast?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wieso nicht?"

"Du hast mehr verdient, Lily.", flüsterte Sirius plötzlich und streichelte über ihre Wange. Sie trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, da wandte er sich von ihr ab. "Du kannst jetzt wieder zu ihm, er wird sich wohl wieder beruhigt haben.", erklärte er dann und sie nickte.

"Schlaf gut, Sirius."; flüsterte sie verlegen. Nachdenklich machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, wo James tatsächlich friedlich auf dem Bett lag und gegen die Decke starrte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. "Geht es wieder?", fragte sie.

"Ja.", antwortete er ruhig. "Sorry, dass ich ausgerastet bin.", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und strich durch seine verschwitzten Haare. "Du hast mehr verdient."; darauf konnte sie dieses Mal nur ihre Augen verdrehen. "Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?"

"Ich möchte, dass du bleibst.", erwiderte sie und schlüpfte nun zurück unter die Decke. Aber statt zu bleiben, sprang er sofort auf. "Wohin - James, was machst du?"

"Ich gehe nur schnell ins Bad.", flüsterte er verlegen und verschwand auch sofort. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf und seufzte, als die Dusche angestellt wurde. Da zog sie das Pergament unter ihrem Top hervor und studierte es noch einmal. Wie erklärten sie das Scarlett? Stöhnend versteckte sie den Brief unter der Matratze und zog die Bettdecke über ihr Gesicht.

Als James zurück kam, da waren seine Haare noch nass, aber er duftete nun umwerfend gut und legte sich vorsichtig neben sie. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass er weniger an hatte, als vorher, gerade noch seine Unterwäsche, da hatte sie sich schon leicht an ihn gedrückt und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sie das tat, sagte aber nichts - dann, ganz zögerlich und offensichtlich verunsichert, legte er seine Arme um sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Du wirkst etwas verstört.", sagte er schuldbewusst. Es war ein bisschen lustig, dass er ihr sagte, sie wirke verstört, wo er doch gerade eben erst einen ausgewachsenen, hysterischen Anfall gehabt hatte.

"Mh, ein bisschen."; gab sie zu und kuschelte sich nun näher an ihn. Er schluckte, sagte aber nichts. "Aber ich weiss, dass ich hier sicher bin.", er grinste plötzlich.

"Die Evolution lässt grüssen, was? Es braucht nur ein paar starke Arme und einer Frau wird etwas leichter ums Herz.", darauf grinste sie auch und er küsste wieder ihre Schläfe. "Ich wollte dich nicht in diese Situation bringen, Lily.", sagte er.

"Ich weiss.", erwiderte sie ruhig und hob ihren Kopf, um ihn an zu sehen. Er wirkte immer noch verstört und traurig, aber er war eindeutig wieder bei Sinnen. "Ich weiss, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, James... Ich sage, wenn es zu viel wird.", er lächelte und küsste dieses Mal ihre Stirn.

"Ich würde nicht zu lassen, dass dir etwas passiert.", sie nickte.  
"Darum fühle ich mich sicher in deinen Armen.", gab sie zurück, dann küsste er schliesslich und endlich ihren Mund.

Sie hatte nicht darauf gewartet, aber es sicherlich erwartet. Sie hatten sich seit der ersten Nacht nicht mehr geküsst, aber nun, da er spärlich bekleidet und umwerfend gut duftend neben ihr im Bett lag und sie fest umklammerte, da hatte sie mehr oder weniger damit gerechnet, dass er auch versuchen würde, sie zu küssen.

Das hiess, es konnte nicht als Versuch gezählt werden, wenn sie so bereitwillig war. Ihr fiel so auf Anhieb kein schöneres Gefühl ein, als in seinen Armen zu liegen und von ihm geküsst zu werden. Sie fragte sie, wie es wohl war, wenn man dann mit jemandem schlief. Was für tausend Empfindungen sie da überkommen würden. Er löste sich schwer atmend von ihr.

"Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."; murmelte er plötzlich. Sein Atmen streifte ihren Hals dabei und sie bekam sofort Gänsehaut. "Du ahnst nicht, was du mit mir machst.", darauf lächelte sie und als er sich etwas von ihr weg bewegte, um ihr Gesicht zu mustern, da lächelte er zurück.

"Beschreibe es mir.", bat sie ihn. Er blinzelte kurz.

"Wieso?"

"Dann kann ich es öfter tun...", grinste sie zurück und er zog sie wieder näher, um sie zu küssen. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Lust und Verunsicherung liess sie zu, dass seine Finger nun über ihre Seite strichen. Er löste den Kuss wieder und begann nun, ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Sie spielte mit seinen Haaren.

Der Punkt, an dem sie ihren niederen Instinkten folgte und sich dem anpasste, was er tat, kam viel früher als letztes Mal. Nur stoppte keiner von ihnen. Ihr wurde schlecht, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sich ihre Körper gegeneinander bewegten, brutal, hastig, seine Hand verschwand nun unter ihrem Top und streichelte ihre Brüste. "Nicht...", stöhnte sie, darauf reagierte er aber nicht mehr. Seine Lippen, bis dahin mit ihrem Hals beschäftigt, fingen ihre Lippen wieder ein und sie schlang ihre Arme nun ebenfalls um ihn.

Ein ausgehungerter Kuss folgte, ihre Körper nur näher aneinander treibend. Sie konnte seine Erektion jetzt deutlich gegen sich drücken fühlen und biss vor lauter Gier darauf in seine Unterlippe. Er grinste nur und küsste sie etwas heftiger. Ihr Top wurde jetzt über ihren Kopf gezogen und er begann, ihren Oberkörper zu küssen. Sein Mund verblieb bei ihren Brüsten, eine lange Zeit tat er nichts anderes, als sie zu küssen, aber er richtete sich irgendwann auf und sah Lily an.

Ihre Augen wurden gross, als sie die wilde Gier in seinen aufflackern sah, er sich dann jedoch neben sie auf den Rücken fallen liess und schwer atmend gegen die Decke starrte. "Es tut mir Leid."; flüsterte er. "Ich - ich kann einfach nicht.", sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn fassungslos an.

"Warum nicht?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Auch ihr Atem war schwerer als sonst.

"Ich will dir doch nicht weh tun."; erwiderte er und eine seiner Hände griff nun in ihre Haare. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und diese wurden sogleich geküsst. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich werden kann.", und daraufhin schloss er wieder seine Arme um sie und lehnte sich mit ihr zurück, bis sie beide lagen.

In den vergangenen Nächten hatte sie ihn in den Armen gehalten, aber dieses Mal hatte er gerade deutlich gemacht, dass er sie heute Nacht beschützen wollte. Dass er sie heute Nacht vor ihren schlechten Gedanken retten wollte. Ein letzter Kuss traf ihre Lippen - dann war sie schon eingeschlafen.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Scarlett und James gemeinsam die Küche betraten, hatte Lily das Frühstück schon auf dem Tisch und trank bereits gemütlich ihren Kaffee. Sirius starrte sie an, als er keine zwei Sekunden später herein kam. Auch James hatte kurz geguckt und war etwas rot geworden, hatte sich dann aber dazu entschlossen, lieber nichts zu sagen. "Was hast du da?", fragte Scarlett dafür jetzt.

"Uhm...", murmelte Lily verlegen. "Das ist nur ein Ausschlag. Ich reagiere allergisch auf ... tja ... das Waschmittel.", log sie. Sirius schnaubte, da warf James ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, das geht wieder weg."; versprach sie dann munter. "Was möchtest du essen?"

"Weiss nicht, ich habe nicht besonders viel Hunger.", sagte sie betrübt.

"Oh, Mäuschen, was ist denn mit dir?", James seufzte ein bisschen.

"Ich fürchte, ich bin heute ein wenig traurig.", erklärte Scarlett nur. "Ich habe schlecht geträumt.", Lily nahm das kleine Mädchen in ihre Arme und drückte sie kurz.

"Na, schauen wir mal, was könnten wir denn dagegen tun?", lächelte sie aufmunternd. "Möchtest du in den Zoo gehen?", aber Scarlett schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Nein, ich möchte heute lieber zu Hause bleiben.", erklärte sie und kletterte dabei auf Lilys Schoss. James musterte Lily kurz, da wurde ihr bewusst, wie Scarlett ihren Kopf gegen Lily drückte und dabei ihre Brüste herauf schob. Deutlich zu sehen, dass James das auch aufgefallen war, denn nun sah er wieder auf seinen Teller. Sirius stöhnte und tat sich Waffeln auf.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um das arme kleine Mädchen und küsste sie auf die Schläfe.

"Nun gut, dann bleiben wir heute zu Hause.", stimmte sie zu. "Möchtest du Toast?"

"Ja bitte..."

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, hob James Scarlett auf seine Arme und verschwand mit ihr, ohne sich zu erklären, da stöhnte Lily und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. "Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?", fragte Sirius sie rau.

"Nein."

"Sicher?"

"Ja.", schnappte sie dieses Mal. "Natürlich bin ich sicher. Ich wüsste ja wohl, ob ich mit ihm geschlafen habe, er schläft jetzt seit fast einer Woche bei mir!", er stöhnte.

"Wo kommt das dann her?", fragte er und deutete auf ihren Hals, der über und über mit roten Flecken übersät war.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir nur nebeneinander liegen.", sagte sie, lief aber dabei feuerrot an. "Wir knutschen doch nur, ich schlafe nicht mit ihm!", sie fuhr wieder über ihr Gesicht. "Was wäre daran denn so tragisch?", er räusperte sich.

"Uhm - das würdest du nur verstehen, wenn du mit ihm geschlafen hättest.", erklärte er. Beziehungsweise, erklärte er nicht. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und begann, den Frühstückstisch ab zu räumen.

"Weisst du, Sirius, du bist ein bisschen verwirrend.", maulte sie. "Ich soll dies nicht tun, ich soll das nicht tun, ich habe hier nichts verloren - nun, James ist froh, dass ich hier bin! Und Scarlett auch!"

"Ich bin auch froh, dass du hier bist, Lily! Denkst du, das wäre noch lange gut gegangen mit James und mir? Wir konnten ja kaum noch im gleichen Raum sein, ohne das wir uns streiten! Wie hätten wir das vor Scarlett verheimlichen sollen?", sie seufzte tief.

"Wenn du froh bist, dass ich hier bin, wieso sagst du dann immer das Gegenteil?", fragte sie.

"Weil es selbstsüchtig von mir ist, zu sagen, was ich denke! Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass du hier bleibst und dass du früher gekommen wärst und ich würde dir gerne alles erzählen, aber das würde dir nur weh tun ich James und ich haben beschlossen, zu versuchen, dir nicht weh zu tun!", erklärte er ihr ungeduldig.

"Aber-"

"Weil es doch nicht deine Schuld ist, dass wir kaputt und nutzlos sind!", sie verstummte sofort. "Und darum streiten James und ich überhaupt! Als du hier her gekommen bist, da haben wir abgemacht, dich nicht zu tief in diese Sache hinein zu ziehen und jetzt schläft er bei dir und kriegt seine Anfälle, wenn du da bist! Er hat Wort gebrochen!", beschwerte er sich.

"Bist du fertig?"; zu Lilys Entsetzen stand James nun im Türrahmen und schoss einen wütenden Blick auf Sirius ab.

"Nun - nein!", schnappte der. "Wir hatten auch abgemacht, du würdest dich zurück halten, was Lily angeht!", da verdrehte James seine Augen.

"Das geht dich echt nichts an!", maulte James zurück.

"Nun, es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, da wir etwas anderes abgemacht hatten!", ermahnte Sirius ihn. "Wir stecken gemeinsam in dieser Sache drin und du ziehst urplötzlich eine Ego-Nummer ab, weil Lily ein bisschen mit ihrem Arsch wackelt!"; sie wurde rot.

"Tue ich nicht!", ging sie dazwischen.

"Sie weiss schon viel zu viel!", fuhr Sirius fort, als hätte sie gar nichts gesagt. "Es sollte bei der ganzen Sache um Scarlett gehen, um nichts anderes, stattdessen lässt du dich jetzt von ihr betreuen!", James wurde rot. "Du hättest in erster Linie nicht nachts zu ihr gehen sollen!"

"Du hast dich besinnungslos getrunken!", warf er ihm vor.

"Weil du mir die letzte Erinnerung gezeigt hast!", da wurde James blass und Tränen traten in seine Augen. Lily stöhnte.

"Das reicht jetzt, alle beide, hört auf!", verlangte sie.

"Du hast gesagt, du willst sie sehen."; flüsterte James nun benommen. "Du hast gesagt, du kannst es ertragen.", Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Ich habe dich gewarnt, du hast gesagt-"

"Du hättest dazu erwähnen können, dass mein Bruder darin vor kommt.", einen Moment herrschte grausame Stille, dann stöhnte James.

"Du hast gesagt, du willst sie sehen und ich habe dich gewarnt. Und er ist nicht dein Bruder. Ich bin dein Bruder!", darauf antwortete Sirius nicht. "Oder? ...b - bin ich doch?", sie stöhnte.

"Ihr hört jetzt auf zu streiten!", verlangte sie wieder und klopfte James knapp auf die Schulter. Er fuhr durch seine Haare und stöhnte.

"Regulus ist mein Fleisch und Blut."; sagte er. "Und Blut ist dicker als Feuerwhisky.", es war James deutlich an zu sehen, wie tief verletzt er durch Sirius' Worte war und er sank auf einen Stuhl.

"Aber er ist alles, wogegen du dich entschieden hast, Sirius! Er ist ein Todesser! Er ist ein Fanatiker! Er ist ein Black!", erinnerte er seinen besten Freund. "Du hast denen den Rücken gekehrt, du bist einer von uns! ...du..."

Daraufhin verliess Sirius die Küche. James sah ihm fassungslos hinterher.

"Hat er die Wahrheit gesagt?", fragte Lily nach einer Weile. James sah sie an und nickte. "Dann... Uhm, dann-"

"Ich habe seit dem 19. Juli nicht mehr so fest geschlafen, wie in den letzten Nächten."; sagte er plötzlich. "Lily, für mich gibt es kein Zurück mehr, ich überlege jetzt seit Tagen, wie ich überhaupt jemals wieder schlafen soll, ohne zu wissen, dass du bei mir bist.", Gänsehaut überkam sie und sie sah weg. "Mit dir ist gar nichts, wie es normalerweise ist! Weisst du, wann ich das letzte Mal jemanden so geküsst habe, wie ich dich küsse? Frage mal Alexandra, die hat bereut, mich überhaupt geküsst zu haben.", da schnaubte Lily.

"Alexandra ist verliebt in dich!", widersprach sie.

"Das hat mich nicht abgehalten. Der Grund, warum Sirius so sehr wollte, dass ich mit Alexandra zusammen komme, ist, weil sie bereit war, es zu ertragen, was ich mit ihr mache!", Lily wurde nun rot.

"Dann - uhm... Dann hast du mit ihr-"

"Ein Mal.", erwiderte er. "Und als sie wieder kam, habe ich sie abgewiesen. Ich... Ich wollte...", er stand auf. "Sirius hat Recht, weisst du. Ich hätte gar nicht erst damit anfangen dürfen.", ihr kam sein Geburtstag in den Sinn und der Kuss, den sie geteilt hatten. Und der Kuss, als sie gerade her gekommen war.

"Aber du tust doch gar nichts...", flüsterte sie. "James, wir haben uns in der letzten Zeit ständig geküsst und du hast mir nie etwas getan!", plötzlich kam ihr der Gedanke, dass er Alexandra vielleicht doch gemocht hatte, aber er, so wie bei Lily, entschlossen hatte, ihr nicht weh zu tun. Und da brannte bei Lily irgendeine Sicherung durch. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und verwickelte ihn in einen verrückten, wilden Kuss. Er wollte sich sofort zurück ziehen, aber sie hielt ihn fest und drückte sein Gesicht näher an ihres.

James kämpfte mit sich, das merkte sie sofort. Er hatte wohl beschlossen, dass er ihr Unrecht antat und dass er sie nicht weiterhin küssen sollte. Aber anscheinend konnte er einfach nicht anders. Als sie merkte, wie er sich wehrte, da drückte sie sich nun mit ihrem ganzen Körper an ihn und quetschte ihn zwischen dem Küchentisch und ihrem eigenen, kleinen Körper ein.

Da reagierte er endlich. Beinahe brutal riss er sie an sich, als sei sie sein persönlicher, allerteuerster Besitz. Ihr blieb fast die Luft weg, so atemberaubend kam der Kuss. Mit einer raschen Bewegung fand sie sich auf dem Küchentisch wieder, ihre Kaffeetasse fiel um, so heftig bewegte er sich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und brachte ihn näher, bis sie beide vollkommen in dem Kuss ertranken. Es gab keine Rettung vor dem, was passieren würde - für keinen von ihnen.

Ihr wurde in diesem Moment schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie James Potter mochte. Mochte, im Sinne von: Sie wurde eifersüchtig, wenn er eine andere Frau an sah. Und sie wurde wütend, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er mit Alexandra geschlafen hatte! Und sie wollte ihn küssen und immer bei ihm sein, so wie es die letzten Nächte gewesen war! Und sie wollte mehr von ihm. "Sag mir, dass du sie nicht willst!", verlangte sie plötzlich atemlos.

Einen Moment sah er sie schockiert an. Er hatte auch gehört, was sie gehört hatte. Ihre Stimme hatte vollkommen anders geklungen, als sie es normalerweise tat! Eine Mischung aus Lust und Gier und Zuneigung und himmelschreiender Eifersucht triefte in ihr. "Ich will sie nicht."; erwiderte er ruhig, woraufhin sie vor schoss und ihn wieder küsste. Stöhnend liess er zu, dass sie mit seinen Haaren spielte und drängte sich näher an sie.

In diesem Moment ging die Haustür auf und ein Schrei ertönte. "Mum! Dad!", es war Sirius und James liess auf der Stelle von Lily ab. Sie sahen sich einen Moment nur an, dann wurde James blass.

"Sirius!", ertönte eine Frauenstimme. James traten sofort Tränen in die Augen und er fuhr über sein Gesicht, Lily und er starrten sich immer noch fassungslos an, dann liess er sie einfach auf dem Küchentisch sitzen und stürmte in den Flur, wo sich sofort ein riesiger Tumult erhob.

"Mum!", rief er laut. Lily sah ihm hinterher und sprang vom Tisch. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Freude darüber, diesen blöden Brief unter der Matratze vergessen zu können, weil seine Eltern zurück gekehrt waren und Wut, dass sie gerade zurück gekehrt waren! In dem Moment, in dem sie Gefühle für ihn entdeckte und sie sich küssten - uh - und sie sich auf dem Küchentisch küssten, wo sie jeder hätte erwischen können!

Sie hatte wohl den Verstand verloren! Stöhnend fuhr sie fort, den Küchentisch ab zu räumen, draussen im Flur weinte eine Frau nun und James entschuldigte sich eines über des andere Mal. Scarlett weinte ebenfalls draussen und Sirius - der grosse Sirius Black - tat es auch. Sie hätte einfach alles getan, um nicht in diesen Flur zu müssen.

Dass seine Eltern nun wieder da waren, bedeutete wohl, dass sie gehen musste. Konnte. Durfte. Unsicher darüber, welches nun das richtige Verb war, begann sie, einen Kuchen zu backen. Sie schälte ein paar Äpfel und war gerade fertig mit dem Teig, da kamen Sirius und James gemeinsam in die Küche. James trug Scarlett auf seinen Armen, die immer noch vollkommen verwirrt weinte. Sie sahen alle drei so glücklich aus, wie sie keinen von ihnen bisher in diesen Ferien erlebt hatte. Aber sie wagte nur einen kurzen Blick, dann hielt sie ihnen so gut es ging den Rücken zugedreht.

"Was machst du?", eröffnete Sirius schliesslich glücklich das Gespräch.

"Kuchen.", antwortete sie knapp, aber es reichte schon, um ihr Tränen in die Augen zu treiben.

"Uh, was für Kuchen?"; fragte Scarlett begeistert.

"Apfelkuchen.", meinte James, der Scarlett zwar auf die Bank gesetzt, aber selber neben Lily getreten war und den Teig betrachtete, den sie gerade über einem Blech verteilte. "Sieht lecker aus..."

"Geht es deinen Eltern gut?", er lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile und vergrub seine Zähne in einem Apfelstück. Sein Blick war nicht auf sie gerichtet, aber sie wusste auch so, dass er ihre Tränen gesehen hatte.

"Ja. Sie haben sich etwas hingelegt, so ein Kuchen ist doch genau das, was ihnen fehlt, wenn sie aufwachen.", sie nickte schweigend.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Scarlett eifrig.

"Nun, ich bin eigentlich schon fast fertig."; murmelte Lily, da sah Scarlett ganz enttäuscht aus.

"Aber wenn du morgen wieder Kuchen backst, dann darf ich helfen, oder?", James räusperte sich verlegen.

"Morgen backe ich bestimmt keinen Kuchen, Liebling."; gab sie nur zurück. "Warum gehst du nicht deine Geige holen und spielst uns gleich im Wohnzimmer etwas hübsches vor?"; schlug sie dann vor.

"Grandiose Idee!", fing Sirius sofort auf und sprang von seinem Stuhl. "Uhm, ich hole meine Geige dazu und spiele mit dir zusammen, was denkst du, Scarlett."; sie nickte, warf aber einen enttäuschten Blick zu Lily, die ihr jedoch weiterhin den Rücken zugedreht hielt. James runzelte seine Stirn darüber, wartete aber, bis die beiden aus der Küche verschwunden waren und er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

"Du musst ihr nicht sofort all deine Liebe entziehen, Lily.", ermahnte er sie.

"Besser, sie gewöhnt sich daran."; erwiderte sie nur. Darauf erwiderte er nichts. "Fällt dir dazu gar nichts ein oder hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?", fragte sie schliesslich biestig.

"Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dich gerade eben direkt gebeten zu haben, deine Sachen zu packen, Lily."; meinte er.

"Musst du auch gar nicht! Deine Eltern sind wieder da, das bedeutet, ich bin überflüssig. Sie - uh - sie werden doch bleiben, nicht wahr?", er stöhnte.

"Keine Ahnung, ich kenne die Pläne meiner Eltern noch nicht.", aber auf diese lahme Antwort hatte sie nur ein Schnauben übrig. "Lily, ich weiss es nicht, ich werde sie fragen, wenn sie aufwachen, aber du musst trotzdem nicht abhauen!"

"Was hätte ich denn noch für einen Grund zu bleiben, James?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Ich bitte dich darum.", sagte er einfach.

"Warum?"

"Uhm...Lily, ich dachte, ich hätte eben deutlich gemacht-", sie wurden unterbrochen, als Scarlett in die Küche gestürmt kam.

"Kommt ihr?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

"Ich mache noch rasch den Kuchen fertig, Liebling, dann komme ich nach. Nimm doch James schon einmal mit...", schlug Lily vor und Scarlett griff auch sofort mit ihrer kleinen Hand nach James'. Der warf einen missbilligenden Blick zu Lily, ging jedoch mit. Sie stöhnte und fuhr über ihre Augen. Jetzt hatte sie sich auch noch in James Potter verknallt! War das alles denn nicht schon genug chaotisch - musste sie es denn noch schlimmer machen, so wie Sirius es immer gesagt hatte?

Da räusperte sich jemand hinter ihr. "Oh Mann, Potter, was ist denn nur dein Problem?", fragte sie bemüht genervt und machte sich dabei nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, sich um zu drehen. "Ich sagte doch, ich komme gleich!", etwas frustriert streute sie den Streuselteig über die fein säuberlich gelegten Äpfel und beugte sich herunter, um das Blech in den Ofen zu stellen.

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte eine fremde Stimme hinter ihr. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, aber da stand nur eine dürre, kleine Frau mit einem Morgenmantel um ihren Körper geschlungen. Sie war sehr bleich und hatte schwarze Haare, ihre Augen waren von einer Brille umrandet, so wie die von James.

"Oh.", entfuhr es Lily und räusperte sich. "Ich - uh, Lily Evans, Mrs Potter... Die Tochter von Darragh und Rose. Uh - Schulsprecherin...", stotterte Lily und streckte ihre Hand aus. Aber Mrs Potter zog nur ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Und was tun Sie in meinem Haus?", fragte sie spitz. Lily wurde knallrot. Sie versaute gerade alles...

"Kochen. Und backen und hier und da wasche ich Wäsche. James hatte mich gebeten-"

"Mann Lily, wo bleibst du denn jetzt, Scarlett bricht gleich-", James erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und wollte sich bereits wieder auf den Fersen umdrehen, da griff Mrs Potter an seinen Pullover und er blieb stehen. "Hey Mum."; grinste er breit.

"Was tut dieses fremde Mädchen in meinem Haus?", fragte sie nun harsch.

"Uhm, weisst du, Mum, technisch gesehen ist es mein Haus. Und praktisch gesehen backt sie gerade Kuchen.", aber Mrs Potter schien darüber nicht lachen zu können. "Sie ist gar nicht so fremd, ich kenne sie jetzt schon seit Jahren und du hast sie auch mal kennen gelernt...", erinnerte er sie.

"Was hat sie hier zu suchen?", nun war seine Mutter wirklich ungehalten, sodass er errötete und Lily einen unsicheren Blick zu warf.

"Sie hat uns geholfen. Wir haben uns als nutzlos heraus gestellt und da Lily und ich - uh - Freunde sind, habe ich sie gefragt, ob sie uns mit Scarlett helfen kann.", erklärte er ihr etwas stotternd. "Und es noch keine Sekunde bereut, Scarlett und sie sind ein Herz und eine Seele!", darauf schnaubte Mrs Potter nun.

"Das denke ich mir sofort, sieh sie dir doch an!", sagte sie erzürnt.

"Sie war die einzige, zu der ich hätte gehen können!", beharrte er. "Sie hat versprochen, keine Kinderherzen zu brechen, also...", er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während Lily ihr Gewicht nun nervös von einem Bein auf das andere wechselte, auf das erste, auf das zweite, auf das erste...

"Es ist ja nicht so, als würden dein Vater und ich an streng geheimen Operationen arbeiten, da schleppst du auch noch ein wildfremdes-"

"Sie ist vertrauenswürdig, Mutter!", ging er dazwischen. "Wirklich! Mum, sie ist keine Fremde, sie ist eine Freundin, die uns geholfen hat, als wir in der Klemme steckten!", Mrs Potter wollte sofort zurück schiessen, aber da wurden sie durch die Ankunft eines Mannes unterbrochen, der vom Körperbau auch James hätte sein können, ein wenig muskulöser vielleicht, aber genau so gross war wie er und sich ständig durch die Haare fuhr. Auch er war sehr bleich und sah aus, als hätte er gerade eine Weile nichts gegessen.

"Fiona, wo bleibst du?", fragte er. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du nicht mehr zurück kommst - wer ist das?", unterbrach er sich selber, als er Lily erblickte. Diese wurde nun wirklich rot und fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

"Dad, du kennst Lily Evans!", maulte James nun und verschränkte seine Arme. "Lily hat uns geholfen, wir haben uns als nutzlos heraus gestellt, irgendetwas musste ich machen!", aber im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau lächelte Mr Potter erschöpft.

"Ah, natürlich kenne ich Sie, junges Fräulein, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung.", er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, aber Lily konnte nicht reagieren, so schnell hatte Fiona das warme Gefühl um ihr Herz wieder erstickt.

"Nun, wir sind wieder hier, demnach-", James stöhnte, als sie das sagte.

"Mum!", ermahnte er sie. "Du kannst nicht einfach meine Gäste aus meinem Haus werfen!"

"Oh - uh - nein, sie hat natürlich Recht! Wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe: Du hast mich geholt, weil deine Eltern nicht da waren, jetzt sind sie wieder zurück, demnach bin ich überflüssig.", Mr Evans zog seine Augenbrauen herauf und sie wurde noch röter. Auch sie hatte gehört, wie schrill ihre Stimme geworden war.

"Aber, aber, Miss Evans, lassen wir diesen Unsinn! Ehe sie anfangen zu packen, legen Fiona und ich uns erst einmal hin... Wir sehen heute Abend nach dem Abendessen weiter...", schlug er vor.

"Aber-", ausnahmsweise schwieg Mrs Potter, nachdem ihr Mann ihr einen mörderischen Blick zugeschossen hatte.

"Ich nehme an, ihr habt kein Kakaopulver mehr, oder?"; fragte Mr Potter nun. "Ich hatte meine Frau gefragt, ob sie einen Kakao möchte, da sprang sie auf und sagte, sie würde schauen. Dermassen ruhelos die Gute."; er tätschelte Mrs Potters Oberarm und seufzte.

"Nun, Scarlett und ich waren gestern einkaufen, wir haben eine neue Dose mitgebracht."; erwiderte Lily unsicher und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Mr Potter zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, als sie ihn elegant in ihren Fingern zwirbelte und nicht ganz zwei Sekunden später zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Kakao auf dem Tisch standen.

"Danke vielmals, Miss Evans. Komm jetzt, Fiona, du wirst schlafen!", ermahnte er seine Frau. Diese schnaubte nur und verschränkte ihre Arme, ging aber mit ihm mit, die zwei Tassen hinter ihnen her schwebend. James stöhnte und lehnte sich gegen den Küchentisch.

"Lily, bitte raste nicht gleich aus!", bat er sie und fuhr nun über sein Gesicht. "Du sollst hier bleiben! Ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen, ich will, dass du hier bleibst! Du musst nicht gehen, nur weil meine Mutter einen Rappel hat.", sie seufzte, als er nach ihrer Hand griff.

"James, sie hat Recht! Ich kann nicht rechtfertigen, warum ich hier bin! Ich habe hier doch nichts verloren!", sie wurde noch röter, als er seine Finger mit ihren verflocht. "Nicht-"  
"Bitte bleib bei mir.", flüsterte er. Und da war wieder der James, den sie nachts in ihrem Bett hatte schlafen lassen. Ein gebrochener, verunsicherter und verängstigter junger Mann. "Verlass mich nicht..."

"Du bist unfair."

"Und du kennst noch nicht einmal das Ausmass.", ärgerte er sie. Ihr fiel auf, dass er etwas weniger bedrückt aus sah und sein Lächeln nicht mehr gelogen war. Er lächelte gerade tatsächlich. Es ging ihm in diesem Augenblick besser.

Vorsichtig strich sie durch seine Haare. "Bist du... Na, ist das gut?", fragte sie.

"Ja.", murmelte er. "Ich... Ich habe wirklich Glück. Sie sind zurück gekehrt.", er nickte und streichelte über ihren Arm, der immer noch ausgestreckt wurde, um durch seine Haare zu streichen. Sie war schon wieder in seinen Augen verloren. "Wir sollten vielleicht ins Wohnzimmer gehen."; flüsterte er plötzlich. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. "Lily-"

"Ich komme sofort."; sagte sie. Er bewegte sich kurz nicht, aber dann verschwand er.

"Ich denke wir können aufhören. Unsere Zuhörer sind eingeschlafen."; grinste Sirius ihm zu. James sass am Klavier im Wohnzimmer, während Sirius vor dem Weihnachtsbaum stand und auf seiner Geige spielte.

"Wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, werden sie wach werden. Lass sie ruhig schlafen...", gab er nur zurück und versuchte mit aller Macht, Lily nicht zu betrachten. Trotzdem fiel sein Blick auf ihr entspanntes Gesicht. Nun, irgendwann musste sie ja schlafen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Mrs Potter kam herein, direkt gefolgt von Mr Potter. Letzterer lächelte, als er Lily und Scarlett so friedlich auf dem Sofa liegen sah. "Oh je, die sind aber weg getreten."; meinte er.

"Ja, sie sind vor ungefähr einer viertel Stunde eingenickt."; meinte Sirius leichthin, jetzt hörte er endlich auf, zu spielen und legte die Violine auf das Klavier, etwas, was James nur missbilligend beäugte.

"Entschuldigung, du sollst mein Klavier nicht mit deinem Scheiss vollstellen!", maulte er. Darauf grinste Sirius frech und lehnte sich auch noch gegen das Klavier. "Mum, Dad, er macht es schon wieder...", darauf lachte Sirius nun, was zur Folge hatte, dass Lily hoch schreckte. James überkam sofort heisse Schuld, als er ihren panischen Gesichtsaudruck bemerkte. Sie wurde schon paranoid wie er.

Scarlett jedoch schlief seelig weiter, sodass auch Lily schwieg und sich nur verlegen umsah. Als sie Mr und Mrs Potter bemerkte, die beide wieder korrekt bekleidet waren, da errötete sie auf der Stelle und richtete sich auf. "Ich - uh - werde sie ins Bett bringen."; murmelte sie.

"Ich mache das schon."; erwiderte Mrs Potter spitz und hob das kleine Mädchen auch sofort auf ihre Arme. Lily blieb reglos sitzen und seufzte tief, als sie den Raum verlassen hatte.

"Machen Sie sich nichts draus, Miss Evans, meine Frau ist ein sehr komplizierter Mensch."; grinste Mr Potter nur breit und setzte sich neben Lily auf die Couch. "Mh, Kuchen...", tatsächlich fischte er ein Stück Apfelkuchen vom Wohnzimmertisch und verschlang es mit drei Bissen. "Mh... Lecker, Nahrung!", James grinste ein bisschen.

"Uhm, ich... Ich könnte kochen, wenn Sie möchten. Wir essen normalerweise früher, aber wir dachten, wir sollten warten, bis Sie wach sind.", Mr Potter grinste.

"Oh ja, eine gute Idee. Normalerweise bestellen wir immer nur Pizza, aber-", er unterbrach sich selber, weil Lily schon aufgesprungen war und die leeren Kaffeebecher der Jungs weg räumte. Er sah ihr seufzend hinterher. "Mensch, ganz schon hastig...", meinte er.

"Sie hat Angst, dass Mum zurück kommt.", erwiderte James nur und hörte jetzt ebenfalls auf, zu spielen, um seine Arme zu verschränken. Mr Potter seufzte.

"James, ich weiss, dass du andere Prioritäten setzt, aber deine Mutter und ich arbeiten sehr viel und sehr hart dafür, dass du sicher bist! Fiona mag Fremde nicht besonders gerne und das ist ihr nicht zu verübeln, da die meisten Fremden, denen wir begegnen meistens recht schnell versuchen, uns um zu bringen...", eine Sekunde sah es so aus, als würde James sich damit zufrieden geben, aber sein Wille war noch nicht gebrochen.

"Lily ist keine Fremde! Mum war so unhöflich zu ihr, sie ist meine Schulsprecherin, ich kenne sie seit Ewigkeiten, sie ist vertrauenswürdig!", maulte er. "Es gab keinen Grund dafür, dass Mum ausgerastet ist!", ärgerte er sich.

Ehe Mr Potter darauf etwas erwidern konnte, kam Mrs Potter zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass sie Lily vergrault hatte und setzte sich neben ihren Mann, der gerade ein weiteres Stück Kuchen ass. Er bot seiner Frau an, natürlich, aber die rümpfte nur die Nase.

"Was wollen wir bestellen, Jungs? Chinesisch? Oder-"

"Lily kocht.", erwiderte James garstig.

"Aber-"

"Sie kann sehr gut kochen und wenn Scarlett gleich noch einmal aufwacht, dann kann sie auch noch etwas essen. Sie wird bestimmt wach werden, sobald sie tief genug schläft, um zu träumen.", erklärte er und fuhr über sein Gesicht.

"Wir bestellen doch sonst auch immer!"; maulte seine Mutter. "James, warum hast du dieses Mädchen her gebracht?", fragte sie dann vorwurfsvoll. "Um Scarlett noch mehr weh zu tun? Hat sie nicht schon genug geliebte Menschen verloren, musst du ihr auch noch welche vorstellen-"

"Fiona, Liebes, jetzt hör aber auf!", ermahnte Mr Potter seine Frau.

"Nun, wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich habe sie hier her gebracht, weil du uns alleine gelassen und dich seitdem nie mehr gemeldet hast!", schnappte James nun. Seine Mutter wurde kreideweiss und ihre Unterlippe brauchte keine Sekunde, um an zu fangen zu zittern.

"James!", ermahnte Sirius nun. "Also wirklich, gerade erst vereint und schon fängt es wieder an!"

"Mutter, du kannst hier nicht einfach auftauchen und meine Gäste beleidigen und raus werfen! Das hier ist mein Haus!", Mr Potter stöhnte.

"Fiona, er hat Recht!", sagte er ruhiger, als sein Sohn. Seine Frau verschränkte ihre Arme. "Dies ist sein Haus und er hat das Recht dazu, über die Ferien - uh - ein Mädchen ein zu laden.", plötzlich wurde er rot wegen dem, was er da von sich gegeben hatte.

"Ich schlafe nicht mit ihr, falls es das ist, was dich stört.", erklärte James nun sehr ruhig und hätte sich keine Sekunde später treten können, weil Lily mit einem Tablett klein geschnittener Karotten und Gurken und Paprika herein kam und es wohl eindeutig gehört hatte. Sie wurde bis zu ihren Haarwurzeln dunkelviolett und räusperte sich verlegen. Er stöhnte. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint."; sagte er sofort.

Aber es war zu spät. Lily hatte gehört, was er gesagt hatte, stand eine Sekunde mit dem Tablett im Türrahmen und dann drehte sie sich wieder um und verschwand. "Super gemacht, James...", maulte Sirius.

"Mist..."; er stand auf, feuerte einen wütenden Blick zu seiner Mutter und ging ihr hinterher in die Küche. Sie stand da und schnitzte an der Brotkruste herum. "Lily, ich habe-"

"Schon gut."; murmelte sie. "Du hast ja nur die Wahrheit gesagt, wir schlafen nicht miteinander."; erklärte sie fachmännisch, klang aber sehr aufgebracht. Er stöhnte.

"Du kannst so schwierig sein.", maulte er.

"James, es ist wirklich das Beste, wenn ich einfach gehe!", flüsterte sie verlegen. "Deine Mutter will mich nicht in ihrem Haus haben und-"

"Das hier ist mein Haus!"; unterbrach er sie. "Und ich will, dass du bleibst! Und du hast versprochen, keine Kinderherzen zu brechen und Scarlett wird nie und nimmer verstehen, weshalb du plötzlich weg gehst! Ich habe dich gebeten, über die Ferien zu bleiben und du hast ja gesagt!", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht und seufzte dieses Mal. "Sie werden ohnehin nicht zu Hause bleiben. Und wenn, dann werden sie Tag und Nacht im Büro hängen und Einsatzberichte schreiben...", er schloss nun seine Arme um sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Der Gedanke daran, dass sie erst vor wenigen Stunden wie verrückt auf dem Küchentisch geknutscht hatten, war in weite Ferne gerückt, aber nun, da er im Begriff war, es wieder zu tun, fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Es schien ihr gar nicht anders zu ergehen, denn ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihn und obwohl ihr Gesicht ganz heiss und rot war, gab sie ein zufriedenes Stöhnen von sich, als er sie weiter küsste. Wenn sie so weiter machten, dann würde er nicht mehr lange behaupten können, er würde nicht mit ihr schlafen. "James-", flüsterte sie geniessend gegen seinen Mund. "Wir müssen aufhören, das macht alles noch komplizierter...", aber er küsste sie weiter und sie war sofort begeistert von dem, was er machte. Wieder landeten sie gegen den Tisch. "Wir müssen unbedingt aufhören!"

"Später.", flüsterte er sofort und verschloss ihren gesprächigen Mund dann wieder mit seinem. Als sie kicherte, musste er grinsen. Mädchen... Aber im Gegensatz zu Alexandras Kichern, brachte Lilys Kichern ihn dazu, sich besonders klug und lustig zu fühlen, als dass es ihn störte.

Ihre Hände waren wieder einmal damit beschäftigt, seine Haare noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen. Sie machte ihn so wirr damit, schien sogar genau zu wissen, an welchen Stellen sie auch ruhig etwas ziehen durfte, um ihn noch wirrer zu machen! "Böser James, hör auf..."; bat sie, aber seine Hand war trotzdem unter ihrem Pullover verschwunden.

"Gib mir mehr...", flüsterte er nur. Sie zuckte zusammen.

"Was?"

"Gib mir alles, Lily!"; verlangte er nun und drückte seine Lippen wieder ungestüm auf ihre.

"N - nein, nicht auf dem Küchentisch...", erwiderte sie unsicher, aber auch diese Worte unterdrückte er mit seinem Mund. Sie stöhnte, als er sie einfach wieder auf die Tischplatte hob und sich näher an sie drängte.

"Gib mir nach.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, bevor er begann, ihren Hals zu küssen, wie verrückt. Tatsächlich schmolz sie in seine Arme und ihre Hände verliessen seinen Nacken (wo sie gerade neckisch gezogen hatte, weil sie anscheinend wusste, dass er seine Sinne verlor, wenn sie das tat), um ebenfalls unter seinen Pullover zu gleiten. Sie fuhr ihre Krallen aus und er fand das seltsam erregend.

Nicht, dass es jemals ein Mädchen gewagt hätte, seine Haut mit ihren Fingernägeln zu verunstalten, dazu war er immer zu nett zu den Mädchen, mit denen er denn Sachen gemacht hatte. Ausser zu Alexandra. Trotzdem gefiel ihm, was sie machte. Es erregte ihn, regte ihn dazu an, in ihren Hals zu beissen, bis sie stöhnte. "Jame-", Sirius platzte in die Küche und er machte einen Satz von Lily weg, die sofort vom Tisch sprang. "Alter, ihr habt wohl den Arsch offen!", maulte sein bester Freund.

"Ich-"

"Wenn ich nicht dein Freund wäre, James! Ich dachte mir schon, dass ihr gerade wie blöd übereinander her fallt und habe deinen Dad davon abgehalten, nach euch zu schauen! Jetzt reisst euch mal zusammen!", hisste er und schloss die Küchentür. "Ihr spinnt ja!"

"Schon gut, ich hab es begriffen, Mann!", maulte James und fuhr mit dem Handrücken über seinen Mund. Lily war jetzt pflaumenviolett im Gesicht. "Uhm - warum gehst du nicht zurück ins Wohnzimmer und-"

"Nein, du gehst zurück ins Wohnzimmer, James!", befahl Sirius. James zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Dein Dad wollte dich holen kommen, die beiden wollen rasch mit dir sprechen.", er stöhnte nun.

"Lass sie ganz-"

"Willst sie eigenhändig zerstören, was?"; grummelte Sirius und James wollte eigentlich anfangen, mit ihm zu streiten, da schob er ihn aus der Küche heraus. "Geh jetzt, bevor sie her kommen, einen Blick auf Lily werfen und sofort wissen, wobei ich euch gerade gestört habe!", ärgerte er sich.

James zog ihm ein Gesicht und fuhr durch seine Haare. "Das Essen ist gleich fertig."; sagte Lily laut, ehe er die Tür schloss. Puh. Was hatte Lily Evans nur an sich? Was machte ihn so wirr? Was machte ihn so schwach? Gedankenverloren ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Eltern sassen, einen Brief vom Ministerium in den Händen. Er stöhnte, weil er schon zu oft in ein Zimmer gekommen war, wo sie warteten, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie wieder weg gingen, obwohl sie gerade erst gekommen waren.

"Das Essen ist gleich fertig.", sagte er kühl.

"Wir bleiben nicht zum Essen."; erwiderte Mrs Potter direkt.

"Doch, wir bleiben zum Essen!", widersprach Mr Potter. "Du musst etwas essen, Fiona und Lily hat für uns gekocht, du wirst hier bleiben, dich hinsetzen und nett zu dem armen Mädchen sein!", schnaubte er.

"Ich denke gar nicht daran!"; schnappte Mrs Potter. "Ed, dem hier müssen wir hinterher gehen, das hat höchste Priorität, wenn wir zu spät reagieren-"

"Nein!", unterband er. "Wir werden mit unserem Sohn zusammen essen, danach kannst du sofort los stürmen und den ganzen Abend böse auf mich sein, wenn dich das befriedigt, aber du wirst dich dazu setzen, etwas essen und nett zu dem armen Mädchen sein! Sag: Ja Ed!", verlangte er.

Mrs Potter verschränkte die Arme. "Mach das nicht, Mum."; bat James sie.

"Du bist mein Sohn, du darfst mir keinen Unterricht geben!", schnappte sie.

"Habe ich nicht, ich habe dich gebeten, das nicht zu tun."; erwiderte er nur und zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Ich mag es nicht sonderlich, wenn du das tust, wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst."

"Du sollst Ja, Ed sagen!", ermahnte Mr Potter seine Frau nun, die darauf schnaubte.

"Ja, Ed!", er nickte.

"Super. Wir bleiben also zum Essen, James, aber danach müssen wir ins Ministerium. Die Berichte schreiben und - uhm - einer Sache nachgehen, der nachgegangen werden muss.", er nickte.

"War ja klar.", sagte er. Wo war seine gute Laune vom Mittag nun wieder hin?

"James, bitte...", murmelte Mr Potter und seufzte.

"Ich gehe und schaue nach Scarlett...", gab James nur biestig zurück.

"Wir werden erst einmal auf keine Mission mehr gehen, James, nur ins Ministerium, um unseren Papierkram auf zu holen!", sagte Mr Potter beruhigend. "Ich verspreche es dir!"

"Ich nehme keines eurer vielen Versprechen für voll."; erwiderte James nur und verliess das Wohnzimmer wieder. In der Küche lachten Sirius und Lily gerade über irgendetwas, was seine Laune sogar noch etwas verschlechterte. Sie hörten sofort auf zu lachen, als er herein kam. "Uhm - wie weit ist das Essen?", fragte er.

"Sirius sollte schon vor fünf Minuten den Tisch decken, aber er trödelt...", gab Lily zurück und warf Sirius nun einen strengen Blick zu.

"Du bist ein herrisches Ungeheuer, Evans."; maulte er, holte aber die Teller hervor.

"Und du bist ein Womanizer und hast mich angebaggert.", erwiderte sie knapp, dabei lächelte sie.

"Hast du?"; fragte James.

"Nein. Darüber haben wir gelacht. Ich wollte meine Hände trocknen und - uhm - die Schürze und die Handtücher verwechselt und - uhm..."; er wurde nun rot und Lily kicherte wieder.

Während ihr Kichern ihn eben vergnügt hatte, brachte es jetzt das Fass zum Überlaufen. "Ich gehe nach Scarlett schauen."; maulte er wütend, schoss einen zornigen Blick auf Sirius ab, der seine Augenbrauen erschrocken herauf zog und verschwand. Sein blöder, bester Freund, der Lily und ihn zuerst unterbrach und sich dann auch noch an sie heran machte!

Er kam nicht. Sie hätte es wissen müssen! Er war beim Essen so schweigsam und schlecht gelaunt gewesen, dass sie hätte wissen können, dass er nicht zu ihr kommen würde. Sie konnte kaum verhindern, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen, während sie auf ihrem Bett in James' Trophäenzimmer lag und darauf hoffte, dass er diese Nacht kam. Sie hatte ja versucht, es ihm zu erklären, aber er war sofort nach dem Essen verschwunden und hatte sich bei Scarlett im Zimmer eingeschlossen.

Aber irgendwie hatte sie gedacht, sein Drang danach, ruhig zu schlafen wäre vielleicht doch grösser. Verlegen stand sie auf und fuhr über ihr Gesicht. Wenn er nicht zu ihr gegangen war, dann war er auch nicht zu Sirius gegangen und demnach würde er in seinem Zimmer sein. Bei Scarlett war sie erst vor einer halben Stunde gewesen, um nach ihr zu schauen, aber er war schon weg gewesen.

Vorsichtig tappte sie aus dem Zimmer, schlich die Treppe herauf und den Gang entlang. Tatsächlich konnte sie ihn etwas murmeln hören, eine Seite umblättern hören. Sie klopfte. "Sirius, geh weg bevor ich mich vergesse!", schnappte er von drinnen und wieder blätterte er eine Seite um. Er hatte nicht Lily gesagt, da zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern und öffnete die Tür. "Sirius-"  
"Ich bin es.", sagte sie, auch das reichte schon, um eine neue Träne über ihre Wange laufen zu lassen. "Du... Uhm, ich dachte, du würdest kommen.", flüsterte sie.

"Nun, ich dachte, ich bin nicht dazu verpflichtet.", gab er nur zurück, ohne auch nur auf zu sehen. Er sass an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte in einem Quidditch-Magazin.

"Schon, aber warum solltest du nicht kommen?"; sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Ich bin nicht sonderlich in Stimmung."

"James-"  
"Vergiss es einfach Lily.", verlangte er. "Meine Eltern sind wieder zu Hause, demnach werde ich wohl jetzt alleine schlafen können.", sie sah ihn lange an, setzte sich dann auch sein Bett und stöhnte.

"Kann ich bei dir schlafen?", fragte sie.

"Geh doch und frag Sirius."

"Ich möchte aber nicht bei Sirius schlafen, sondern bei dir.", er drehte sich jetzt endlich zu ihr herum. "Sirius und ich haben nur herum geblödelt, ich dachte, es wäre ein gutes Zeichen, dass er nicht betrunken war.", meinte sie schulterzuckend. "Und ich bin froh, dass Sirius mir an die Schürze gegangen ist, wenn du das gemacht hättest, dann wäre wahrscheinlich wirklich jemand in uns rein gelaufen.", er verdrehte seine Augen. "Ich weiss nicht, weshalb du solch eine Wirkung auf mich hast... Wir sollten nicht länger beieinander schlafen."

"Und trotzdem bist du hier."; bemerkte er trocken und stand nun auf. Als er sich neben sie setzte, da rutschte sie unruhig zur Seite.

"Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte sie. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht alleine, nicht, wenn ich weiss, dass du denkst, ich würde zu Sirius gehen.", er seufzte.

"Ich habe überreagiert."; meinte er.

"Hast du.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und sie verdrehte ungeduldig ihre Augen. "Was willst du denn nur von mir, James? Sag mir jetzt, was du willst, dann tue ich es vielleicht!", sie schwieg und sah ihn erwartend an, da drehte er sich zu ihr herum und drückte seine Lippen überraschend auf ihre.

"Gib mir alles."; flüsterte er.

"Nein!", erwiderte sie beinahe sofort, aber nun wusste er, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste. Ehe sie sich versehen hatte, war sie unter ihm begraben, während er sie bescheuert knutschte, seine Hände überall auf ihrem Körper. Ihr wurde schwindelig, als sie seine Erektion zwischen ihren Schenkeln fühlte und holte entsetzt Luft. Diesen Moment nutzte er, um ihren Hals zu küssen. "Nein, nicht weil du es mir befiehlst!", sagte sie.

"Gib nach, Lily!", sagte er leise in ihr Ohr und biss dann zu. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sie sein Shirt hoch schob, um mehr von ihm zu spüren.

"Nein!"

"Gib mir alles! Gib mir nach!", er saugte an einer empfindlichen Stelle und seine Hände streichelten nun ihre Brüste behutsam. "Gib dich mir hin...", sie stöhnte laut.

"Nein!", machte sie, aber ihre Stimme vibrierte vor lauter Ja! Sie knutschten eine Weile, ihre Körper erschüttert von der Anziehungskraft, die sie aufeinander auswirkten, dann löste er sich urplötzlich von ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Gib mir, was ich will.", flüsterte er und sie nickte. "Sag es."

"Ja!", stöhnte sie schliesslich und er zog ihr Top über ihren Kopf. Sein Shirt fiel zu Boden. Seine Küsse wurden nun drängender, wilder und ihre Körper bewegten sich gegen einander. Sie wollte mehr von ihm! Sie musste ihn jetzt haben!

Plötzlich fühlte Lily sich nicht mehr bereit und wenn sie hätte klar denken können, hätte sie sicherlich einen Rückzieher gemacht, aber es gab kein Zurück mehr. Ihr Körper wollte seinen jetzt, hatte einen eigenen Willen entwickelt und riss ihm die Kleider vom Leib, so wie er ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss.

Verwirrt griff sie in ihre eigenen Haare, als sich seine Hand in ihre Pyjamahosen verirrte und dort zielsicher sofort zwischen ihre Beine rutschte. Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen, als er mit einem einzigen Finger nur über sie streichelte und die Feuchtigkeit verrieb, die sich dort gesammelt hatte - und sich nun vermehrte. Er grinste.

"Das ging recht schnell."; flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr, ehe er auch dieses küsste. Sie stöhnte laut, als er nun einen Finger in sie tauchte. "Du bist sau eng, Lily.", flüsterte er. "Eng und unberührt...", sie keuchte, als sie merkte, wie er sie vorbereitete. "Aber nicht mehr lange.", raunte er noch.

Gegen ihren Willen bewegte sich ihr Becken und stiess gegen seine Hand, dabei streiften die verbleibenden Finger ihr Geschlecht und ihr entfuhr nun ein undefinierbares Geräusch, welches ihr nur halb so viel Befriedigung verschaffte, wie das, was es ausdrückte. Ihr Becken tat es noch einmal und dieses Mal glitt sein Finger tiefer. "Du bist recht stürmisch.", erklärte er leise und entzog ihr seinen Finger. Lily wimmerte etwas, dann verzog sie ihr Gesicht, weil zwei Finger wieder kehrten.

"Gib mir, was ich brauche!", verlangte sie. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Wie war das bitte?", fragte er.

"Gib mir, was ich brauche, James!", maulte sie nun lauter. "Steh deinen Mann!", nachdem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, überkam sie Angst, ihn mit dieser etwas unfeinen Aussage vielleicht wütend gemacht zu haben, aber er lachte nur.

"Das läuft nach meinen Regeln, Lily."; flüsterte er vergnügt. "Du bist hier her gekommen und hast nach mehr gefragt - ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, ohne zu wissen, dass du genug hattest.", auch diese Aussage beschäftigte sie einen Moment, aber dann begannen seine Finger, zu arbeiten und ihre Gedanken waren zu beschäftigt damit, vollkommen verrückt zu spielen.

Was tat er da nur?

Ihre Hände rutschten nun zum Bund seiner eigenen Pyjamahosen und zogen ihn tiefer. Dieses Vorhaben scheiterte daran, dass sie schlicht und ergreifend dumm war. Er spielte mit ihr, sodass sie immer mal wieder vergass, was sie eigentlich gerade hatte machen wollen und wie ein Idiot staunend unter ihm lag und ihn machen liess, was auch immer er wollte. "Ganz schön ungeduldig, Lily..."; flüsterte er schliesslich sanft. "Möchtest du wirklich, dass es schon vorbei ist?", sie stöhnte, nickte, jammerte, weil er sie immer noch auf die Folter spannte. Da löste er sich von ihr und richtete sich auf. Seine Finger zogen sich aus ihr heraus und er entledigte sich seiner Hosen.

Wieder war ein Moment da, in dem sie sich nicht mehr bereit fühlte, zu tun, worauf sie gerade noch gedrängt hatte, aber ein Blick auf James' Erektion belehrte sie sofort, dass er sich nicht mehr aufhalten lassen würde. Er sank zwischen ihre Beine und sie fühlte ihn gegen sich drücken, ein weiteres Mal rutschte einer seiner Finger zwischen sie und verrieb die Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen, dann stöhnte er laut.

Er war ganz langsam und vorsichtig, wagte sich nur kleine Stückchen vor, bis er an ihre Haut stiess. "Das wird sich mit niemand anderem jemals so anfühlen."; flüsterte er. "Du gehörst jetzt mir, Lily, du wirst niemals mit irgendjemandem etwas ähnliches fühlen."; sie kniff ihre Augen vor Schmerz zusammen, aber nun drückte er sich weiter in sie hinein. Ihre Atmung wurde nun heftiger und er stöhnte laut, als sie sich für ihn öffnete.

"Ah-", rutschte ihr heraus und er hob seine Hand vor ihren Mund.

"Sht.", machte er leise und küsste ihren Nacken. Sie fühlte, wie er sich zurück halten musste, nicht einfach mit voller Länge in sie zu stossen und fertig zu sein. "Du gehörst mir."; flüsterte er wieder. "Mir ganz alleine. Erinnerst du dich an das Gefühl?"; sie nickte schwer atmend. "Gut. Vergiss es niemals. Du gehörst mir...", sie stöhnte, aber er hielt ganz ruhig aus, bis sie merkte, wie sie sich seiner Grösse anpasste und von ihm gedehnt wurde. Sie konnte ihn vibrieren fühlen.

James drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen und erlaubte sich, noch ein paar Millimeter tiefer zu gehen, dann hielt er inne und stöhnte. "Was?", fragte sie.

"Du bist so eng..."; flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Ich geniesse, was ich habe...", nun stöhnte sie auch. Es tat immer noch ein bisschen weh, aber als er nun langsam und qualvoll begann, sich zu bewegen, merkte sie bald, dass es besser wurde. Sie fühlte, wie er sich zurück hielt und hier und da einen prüfenden Blick in ihr Gesicht warf, um zu sehen, was er mit ihr machte.

Er war sogar immer ein paar Zentimeter entfernt, nicht einmal ganz hatte er sich in sie geschoben. "Willst du nicht-"

"Nein, ich will dir nicht weh tun."; flüsterte er. "Vertrau mir, wir würden es bereuen, wenn ich tiefer gehe.", sie stöhnte wieder ein bisschen, als er wieder näher kam.

"Aber-"

"Nein. Ein anderes Mal.."; er löste sich wieder ein wenig von ihr und begann, ihre Lippen zu küssen. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, als seine rechte Hand plötzlich über ihren Bauch streichelte - Tendenz sinkend.

"Was machst du?"; fragte sie.

"Ich bin kein Egoist."; flüsterte er grinsend. "Wenn ich meine Familie mit Sirius teilen kann, dann kann ich auch dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht als einziger geniesse, dass du mir gehörst."; ihre Wangen wurden ganz rot, als er begann, sie zu streicheln. Als er sich das nächste Mal bewegte, fühlte Lily eine klebrige Flüssigkeit an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und sie wurde rot, als ihr der Gedanke kam, dass das wohl Blut war.

"Ich-"  
"Sei mein Eigentum.", flüsterte er. Sie hörte ein trockenes Schluchzen über ihre Lippen fallen und wurde umso röter. Er fing an, etwas fester zu streicheln und sich etwas hastiger zu bewegen. Vor Lilys Augen begannen nun bunte Punkte zu tanzen und ihr Gesicht wurde warm. Erst, als sie ihre Augen zusammen kniff und ihren Hals unbewusst streckte bemerkte sie, dass es sich gut anfühlte, was er tat.

"Oh mein-"; sie unterbrach sich, als sie die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme bemerkte und versuchte, sich zu räuspern, aber dann brach nur ein entsetztes: "Ja!", aus ihr heraus. Er hörte sofort auf, sich zu bewegen und gab ihr einen Augenblick, um sich zu sammeln. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, da grinste er sie an.

"Na, bist du fertig?", sie stöhnte noch einmal.

"Halt bloss die Klappe!", maulte sie.

"Bist du?", verlegen schloss sie ihre Augen und nickte - da begann er wieder zu stossen.

Hatte er sich so lange zurück gehabten? Was bezweckte er damit? "Was-"

"Was du als nächstes fühlst, wird sich ebenfalls mit niemand anderem jemals wieder so anfühlen, wie mit mir.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Seine Stimme klang nun angestrengt, so, als müsste er sich gerade dazu zwingen, sich zurück zu halten. "Schliess deine Augen!", verlangte er.

"Aber-"

"Schliess sie, Lily und konzentriere dich auf das, was passiert.", brav gehorchte sie nun und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück. Ihr Herz pochte noch schnell, aber das war nichts im Vergleich dazu, was es tat, als sie letztendlich fühlte, wie James kam. Sie konnte es spüren, wie er seine Luft an hielt, sie konnte fühlen, wie er sich in ihr bewegte, härter wurde und dann schliesslich etwas nach liess, während eine warme Flüssigkeit in sie lief.

Sie stöhnte und griff sich an die Brust, wo ihr Herz nun seinen eigenen Rekord im Schnell-Schlagen brach. Er keuchte, dann lehnte er sich auf sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. "Du gehörst jetzt mir." Stille folgte.

Einen Moment musste sie sich wundern, als sie dicke Tropfen über ihre Schultern laufen fühlte. Schwitzte sie so sehr? Oder weinte James? Die Antwort liess nicht lange auf sich warten, als seine Schultern begannen, zu zucken und noch mehr Tropfen über ihre Schulter liefen. Sie streichelte über seine eigene Schulter, da löste er sich schniefend von ihr. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"; fragte sie besorgt.

"Tut mir Leid."; flüsterte er. "Das ist normal - uh - zumindest für mich ist es normal...", er strich über sein Gesicht und setzte sich auf. Sie musterte ihn nur besorgt.

"James-"

"Es tut mir Leid."; flüsterte er wieder. "Ich - uh... Das passiert. Sei froh, dass es nur das ist. Ich...", er stand einfach auf und zog sich wieder an, liess sie liegen. "Ich komme gleich wieder.", ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen.

"Aber - James, du musst dich nicht verstellen, es ist in Ordnung!", sagte sie benommen. Er hatte doch gerade erst mit ihr geschlafen und nun liess er sie einfach so liegen! Als sei sie... Sie fand nicht einmal Worte für die Verletzung, die er ihr gerade zu fügte. "Bitte geh nicht...", wimmerte sie. Aber er schloss nur die Tür als Antwort und nun begann sie heftig zu weinen.

James unterdessen lehnte gegen die geschlossene Tür. Er konnte sie hören, aber nicht mehr ändern, was gerade passiert war. Tränen liefen über seine roten Wangen. Jemand räusperte sich, da sah er den Gang entlang. Sirius stand in Shorts vor ihm, die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen. Ein lautes Schluchzen drang durch die Tür und er sah seinen besten Freund schockiert an. "Ist Lily da drin?", fragte er. James nickte. "Hast - oh Merlin, James, hast du ihr weh getan?", dieses Mal folgte benommenes Kopfschütteln.

"Nicht körperlich.", flüsterte er.

Sirius atmete erleichtert aus und sah dabei zu, wie James an der Tür herunter glitt, da erhob er seinen Zauberstab. Das Licht an der Spitze erlosch und er flüsterte einen Zauberspruch, um die Tür ab zu dichten, damit Lily James nicht hören würde. "Was ist passiert."; flüsterte er leise und setzte sich neben James. Dieser hatte nun seine Knie angezogen und drückte seine Augen gegen die Kniescheiben.

"Ich hasse mich so sehr.", flüsterte er fassungslos.

"James-"

"Ich hasse mich.", er begann, zu schluchzen. "Mach, dass es aufhört!", flehte er.

"Es wird aufhören."; Sirius seufzte und sah seinen besten Freund bedrückt an. "Es wird aufhören, du musst nur-"  
"Ich tue ihr doch genau so weh, wie die!", sagte James bitter. "Es macht mir doch Spass, sie leiden zu sehen! Erst dann komme ich in fahrt! Wenn sie weinen und schluchzen und schreien, erst dann kann ich tun, was ich will.", er begann nun, seine Augen immer wieder gegen seine Knie zu pressen, sodass er vor und zurück wippte. "Ich bin nicht besser als die. Ich hasse mich so sehr!", er stöhnte und schluchzte wieder.

"James, hör auf, das stimmt nicht!"

"Auch sie wird im Endeffekt von mir enttäuscht werden!", machte James weiter und seine Brust zog sich zusammen. Er konnte niemanden retten. Er konnte niemanden vor der Dunkelheit retten, die auch ihn zu verschlingen drohte! Er stöhnte gequält. "Ich bin niemandem eine Hilfe. Ich habe ihr weh getan!"

"Du hast gesagt, du hast ihr nicht weh getan!"; erinnerte Sirius ihn sofort.

"Ich hasse mich so sehr. Auch ich trachte danach, ihr weh zu tun! Ich habe mir genommen, was ich wollte!", er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. "Hörst du sie weinen? Ich liebe es, wie sie leidet! Ich liebe es, dass ich es verursache! Ich hasse mich so sehr dafür!"

"Hör! Auf! Damit! Du weisst nicht, was du da redest, James!", ermahnte Sirius ihn. "Du magst Lily, ich habe dich vor zwei Minuten gefragt, ob du ihr weh getan hast und du hast verneint! Du hast ihr sicher nichts getan!", James konnte es fühlen, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

"So wie ich Lizzys Schreie geliebt habe."; gab er von sich. "Du hast sie gesehen! Und ich habe gelacht-"

"Du hast geweint, James, du wolltest nicht, dass sie ihr weh tun!", aber das überging James einfach.

"Ich habe geliebt, dass sie ihr weh tun und ich habe die Schmerzen geliebt, die sie ihr zugefügt haben...", er stöhnte und beugte sich nun nach vorne.

"Das stimmt nicht, James! Hör auf mit diesem Wahnsinn!", flehte Sirius nun.

"Und die werden kommen, um sie zu holen und ihr auch weh tun!", es reichte nicht mehr lange, nur zu weinen. Sein Ekel vor all dem, was passiert war und was er gesehen und getan hatte wuchs und er fühlte, wie seine Existenz schrumpfte. Aber nun veränderte seine Stimme sich. Sie war nicht mehr benommen oder emotionslos - er wurde panisch. "Sie werden kommen und sie holen und ihr weh tun, wenn ich keinen Weg finde, sie zu retten!", schluchzte er, dann begann er, auf allen vieren kniend mittlerweile, zu würgen. "Und ich kann sie nicht retten! Ich weiss nicht wie!"

"Lily geht es gut, sie liegt in deinem Zimmer und weint, weil du sie verlassen hast!", sagte Sirius besorgt. "James, hör auf damit! Hör dich doch reden, du lügst doch wie gedruckt! Du hast Lily nicht weh getan und du geniesst es nicht, anderen Menschen weh zu tun!", aber James war so hysterisch, dass er Sirius kaum hörte.

"Ich hasse mich so sehr, ich - ich-", und endlich kam es. Er würgte, dann erbrach er. Sirius stöhnte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Tür, während er darauf wartete, dass James sich ausgekotzt hatte.

So weit war es schon nicht mehr gekommen, seit er mit Alexandra geschlafen hatte. James erinnerte sich daran, dass er genau so im Schlafsaal gekniet und gekotzt hatte, als er aus dem Raum der Wünsche zurück gekommen war. Und er hatte sich gehasst, dafür, dass er Alexandra weh getan hatte! Umso schlimmer war es gewesen, was auf der Geburtstagsfeier passiert war und die Tatsache, dass er sie gar nicht gewollt hatte. Von Anfang an.

Stöhnend rappelte er sich hoch, als es wieder vorbei war und Sirius hatte verschwinden lassen, was James erbrochen hatte. "Ich hasse mich so sehr."; flüsterte er wieder vollkommen benommen.

"Du hast nichts getan, wofür du dich hassen müsstest.", sagte Sirius.

"Ich habe sie geopfert.", schluchzte James.

"Lizzy hat dich gebeten, sie zu wählen und die Todesser haben sich einen Spass daraus gemacht, dir die Wahl zu überlassen, wem sie weh tun.", erwiderte Sirius ihn betreten. "Weil sie wussten, dass dir das am meisten weh tun würde. Lizzy wollte geopfert werden. Für Scarlett.", er stöhnte und fuhr geschafft über sein Gesicht.

"Ich habe einfach nur zugesehen und nichts getan! Ich hätte sie retten müssen!", da stöhnte Sirius nun selber.

"Darum hättest du nicht mit Lily schlafen sollen, Mann! Du weisst doch, was passiert, wenn - uh - du weisst schon! Du weisst doch, was du mit Sex assoziierst! Wieso hast du das gemacht?", fragte er ihn eindringlich.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, sie zu besitzen!", flüsterte James nur vollkommen fassungslos. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es sich angefühlt hat! Und sie gehört jetzt mir, auf immer und ewig und wenn ihr bewusst wird, dass ich ein riesiges Arschloch bin und sie mich auf immer hassen will, so gehört sie doch mir!", er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, seine Schultern zuckten wieder wie verrückt, als er erneut einen hysterischen Heulkrampf bekam. "Ich hasse mich so sehr!", schluchzte er.

Sirius stöhnte nun, stand auf und zog ihn etwas grob an seinem Arm hoch, um ihn in sein eigenes Zimmer zu schleifen.

Er war selber nicht so gut mit sowas, sodass er James achtlos auf den Boden fallen liess, sich in sein Bett legte und dort Whisky trank, bis die Sonne auf ging.


	6. Chapter 6

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte gedrückte Stimmung. Mr und Mrs Potter hatten eindeutig gestritten. Scarlett hatte schlecht geträumt und geweint, als Lily sie wecken kommen wollte, weigerte sich aber, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Sirius hatte einen Kater, James wollte nicht von seinem Teller aufsehen und Lily brach bei jedem Wort, das man an sie richtete in Tränen aus. Seufzend erhob Mr Potter sich.

"Nun, wir müssen ins Ministerium gehen.", erklärte er. Stummes Nicken folgte.

"Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr euch heute Abend benehmt!", richtete nun Mrs Potter das Wort an die drei. "Scarlett wird um halb fünf abgeholt, wenn ich von da an irgendeine Beschwerde höre, werdet ihr drei etwas erleben.", James räusperte sich.

"Lass Lily aus diesem Spiel, sie ist Gast in diesem Haus."; auch das reichte schon, dass Lily erneut Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sirius seufzte tief.

"Hört ihr bitte auf zu schreien?"; fragte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in deinen Händen.

"Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass du trinkst!"; schnappte Mrs Potter, woraufhin Sirius einen mörderischen Blick zu James schoss, der daraufhin wieder nur schuldig auf seinen Teller sah. "Nun gut, James, dein Haus, also deine Verantwortung. Wenn heute Abend irgendetwas passiert oder mir irgendwelche Beschwerden entgegen kommen, dann kannst du etwas erleben.", Mr Potter verdrehte seine Augen.

"Fiona, Liebes, du bist wirklich unausstehlich manchmal.", sagte er. "Geh schon vor, ich sollte das Reden übernehmen, bevor hier gleich ein Axt-Mord geschieht.", sie war sich sicher, dass Mr Potter das noch bereuen würde, aber Sirius grinste nun seicht. Mrs Potter verliess die Küche, ohne sich von Lily, James oder Sirius zu verabschieden, nur Scarlett küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange.

"Dad, wir machen schon nichts...", maulte Sirius.

"Ich weiss, ich wollte meine Frau los werden.", grinste Mr Potter. "Amüsiert euch gut ihr drei. Uhm - richte Alexandra doch meine Grüsse aus!", lächelte er James zu. James wurde sofort knallrot und Lily trat unter dem Tisch gegen sein Schienbein. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen, woraufhin Mr Potter seine Augenbrauen herauf zog. "Uh, ja, falls sie kommt, meinte ich.", versuchte er seinen Sohn zu retten, aber es war zu spät. Lily stand auf und zog James' halb vollen Teller unter seiner Gabel weg, um den Tisch ab zu räumen.

"Lily-"; begann James, aber sie schnalzte nur mit ihrer Zunge.

"Spar es dir, okay? Ich will nicht mit dir darüber reden!", schnappte sie und warf seinen Rest fort. Er stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

"Nun - uh, ja..."; stotterte sein Vater, als er begriff, dass ihr Ausbruch seine Schuld war. "Uh, tut mir Leid, James, das war keine Absicht. Ich muss jetzt los..."

"Bye.", verabschiedeten sie sich und James stöhnte. "Komm, Scarlett, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer.", murmelte er. Seine Cousine starrte ihn mit grossen Augen an.

"Was hat Lily?", fragte sie traurig.

"Lily ist ein bisschen wütend auf mich."; was wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts war. Ein bisschen wütend wäre sie gewesen, wenn er zurück gekommen wäre. War er aber nicht! Er hatte gesagt, er würde wieder kommen - und dann war er verschwunden!

"Kannst du nicht ein bisschen netter zu ihm sein?", fragte Sirius bedrückt.

"Nein!", schnappte sie.

"Mann, Lily, bitte! Du weisst doch, wie schlecht es ihm geht, er hat mit dir geschlafen und wollte nicht, dass du ihn dann sofort hysterisch siehst, du kannst froh sein, dass er gegangen ist!", maulte er nun, woraufhin sie schnaubte.

"Was weisst du schon?", fragte sie rhetorisch und verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Ich weiss, dass es ihm schlecht geht!"

"Nun, mir geht es gerade auch nicht so toll!", erwiderte sie biestig.

"Er wollte doch nur nicht, dass du ihn wieder hysterisch siehst!", verteidigte Sirius ihn.

"Er ist nicht hysterisch geworden, Sirius!", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Falsch, du hast ihn nur nicht hysterisch gesehen! Ich hatte dann das Vergnügen und glaub mir, weder hättest du mit ihm umgehen können, noch verkraften können, was er alles erzählt hat!", sie schnaubte.

"Alles wäre besser gewesen, als mich einfach liegen zu lassen, mich an zu lügen und sich dann zu verpissen!", meckerte sie.

"Ich weiss, ich bin das grösste Arschloch auf der Welt überhaupt, aber ich weiss auch, was es mit Frauen macht, wenn sie alleine aufwachen müssen, aber James geht es sehr, sehr schlecht nach gestern Nacht!", ermahnte er sie nun ungeduldig. "Bitte sei doch etwas netter zu ihm!"

"James geht es schlecht?"

"Das wäre sowieso auch gar nicht passiert, wenn du seinem Drang nach Selbstzerstörung nicht auch noch nachgegeben hättest!", fügte er vorwurfsvoll hinzu, als hätte sie gar nichts gesagt.

"Warte! James geht es schlecht? Erst lässt er mich im Bett liegen wie ein benutztes Taschentuch, jetzt ist es ein Drang nach Selbstzerstörung überhaupt mit mir zu schlafen und James geht es schlecht?"; fragte sie ganz aufgewühlt und Tränen liefen dabei über ihre Wangen.

"Lily, hier geht es nicht um dich!", ermahnte Sirius sie nun wütend.

Damit traf er sie leider vollkommen auf dem falschen Fuss. Lily ohrfeigte ihn schallend und stürmte dann schluchzend an ihm vorbei. Hier ging es nicht um sie? Was war das alles hier dann? War sie nur Teil der James-Potter-Ego-Show gewesen? Und jetzt musste sie jemandem gehören, der sie eigentlich gar nicht wollte?

Nach der vergangenen Nacht legte sie sich eine Weile hin, aber an schlafen war natürlich gar nicht zu denken! Nein, sie war jetzt dazu verdammt, hier zu liegen und sich zu überlegen, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, mit ihr zu schlafen? Ja - wieso hatte er das eigentlich gemacht? Um ihr weh zu tun? Um der Erste gewesen zu sein? Oder hatte er eben nur mit ihr schlafen wollen, um seine Lust zu befriedigen? Oder weil er gerade keine andere gefunden hatte?

Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass es gar nicht so abwegig war, dass er es aus einem Impuls der Selbstzerstörung getan hatte. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er grob zu Alexandra gewesen war und wenn sie seinen emotionalen Zustand betrachtete, dann tat ihm das vielleicht am Ende mehr weh, als ihr. Vielleicht war das eine ähnliche Handlung, wie sich selbst zu schneiden. Vielleicht war es Selbstzerstörung für ihn, mit ihr zu schlafen?

Ihr liefen lauter Tränen über ihr Gesicht, als die Tür sich öffnete. "Verschwinde, Potter!"; schluchzte sie, aber der jemand verschloss die Tür und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Überrascht musste sie feststellen, dass es Sirius war.

"Es tut mir Leid, das war eben nicht sehr nett von mir.", erklärte er ehrlich. "Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

"Hast du nicht, es ist mir egal!", aber ihre Stimme klang ganz und gar nicht so, als wäre ihr egal, was er gesagt hatte. Er schob sie vorsichtig etwas zur Seite und legte sich neben sie, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

"James und ich, wir wollten dich beide nicht verletzen. Er mag dich so sehr, Lily, aber er ist ein emotionaler Krüppel. Er hat so viele Probleme, dass er keine Kontrolle mehr darüber hat, was er tut, verstehst du? Er ist gestern Nacht hysterisch geworden...", beteuerte er.

"Wie äussert sich das?", fragte sie, verwundert über sich selber, weil sie so einfach zu liess, dass er sie in seine Arme schloss.

Aber das war ja genau das, was sie eigentlich wollte! Sie wollte von jemandem in die Arme genommen und eine Weile gehalten werden! Sie hatte mit James geschlafen und sie war aufgewühlt deswegen und wegen seiner Eltern. Aber James hatte sie nicht in den Arm genommen, nein, er hatte sie gezwungen, die Nacht nach ihrem ersten Mal direkt alleine zu verbringen. Und alleine auf zu wachen. Vielleicht war das gar nichts besonderes für ihn.

"Ich sollte dir das wirklich nicht einfach so erzählen, Lily.", flüsterte er zurück und küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann drückte er sie fest gegen sich und wartete geduldig, bis sie sich ausgeweint hatte. Irgendwann wimmerte sie nur noch still gegen seine Schulter, da löste Sirius sich von ihr und küsste wieder ihre Stirn. "Sieh mich an."; bat er sie.

"Warum?"

"Ich möchte die Wahrheit von dir hören."; sagte er schlicht, da sah sie auf und starrte direkt in seine Augen. "Lily, hat er dir letzte Nacht weh getan? Du weisst ganz genau, wie ich das meine - hat er dir weh getan?", fragte er sie ernst und sie schloss ihren Mund wieder, als er sie ermahnte, nicht nach zu fragen, wie er das meinte.

"Nein!", sagte sie fest. "Nein, er hatte keinen Grund, ab zu hauen, es war schön, bis er gegangen ist!", er seufzte. "Wie äussert sich seine Hysterie, sag es mir!", verlangte sie.

Sirius sah sie lange und nachdenklich an, dann zog er sie wieder fest zu sich. "Er hat Wahnvorstellungen. Uhm, das letzte Mal, als er Sex hatte und dieses Mal auch, dachte er, er hätte euch gezwungen und euch absichtlich Schmerzen zugefügt, weil er es so geniessen und lieben würde, sie schreien zu hören.", sie wurde rot, als er es so vorsichtig ausdrückte.

"Und - uhm - er hasst sich so sehr.", mutmasste sie, woraufhin Sirius stöhnte.

"Das eine oder andere Mal fiel es, ja.", meinte er etwas sarkastisch.

"Da ist noch mehr, nicht wahr? Du willst es mir nicht erzählen, aber da ist noch mehr.", er nickte, dann seufzte er in ihre Haare.

"Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr mit einem Mädchen so auf einem Bett gelegen."; erklärte er plötzlich. "Du musst mir also sagen, wenn ich eine Grenze überschreite oder dich los lassen soll.", sie kicherte urplötzlich ein bisschen und drängte sich etwas näher an ihn.

"Nein, danke.", murmelte sie. Er zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie ihre Arme ebenfalls um ihn schlang. "Du sollst mich nicht los lassen, Sirius.", er lächelte, das spürte sie irgendwie, aber sie schloss nur ihre Augen und schlief tatsächlich bald ein. Sein Herz schlug direkt neben ihrem Ohr, was sie als sehr beruhigend empfand.

Wach wurde sie erst, als es schon wieder dunkel war. "Wollt ihr nicht mal aufstehen?", sie schlug ihre Augen auf und stöhnte benommen.

"Wie spät ist es?"; fragte Sirius neben ihr.

"Viertel vor sechs. Die anderen kommen gleich.", maulte James wütend. "Aber ihr habt es euch ja bequem gemacht, nicht wahr?", sie sprang aus dem Bett, da wurde ihr schwindelig und sie musste sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl abstützen.

"Wenn du damit Probleme hast, dann geh doch, das kannst du ja so gut!", schnappte sie biestig.

"Ihr hört jetzt auf und zwar alle beide!", maulte Sirius.

"Evans, wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast, dann nur zu, sprich dich aus!", erwiderte James stirnrunzelnd.

"Von uns beiden bin nicht ich diejenige mit Problemen.", gab sie nur bissig zurück. "Und jetzt raus hier!"

"Du kannst mich nicht aus meinem eigenen Zimmer werfen.", meinte er kalt. "Ausserdem ist es dafür zu spät, Liebes, ich habe dich nackt gesehen, schon vergessen.", darauf antwortete Lily schon nicht mehr.

"Raus hier!"; schnappte sie. Sirius stöhnte.

"Ihr seid unverbesserlich, vom Hassen zum Knutschen übers Bumsen zurück zum Hassen.", maulte er und streckte sich. "Wisst ihr, ich überlasse euch dem, was ihr euch jetzt raus pickt.", erklärte er mit verschränkten Armen und schlüpfte zurück in seine Schuhe. Lily wurde rot.

"Nein! Geh nicht!"; bat sie.

"Oh nein, ich stelle mich nicht zwischen euch!", erwiderte er sofort. "Viel Spass bei - was auch immer.", James und er tauschten einen Blick, den Lily nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Etwas zwischen Wut, Mitleid, Verständnis und vollkommener Missbilligung. Als die Tür hinter Sirius zugezogen wurde, da seufzte James.

"Es tut mir Leid, Lily."

"Geh einfach!", verlangte sie.

"Sieh mich doch wenigstens an!", bat er. "Es tut mir Leid!", schwor er.

"Geh!", er stöhnte und setzte sich auf das Bett.

"Sieh mal, du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass ich gegangen bin, ich war nicht einfach letzte Nacht.", sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Ich wäre froh, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest.", sagte sie nur.

"Lily, es tut mir Leid, ich habe dich letzte Nacht nicht verlassen, um dir weh zu tun, sondern um das zu vermeiden!", erklärte er ihr.

"Und Alexandra?", er erhob seine Augenbrauen. "Kommt sie heute Nacht?"

"Wir sind Freunde. Ich habe sie eingeladen.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend, woraufhin sie ihm den Rücken zu drehte und ihre Arme verschränkte. "Lily, bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

"Nein.", log sie. Aber sie war eifersüchtig. "Deine Eltern kennen sie?"

"Sirius hat sie ihnen vorgestellt. Wie gesagt, er war besessen vom Gedanken, dass sie mich retten könnte.", er verschränkte ebenfalls seine Arme, als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, James Potter!", verlangte sie. "Du bist ein kranker, kranker Mensch!", er seufzte. "Geh! Ich muss mich umziehen!", aber auch darauf reagierte er nicht, da zog sie schliesslich ihren Pullover über ihren Kopf und schlüpfte aus ihren Jeans.

"Ich will dir doch nicht weh tun."; flüsterte er schliesslich, aber in seinen Augen lag ein gieriger Blick und sie konnte sehen, wie er sie musterte. "Wirklich nicht, Lily..."

"Da du nicht gehst, werde ich gehen, James.", sie zog ihren BH aus und rannte an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer. Er starrte ihr hinterher, als sie auch ihr Höschen auszog und die Dusche anstellte. Er bewegte sich nicht, anscheinend hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Drang nach mehr Selbstzerstörung und ihrer Bitte, doch einfach zu gehen. Stöhnend stellte sie sich unter das warme Wasser und fuhr über ihre Arme.

Es tat so weh, von ihm besessen zu werden. Erst als ihr die Wassertropfen über das Gesicht liefen, wagte sie sich, auch ihre Tränen los zu lassen. Sie hätte nicht mit ihm schlafen sollen. Sie hatte doch gewusst, dass sie sich in ihn verknallt hatte, sie hätte es wirklich nicht noch schlimmer machen müssen, als es bereits war!

James hatte in der Zwischenzeit wohl eine Entscheidung getroffen, denn als Lily gerade ihre Haare ausgewaschen hatte, da trat er unter die Dusche zu ihr. "Nein, geh!", verlangte sie, beziehungsweise, sie wollte es sagen, der Satz wurde jedoch im Keim erstickt, als er seine Lippen fest auf ihre presste. Wieso machte er das? Hasste er wirklich sich oder vielleicht doch eher sie? "Lass das!"; brachte sie schliesslich hervor.

"Gib mir, was mir zusteht!"; verlangte er.

"Nein, lass mich los!"; schnappte sie zurück. James hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und drückte sie fest an sich.

"Gib mir, was mir zusteht, Lily, du gehörst mir!", erinnerte er sie.

"Und was nützt es mir, jemandem zu gehören, der mich gar nicht will?"; brach es aus ihr heraus, woraufhin er stöhnte und sie die kühlen Kacheln der Dusche gegen ihren Rücken drücken fühlte.

"Gib mir, was mir zusteht, Lily!"; verlangte er wieder, dieses Mal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.

"Damit du mich dann wieder liegen lassen kannst?", schluchzte sie. Er verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem und griff unter ihre Beine. Sie machte sich jetzt die Mühe, seinen nassen Pullover über seinen Kopf zu ziehen, nur dafür brach er den Kuss und sie schlang endlich ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper, als der schwere, nasse Pullover auf den Boden fiel und ein lautes Plätschern dabei verursachte.

"Es wird wieder ein wenig weh tun."; flüsterte er. Sie stöhnte und nestelte verlegen an seiner Jeans, die ebenfalls nass war. Es war recht schwierig, die Hose zu öffnen, da ihre Hände wie verrückt zitterten und ihm die Hose gerade wohl eindeutig zu eng wurde. Schliesslich schaffte sie es, ihn zu befreien und schob sie etwas ungeschickt über seine Hüfte, wo sie dann weiter wurde und bis zu seinen Knien rutschte.

"Sag mir, dass du sie nicht willst!"; schluchzte sie wieder. Obwohl er sie küsste und sie im Begriff war, erneut mit ihm zu schlafen, liefen schmerzhafte Tränen über ihre Wangen, die sich mit dem Wasser vermischten. James hatte gerade ihren Hals geküsst, aber nun rutschten seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr.

"Ich will sie nicht, Lily."; flüsterte er, dass sie es kaum verstehen konnte wegen des Wassers. Aber sie hatte es gehört und stöhnte erleichtert. "Ich will dich.", da schob sie seine Shorts ebenfalls etwas ungestüm bis zu seinen Knien, er stöhnte. "Sag mir, wenn es zu weh tut."; sagte er in ihr Ohr und küsste dann die empfindliche, dünne Haut dahinter. Sie stöhnte und schob sich ihm entgegen, da stieg er plötzlich ein wenig auf seine Zehenspitzen - dann glitt er in sie hinein.

Ihr entfuhr ein entzücktes Stöhnen. Wie er es gesagt hatte, tat es wieder ein wenig weh.

Aber nicht alle Schmerzen stellten sich als schlecht heraus, diese waren eher inspirierend. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich ein wenig tiefer in seine Schulter. Immer noch war er nicht ganz in ihr. "Gib mir mehr von dir!", verlangte sie.

"Nein."; erwiderte er sofort, dann presste er einen festen Kuss auf ihre Lippen und begann vorsichtig, sich zu bewegen. Lily holte tief Luft. "Du gehörst mir ganz alleine.", flüsterte er. "Sag es mir, Lily."

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen, nicht weil es weh tat, mit ihm zu schlafen, sondern weil er das von ihr verlangte. Einmal mehr dachte sie daran, wie weh es tat, ihm gehören zu müssen. "Ich gehöre dir, James.", flüsterte sie erstickt und schluchzte dann. Er küsste sie wieder.

Wieder rutschte seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine und streichelte und rieb und berührte sie, bis ihr Keuchen lustvoller und etwas geniessender wurde. Es stellte sich heraus, dass James Potter geschickte Finger hatte. Ihre Zehen bogen sich bei dem, was er machte und sie stöhnte, als er das Tempo erhöhte. Ihr Oberkörper bog sich ihm entgegen, Röte stieg in ihr Gesicht, ein Kuss traf ihre Lippen etwas unbeholfen, da öffnete sie ihre Augen. Er sah sie einfach nur an, ein wenig zärtlich war sein Blick und ein bisschen besorgt. "Gefällt es dir, Lily?", fragte er sie sanft. "Tut es weh?", als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, da seufzte er erleichtert und verwickelte sie in einen recht existenziellen Kuss. "Du bist immer noch eng...", sie stöhnte, als er das sagte und er grinste breit.

Dann kam sie.

Sie wusste nicht recht, was genau den Ausschlag dazu gegeben hatte, aber es überkam sie und sie gab ein genusssüchtiges Geräusch von sich, welches sie selber nicht ganz zuordnen konnte und als er fühlte, wie sie umso enger wurde, da kam er ebenfalls sogleich.

Eine Weile klammerte sie sich an ihn, versuchte, ihn in sich zu halten, dann jedoch stöhnte er und machte sich etwas gewaltsam von ihr los. Ihre Knie knickten beinahe ein, als er sie wieder vorsichtig auf den Boden setzte und seine Hosen zurück hoch zog. Er taumelte ein wenig und stützte sich an der Wand ab. "Verlass mich nicht."; hörte sie sich plötzlich flehen. Er musterte sie. "Bitte..."; ihr war noch ganz schwindelig und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie über ihr Gesicht fuhr.

"Ich... Uh, ich kann nicht bleiben."; erwiderte er. "Wir müssen uns fertig machen."

"Bitte geh nicht, James! Du bist so unfair zu mir...", ihr kam wieder ein Schluchzen, in dem sogar noch die Erinnerung ihrer Ekstase noch hallte, dieses Mal vermischt mit dem bitteren Schmerz, den er ihr zufügte. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihn und er stöhnte gequält, erwiderte die Umarmung aber zögerlich.

"Nicht mit Absicht."; versprach er. "Lily, ich tue dir nicht mit Absicht weh, sieh mich an!", bat er sie.

"Aber es tut weh!", schluchzte sie. "Es tut so weh, von jemandem besessen zu werden, der mich eigentlich gar nicht will!", er stöhnte und löste sich nun von ihr.

"Ich will dich schon, ich kann dich nur nicht haben.", erklärte er ruhig und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal auf die Stirn, dann trat er tropfnass aus der Dusche, zog seinen Zauberstab und trocknete sich. Sie sah ihm schockiert hinterher, während er wieder ging und sank langsam zu Boden.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, dann jedoch war sie recht ruhig. Wieder Herr über sich selbst trat auch sie aus der Dusche heraus. Sie trocknete sich ab, machte ihre Haare, schminkte sich und suchte sich etwas zum anziehen heraus. Ihre Gedanken waren so klar wie noch nie.

James Potter würde ihr immer nur weh tun. Nicht, weil er es wollte, sondern weil er nicht anders konnte. Stöhnend warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel. Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, weshalb sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich hübsch zu machen. Es würde nichts bringen. Er konnte nicht. Er wollte, aber er konnte nicht. Es machte keinen Unterschied, dass sie einen kurzen Rock trug. Es machte keinen Unterschied, dass ihre Haare jetzt lockiger waren als sonst.

Sie ging in die Küche, wo sie tatsächlich Sirius und James vor fand, die über einem Handzettel brüteten. "Das klingt gut, mit Ananas...", murmelte Sirius.

"Du kannst doch keine Ananas auf die Pizza tun, das ist doch eklig."; maulte James zurück. Sie setzte sich direkt zwischen die beiden.

"Was macht ihr?", fragte sie. Sirius grinste.

"Wir bestellen gleich Pizza. Erstens musst du dann nicht in deinem rattenscharfen Fummel kochen und zweitens kriegen wir dann Pizza.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen, lehnte aber ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. James zog missbilligend seine Augenbrauen herauf, sie verschwanden fast in seinem Haaransatz.

"Nein zu Ananas.", meinte sie.

"Na gut.", maulte Sirius.

"Wie wäre es hiermit?", fragte James.

"Da ist kein Fleisch drauf.", erwiderte Sirius sofort.

"Ja. Ich bin Vegetarier, ich esse kein Fleisch.", Lily starrte ihn an.

"Du - wirklich?", er wurde rot.

"Ja, ich esse kein Fleisch. Wenn du Fleisch gekocht hast, habe ich welches auf meinen Teller getan, es aber im Laufe des Abends auf Sirius' Teller geschoben oder an Scarlett, die kleine Fleischfressende Pflanze verfüttert.", erklärte er ruhig. Sie nickte schweigend und lehnte sich etwas mehr gegen Sirius.

"Na gut, dann müssen wir sowieso zwei Pizzen bestellen."; meinte er. "Ich nehme die mit Ananas und du eine eklige mit Spinat oder so, dann kann Lily von uns beiden haben."; sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Wir können auch einfach Pizzen ohne irgendetwas nehmen und dann belegen wir sie selber.", schlug sie versöhnlich vor, ehe James schon Luft geholt hatte, um ihn zu ermahnen, dass Spinat gar nicht eklig war.

"Am Ende schlägst du vor, du könntest die Pizza auch einfach selber machen."; grinste Sirius und nahm einen Schluck aus einer Tasse. Sie griff nach der Tasse, in der Annahme, er würde Kaffee trinken und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. Plötzlich wurde Sirius rot und sah verlegen zur Seite. Stöhnend schluckte Lily einen grossen Schluck puren Feuerwhisky und verzog ihr Gesicht. "Ich habe nie gesagt, dass das Kaffee ist.", murmelte er verlegen.

Eigentlich wollte Lily etwas sagen, aber als sie sein verlegenes Gesicht bemerkte, da trank sie einfach einen weiteren Schluck und reichte ihm die Tasse zurück. Er sagte darauf nichts, aber sie fühlte, wie er weg rutschte, als sie sich wieder gegen ihn lehnen wollte. Ihr wurde warm.

Sie trank normalerweise nicht viel Alkohol, höchstens mal ein wenig Wein zum Essen, aber noch nie hatte sie so viel Feuerwhisky getrunken. Verlegen fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht, ihre Wangen wurden ganz rot. James seufzte und legte seinen Arm um sie. "Du bist nicht so schnell betrunken, oder?"; ihre Zunge fühlte sich taub an, darum schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf. "Sirius-"

"Ach nun komm schon, ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie an meiner Tasse trinkt...", maulte der sofort.

"Das stimmt, Lily, du solltest nicht einfach so an Sirius' Tasse trinken, sonst fängst du dir noch eine Hepatits oder so etwas ein. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wo er schon überall mit seinem Mund war...", er grinste seinem besten Freund frech zu, als Lily fasste nur an ihren Kopf.

Doch sie wurde so schnell betrunken. "Uh - mal eine praktische Frage... Wie stellen wir es an, dass niemand merkt, dass die liebe Lily-Maus sich schon seit ein paar Tagen hier mit dir vergnügt?", fragte Sirius plötzlich.

"Vergnügen kann man das nicht unbedingt nennen.", maulte sie.

"'Tschuldige Mal, du hast dich nicht beschwert!", erklärte James nun, woraufhin sie ihre Augen verdrehte.

"Ich meinte eher das böse Erwachen, als die Ekstase.", schnaubte sie, aber dann kicherte sie leider. James verdrehte seine Augen nun auch, aber er grinste dabei breit.

"Lily, du bist betrunken.", erklärte er.

"Nein, bin ich nicht.", erwiderte sie. Dann nahm sie wieder Sirius Tasse und trank sie leer. Sirius seufzte.

"Von jetzt an wird sie unausstehlich sein..."

Und dem war auch so.

Sie war unausstehlich. Aber nicht, weil sie so viel getrunken hatte, sondern weil James und Alexandra gerade miteinander tanzten. Alle um sie herum waren schon so betrunken, Sirius war eben mit Marlene McKinnon auf sein Zimmer gegangen, jemand hatte unter den Baum gekotzt und obwohl Lily noch mehr getrunken hatte und kaum noch gerade stehen konnte, hatte sie nur Augen dafür, dass James Alexandra gerade in seine Arme gezogen und geküsst hatte. Nur flüchtig, ganz keusch - aber er hatte sie geküsst.

Mary, die ebenfalls schon reichlich wacklig auf den Beinen war, stöhnte. "Lily, hör auf ihn mit deinen Blicken zu erdolchen, sonst wird Remus eingreifen!", maulte sie.

"Tue ich nicht."; log Lily. James' Blick flog zu ihr, da verschränkte sie ihre Arme. Er sah sofort wieder weg. "Er ist so ein Arschloch.", sie trank ihr Glas leer und räusperte sich. "Uh - Mary, wen von denen hier würdest du für mich als Tanzpartner vorschlagen?", fragte sie dann.

"Uhm - was?", fragte die.

"Mit wem soll ich tanzen?", Mary starrte ihre Freundin vollkommen verwirrt und entsetzt an. "Oh komm schon, Maria, du hast mich gehört!", einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an, dann räusperte Mary sich und sah über die tanzende Menge.

"Tja. Nate ist frei.", meinte sie.

"Nicht hübsch genug.", erwiderte Lily.

"Hübsch genug für was?", fragte sie sofort zurück.

"Vergiss es. Wer noch?"

"Du verhältst dich eigenartig. Und du siehst heute irgendwie anders aus. ...hast du was mit deinen Haaren gemacht?", da verdrehte Lily ihre Augen.

"Nein."

"Lily, du bist die Meisterin der Einsilbigkeit. Wie wäre es mit Gideon?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Nein, dem habe ich letztlich einen Korb erteilt, jetzt mit ihm zu spielen weil ich ein Problem habe wäre unfair.", ihr schoss durch den Kopf, dass James das trotzdem auch mit ihr tat, dem ging sie aber nicht nach.

"Was ist denn nur los mit dir?", fragte Mary nun. "Lily, du bist doch gar nicht so! Was hast du?", darauf stöhnte Lily nur.

"Nun, Nate wird es tun müssen. Er ist ja auch gar nicht hässlich oder so... Nur halt im Vergleich-"

"Im Vergleich zu wem? Wohin gehst du?", auch darauf antwortete Lily nicht. Sie war aufgestanden, um durch die Menge zu taumeln. "Lily!"

Erst schlief er mit ihr und dann liess er sie vollkommen alleine stehen! Wie konnte sie sich nur in diesen Affen verlieben? So ein idiotischer, falscher, blöder - er streichelte beim Tanzen durch Alexandras Haare und sie lächelte ihn entzückt an. Dieses Mal traten Lily Tränen in die Augen und sie stiess mit jemandem zusammen. Es war Gideon, über den sie gerade eben erst gesprochen hatte.

"Hey, Lily!", strahlte er. "Frohes neues Jahr!", sie nickte.

"Ja, dir auch, Gideon!", er drückte seine Lippen keusch auf ihre und obwohl es nur eine freundschaftliche Geste sein sollte, brannten in Lilys Kopf alle Sicherungen durch. Er hatte sie geküsst, dann war es okay, wenn sie ihn küsste. Richtig? Stöhnend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, um zu verhindern, dass er sich wieder von ihr zurück zog. Einen Moment lang war er wohl zu erstaunt, um zu reagieren, da drängte sie sich näher an ihn und verwickelte ihn in einen wilden, stürmischen Kuss. Die Menge um sie herum johlte.

Natürlich wurde auf dieser Party überall wie verrückt geknutscht - aber nicht auf der Tanzfläche. Ausserdem waren die meisten Pärchen. Sie überlegte nicht einmal, dass sie sich morgen früh vielleicht in eine Situation gebracht haben könnte, aus der sie nicht mehr so einfach heraus kam. Überhaupt war ihr das egal. Als sie einen Blick über Gideons Schulter warf, da starrte James sie mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Zorn an. Das spornte sie selbstverständlich nur dazu an, ihre Arme fester um den Mann vor ihr zu schlingen und den Kuss verrückter und wilder werden zu lassen.

Schwer atmend löste sie sich von ihm. "Wollen wir auf die Terrasse?"; fragte sie.

"Uh - ist das ein Codewort oder meinst du die Terrasse draussen, wo wir Minus sechs Grad haben?", fragte er. Sie grinste breit.

"Weisst du was? Mir fällt eine bessere Idee ein..."; meinte sie und griff nach seiner Hand. Gideon, der vermutlich gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, taumelte hinter ihr her. Sie hatten doch alle schon so viel getrunken... Vielleicht würde er sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern. James löste sich jetzt endlich von Alexandra und versuchte, ihr hinterher zu kommen, musste sich aber durch die vielen tanzenden Partygäste kämpfen.

Die meisten knutschenden Pärchen standen im Gang zur Küche oder sassen auf dem Treppengeländer. Sie jedoch steuerte eine Tür an. "Lily, das können wir doch nicht machen!", ermahnte er sie. "James und ich sind Kumpel, was, wenn das das Zimmer seiner Eltern ist oder so-"

"Das ist nicht das Zimmer seiner Eltern."; erwiderte sie nur knapp und zog ihn an seiner Hand weiter.

"Aber-"

"Gideon, das ist sein Trophäenzimmer, okay, es macht ihm nichts aus, wenn wir uns das einen Moment ausleihen..."; sie küsste ihn wieder, um ihn wieder auf die richtigen Gedanken zu bringen. Rasch fühlte sie die Wand hinter sich. Er war scharf auf sie, das wusste sie. Er war schon hinter ihr her gewesen, als er noch auf Hogwarts ging, aber sie hatte ihn nicht erhört. Sie hatte sowieso noch nie jemanden erhört. Ausser James Potter jetzt und der besass sie nun und wusste nichts mit ihr anzufangen. Und dann stand er da und küsste Alexandra, vor allen Leuten! Der Gedanke daran, dass Gideon es eigentlich nicht verdient hatte, dass sie ihn benutzte waren sofort wieder verschwunden und sie sinnierte nur noch darüber, was für ein gewaltiges Arschloch James Potter war!

"Mann, Evans, du gehst ganz schön ran..."; murmelte er und drückte einen festen Kuss auf ihre Wange. "Wie war das mit seinem Trophäenzimmer?", sie grinste ihn an und zog ihn weiter.

Sie drückte die Türklinke zu ihrem Zimmer herunter und zog die Tür auf, da legte sich urplötzlich eine Hand auf das Holz und drückte sie wieder zu. "Wie unhöflich, in fremden Häusern spionieren zu gehen.", James war rot vor Zorn.

"Wie unhöflich, sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute ein zu mischen!", schoss sie sofort zurück.

"Du würdest es mir doch nicht etwa übel nehmen, dass ich eine Freundin zu Neujahr geküsst habe, nicht wahr?", fragte er. "Das macht man nämlich so."

"Ach ja? Mit deiner Hand in ihren Haaren?", er wurde rot. "Lass mich bloss in Ruhe, Potter."

"Uh - bin ich da zwischen irgendetwas geraten?"; fragte Gideon.

"Nein, da gibt es nichts, wo jemand zwischen geraten könnte.", schnappte James. "Evans, verhält sich nur mal wieder vollkommen irrational!", sie schnaubte.

"Potter gerät da gerade zwischen etwas! Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest-", er griff an ihre Schulter.

"Warte kurz, ich will nur ein Wort mit ihr wechseln, dann kannst du sie gerne haben!", sie holte aus und ohrfeigte James, da zog er seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Uhm, zwei Worte."; er öffnete nun die Tür und stiess Lily in ihr Zimmer

Sie stolperte, taumelte und fiel beinahe, konnte sich aber in letzter Sekunde davor bewahren. Er verschloss das Zimmer und drehte den Schlüssel um. "Du hast ernstzunehmende Probleme, Potter!", fauchte sie. Er reagierte gar nicht richtig darauf, sondern ging zum Fenster und zog die Gardinen hervor. "Was soll das?"

"Ich bin nur nett zu ihr, Alexandra und ich sind Freunde!", er drehte sich mit verschränkten Armen zu ihr um.

"Du hast sie geküsst!", ihr traten wieder Tränen in die Augen.

"Das hat nichts zu bedeuten!", ermahnte er sie.

"Du hast gesagt, du willst sie nicht, aber du hast schon den ganzen Abend nur Augen für sie!", plötzlich sah er mitleidig aus. "Du hast gesagt, du willst sie nicht, dann hast du mich einfach unter der Dusche stehen lassen und seitdem hast du nur noch Augen für sie."

Dann bewies sie, dass sie vollkommen irrational war. Sie küsste ihn. "Nicht."; flüsterte er. "Mach es doch nicht noch schlimmer für dich...", bat er sie betreten, da brach sie in Tränen aus.

"Wieso bin ich nur auf dich herein gefallen?"; fragte sie ihn verzweifelt.

"Vermutlich meine Schuld, weil ich dich her geholt habe.", Sie merkten beide, dass sie in einer Zwickmühle waren. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun, tat ihr aber weh, indem er ihr nicht weh tat. Und sie hatte sich trotzdem in ihn verliebt. Er küsste sie dieses Mal und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Keiner der beiden wusste, wie ihm geschah, aber es war einfach zu schön, dass sie sich küssten.

Ehe sie sich versah hob er sie auf seinen Schreibtisch. Obwohl sie ihn so sehr wollte, rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen, als er ihren Rock herauf und ihr Höschen über ihre Beine schob. Er küsste die Tropfen leichtfertig weg, sich nicht darüber im klaren, was er ihr antat. Trotzdem öffnete sie seine Jeans, zerrte sie zusammen mit seinen Shorts herunter und streichelte ihn. James stöhnte. "Sei nicht in mich verliebt.", flüsterte er.

"Bin ich.", gab sie nur weinend zurück und er küsste sie wieder.

"Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet, um dann zu kriegen was ich wollte, wenn ich nicht dafür bereit bin."; murmelte er gegen ihren Mund, da schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Mitte und drückte ihn in sich hinein.

Ihr entfuhr ein Stöhnen.

Bisher hatte er immer die Kontrolle darüber gehabt, aber er hatte nicht mit dem gerechnet, was sie da getan hatte. Er war gänzlich in ihr und es tat weh, wie tief er ging, so tief, dass er anstiess, aber es tat genau so gut, zu wissen, dass sie ihn gerade endlich vollständig besitzen durfte. "Oh mein...", flüsterte sie, als er das erste Mal stiess.

"Tut es weh?", fragte er besorgt, sie griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihr Herz.

"Hier."; flüsterte sie zurück, bevor sie ihn wieder küsste. Er lächelte bittersüss und küsste sie wieder, dabei drückte er sie fest an sich. "Aber heute Nacht gehörst du mir, James.", darauf gab er ein leises Stöhnen von sich.

Es fühlte sich alles anders an, jetzt, wo er sich nicht mehr zurück halten musste. Auch machte er sich keine Mühe mehr, sie mit seiner Hand zu befriedigen, es reichte ihr schon, dass sie durch ihre Bewegungen aneinander stiessen und sich rieben, da warf sie plötzlich ihren Kopf in den Nacken und gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich.

Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen, sodass sie ihn noch deutlicher in sich spüren konnte, sämtliches Gefühl wich aus ihren Beinen und Armen, er küsste über ihre Kehle, die sie ihm geradezu anbot. Sie streichelte nun durch seine Haare, dann war es geschehen. Wieder spürte sie ihn in sich kommen und stöhnte von dem Gefühl. Schwer atmend starrten sie sich an, dann küsste er sie. "Wir sind etwas zu leichtfertig mit unseren Herzen umgegangen, Lily."; flüsterte er. Sie nickte stöhnend und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Nach einer Weile fühlte sie seine Tränen, die von seinem Gesicht auf ihre Schulter tropften und ihren Rücken herunter rannen. "James-"

"Ich kann mich nicht einmal richtig bei dir entschuldigen, so gestört bin ich.", schluchzte er. "Aber es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir weh tue, Lily, tut es wirklich!", sie nickte.

"Weiss ich.", beruhigte sie ihn.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich geniesse es auch!", sie hielt inne, über seinen Rücken zu streicheln. "Ich liebe es, wenn du schreist. Ich liebe es, dir weh zu tun.", seine Stimme hatte sich verändert, wurde ganz tief und rau. "Hinterher tut es mir Leid, weisst du, aber ohne deinen Schmerz könnte ich nicht. Nur, wenn ich weiss, dass ich dir weh tun kann, dann überkommt es mich.", grauenerfüllt schwieg sie, da waren mehr Tränen auf ihrem Rücken.

"Du hast mir nicht weh getan."; flüsterte sie schliesslich vorsichtig.

Er löste sich von ihr. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen, bevor es schlimmer wird.", flüsterte er zurück und klang wieder mehr nach James. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn.

"Draussen sind viele Leute.", erinnerte sie ihn unsicher. Er vergrub fuhr durch seine Haare und zog die Hose wieder hoch. Auch Lily richtete ihre Kleidung. "James, du hast mir nicht weh getan!"

Aber darauf antwortete er nicht mehr, er taumelte betrunken zum Bett und sank darauf, sein Gesicht immer noch in seinen Händen vergraben. Lily ging ihm hinterher und kniete vor ihm. "Ich hasse mich so sehr!", schluchzte er plötzlich.

"Es ist nichts passiert, was ich nicht wollte."; versuchte sie wieder, ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ich hasse mich so sehr... Ich wünschte, es würde endlich aufhören! Ich wollte doch nicht, dass sie ihr weh tun! Was hätte ich tun sollen!", er schluchzte.

"Du konntest nichts tun.", antwortete sie ihm. Wahrscheinlich sprach er von seiner Tante, und es war wahrscheinlich beruhigend für ihn, wenn sie ihm auf seine Frage antwortete... "James, du konntest nichts tun, sie hätten ihr weh getan, ob du es wolltest oder nicht!", erklärte sie sanft.

"Und sie hat mich angefleht, sie zu wählen, damit sie Scarlett verschonen. Was hätte ich machen sollen...", er stöhnte unter der Last seiner Worte. Lily wurde blass von dem, was er da erzählte. "Und hätte ich gar nicht gewählt, hätten sie sich beide genommen, Lizzy hat mich so sehr angefleht, was hatte ich für eine Wahl?", er schluchzte wieder.

"Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf.", flüsterte sie und streichelte wieder durch seine Haare.

"Und ich habe da gestanden und es mir angesehen und es hat mir nichts gemacht! Ich habe gelacht, ich fand es lustig, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben!", er verbarg noch stets sein Gesicht vor ihr. "So wie ich deine Schreie liebe, so habe ich ihre Schreie geliebt! Es hat mich erregt, wie sie geschrien hat!", ihr wurde schlecht und nun rannen wieder mehr Tränen über ihre Wangen.

"Ich glaube dir nicht!"

"Und Alexandra, sie hat so schön geschrien, wie noch nie jemand!", er stöhnte und ihr wurde bewusst, dass Sirius Recht behalten hatte. Sie wusste weder, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte, noch konnte sie ertragen, was er sagte.

"Hör auf!", befahl sie.

"Ihre Schreie hallen in meinen Ohren nach... Ich hasse mich so sehr.", sie setzte sich neben ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Sie werden sie holen. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich kann sie nicht retten, wenn sie kommen.", sein Schluchzen wurde nun unerträglich für sie und als er begann zu würgen, fiel ihr ein, was Sirius gesagt hatte.

Er hatte Wahnvorstellungen. "James Potter, sieh mich an!", verlangte sie mit ihrer letzten Kraft. Er gehorchte nicht, sondern fiel vornüber auf seine Knie, dann erbrach er. "Was du sagst, stimmt nicht!", ermahnte sie ihn nun, da er nicht mehr sprechen konnte. "Ich kenne dich, James Potter und du würdest niemandem weh tun wollen! Du hast nichts getan, wofür du dich hassen solltest!", er stöhnte und erbrach wieder, da seufzte sie.

Da sie erkannte, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte, stand sie auf und zog ihren Rock etwas zurecht, dann verliess sie das Zimmer und versiegelte es. Ihre Beine zitterten, ihr war schwindelig, sie weinte. Gideon war nirgendwo zu sehen - wie lange war sie mit James in seinem Zimmer gewesen? Benommen taumelte sie die Treppen herunter, es war so laut, da waren so viele Leute, es war ganz warm hier. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, an Sirius Zimmertür zu klopfen, sondern platzte einfach herein. Marlene und er lagen splitternackt auf seinem Bett, ihre Gesichter zueinander gedreht. Er schreckte auf und verbarg sich, während Marlene sofort die Bettdecke über sich zog. "Du musst mit mir mit kommen!", sagte Lily vollkommen hilflos, dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

"Was-"; begann Marlene, aber Sirius sprang auf und zog sich an.

"Könnt ihr euch nicht zurück halten?"; knurrte er.

"Sagt er die Wahrheit?"; schluchzte sie, woraufhin er stöhnte.

"Nein Lily, natürlich nicht! Er fantasiert!", maulte Sirius zurück. "Ich habe dich doch gewarnt, wieso habt ihr das getan? Wo ist er?"

"In meinem Zimmer."; heulte sie nur zurück und liess zu, dass er sie grob an der Schulter packte und mit sich schleifte. Marlene starrte ihm hinterher.

"Hey, was ist mit mir?", fragte sie wütend.

"Ich komme zurück - uh, vielleicht."; meinte er nur, die Antwort darauf hörte Lily schon nicht mehr. Natürlich schauten sie alle ganz blöd an, Sirius, der noch sein Shirt über den Kopf zog, gefolgt von Lily, die schluchzend von ihm hinter sich her gezogen wurde. Er stiess sie in das Zimmer, nachdem sie den Zauber wieder zurück genommen hatte.

James hatte aufgehört, sich zu übergeben und lag zusammengerollt und schluchzend vor dem Bett in seiner eigenen Kotze. Sirius stöhnte, als Lily es verschwinden liess und sich neben ihn kniete.

"James?"; sprach sie ihn an. Mehr Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

"Vergiss es, der ist jenseits von Gut und Böse...", murmelte Sirius nur und setzte sich neben James zu ihr.

"Ich hasse mich so sehr, so sehr! Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch...", flüsterte James grauenerfüllt. "Sie hat mir nichts getan... Ich habe kein Recht, ihr weh zu tun!", Sirius stöhnte.

"Du hast ihr nicht weh getan, Lily, er hat dir nicht weh getan, oder?"

"Nein!", erwiderte sie sofort. "James, du hast mir nichts getan!", er stöhnte.

"Ich hasse mich.", sagte er wieder. "Ich bin niemandem eine Hilfe, ich werde sie alle enttäuschen! Man schaut zu mir, um sie alle zu retten, aber ich kann nicht! Sie werden kommen und sie holen und ihr weh tun und ich werde daneben stehen und lachen!", Lily schluchzte wieder.

"Du hast geweint, James, du wolltest nicht, dass sie ihr weh tun, ich habe dich in der Erinnerung gesehen! Regulus hat gelacht, das bist nicht du gewesen!", zu Lilys Überraschung streichelte Sirius liebevoll über James Gesicht, eine fürsorgliche Seite, die sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. "Und sie ist sicher."

"Er redet von Scarlett, nicht wahr?"; fragte sie bedrückt von dem Gedanken, jemand würde kommen und sie holen und ihr weh tun.

"Nein."; erwiderte Sirius und wurde für James rot. "Er redet von dir..."

"Ich hasse mich so sehr!"

"Super, noch so eine Nacht.", maulte Sirius. Sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht, dann rutschte sie näher zu James und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss. Er schluchzte wieder, aber als sie durch seine Haare streichelte, da beruhigte er sich langsam.

Sirius blieb einfach nur bei ihr sitzen. "Gibt es denn nichts, was wir tun können?"; fragte sie bedrückt. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und betrachtete das rote Gesicht seines Freunde.

"Du tust schon alles, was du kannst, Lily. Sieh ihn dir an, eben noch hat er gekotzt.", erinnerte er sie. "Wieso könnt ihr es nicht lassen? Ich habe Stunden gebraucht, um ihn heute Nachmittag wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen, wieso hast du es nicht für heute gut sein lassen?", sie wurde rot.

"Ich... Ich wollte mit Gideon her kommen."; erklärte sie zögerlich. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Sirius, ich-"

"Du darfst jetzt nicht in ihn verliebt sein."; sagte er sanft. "Lily, sieh ihn dir an, er braucht eine Therapie, keine Freundin, die alles nur noch schlimmer macht!", verlegen sah sie zur Seite.

"Wieso macht er keine Therapie?", fragte sie.

"Uhm - er ist zu stur. Er behauptet steif und fest, dass es aufhören wird."; sie stöhnte und fuhr fort, durch James' Haare zu fahren. "Liebes, du kannst jetzt einfach nicht in ihn verliebt sein, weisst du, wie lange er auf dich gewartet hat? Es ist so unfair, wenn ihr euch jetzt verpasst!", darauf konnte sie nicht mehr antworten.

"Und jetzt muss ich also jemandem gehören, der nichts mit mir anfangen kann?"; er zuckte erneut mit seinen Schultern.

"Ja.", meinte er ruhig. "Aber vielleicht braucht er das.", sie starrte ihn an. "Was? Ich sage nicht, dass du dich freiwillig damit abfinden musst. Ich sage nur, vielleicht braucht er es, dich besitzen zu können. Was du damit machst ist deine Sache.", erklärte er, was er ihr sagen wollte.

"Aber wie könnte ich ihn jetzt verlassen?", fragte sie.

"Wie kannst du bleiben?"; fragte er ernst. Darauf wusste sie keine Antwort, sondern sah nur bedrückt auf James herunter. Er war jetzt ganz ruhig, sah jedoch wie in Trance gerade aus. "Das ist eine Entscheidung, die ich dir nicht abnehmen kann, Lily.", er rutschte neben sie, legte James Beine auf seine Knie und den Arm um Lilys Schulter. Sie fand es sehr nett, dass er so vorsichtig mit ihr umsprang, er küsste sie sogar auf die Schläfe. "Ich wünschte, er hätte dich nicht her geholt..."; diese Worte trafen sie wieder einmal, aber das wollte sie nicht zugeben.

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre weniger betrunken.", gab sie zu und er schnaubte.

"Ja, das wünschten wir uns alle.", grinste er. Daraufhin kicherte sie ein bisschen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. "Was wirst du tun?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

"Bleiben."

"Und das ist okay für dich, obwohl du weisst, dass du ihn nicht haben kannst?", fragte er bedrückt.

"Mh. Ich habe ihn irgendwie.", meinte sie. "Ich meine..."

"Ich denke ich weiss, was du meinst.", erwiderte er langsam und sehr sanft. "Du regierst seine Gedanken, Lily, das meinst du. Er hat immer nur Angst um dich, sorgt sich um dich... Er denkt an nichts anderes mehr.", er seufzte. "Und daran, dass du ihm gehörst. Er - er redet von nichts anderem mehr.", darauf konnte sie nur nicken. "Er ist ja genau so verliebt in dich, Lily."

"Mh.", machte sie.

Plötzlich räusperte James sich. "Bitter, nicht wahr."; flüsterte er.

"Ein bisschen.", erklärte sie. "Geht es dir besser?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und richtete sich auf.

"Erstaunlicherweise ja.", erklärte er.

"Wieso erstaunlicherweise?", fragte Lily.

"Letzte Nacht hat er die ganze Nacht über wie verrückt geheult, Lily, das ging schnell.", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Aber heute Nachmittag-"

"Ich habe ihm heute Nachmittag eine hohe Dosis Beruhigungstränke gegeben, es war ein Wunder, dass er nicht auf den Boden gesabbert hat.", erwiderte Sirius nur und stand auf. "Und ich gehe jetzt schauen, ob ich vielleicht auf Marlene sabbern darf."; sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

"Du bist eklig."; maulte sie.

"Ich hätte ekligere Sachen sagen können, Lily-Maus.", grinste er sie an. "Glaub mir - oder frag sie bei Gelegenheit mal, was ich alles mit ihr mache...", sie wurde rot.

"Du bist ein Womanizer..."

"Schon immer gewesen - aber eins glaub mir, noch nie unter der Dusche, du unartiges Ding."; sie schnaubte.

"James!"

"Was?", fragte er zurück und fuhr dabei über sein Gesicht. "Oh Mann, mir geht es schlecht.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Was? Mir geht es schlecht, Lily, denkst du nicht, das ist nachvollziehbar? Weisst du, wie viel ich getrunken habe?"; tatsächlich klang seine Stimme komisch.

"Mehr als ich?"

"Sicherlich, aber das sagt nicht viel aus, eine Fliege könnte mehr trinken, als du Zwerg.", Sirius lachte leicht. "Ey Tatze, versuch, nicht wieder Flecken zu hinterlassen, Mum dreht sonst durch, du kennst sie ja."; Lily wurde knallrot.

"Ihr seid schrecklich.", maulte sie, aber darauf konnte James nur noch frech lachen.

"Ja, ja, schon klar...", auch James stand nun auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie liess sich von ihm aufhelfen und fasste sich an den Kopf. "Du solltest dich hin legen...", riet er ihr.

"Merlin, mir geht es schlecht.", flüsterte sie nun auch.

"Ich - uhm, es hat nicht weh getan, was wir gemacht haben, oder?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und er seufzte beruhigt, dann küsste er sie auf die Stirn. "Möchtest du, dass ich noch bleibe, bis du eingeschlafen bist?", sie starrte ihn an. Wie kann man innerhalb von einem Tag alles für jemanden empfinden? Total Abscheu, tiefe Zuneigung, Wut, vielleicht sogar Hass, Mitleid...

"Gehst du dann zu Alexandra?", flüsterte sie bedrückt. Er sah sie lange an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ich will sie nicht, Lily."; flüsterte er und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihre Wange. Sein Finger zitterte und war ganz kalt. "Uhm... Uhm, ja, ich bin gleich wieder da.", murmelte er. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und sah ihm hinterher, als er im Badezimmer verschwand. Seufzend zückte ihren ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf sich selber. Es fühlte sich sehr merkwürdig an, sich selber zu reinigen, kitzelte ein bisschen. Es hiess, man sollte es nicht zu oft mit dem Zauberstab machen, da es die Haut nach einer Weile beschädigen konnte, trotzdem war sie erleichtert, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr so sehr nach Alkohol und Schweiss roch.

Als James zurück kam, da schlief sie schon fast. Er legte sich zu ihr und lauschte dem Lärm draussen. "Frohes neues Jahr, James.", flüsterte sie plötzlich. Da drückte er sein Gesicht gegen ihren Nacken.

"Frohes neues Jahr, Lily."


	7. Chapter 7

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, dass sie nicht mehr da war, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und griff an seinen Kopf. Was war nur alles passiert? Er konnte sich nur noch an Bruchstücke erinnern. Daran, dass er mit Lily geschlafen und einen seiner hysterischen Anfälle bekommen hatte. Irgendetwas war mit Gideon gewesen. Und irgendetwas mit Alexandra. Und Lily und er waren definitiv zusammen auf dem Bett in seinem Hobby-Zimmer eingeschlafen.

Aber nun war sie fort.

Seine Sinne brauchten einen Moment, um sich zu schärfen, dann jedoch hörte er die Dusche. Erleichtert liess er sich wieder in das Kissen sinken. Ja, es hätte weh getan, zu wissen, dass sie einfach abgehauen war. Das Wasser in der Dusche wurde abgestellt und er hörte sie in die entstandene Stille summen. Nur ein paar Minuten später kam sie aus dem Badezimmer, in ein weisses Badetuch gehüllt. Er konnte nicht anders und warf einen Blick auf sie. Lily hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass er wach war und kramte in ihrem Koffer. Ihre Brüste konnte er nur erahnen, aber er wusste bereits, wie sie aussahen und wie sie sich anfühlten und wie sie schmeckten.

Das Badetuch fiel zu Boden und er sah sie nun von der Seite. "Morgen.", sagte er laut genug, damit sie es hörte. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

"Oh, du bist wach."; sagte sie.

"Ja."; murmelte er und setzte sich nun wieder auf. Sie schlüpfte in ein weisses Höschen und zog einen BH an, dann krabbelte sie auf das Bett neben ihn. "Hast du gut geschlafen."; sie nickte.

"Und du?"

"So gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr.", seine Hand vergrub sich wie immer in ihren Haaren. "Was hast du nur an dir?", fragte er leise und nachdenklich. Lily lächelte.

"Ich bin entzückend, weisst du."; ärgerte sie ihn. Er lachte ein bisschen und streichelte nun über ihre Wange. Urplötzlich stöhnte er frustriert, das Grinsen war wie von seinem Gesicht gewischt.

"Es ist unfair, ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet..."

"Wie lange?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Etwa zwei Jahre.", meinte er, ohne sie an zu sehen. Es war ihm ein wenig peinlich. "Etwas mehr. Ende der vierten, Anfang der fünften Klasse. Nach dem ersten Quidditch-Spiel der Saison in der Fünften habe ich Sirius das erste Mal davon erzählt.", sie lächelte.

"Du hattest den blöden Schnatz gefangen und alle beteten dich an."; erinnerte sie sich. "Und du warst so im Adrenalin-Rausch, dass du einfach alle umarmt hast, die dir in den Weg kamen und ich stand hinter Remus...", er lächelte auch bei der Erinnerung.

"Das ist alles so lange her.", flüsterte er.

"Nur zwei Jahre, James.", erinnerte sie ihn sanft, woraufhin er seufzte.

"Für dich sind es zwei Jahre, Lily. ...für mich ist es mein ganzes Leben.", sie streckte ihre Hand aus um über sein Gesicht zu streicheln, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und zog sie wieder unsicher zurück. "Ich bin einfach nicht mehr derselbe.", er drehte sein Gesicht weg und atmete tief durch. Es tat weh, sie nicht haben zu können, jetzt, wo er sie hätte haben können. Das war so widersprüchlich.

"Darum mag ich dich."; flüsterte sich. "Ich glaube, ich habe nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, wie wenig ich dich leiden konnte - aber jetzt, je mehr ich von dir kennen lerne, umso mehr lerne ich dich zu mögen. Du hast dich verändert.", er seufzte.

"Dann war ich unerträglich für dich, als ich glücklich war?", fragte er gequält. "Das ist nicht sonderlich schmeichelhaft.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen und legte ihren Kopf nun auf seine Schulter. Er war immer noch vollständig bekleidet.

"So meine ich das nicht, James."; flüsterte sie verlegen.

"Wie meinst du das dann?", fragte er.

"Ich meine damit, dass du erwachsen und verantwortungsbewusst geworden bist. Du sagst jetzt, das warst du vorher auch und ich kannte dich nicht richtig, aber eigentlich weisst du, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du hast dich verändert, James.", meinte sie und strich über seinen Arm. "Wieso machst du keine Therapie?", fragte sie ihn behutsam.

"Ich brauche keine Therapie. Ich brauche Zeit, um mich zu erholen.", erwiderte er.

Sie sah ihn lange an, dann griff sie nach seiner Hand und küsste seine zitternden Finger. "Du brauchst eine Therapie, Liebling.", flüsterte sie traurig. Er sah auf. Noch nie hatte ihn irgendwer Liebling genannt. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben! Und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Lily Evans damit anfangen würde. Ausgerechnet sie, die Heldin seiner unerfüllten Träume...

"Nein!", sagte er sofort halsstarrig. "Ich brauche keine Therapie, es wird weg gehen, ohne dass ich mich drei Mal die Woche auf eine Couch lege und darüber nachdenke, was passiert ist."

"Und dass du nach fünf Monaten nachts immer noch deine Anfälle kriegst, lässt dich nicht daran zweifeln?", fragte sie langsam nach. Er stöhnte.

"Was sind schon fünf Monate, Lily, ich habe nicht nur gesehen, was sie mit meiner Tante gemacht haben, es war meine Schuld!", flüsterte er. "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen es machen, es war meine Entscheidung, sie zu opfern! Du würdest auch mehr als fünf lächerliche Monate brauchen, um dich davon zu erholen!", sie streichelte wieder über seinen Arm.

"Es war nicht deine Schuld."; flüsterte sie traurig. "James, wieso sollte es deine Schuld gewesen sein? Sieh mich an!", er gehorchte ihr und sah zu ihr. "Wieso sollte es deine Schuld gewesen sein?", er stöhnte nur wieder und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Was ist passiert, Liebling, sag es mir!", bat sie.

"Ich darf dich nicht auch noch zerstören."; flüsterte er schuldig. Ja, die Schuld erdrückte ihn wieder. drückte auf seine Brust, wo sich gerade sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen zog. "Du hast so viel mehr verdient, als mich.", murmelte er gegen seine Hand. Sie streichelte nun durch seine Haare.

"Gibt Scarlett dir die Schuld?", fragte sie ihn sanft.

"Nein.", erwiderte er sofort. "Nein, tut sie nicht, sie liebt mich! Sie sieht in mir ihren Retter... Sie weint, wenn ich in den Zug ein steige, egal, wer um sie herum ist. Sie hat Angst, wenn ich nicht da bin...", er stöhnte. "Aber ich werde sie enttäuschen. Ich kann niemanden mehr retten, ich bringe nur noch mehr Tod und Verderben..."

"Du bist ihr Retter.", sagte sie fest. "James, du bist ein guter Mensch. Du hast sie gerettet!", ermahnte sie ihn.

"Du klingst jetzt wie Alexandra.", sagte er, dann seufzte er und nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht. "Tut mir Leid, das war nicht klug.", aber sie sah ihn nicht mehr an. Sie machte sich jetzt von ihm los und stand auf, da folgte er ihrem Beispiel. "Lily, es tut mir Leid..."  
"Du hast ihr davon erzählt?", fragte sie nur. Sie klang verletzt, wollte ihn aber nicht mehr ansehen.

"Nein, das war Sirius.", erwiderte James stirnrunzelnd. "Gegen meinen Willen. Er hat es ihr erzählt, damit sie verstehen kann, was mich dazu bewogen hat, ihr weh zu tun.", da drehte sie sich nun zu ihm um.

"Du willst sie nicht, weil sie Mitleid mit dir hat.", erkannte sie nun. "Du... Du wolltest sie, aber nachdem sie wusste, was passiert war, da veränderte sich etwas, weil sie Mitleid mit dir hatte und du das nicht wolltest."; ihr traten jetzt Tränen in die Augen. "Du wolltest mit ihr zusammen sein...", flüsterte sie.

"Nein!", beteuerte er sofort. "Lily, so ist das nicht gewesen!"

"Du lügst."

"Nein!", ermahnte er sie. "Sieh mich an!"; er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah tief in ihre entsetzten, feuchten Augen. "Nein, so ist das nicht gewesen! Sirius wollte uns Ende letztes Schuljahr schon verkuppeln, weil ich immer nur von dir geredet habe und du mich aber nicht erhört hast!"; erklärte er rasch. "Aber ich will sie nicht!"

"Ich glaube dir nicht!"

"Ich gebe zu, dass ich etwas wie Zuneigung für sie entwickelt und deshalb überhaupt erst mit ihr geschlafen hatte, aber dass es nicht geklappt hat, hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie Mitleid für mich empfindet, sondern damit, dass ich nicht sie sondern dich will!", er drückte ihr einen erstaunlich weichen, zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Lippen und liess sie dann los.

"Sagst du die Wahrheit?"; fragte sie.

"Du wirst ja wohl noch erkennen, ob ich lüge oder nicht.", meinte er und unerklärlicherweise lächelte sie nun. Er erwiderte das Lächeln etwas schwach und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Darum lüge ich dich nie an. Und wenn ich dich anlüge, dann nur, um mir einen Spass daraus zu machen, wie du dich darüber ärgerst, dass ich lüge, weil du natürlich sofort weisst, dass ich lüge.", das war alles so surreal! Jetzt stand er hier und flirtete mit ihr! Aber es funktionierte, sie lachte leicht, dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn.

Er erwiderte den Kuss, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass es dumm war, jetzt mit ihr zu schlafen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie seinen gestrigen Anfall gesehen - und es sah so aus, als würde sie nicht unbedingt versuchen, zu vermeiden mit ihm zu schlafen, um einen weiteren dieser Anfälle zu vermeiden. Das war alles so verwirrend und falsch.

Die Entscheidung, ob er mit ihr schlafen sollte oder nicht, wurde ihm abgenommen, als sich die Tür öffnete. "Miss Evans, haben Sie-", Lily löste sich von ihm und zog die Bettdecke vor ihren halbnackten Körper. Sein Vater kniff seine Augen zusammen.

"Dad!", maulte James. "Klopfst du nicht?"

"Uh - habe ich vergessen, wann musste ich das letzte Mal an diese Tür klopfen?", murmelte Mr Potter. "Uhm, gut, ja, sie hat meinen Sohn gesehen, ich..."

"Verschwinde, Dad!", ermahnte James ihn. Lily war ungefähr so rot wie ein Valentienstagsherzchen und zog die Decke nun auch über ihren Kopf. Sein Vater warf ihm urplötzlich ein Grinsen zu und schloss die Tür wieder. Darüber konnte James nur seine Stirn runzeln. Sein Vater war manchmal genau so ein Idiot wie Sirius...

"Oh Gott, wie peinlich!", flüsterte sie entsetzt. Vor Scham waren Lily wieder Tränen in die Augen getreten und sie begrub sich auf dem Bett unter der Decke. James konnte nicht anders, als zu glucksen.

"Er mag dich, Lily, sei froh, dass meine Mum uns nicht erwischt hat.", beruhigte er sie. "Und - uh - er fand, dass du ein hübscher Anblick bist, denke ich. Sein Blick hat mir förmlich gratuliert...", darauf liess sie nur ein Stöhnen von sich hören. "Mach dir nichts draus, ich bin schon mit ganz anderen Mädchen von meinem Dad erwischt worden.", sie richtete sich nun auf.

"Was meinst du damit schon wieder?"; fragte sie.

"Oh - uh - keine Prostituierten.", versicherte er ihr sofort. "Vanessa Brown zum Beispiel.", sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

"Ugh, jetzt finde ich es eklig, dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe...", beschwerte sie sich. Er lachte ein bisschen und warf ihr ein Kleid zu, das ganz oben auf ihrem Koffer lag.

"Mit der habe ich nicht geschlafen.", grinste er breit. "Er hat uns ja erwischt..."

"Eine Frage habe ich...", meinte sie, als sie das Kleid an zog. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, sodass sie sich räusperte. "Mit wie vielen Mädchen habt ihr denn nun geschlafen? Sirius und du, meine ich."

"Das klingt irgendwie falsch, wenn du es so formulierst.", murmelte er grinsend.

"Uh, ich mache eine Doppelfrage daraus, habt ihr schon einmal zusammen mit einem Mädchen geschlafen?", er lachte.

"Du hast eine kranke Fantasie, Evans.", ärgerte er sie. "Und nein, haben wir nicht."

"Und meine erste Frage?", fragte sie.

"Mh, bei Sirius bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher.", erklärte er. "Ein paar werden schon zusammen kommen, vier vielleicht, fünf. Meistens vergnügt er sich sowieso mit Marlene, weisst du. Die beiden mögen sich sehr gerne und - nun - haben ähnliche Vorlieben."; sie verzog ihr Gesicht wieder, als er an die kleine Truhe vor dem Bett ging und ein sauberes Shirt und Trainingshosen hervor holte.

"Und du?"; fragte sie neugierig. Ihr Blick streifte seinen Körper und er grinste, als er es bemerkte. Sie wurde rot und hörte sofort auf, ihn zu mustern.

"Zwei."; erwiderte er. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"N - nur Alexandra und ich?", fragte sie ihn schockiert.

"Nur Alexandra und du.", er räusperte sich. "Ich möchte noch betonen, dass du nach Sex gefragt hast. Wenn es zu alles ausser Sex kommt, wird die Liste um ungefähr hunderttausend Mädchen erweitert werden müssen.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen bei seiner masslosen Übertreibung und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

"Geh und putz' deine Zähne, du Angeber!", maulte sie, dann verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer. Er grinste ihr hinterher und fühlte sich plötzlich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Liebling hatte sie ihn genannt und sie scherzte mit ihm herum, so wie sie es vorher getan hatte. Da war kein Mitleid - nur Zuneigung. Die Zuneigung, nach der er so lange gebettelt hatte.

Als er in die Küche kam, da sassen Scarlett, Sirius, Marlene und sein Vater mehr als nur glücklich vor einem Haufen Waffeln, da war Speck und Würstchen und dampfendes Brot. Lily stand an der Anrichte und presste Orangensaft. Seine Mutter sass schon vor einem Glas, guckte aber so, als wäre es Zitronensaft.

"Guten Morgen und frohes neues Jahr zusammen!", grüsste er vergnügt. Scarlett sprang sofort vom Tisch auf, aber er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Ah, ah, ah, wie war das?"; fragte er.

"Oh.", murmelte sie, wurde rot und setzte sich wieder. Er nickte, setzte sich neben sie und zog sie auf seinen Schoss. Glücklich über diesen Umstand bot sie ihm die Hälfte ihrer Waffel an.

"Miss Evans, Sie dürfen gerne für immer bleiben, ich liebe ihre Waffeln!"; strahlte sein Vater.

"Ja, wenn es etwas gibt, was unsere Lily gut kann, dann ist es kochen, backen, stricken, singen, aufräumen, schimpfen, lernen und so ziemlich alles andere auch."; kicherte Marlene. Sirius lachte bellend, verstummte aber, als er, so wie Mr Potter, einen bitterbösen Blick von Mrs Potter zu spüren bekam.

"Tja, ich sehe also, Marlene würde mich sofort heiraten!", grinste Lily leicht und schenkte nun auch James Orangensaft ein, der lachte gerade über ihren Kommentar. Er danke und trank rasch einen Schluck, um sich zu beruhigen.

"Ach komm, nach diesem Frühstück würde dich jeder in diesem Raum heiraten wollen.", grinste Sirius.

"Nicht jeder, hier sind schon zwei verheiratet."; schnappte Mrs Potter, als Mr Potter zwei weitere Waffeln nahm und zustimmend brummte. James stöhnte, aber darauf reagierte Mrs Potter nicht mehr. "Nicht wahr, Edward? Ist doch so?", ihr Mann nickte sofort.

"Selbstverständlich, mein Liebling. Und niemand kann so gut Chinesisch bestellen, wie du.", er grinste breit, als seine Frau rot wurde, das Grinsen verging ihm jedoch sofort, als seine Frau Lily dafür einen bösen Blick zu schoss. Leider sah diese den Blick auch noch, weil sie sich gerade umgedreht hatte, um die Pfanne mit mehr Speck auf den Tisch zu stellen. Sie wurde sofort krebsrot.

"Mum, es reicht.", ermahnte James sie.

"Ich habe nichts gesagt.", verteidigte sie sich. Da Scarlett nun plötzlich aufhörte zu essen und zwischen James und seiner Mutter hin und her sah, seufzte er darauf nur.

"Lily, jetzt schalt mal von deinem Hausfrauen-Modus runter und setz' dich zu uns, Liebes.", meinte Marlene nun, um die Situation zu entschärfen. "Wir glauben dir ja alle, dass du fantastisch bist.", darauf bohrte James seinen Blick in Lilys Gesicht, bis sie ihn an sah und zwinkerte ihr dann zu. Sie wurde direkt noch röter, lächelte aber ein bisschen und setzte sich grinsend zwischen Marlene und Sirius, die beide protestierten. Mr Evans lachte.

"Grandios!", amüsierte er sich, jeden weiteren bösen Blick seiner Frau ignorierend.

"Also - uhm...", stotterte Lily und wandte sich an Mrs Potter. "Haben Sie schön gefeiert gestern?", fragte sie höflich. James wäre für die Antwort seiner Mutter gerne im Erdboden versunken.

"Mein Mann und ich haben gearbeitet. Das ist so, wenn man erwachsen ist, dann kann man sich nicht wild vergnügen, wenn man es will.", sagte sie. Lily wurde knallrot und starrte von da an auf ihren leeren Teller.

"Fiona, du bist wirklich sehr grausam.", maulte Mr Potter nun.

"Sage ich nicht die Wahrheit?", fragte sie wütend.

"Was du sagst, gibt ihr das Gefühl, dass sie sich daneben benommen hat, weil sie gestern gefeiert hat! Aber so ist das, wenn man jung ist, Fiona, wir haben auch gefeiert und uns amüsiert, als wir jung waren!", ermahnte Mr Potter sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Das waren andere Zeiten!", schnappte sie. "In unseren Zeiten wurden nicht einfach so Muggel ermordet, da waren keine Todesser, die sinnlos durch die Gegend ballern und wahllos Frauen vergewaltigen-"

"Hör auf!", Mr Potter erhob seine Stimme jetzt und Mrs Potter wurde rot. "Es reicht Fiona!", Sirius hatte seinen Blick gesenkt, aber Scarlett fing nun an zu weinen. James seufzte.

"Mäuschen, sie meint das nicht so."; sagte er sanft, schoss aber währenddessen einen wütenden Blick mehr auf seine Mutter ab. Diese stand einfach auf und verliess den Raum. Mr Potter räusperte sich.

"Es gibt doch nichts schöneres, als einen ihrer paranoiden Freak-Anfälle am frühen Morgen.", maulte er und stand auf.

Stöhnend lehnte James sich zurück.

"Mach dir nichts daraus, Lily, meine Mutter hat ernstzunehmende Probleme und wenn sogar ich das sage, dann will das was heissen."; erklärte er und tätschelte ihre Hand. Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle vier bedrückt, dann hörten sie es. "Ich habe sie mir angesehen und alles was ich sehe ist eine schöne, junge Frau, die unseren Sohn zum Lachen gebracht hat! Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal so lachen sehen?", schrie Mr Potter.

"Er ist nicht depressiv!", schrie sie zurück. Scarlett drückte sich näher gegen ihn.

"Aber normal kannst du es auch nicht nennen! Er wird so paranoid wie du, Fiona und sie tut ihm offensichtlich gut! Das arme Ding hat dir nichts getan!", James seufzte und hielt nun seine Hände auf Scarletts Ohren, damit sie seine Eltern nicht auch noch hören musste. Lily wurde rot.

"Es tut mir Leid, das war nicht meine Absicht.", flüsterte sie.

"Du hast nichts getan.", sagte er.

"Muss ich deshalb direkt wie du auf meine Knie fallen und sie anbeten?", Lily wurde nun blass.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Fiona, ich bete sie nicht an, ich bin nur nett zu ihr!", Sirius sprang nun auf und schenkte sich ein Glas Whisky ein. Marlene seufzte, als er die Küche verliess.

"Wir können euch hören!", schrie er laut und ein wenig panisch, dann hörte man seine Zimmertür knallen. Danach herrschte Ruhe. James nahm seine Hände von Scarletts Ohren herunter und küsste sie auf die Schläfe.

Mr Potter kam zurück in die Küche und nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee, dann setzte er sich zu James. "Weiber.", maulte er seinem Sohn zu. Der zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Du solltest deine Zunge hüten, die sind in diesem Zimmer gerade in der Überzahl.", erklärte er mit einem abschätzenden Blick zu Lily und Marlene.

"Aber Scarlett zählt nicht, sie ist zu klein, um uns etwas zu tun.", erwiderte Mr Potter. "Wo ist Sirius?"

"Er wurde panisch von eurem Streit und hat sich wahrscheinlich in seinem Kleiderschrank eingesperrt, wo er jetzt trinkt, bis die Sonne untergeht.", er zuckte kurz mit seinen Augenbrauen.

"Nehmen Sie sich das nicht zu Herzen, Miss Evans, meine Frau ist eine sehr komplizierte Person und fühlt sich sehr schnell angegriffen von guten Köchinnen.", meinte er er dann und James lachte.

"Jaah, und weil sie Komplexe hat, dürfen wir nicht frühstücken?", fragte er.

"Nun komm schon, wer würde bei diesen Waffeln keine Komplexe kriegen? Ich kriege Komplexe, weil ich so etwas nicht im Traum hinkriegen würde...", erwiderte sein Vater. "Es hilft vielleicht, wenn wir heute Abend bestellen, damit sie herunter kommt.", Lily nickte und seufzte. "Uh, das heisst... Wahrscheinlich wird deine Mutter sich weigern, noch einen weiteren Fuss in die Küche zu setzen, wenn Sie hier sind, demnach essen wir wahrscheinlich sowieso im Büro."; erklärte er dann.

"Und warum dürfen wir dann nicht von Lily bekocht werden?"; fragte James.

"James, lass das jetzt."; ermahnte Lily ihn, immer noch krebsrot und violett gefleckt im Gesicht. "Mr Potter, ich verspreche nicht mehr zu kochen.", meinte sie.

"Das war unser Todesurteil."; maulte er und unter dem Tisch tippte er Lilys Zehenspitzen an. Sie seufzte und zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Ich denke, ich sehe mal nach Sirius.", erklärte Marlene. James verdrehte seine Augen und drückte Scarletts Ohren wieder zu.

"Bitte behalt dabei deine Kleidung an, Marlene, wenn sie dich jetzt mit Sirius erwischt, dann könnte es sein, dass sie ihren Verstand vollkommen verliert.", ermahnte er sie und Marlene grinste.

"Meine Kleidung hält ihn von gar nichts ab.", ärgerte sie ihn und James verdrehte seine Augen.

"Ihr widert mich an.", informierte er sie.

Darauf zwinkerte Marlene ihm zu und verschwand. Mr Potter schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Also wirklich, Teenager...", erklärte er und James grinste ihn an.

"Mum und du, ihr habt auch gefeiert, als ihr jung wart.", ärgerte er seinen Vater, der auch sofort lachte. Lily stand nun auf und begann, den Tisch ab zu räumen. "Lily, lass das jetzt."

"Wieso? Irgendjemand muss es machen.", er hob seine Augenbrauen an und zog seinen Zauberstab. Sie wurde ganz rot, als sich plötzlich alles von selber aufräumte. "Oh - uh - ja, darauf hätte ich auch kommen können.", murmelte sie verlegen. James seufzte.

"Schon gut, Lily, die Welt wird sich auch weiter drehen, wenn du dir weniger Mühe gibst.", versprach er und zog sie neben Scarlett und sich. Scarlett reagierte sofort und kletterte auf Lilys Schoss. "Na, Mäuschen, hast du gestern schön gefeiert?", fragte er sie und strich über ihre Wange.

"Ja."; erwiderte sie, dann erzählte sie, was sie alles gemacht hatten. James schaltete nach ungefähr zwei Minuten ab. Scarlett redete unheimlich viel, dafür, dass es früh am Morgen war und er eigentlich eher einen Kater hatte, als keinen Kater zu haben. "...und dann haben wir...", sie redete immer noch, als Mrs Potter zurück in die Küche kam.

"Ich gehe jetzt."; sagte sie barsch. "Kommst du mit oder bleibst du weiter hier und tust so, als wäre alles in Ordnung?"

"Jaah, ich komme mit.", meinte Mr Potter stirnrunzelnd, dann küsste er Scarlett auf die Wange und klopfte James kurz auf die Schulter. "Passt gut auf euch auf. Miss Evans, danke für das Frühstück. Bis heute Abend.", verabschiedete er sich.

"Ja, bis heute Abend."; sagte James zurück.

"Bis heute Abend.", meinte auch Lily, woraufhin Mrs Potter schnaubte und wortlos verschwand. Mr Potter verdrehte seine Augen.

"Uh, sie kann so schwierig sein...", maulte er.

"Du hast sie geheiratet."; erinnerte James ihn.

"Und Gott sei Dank dafür, sonst wärst du gar nicht hier.", maulte Lily vorwurfsvoll. "Du bist ziemlich gemein zu der Frau, die dir das Leben geschenkt hat!", Mr Potter grinste plötzlich.

"Und du bist ganz schön gemein zu mir, dafür, dass ich dich verteidige.", gab er knapp zurück.

"Und du bist ganz schön gemein zu mir, dafür, dass ich her gekommen bin und euch bekocht habe!", schoss sie zurück. Er verdrehte seine Augen.

"Dafür bist du-"

"Ihr hört jetzt auf!", verlangte Scarlett und Lily kicherte plötzlich.

"Oh, mein Liebling, James und ich machen nur Spass."; versprach sie und küsste das kleine Mädchen auf ihren blonden Lockenkopf. "Wir ärgern uns gerne gegenseitig, das verstehst du, wenn du älter bist.", da lachte auch Mr Potter.

"Ich muss meiner schönen Furie jetzt hinterher, bevor ich irreparablen Schaden angerichtet habe.", damit verschwand er und James gluckste und stand auf, um Scarlett auf seine Arme zu heben.

"Was werden wir also essen, wenn du nicht mehr kochst?", fragte er Lily und warf ihr dabei einen unergründlichen Blick zu. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

"Uhm... Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte sie und nahm ihm Scarlett ab. Diese klammerte sich auch sofort an sie. "Möchtest du mit mir spazieren gehen, Engelchen? Dann kannst du mir alles erzählen, was du gestern gemacht hast.", das kleine Mädchen kicherte.

"Wirklich alles?"

"Wirklich alles! Und dass du nichts auslässt.", witzelte Lily, woraufhin James ein bisschen glucksen musste. Sie liess das kleine Mädchen wieder auf den Boden. "Los, geh und zieh dich schön warm an."; befahl sie. Scarlett rannte sogleich los und verschwand aus der Küche. James lächelte Lily an und griff nach ihrer Hand.

"Du bist wundervoll zu ihr.", flüsterte er. "Ich weiss gar nicht, wie ich dir danken kann.", sie lächelte zurück.

"Kommst du mit uns spazieren?"; fragte sie.

"Ich glaube, ich lege mich noch etwas hin.", erwiderte er nur, zog sie aber wie zum Trost näher zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. "Mach dir keinen Kopf wegen meiner Mutter, sie ist noch merkwürdiger als ich.", grinste er sie an.

"Weisst du was?", flüsterte sie. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Ich besitze dich, James."; grinste sie, da lachte er leicht und küsste sie wieder. Ihre Hand legte sich auf die Stelle, unter der sein Herz verzweifelt schlug. "Diesen James...", schliesslich legte er seine Arme um sie und presste sie fest an sich.

Er hatte so lange gewartet, dass sie so etwas sagen würde, dass er glatt vergass, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein konnte, weil er sie zerstören würde. "Du darfst mich ganz haben."; murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen und sie kicherte, löste sich aber von ihm.

"Ich denke darüber nach.", ärgerte sie ihn, da streichelte er über ihre Wange. "Wir sollten nicht vor Scarlett..."; flüsterte sie verlegen, da beugte er sich noch einmal zu ihr und küsste sie flüchtig.

"Es wird mir irgendwann besser gehen."; flüsterte er. "Wirst du auf mich warten?", verlegen wurde sie rot und er seufzte tief. "Uh - vergiss die Frage wieder.", murmelte er beruhigend. "Ich stelle mich blöd an."

"Du bist tagsüber so anders als nachts."; er lächelte.

"Alles ist tagsüber anders als nachts.", sagte er bittersüss und küsste sie wieder. "Ich gehe ein bisschen schlafen.", meinte er dann als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt und liess sie in der Küche stehen. Scarlett lief beinahe in ihn hinein, ihre Wangen ganz rot vor Aufregung. Er fragte sich kurz, ob sie etwas gesehen hatte, aber dann seufzte er nur über den Gedanken.

So wie er Scarlett kannte, hätte sie wie ein Wasserfall geredet oder wäre vollkommen verstört gewesen, wenn sie gesehen hätte, wie James Lily küsste.


	8. Chapter 8

Als sie mit Scarlett zurück kam, sass Marlene im Wohnzimmer. "Du bist noch da?", fragte Lily.

"Jaah."; meinte Marlene seufzend. "Sirius hat mir ja erzählt, dass es immer passiert, wenn James schlafen geht, aber er hat nie dazu erwähnt, dass er ihm auch immer sofort zur Seite springt."; meinte die gelangweilt und blätterte eine Seite ihres Buches um.

"Was meinst du?", fragte sie sofort und zog dabei ihre Jacke aus.

"Na, offensichtlich ist James schlafen gegangen, um seinen Kater los zu werden, was zur Folge hatte, dass er vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde wie am Spiess schrie. Sirius ist sofort aus dem Bett gesprungen und in sein Zimmer gerannt, seitdem hört man James hier und da schluchzen und Sirius trinkt.", erklärte sie, dann seufzte sie. "Du - uh - du schläfst mit ihm, richtig?"

Lily wurde rot und seufzte. "Jaah."

"Voll krass.", grinste Marlene. "Ausgerechnet du..."

"Ich - er ist gar nicht so schlimm.", maulte sie.

"In der Tat, das predigen Mary und ich dir seit gut drei Jahren.", ärgerte sie sofort, woraufhin Lily ihre Augen verdrehte. "Also... Seid ihr jetzt zusammen, James und du? Ich meine... Magst du ihn?", da seufzte Lily umso mehr.

"Nun, ich mag ihn, ja, und er mag mich auch, ja. Aber... Tja, es geht ihm gerade nicht so gut. Ich fürchte, ich würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen...", meinte sie bedrückt.

"Also - da gibst du endlich nach und dann könnt ihr nicht zusammen sein?", Lily zuckte mit ihren Schultern, da kam Scarlett gerade ins Zimmer gestürmt und setzte sich sofort auf ihren Schoss. "Mensch, wie tragisch..."

"Was ist tragisch?", fragte Scarlett.

"Uh - nun...", stotterte sie. "Nun, tragisch, dass meine Quidditch-Mannschaft verloren hat."; log sie.

"Aber was ist tragisch?"; fragte Scarlett wieder und betonte dieses Mal, was sie genau wissen wollte. Lily atmete erleichtert auf.

"Uhm... Tragisch ist ein anderes Wort für Schrecklich oder Furchtbar.", sie nickte verstehend.

"Achso."; sagte sie dann munter und lehnte sich etwas mehr zu Lily. "Bleibst du jetzt auch bei uns, Marlene?"; fragte sie nach einer Weile. Marlene grinste.

"Nein, ich gehe heute Abend nach Hause.", sagte sie. "Ich warte noch auf Sirius, um mich von ihm zu verabschieden.", da nickte das kleine Mädchen.

"Küsst ihr euch?"; fragte sie. Endlich wurde auch Marlene rot. "James hat Lily heute nämlich geküsst."

"Das hast du gesehen, mh..."; machte Lily.

"Ja.", erwiderte das freche Ding und strahlte dabei. "Ich finde das super! Ich mag dich, wenn James dich küsst, dann bleibst du bestimmt, er küsst sonst nämlich niemanden!", sie drückte sich näher an Lily, sodass diese nun endlich ihre Arme fest um sie schlang. Marlene grinste breit über den: Er küsst sonst nie jemanden - Kommentar. "Und ich will, dass du bleibst."

"Aber dann müsstest du James mit mir teilen.", erinnerte Lily sie gerne.

"Aber James muss dich mit mir teilen.", grinste sie. Marlene gluckste zufrieden.

"Sag nicht James, dass du uns gesehen hast..."; bat sie sie leise, woraufhin Scarlett nickte. "Ich werde bleiben, Scarlett.", versprach sie.

"Das ist gut.", sie wurden in diesem Moment unterbrochen, weil Sirius herein kam, beziehungsweise er taumelte. Stöhnend durchquerte er das Zimmer schenkte sich einen Whisky ein, öffnete die Terrassentür und begann draussen auf der Terrasse zu rauchen. Marlene seufzte und stand auf.

"Das ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, um zu gehen, er kann sehr garstig werden, wenn er so viel getrunken hat.", erklärte sie, dann ging sie ihm hinterher.

"Aber du sagst doch immer, ich soll viel trinken, weil das gesund ist...", meinte Scarlett nachdenklich.

"Mh, ja.", macht Lily. "Aber das ist etwas anderes. Das wirst du dann irgendwann anders verstehen. Jetzt geh bitte und wasch deine Hände, wir backen gleich Kuchen.", Scarlett sprang auch sofort von ihrem Schoss und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Sie stand ebenfalls auf und ging in die Küche, um schon einmal heraus zu holen, was sie zum backen brauchen würde.

Scarlett kam zurück und sie backten Kuchen, dann deckte Scarlett den Tisch. "Wo ist Sirius?"; fragte sie irgendwann und warf einen Blick in den Garten.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er sich hingelegt. Ich gehe gleich nach den Jungs schauen.", meinte Lily munter und lächelte dabei.

"Darf ich nach James schauen gehen?", fragte sie aufgeregt, da räusperte Lily sich.

"Nein, ich würde gerne lieber zuerst nach beiden schauen gehen."; erklärte sie langsam. "Du... Du weisst, dass James manchmal schwierig ist, wenn er schläft, richtig?", das kleine Mädchen vor ihr nickte traurig. "Ich möchte, dass du hier wartest, okay, Mäuschen?"

"Er träumt schlecht.", murmelte sie leise.

"Ja."

"So wie ich. Er träumt auch davon.", da setzte sie sich und zog Scarlett auf ihren Schoss. "Ich verstehe nicht, was passiert ist und James möchte es mir nicht erklären. Er sagt immer nur, sie haben Mommy weh getan, aber ich kann nicht begreifen, warum.", flüsterte sie.

"Liebling, das sind böse, böse Männer gewesen.", versuchte Lily ihr zu erklären.

"James fragt immer, ob ich ihn hasse.", sie seufzte.

"Das denke ich mir.", meinte sie. "Das ist es, wovor er am meisten Angst hat, weisst du. Davor, dass du ihm die Schuld für das gibst, was passiert ist.", da schüttelte Scarlett ihren Kopf.

"Aber er hat mich doch gerettet.", sagte sie traurig.

"Ich weiss.", sagte Lily sanft. "Umso mehr Angst hat er.", sie küsste Scarlett auf die Schläfe und hob sie von ihrem Schoss. "Jetzt genug der dunklen Gedanken.", sagte sie munter. "Denk nicht daran, Liebling.", da nickte Scarlett und strahlte plötzlich wieder und lief aufgeregt aus der Küche. Lily jedoch stand sofort auf und ging die Treppen herauf. Vor James Zimmer sass ein schwarzer, grosser Hund, der mit dem Schwanz wedelte, als Lily auf ihn zu kam. Sie stockte und zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf. "Seit wann hat er einen Wachhund?"; fragte sie sich selber laut, da stand der Hund auf und schnupperte an ihr. "Noch dazu so einen hässlichen.", plötzlich knurrte der Hund und sie sank vor ihm auf die Knie. "Erstens erkenne ich deine Augen, Sirius Black."; der Hund starrte sie erschrocken an. "Zweitens kann nur ein Animagus so auf Worte reagieren, wie du gerade, du hast dich also selber verraten.", er verwandelte sich zurück.

"Und du kannst nur einen Animagus erkennen, wenn du nach ihm Ausschau hältst.", erwiderte er langsam.

"Nun, ich habe meine Quellen.", sagte sie. "Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie dann besorgt. Sirius fuhr über sein Gesicht. Er roch nach Alkohol, Qualm und Schweiss.

"Keine Ahnung, ich traue mich nicht mehr rein.", sagte er und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. "Es war schlimmer als sonst.", sie streichelte über seine Haare und seufzte. "Er ist noch nie so schlimm gewesen, er hat sich kaum eingekriegt, er hat mir noch nie so weh getan.", er schauderte.

"Was war der Auslöser?", fragte sie.

"Keine Ahnung.", flüsterte er zurück. "Lily, bitte schlaf nicht mehr mit ihm. Und nicht mehr bei ihm.", sie antwortete nicht. "Bitte, Lily, bitte schlaf nicht mehr bei ihm. Seine Anfälle werden umso schlimmer."

"Er hat mir noch nie etwas getan!", ermahnte sie ihn.

"Er ist auch bei mir noch nie so weit gegangen!", schoss Sirius zurück. "Denk mal nach, was es mit ihm macht, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt und realisiert, dass er dich gebrochen hat!", sie wurde blass. "Er hat meine Knochen gebrochen, Lily, er hat mich gewürgt und wollte nicht mehr locker lassen! Er ist gefährlich!", da stand sie auf.

"Du hast nicht verstanden, was ich gesagt habe!", schnappte sie. "Er tut mir gar nichts! Er schreit nicht, er weint nicht, er hat keine Anfälle, wenn ich bei ihm bin!", er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Armen und lehnte die Stirn gegen sein Knie.

Sie liess ihn dort vor der Tür sitzen und klopfte an. Als keine Antwort kam, da trat sie ein. James lag auf dem Boden, auf dem Teppich waren Bluttropfen, er war ganz verschwitzt und atmete schwer, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und starrten gegen die Decke. "James?", machte sie vorsichtig.

"Geh weg.", flüsterte er, sie stattdessen setzte sich neben ihn. "Geh weg, Lily, ich mache keine Scherze."

"Nein, das alles ist auch nicht zum scherzen.", flüsterte sie besorgt und hob seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss. Er wimmerte leise, da begann sie, durch seine verschwitzten Haare zu streicheln.

"Du hast mich vergessen lassen, dass ich abnormal bin.", flüsterte er unter Tränen. "Ich bin so bescheuert, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mich hinlegen werde, so, als wäre das das normalste von der Welt.", sie seufzte. "Ich hatte einen Moment vergessen, dass ich gefährlich bin...", seine Tränen rollten über seine Wangen und Lily fing sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf, ehe sie sich in seinen Haaren verfingen.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht da war.", er legte nun seine Hände auf sein Gesicht und sie hörte ein gedämpftes Schluchzen.

"Ich habe ihn fast umgebracht.", würgte er hervor. "Und das nur, weil ich vergessen habe, wie abnormal ich bin, was für ein Freak ich bin...", sie seufzte.

"James-"

"Du darfst nie wieder bei mir schlafen, Lily."; flüsterte er dann dumpf. "Nie wieder. Ich...ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, wenn-"  
"James, du tust nichts!", sagte sie bestimmt. "Was willst du tun? Nie wieder schlafen?", er stöhnte und seine Hände fielen schlaff an der Seite herab. "Du tust mir schon nichts, du liegst ganz friedlich da und schläfst. Ich verspreche dir, dass du mir nichts tust!", sagte sie ganz sanft und zärtlich.

"Aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen."; sagte er gequält. "Ich will dir doch nicht weh tun."

"Tust du nicht.", er stöhnte, als sie das so liebevoll und einfach sagte und liess zu, dass sie eine weitere Träne sachte weg küsste. "Und jetzt gehst du duschen und kommst in die Küche, James, Scarlett und ich haben Kuchen gebacken und du wirst kommen und etwas essen.", er stöhnte.

"Ich fühle mich nicht besonders in der Verfassung, jetzt auch noch-"

"Du wirst etwas essen!", sagte sie bestimmt und richtete ihn auf. Er gehorchte schliesslich und zog sein Shirt über seinen Kopf. Da waren Kratzer überall auf seinem Oberkörper und sie wunderte sich, ob das ihre oder Sirius Spuren waren.

"Kommst du mit unter die Dusche?", fragte er plötzlich. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich - uhm... Tut mir Leid, das war blöd."; murmelte er.

"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, weil Sirius draussen Wache hält.", erklärte sie und streichelte über seine Wange. Er nickte. "Liebling-"

"Wieso nennst du mich so?"; fragte er und wurde rot dabei. Sie fuhr eine rote Spur von seinem Hals bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein nach. "Ich meine... Du weisst, was ich meine, Lily, wir sind nicht zusammen, oder so.", sie spürte, wie sie selber rot wurde und stöhnte, dann liess sie von ihm ab. Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. "Nun - uh, so habe ich es nicht gemeint.", versprach er. "Ich will nur wissen, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht."

"Na..."; sie stöhnte wieder. "Nun, ich mag dich und als Zeichen meiner Zuneigung zu dir verzichte ich darauf, dich weiterhin Potter zu nennen, sondern habe mir etwas ausgesucht, dass dich wissen lässt, dass ich dich gern habe.", erklärte sie ganz logisch und sachlich. Er sah sie lange an und fuhr dann über sein Gesicht.

"Wenn ich nur nicht so viel getrunken hätte.", flüsterte er, dann liess er sie plötzlich los, stieg aus den Trainingshosen und verschwand im Badezimmer. Sie starrte ihm hinterher, unfähig dazu, etwas zu sagen. Mit zitternden, weichen Knien ging sie wieder aus dem Zimmer, wo Sirius noch genau so sass, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte.

"Und?"

"Er bereut, so viel getrunken zu haben.", sagte sie tonlos.

"Ich habe euch gehört.", sie wurde wieder rot. "Nimm dir nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, was er als letztes gesagt hat."; bat er sie. "Wenn er könnte, so wie er wollte, dann hätte er nicht einmal mehr gefragt, ob du ins Badezimmer kommst, sondern hätte dich einfach gepackt und-", an dieser Stelle unterbrach sie ihn.

"Wenn er so könnte, so wie er wollte, dann wäre ich nicht hier, weil Scarlett bei ihren Eltern wäre und er normal und ich ihn nicht leiden könnte.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Das weisst du nicht.", meinte er. Sie fuhr erneut über ihr Gesicht und nickte.

"Mach dich fertig, Sirius, du wirst mit Scarlett, James und mir Kuchen essen.", sagte sie bestimmt. Er verzog sein Gesicht.

"Ich würde es bevorzugen, James noch eine Weile aus dem Weg zu gehen.", murmelte er.

"Nein!", sagte sie hitzig. "Nein, ihr zwei werdet euch zusammen reissen und Scarlett nicht wissen lassen, dass ihr momentan Probleme habt!", er nickte und rappelte sich auf, dann hinkte er an ihr vorbei in sein Zimmer. Ihr kamen die Tränen erst, als er weg war.

Aber Scarlett sass brav auf ihrem gewohnten Platz, als sie in die Küche kam und strahlte sie an. "Sind die beiden wach?", fragte sie.

"Jawohl."; erwiderte Lily lächelnd. "Sie streiten gerade, wer den Föhn zuerst haben darf.", erklärte sie. In diesem Moment kam James durch die Tür. Er sah so aus wie immer, lief locker an ihr vorbei und hob Scarlett auf seine Arme.

"Ich habe gewonnen."; grinste er. Scarlett strahlte wieder und griff in seine trockenen Haare. "Na, mein Engelchen, hast du Lily alles von eurer Party erzählt?", fragte er sie.

"Ja.", machte sie auch sofort begeistert und schlang ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals. "Alles, bis ins kleinste Detail. Erzählst du mir von eurer Party?", fragte sie dann und er seufzte.

"Uh - nun, ich habe mit beim tanzen den Kopf gestossen.", log er. "Ich weiss nicht mehr alles."; das entsprach schon mehr der Wahrheit.

"Oh."; machte Scarlett enttäuscht. "Hast du mit Lily getanzt? So wie in den alten Filmen? Ich stelle mir das sehr romantisch vor.", er grinste breit.

"Ja, das denke ich mir. Ich habe nicht mit Lily getanzt.", da zog sie eine Schnute. Sirius kam herein und warf einen Blick auf James und atmete tief durch, dann klopfte er ihm kurz auf die Schulter und nahm ihm Scarlett sofort ab. Diese strahlte auch ihn an und griff in seine trockenen Haare, da lachte er ein bisschen und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Hast du mit Lily getanzt?", fragte sie ihn.

"Nein, ich habe mit Marlene getanzt."; seine Antwort befriedigte das kleine Ding auf seinen Armen offensichtlich mehr als James', denn sie strahlte wieder und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Hier riecht es fantastisch, wer hat gebacken?"

"Wir haben zusammen gebacken, Lily und ich. Sie hat mir gezeigt, wie es geht, ich durfte sogar den Teig ausrollen, es hat ganz viel Spass gemacht, wir haben das ziemlich gut gemacht, ich durfte die Äpfel schneiden und die Streusel verteilen und-"

"Scarlett, atmen...", erinnerte James sie. Sie grinste ihn an und kletterte sogleich zwischen Sirius und James, als Sirius sich setzte. Lily schnitt ein paar Stücke Kuchen und legte sie auf einen Teller, den sie auf den Tisch stellte, dann setzte sich sich ihnen gegenüber.

"Hast du mich gestern vermisst?"; fragte Scarlett James schliesslich und kuschelte sich dabei an ihn heran. Er grinste und legte seinen Arm um sie.

"Natürlich."; ein warmer Blick traf Lily, der sie ganz kribbelig machte und dafür sorgte, dass sie scharlachrot anlief. Unter dem Tisch tippte sein Fuss ihren an und sie grinste, ehe sie durch Scarletts Haare strich.

"Und wieso hast du nicht mit Lily getanzt?", fragte das freche Ding weiter.

"Sie wollte nicht mit mir tanzen."; erwiderte er dreist, woraufhin Lily ihren Mund protestierend öffnete. Er lachte aber nur frech. "Ich werde ein anderes Mal mit Lily tanzen."; versprach er dann.

"Wann? Heute?"

"Nein, nicht heute.", erwiderte er. "Heute bestellt Mum chinesisch und wir sitzen alle auf der Couch rum und tun so, als wären wir eine normale, kleine Familie.", sie kletterte nun auf seinen Schoss. "Das heisst - uh - wenn Mum sich abgeregt hat..."

Hatte sie nicht. Mrs Potter sass beleidigt auf der Couch, ihre Arme hatte sie verschränkt. Lily war vor ungefähr zehn Minuten mit Scarlett aus dem Wohnzimmer gestürmt, da hatte sie erst angefangen, zu essen. "Mum, du verhältst dich schrecklich."; maulte James und verdrehte dabei seine Augen.

"Ich habe nichts gesagt.", erwiderte sie kühl.

"Richtig! Weder, als sie angeboten hat, den Tisch zu decken, noch, als sie dir für das Essen gedankt hat, Mum! Was hat sie dir nur getan?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

"Was hat sie hier zu suchen?", fragte seine Mutter zum tausendsten Man ungefähr. Er stöhnte.

"Aber, aber, Fiona, jetzt hör aber auf!", sagte Mr Potter genervt. "Du siehst doch, dass Miss Evans und James sich mögen!", James wurde rot. "Lass den Jungen doch eine Freundin haben! Er kann doch nicht für immer und ewig alleine bleiben.", Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf und warf einen Blick zu James.

"Sie ist nicht meine Freundin.", sagte er langsam.

"Was ist sie dann?", fragte Mrs Potter missbilligend. "Ein billiger Flirt, den du deiner Cousine direkt vorstellen musstest, um ihr so weh wie möglich zu tun?", er wurde blass, als seine Mutter das so sagte und fuhr über sein Gesicht.

"Ich liebe Scarlett, ich würde ihr niemals weh tun wollen und Lily auch nicht."; verteidigte er sich.

"Nun-"

"Ich dachte wirklich, ihr würdet euch mögen."; murmelte Mr Potter. "Schade..."

"Ich mag Lily!", ärgerte James sich nun. "Und - uh - tatsächlich habe ich es geschafft, dass Lily mich auch mag. Es ist nur gerade ein bisschen schwierig...", umschrieb er es.

"James, du brauchst eine Therapie!", unterbrach Sirius ihn letztendlich. "Darum sind die beiden nicht zusammen, weil er sich seit Juli davor drückt, eine Therapie zu machen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt nachgeben würde!", James wurde ganz rot.

"Es hat also noch nicht aufgehört?", fragte Mr Potter ruhig.

"Es ist besser geworden.", log James, woraufhin Sirius schnaubte. "Was denn, es ist besser geworden, seit Lily-"

"Du hast mich heute Mittag fast umgebracht, James.", ermahnte er ihn. "Es ist nur besser, wenn Lily da ist, aber das kann nicht Sinn und Zweck sein! Du brauchst eine Therapie!"

Die Diskussion wurde beendet, als Lily zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie wirkte ein wenig verstört und tatsächlich, als Mrs Potter ein finales Schnauben verlauten liess, da stöhnte Lily. "Mrs Potter, wenn es Sie so sehr stört, dann gehe ich wieder - aber ich überlasse es Ihnen, das Scarlett zu erklären!", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. "Seien Sie doch froh, dass jemand hier war, um sich um die drei zu kümmern, wenn Sie sich einfach abgeseilt und sie sich selber überlassen haben!", ihre Stimme war ein bisschen biestig geworden und James stand auf.

"Du bleibst hier!"; sagte er fest.

"Ich habe mich nicht abgeseilt, Miss Evans, das ist es ja! Ich habe gearbeitet, um James und Scarlett und Sirius sicher zu wissen, das ist eben so, wenn man erwachsen ist! Ich erwarte nicht, dass sie das verstehen!", Mrs Potters Stimme war ganz schrill geworden. "Um dann nach Hause zu kommen und zu sehen, dass sie mich sofort ersetzt haben, mit einer jungen Frau, die kochen, backen, stricken, schimpfen-"

"Einer jungen Frau, die da ist, Mum!", schnappte James. "Mir ist doch egal, was Lily alles kann oder nicht kann! Ich hätte sie auch geholt, wenn sie nicht kochen oder backen oder stricken könnte, damit Scarlett jemanden hat, der weder vollkommen verstört wie Sirius, noch so kaputt wie ich ist!", erklärte er.

"Du schläfst sehr wohl mit ihr, richtig?", Lily wurde violett wie eine Pflaume.

"Mum, musst du sie noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen?", fragte er wütend.

"Ja, ich schlafe mit ihrem Sohn!", schnappte Lily im Gegenzug. "Und - Tada - er schläft wieder ruhig! Und er vergisst, was gewesen ist. Und er lacht, wenn ich da bin!", Mrs Potter wurde nun knallrot im Gesicht und stöhnte. "Was werden Sie also jetzt machen? Jetzt, wo ich zugegeben habe, dass ich mit ihrem Sohn schlafe?", Sirius stöhnte.

"Mum, sie tut ihm gut, lass die beiden doch!", maulte er.

"Und weil sie ihm so gut tut, hätte er dich heute beinahe umgebracht, ja? Verstehe ich das richtig?", fragte sie ganz aufgebracht.

"Du verhältst dich einfach unmöglich."; sagte Mr Potter plötzlich. "Fiona, jetzt hörst du auf, das arme Ding zu drangsalieren!", befahl er ihr. Mrs Potter verschränkte ihre Arme wieder und stürmte an Lily vorbei, die tief durchatmete und stöhnte. "Miss Evans, ich muss mich wirklich für meine Frau entschuldigen...", sagte er dann verlegen.

"Schon gut."; murmelte sie. "Ich...", entsetzt warf sie einen Blick zu James. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das gesagt habe-", er unterbrach sie.

"Schon gut, Lily, es ist okay."; sagte er beruhigend. "Es tut mir Leid, sie ist so grausam zu dir. Keinen Tag ohne Drama hält sie aus!", Mr Potter seufzte.

"James, deine Mutter hat es nicht besonders leicht.", er wurde rot, als James ihm einen bösen Blick zu warf. "Das weisst du doch... Wie könnte sie normal sein, wenn sie ständig untertauchen muss und mit irgendwelchen Leuten um ihr Leben kämpft und dann kommt sie nach Hause und stellt fest, dass sie verpasst hat, wie du erwachsen geworden bist.", und er seufzte tief. "Und dann ist da auch noch ein Mädchen."

"Aber Lily ist nicht meine Freundin!"; verteidigte James sich. Direkt danach biss es sich auf die Zunge, weil Lily sich umgedreht hatte. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Lily.", sagte er sofort.

"Ja, ich weiss."; log sie, aber sie klang so, als würde sie weinen.

"Du bist so grausam zu ihr, James!"; ärgerte Sirius sich, als die drei Herren die Tür hinter Lily zu fallen hörten. "Musst du das immer sagen?", er stöhnte.

"Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für sie.", maulte er. "Sie ist...", ohne diesen Satz zu beenden, setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz und fuhr fort, chinesisches Essen in sich hinein zu stopfen.

"Mensch, den hat es aber erwischt.", grinste sein Vater plötzlich.

"Amüsant, nicht wahr? Wenn er keinen seiner Psyscho-Anfälle hat, dann ist es recht süss, wie er sie anhimmelt.", erwiderte Sirius plötzlich grinsend.

"Ich himmle sie nicht an.", ärgerte James sich.

"Dann gibt es geheime Blicke oder ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Oder er spielt Klavier und starrt sie an, während sie friedlich schläft.", sein bester Freund gluckste.

"Ich liebe an dieser Familie, wie einfach es sein kann, selbst wenn alles furchtbar kompliziert ist."; maulte James nun und klang dabei ganz und gar nicht so, als würde er das lieben.

"Heute Morgen wäre ich fast in sie hinein gelaufen, wie sie in der Küche turtelten, aber die waren völlig weg getreten.", grinste Sirius weiter. "Also, das heisst, ich bin nicht in sie herein gelaufen, weil Scarlett mir erzählt hat, dass die beiden heute morgen in der Küche geturtelt haben.", er wurde rot.

"Woher wusste sie das?"

"Wahrscheinlich hat sie gelauscht. Ich habe ihr bereits gesagt, dass sie nicht lauschen soll. Aber ich fand interessant, was sie mir erzählt hat."; James wurde knallrot und verschränkte seine Arme.

"Was hat sie erzählt?", fragte Mr Potter breit grinsend.

"Halt die Klappe, Tatze!", schnappte James gleichzeitig.

"Er hat Lily gefragt, ob sie auf ihn warten wird.", da zog Mr Potter seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Und dann hat er sie nicht antworten lassen, sondern das Thema gewechselt."

"Echt, du bist so ein räudiger Hund, Tatze! Es war total bescheuert von mir, sie zu fragen!"

"Sie hätte ja gesagt.", erwiderte Sirius. "Ich wette mit dir, dass sie ja gesagt hätte. Ich meine - frag mich nicht wieso - aber sie steht auf dich, James!"

"Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heissen! Wenn man nicht weiss, dass ich nachts ausraste, dann bin ich sehr wohl - uhm - begehrenswert!", protestierte James. Da hob Sirius seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft.

"Aha! Du hast dir deine unformulierte Frage, weshalb Lily dich nicht begehren sollte, selber beantwortet. Lily weiss aber, dass du eine sehr gestörte, kaputte Persönlichkeit bist. Und trotzdem steht sie auf dich.", grinste Sirius breit. James sah auf und wirkte einen Moment völlig überrascht.

"Denkst du?", fragte er. Mr Potter lachte laut. "Ich - uh... Ich meine, eigentlich wäre das logisch, immerhin nennt sie mich Liebling und sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie in mich verliebt ist und erfreut sich daran, mich zu besitzen-", er wurde rot.

"Lily Evans nennt dich Liebling und du musst nachfragen, ob sie auf dich steht?", fragte Sirius. "Mann, du hast echt Probleme.", da grinste auch James ein bisschen.

"Mh, jetzt wo du es sagst..."; meinte er und stand auf. "Ich denke, ich gehe und entschuldige mich.", aber darauf wurde Sirius wieder ganz ernst und James räusperte sich. "Schon gut, ich entschuldige mich ja nur."

"Wir wissen beide, dass du mit ihr schlafen wirst...", erwiderte er.

"Oh, das ist also auch noch nicht weg, was?", warf sein Vater dazwischen.

"Du hast es ihm erzählt?", fragte James aufgebracht.

"Mit irgendjemandem musste ich darüber reden!", erwiderte er nur und seufzte. "Ich meine, dein Vater hat Erfahrungen mit kaputten Menschen, er ist mit deiner Mutter zusammen, die hat doch auch ständig diese komischen Anfälle...", Mr Potter nickte grinsend.

"Na und? Nichts, was ich tue, gibt dir das Recht, zu meinem Vater zu rennen und-", zischte James, wurde aber unterbrochen.

"Geh und entschuldige dich! Entschuldigen James, wir wollen keinen weiteren komischen Anfall vor heute Nacht...", wies Sirius ihn an.

"Sie wird mich nach gestern Nacht eh nicht ran lassen!"

"Wenn deine merkwürdigen Anwandlungen sie bisher noch nicht abgeschreckt haben, dann wette ich mit dir, wird sie dich ran lassen!", grinste Sirius zurück.

James beachtete ihn jetzt gar nicht mehr, sondern verliess das Wohnzimmer. Als er an sein Hobby-Zimmer klopfte, hatte ihn der Mut bereits wieder verlassen, trotzdem öffnete er die Tür tapfer. "Lily?", fragte er leise. Das Zimmer war dunkel.

"Kommst du, um mir den Rest zu geben, oder um mich raus zu werfen?", fragte sie verlegen. Sie lag auf dem Bett und spielte mit seinem Quaffel.

"Weder noch - uh..."; er seufzte. "Liebling.", sie sah ihn nicht einmal an. "Ich komme, um mich zu entschuldigen. Es ist nicht meine Absicht, dich immer noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen.", er setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihr den Quaffel jetzt ab.

"Weisst du, Potter-"

"Bitte tue das nicht."; flüsterte er gequält. "Ich habe doch gesagt, ich will mich entschuldigen.", er streichte vorsichtig über ihren Bauch. "Ich werde so gerne von dir Liebling genannt.", flüsterte er sachte hinterher.

"Du hast dich unmissverständlich ausgedrückt, James, wir sind nicht zusammen.", flüsterte sie verletzt.

"Aber eine Beziehung haben wir trotzdem.", murmelte er nachdenklich. "Liebes, was macht es für einen Unterschied, ob du meine Freundin bist oder nicht? Ich schlafe mit dir, egal wie wir es nennen? Und ich habe dich gerne, egal wie wir es nennen.", sie stöhnte.

"Aber-"

"Wirst du auf mich warten?", fragte er nun wieder und dieses Mal nahm es es nicht zurück. Sie seufzte tief.

"Wie lange wirst du mich warten lassen?"; fragte sie zurück.

"Wahrscheinlich eine Weile.", flüsterte er schuldig. "Wirst du trotzdem warten?", da richtete sie sich auf und sah ihn lange Zeit einfach nur an. "Ich... Ich weiss nicht, ob es sich für dich lohnen würde, auf mich zu warten-"

"Wird es."; flüsterte sie. "Und ich werde auf dich warten."; ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in James breit. Ein Kribbeln, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

"Wirklich?", fragte er. "Ich meine - ich nehme es dir nicht übel, wenn-", sie küsste ihn, was ihn vollkommen aus der Fassung brachte. "Lily, sieh mich an!", aber auch das half ihm nicht. Sie an zu sehen, machte seinen Drang, sich ein Mal mehr in ihr zu fühlen eher noch schlimmer. Ihr Gesicht war jetzt ganz rot und sie strahlte ihn an. Gegen seinen Willen huschte sein Blick zu ihren roten Lippen, als nächstes waren sie wieder vereint. "Ich will dir nicht weh tun."; flüsterte er etwas ausser Atem, als sie ihn auf das Bett drückte.

"Du tust mir nicht weh.", gab sie nur zurück. "James, du tust nichts!", er stöhnte.

"Noch nicht."; meinte er, liess aber zu, dass ihre Hände unter seinen Pullover fuhren und über seine Brust streichelten. Er stöhnte ein bisschen, als sie über ihn kletterte. "Was machst du?"

"Ich nehme mir, was ich will."; erwiderte sie grinsend und zog das Shirt jetzt über seinen Kopf.

"Ich ... Lily, ich weiss nicht, wie ich darauf reagiere, wir sollten das lassen.", erwiderte er unsicher, aber sie beachtete seinen (sehr wohl berechtigten) Einwand nicht, sondern küsste ihn nur gierig. "Und Sirius hat gesagt-"

"Du redest zu viel!", maulte sie.

"Liebling, ich will dir nicht weh tun!", erwiderte er nur unsicher. Es machte ihn irgendwie nervös und verlegen, sie Liebling zu nennen, aber er fand, wenn sie ihn Liebling nannte, dann wollte er ihr auch liebe Sachen sagen... Auch darauf reagierte sie nicht mehr, sondern öffnete seine Hose.

James gab nach. Er hatte so lange auf sie gewartet, alles hätte anders sein können, wenn sie doch nur früher nachgegeben hätte und er war trotz allem ein Mann und er wollte mit ihr schlafen! Obwohl seine Küsse nun drängender wurden und er versuchte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, liess sie ihn nicht und blieb einfach auf ihm sitzen. Beziehungsweise, sie stand auf, um sich seiner lästigen Hosen zu entledigen. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn streichelte. "Lily, ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher bei dieser ganzen Sache.", flüsterte er. "Ich...", frecherweise nahm sie ihn in den Mund und er stöhnte. "Lily..."; machte er gleichzeitig warnend und ein wenig panisch. Und gierig. Innerlich flehte er, dass sie bloss nicht aufhören würde, sie presste ihre Lippen fester aufeinander und leckte an seinem Fleisch, da holte James zittrig Luft. "Mach das nicht, Lily..."; stöhnte er gegen seinen Willen an und schluckte fest.

"Wieso?"; fragte sie ihn süsslich zurück. "Gefällt es dir nicht?", er stöhnte wieder.

"Himmel, doch!"; würgte er hervor, als sie ihn dieses Mal ganz in ihren Mund auf nahm und seine Hände verkrampften sich plötzlich in ihren Haaren, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen. Sie stöhnte, das brachte ihn wieder zurück in die Realität. Er liess sie sofort los und entzog sich ihr. "Nicht."; flüsterte er mit wild pochendem Herzen. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich werden kann...", sie musterte ihn kurz, dann streichelte sie über seine Wange und richtete sich mit einem warmen Lächeln zu ihm auf.

Sie zog ihren eigenen Pullover über ihren Kopf und sprang vom Bett, um aus ihren Jeans zu schlüpfen. Er musterte sie dabei und konnte nicht anders, als sich zu wünschen, sie hätte weiter gemacht. Ihr Körper war so klein und so zierlich. Er hatte solche Angst, ihn zu brechen. Aber sie setzte sich wieder auf ihn. "Heute gehörst du mir mal."; grinste sie, während sie ihr Geschlecht bereits an seinem rieb. Er stöhnte, als er die Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Fleisch fühlte und griff nach ihren Hüften, da verflocht sie seine Finger mit ihren und grinste breit. "Und heute machen wir das nach meinen Spielregeln."; er stöhnte wieder.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich werden kann.", flüsterte er rau. Und sie beachtete es wieder nicht. Nein, sie stöhnte nur und schob sich dann quälend langsam über ihn. Er fand wohl keine Worte mehr für das, was sie mit ihm tat und was sie in ihm an Gefühlen erweckte. Nein, es gab keine Worte mehr dafür, deshalb schwieg er.

Tatsächlich trat sie ihm die Kontrolle nicht ab, er durfte sie nicht einmal anfassen, obwohl sie sich über ihn gebeugte hatte und ihre wunderschönen Brüste direkt vor seinen Augen baumelten und ihn vollkommen hypnotisierten. Er wollte sie berühren, sie küssen, sie schmecken. Sie liess seine Hände nicht los.

Nein, sie bewegte sich nur auf ihm, stöhnte, keuchte, ihr Atem wurde schneller und schwerer und ihre Bewegungen wurden kräftiger, nachdem sie einmal heraus gefunden hatte, was es mit ihm machte, wenn sie ihn tiefer in sich drückte. Ihr Gesicht war etwas verzogen. "Tut es weh?"; fragte er alarmiert.

"Du bist so gross, James, es wäre verwunderlich, wenn es nicht weh täte."; zog sie ihn auf. Sein Körper versteifte sich ein wenig, als sie das sagte, aber im nächsten Moment, als sie sich wieder auf ihm bewegte, da kam sie. Dieses Mal wurde sie so eng um ihn, dass er sich selber keine Sekunde länger hätte zurück halten können. Endlich liess sie seine Hände los und klammerte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes, ihre Haare fielen wie ein Umhang um ihre Gesichter und sie starrten sich an. James nutzte den Moment, um endlich seinem Drang nach zu kommen, ihre Brüste zu liebkosen und sie stöhnte in seine Haare.

"Oh Baby...", stöhnte er und liess wieder von ihren Brüsten ab. Sie grinste ihn breit an und suchte seine Lippen mit ihren. "Das war...", sie kicherte jetzt blöd und richtete sich auf, um die Decke über die beiden zu ziehen.

James war vollkommen glücklich, als sie sich wieder in seine Arme legte, nah an ihn gekuschelt. "Kriegst du jetzt einen deiner Anfälle?", fragte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Tatsächlich liefen Tränen über seine Wangen, aber sie fühlten sich nicht so an, wie sie es normalerweise taten.

"Wieso fragst du?", fragte er leise zurück. Seine Stimme zitterte und klang ganz und gar nicht nach ihm selber.

"Weil es gerade so schön ist.", flüsterte sie geniessend und streckte sich ein bisschen. "Und wenn du jetzt einen deiner Anfälle kriegst, fände ich es schön, wenn du mich jetzt vorwarnst, damit ich nicht enttäuscht bin, wenn du gleich ausrastest.", er schnaubte grinsend.

"Es fühlt sich nicht so an, als würde ich einen meiner Anfälle kriegen.", antwortete er schliesslich auf ihre Frage und küsste ihre Schläfe liebevoll. "Anscheinend macht es einen Unterschied, ob ich dich besitze - oder du mich.", sie lächelte müde und kam ihm noch näher.

Nicht, dass ihm jemals irgendjemand so nahe gewesen wäre, wie Lily. Er spürte sie bei sich. Weil sie ihn verstand und in den Arm nahm und ihm liebe Sachen sagte. Man hätte sagen können, er spürte ihr Herz, weil sie es endlich für ihn geöffnet hatte. Ihr Atem wurde ruhiger und er fuhr mit seiner freien Hand über sein Gesicht, um die Tränen zu verstreichen. Das waren keine panischen Psyscho-Attacken-Tränen gewesen. Das waren Tränen der Überwältigung gewesen. Weil Lily und er gerade eben verschmolzen waren. Weil sie es beide gewollt hatten.

Er fragte sich plötzlich, ob es sich so ähnlich anfühlte, wenn man verheiratet war und Kinder hatte. Sie hatte Scarlett ins Bett gebracht und nun lagen sie hier, beide kurz davor ein zu schlafen, auf einem kleinen Bett, vollkommen verschlungen ineinander. "Ich wünschte, du könntest mit mir zusammen sein."; murmelte sie bedrückt und dieses Mal fühlte er eine Träne auf seine nackte Brust fallen. "Ich wünschte, du könntest mir liebe Dinge sagen und mit mir zusammen sein, jetzt, wo ich endlich nachgegeben habe.", er legte seine Arme nun fester um sie und küsste sie auf ihren roten Haarschopf.

"Das wünschte ich mir auch.", flüsterte er zurück. Nun kam sie ihm noch ein Stückchen näher, sodass er beinahe jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers an seinem fühlen konnte. Ein Kribbeln machte sich in ihm breit und er presste sie jetzt recht besitzergreifend an sich.

"Aber wie oft lernt man seinen Seelenverwandten schon mit elf Jahren kennen?", eine weitere Träne tropfte auf seine Haut und die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme liess ihn tief durchatmen, ehe er auch nur den Mut hatte, sich zu räuspern.

"Hier und da passiert es.", flüsterte er unsicher, aber sicherlich zärtlich. Danach schwiegen sie lange und als er das nächste Mal einen Blick auf sie warf, da schlief sie ganz friedlich. Er küsste ihre Haare wieder und lehnte sich zurück. Und obwohl er sich fest vor nahm, nicht ein zu schlafen, falls es doch noch kam, falls er wieder einen seiner Anfälle bekommen würde, fielen seine Augen nach einer Weile zu und er schlief ebenso friedlich, Lily fest an sich gedrückt.


	9. Chapter 9

Tatsächlich wachte sie vor ihm auf. Sein fester Griff hatte etwas nachgelassen, aber er hatte immer noch einen Arm um sie gelegt und atmete ganz regelmässig. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und legte ihre Arme wieder um ihm, so wie es gestern Abend gewesen war. Das alles war einfach noch so neu für sie. Sie hatte schon wieder Sex mit James Potter gehabt.

Aber dieses Mal hatte er nicht einmal mehr einen seiner komischen Anfälle gehabt. Nein, er hatte sie nur ruhig in seinen Armen gehalten. "James?"; sprach sie ihn vorsichtig an.

"Mh?", machte er verschlafen.

"Uh - bist du wach?", fragte sie.

"Nicht so richtig.", flüsterte er zurück und sein Griff festigte sich wieder. "Und du bist auch noch nicht richtig wach.", grinste er dazu. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Du bist wach - ich bin wach.", er drehte sich auf seine Seite und zog sie wieder näher zu sich.

"Aber wir sollten noch schlafen, Liebling.", murmelte er in ihre Haare und sie konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Liebling hatte er schlaftrunken genuschelt. Das alles fühlte sich so sehr nach einem verschlafenen Sonntagmorgen an, das normalste der ganzen Welt. Trotzdem richtete sie sich (trotz James' Murren) auf und begann, sich unter der Decke an zu ziehen. "Was - Lily, was machst du da? Ich wollte dich noch ansehen.", quengelte er grinsend. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen sofort wieder.

"Sei nicht albern und zieh dich an!", wies sie ihn zurück.

"Dann bleiben wir aber noch zehn Minuten liegen, oder?", sie seufzte, gab aber nach, weil er sie mit seinem nervigen Ich bin James Potter und niemand kann mir widerstehen und erst recht nicht du-Blick ansah, den sie schon so häufig abgewiesen hatte. Dieses Mal erlag sie ihm.

"Okay, okay."; maulte sie.

Keine Sekunde zu früh hatten sie sich wieder angezogen, kaum lagen sie wieder dicht beieinander auf der Bettdecke, da wurde die Tür aufgerissen. "Klopft denn niemand in diesem Haus an?", murmelte er mürrisch.

"Lily, hast du James gesehen?", zu ihrem Entsetzen war es Scarlett, die in das Zimmer preschte und erstarrte, als sie Lily und James beieinander liegen sah. Lily sprang sofort auf.

"Ja, er ist hier.", aber das kleine Mädchen starrte die beiden nur an, ihr Blick huschte immer wieder zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Wir - uh... Er wollte nur..."

"Ich habe ihr nicht weh getan.", unterbrach James sie und stand ebenfalls auf. Scarlett sah ihn misstrauisch an, da verzog er sein Gesicht gequält. "Lily, habe ich dir weh getan?"; fragte er.

"Nein!", beteuerte sie sofort. "Mäuschen, er hat mir nicht weh getan!", aber sie konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen, da machte sie einen Schritt auf sie zu und hob sie auf ihre Arme. "Komm schon, Liebling, wir haben nur hier auf dem Bett gelegen und geredet.", sagte sie beruhigend.

"Er hat seinen Arm um dich gelegt.", flüsterte sie.

"Ja, weil er mich mag.", erwiderte sie lächelnd und setzte sich mit ihr zu James. "Und ich mag ihn ja auch, wir sind Freunde.", erinnerte sie das kleine Ding.

"Er hat dich geküsst."

"Und dagegen hattest du nichts einzuwenden. Gerade haben wir nur hier gelegen, Liebes.", erinnerte Lily sie. "Ist es denn nicht okay für dich, wenn James und ich - uh - uns gern haben?", da seufzte Scarlett.

"Doch.", sagte sie. "Aber die bösen Männer mit den Masken haben auch mit Mommy auf einem Bett gelegen, aber sie hatten Mommy nicht gerne.", flüsterte sie dann traurig. James fuhr über sein Gesicht. "Sie haben ihr weh getan..."

"Sag mir, Scarlett, hat es für dich ausgesehen, als hätte ich Lily weh getan?"; fragte er sie eindringlich. Sie schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf. "Denkst du, ich würde Lily weh tun?", wieder Kopfschütteln, das ihm antwortete. "Glaubst du, dass ich Lily gerne habe?", nun nickte sie das erste Mal und wirkte dabei sogar ein bisschen erleichtert.

"Küsst du sie darum?", fragte sie. Er wurde rot und schloss seine Augen, sodass Lily ihm hilfreich zur Seite sprang.

"Scarlett, wir küssen uns, weil wir gute Freunde sind und uns sehr gerne haben. Liebling, das gehört mit zu den Sachen, die wir dir nicht erklären können, weil du irgendwann alt genug sein wirst, um es zu verstehen.", wich sie aus. James stöhnte, seufzte und stand auf. "Wohin gehst du, James?"; fragte sie ihn.

"Ich gehe in die Küche und mache Kaffee. Kommt ihr mit?", Scarlett nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. Lily sah ihn an, da war sie bereits an ihm vorbei gerannt. "Lily, ich...", er stöhnte.

"Du willst mir nicht weh tun.", sagte sie und nickte. "Weiss ich."

"Sieh mal, das war die schönste Nacht, die ich seit Monaten hatte. Ich will jetzt doch nicht streiten, Liebling.", sie nickte. "Es... Es war so schön mit dir, Lily. Mit dir neben mir wach zu werden...", er wurde ganz rot und verliess sie plötzlich, ohne den Satz zu beenden.

Sie starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher. Nun - er tat ihr aber weh. Und zwar jedes Mal. Sie stöhnte und zog sich rasch um, dann ging sie in die Küche. Mr und Mrs Potter sassen dort, Sirius musterte sie lange, alle sassen vor einem Teller mit verbrannten Pfannkuchen, die offensichtlich Mrs Potter - uh - gezaubert hatte, nur Mr Potter ass sie vergnügt.

"Miss Evans, beehren Sie uns auch!", grinste er.

"Uh, ja.", stotterte sie und wollte sich neben Sirius setzen, James jedoch griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie neben sich und legte seinen Arm um sie. Sie wurde sofort knallrot und stöhnte. "Nicht, James..."; flüsterte sie.

"Ach komm, sie hat uns eben auch gesehen."; erwiderte er und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. "Es macht jetzt sowieso keinen Unterschied mehr.", sie warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Mrs Potter, die jedoch dazu übergegangen war, sie vollkommen zu ignorieren, nachdem man ihr gestern verboten hatte, weiterhin gemein zu ihr zu sein. Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. Scarlett jedoch strahlte vollkommen begeistert und begann, von irgendeinem Mädchen zu erzählen, dass auf der Silvester-Party zu viel Schokoladenpudding gegessen und sich übergeben hatte. James gluckste hier und da, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Plötzlich stand Mrs Potter auf. "Komm, wir müssen los.", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann, nicht, ohne nun doch einen bösen Blick auf Lily ab zu feuern.

"Es ist Sonntag, Liebes, können wir nicht einmal einen Tag zu Hause bleiben?", sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Nun, wir werden hier nicht gebraucht!", schnappte sie.

"Dass ihr nicht gebraucht werdet, bedeutet nicht, dass ihr nicht erwünscht seid.", gab James weise von sich und zog jetzt endlich den Arm von Lilys Schultern. Sie entspannte sich sofort und begann vollkommen überstürzt, die verbrannten Pfannkuchen in ihren Mund zu stopfen. Er verdrehte seine Augen.

Darauf fiel Mrs Potter keine schlaue Antwort ein und Mr Potter grinste. "Es ist ein bisschen schade, dass James der normalste in dieser Familie ist.", meinte er, woraufhin Sirius sich räusperte.

"Scarlett ist die normalste in dieser Familie, ich bin auf Platz zwei, du auf Platz drei und James und Mum teilen sich den letzten Platz.", Lily räusperte sich ebenfalls.

"Wie wurde das ermittelt?", fragte sie.

"Eine anonyme Jury hat das per Abstimmung fest gelegt.", erklärte er grinsend.

"Ich finde Mr Potter sieht recht normal aus.", meinte sie schulterzuckend.

"Uh - ja, aber er sieht nur so aus.", erwiderte Sirius. "Er hat sehr merkwürdige Anwandlungen. Weisst du, er ist ein Animagus und-"

"Sirius, du plauderst schon wieder."; schnappte Mrs Potter. "Solche Gewohnheiten an Fremde heraus zu geben ist gefährlich, sie könnte-"

"Ja, was könnte sie?", fragte Lily herausfordernd. "Solche wertvollen Informationen an Du-Weisst-Schon-Wen weiter geben? Könnte sie nicht, sie ist nämlich muggelstämmig und käme nicht recht weit mit dieser Information!", Mrs Potter wurde ganz rot.

"Ausserdem wäre das kontra-produktiv.", fuhr James fort. "Es würde Lily mehr bringen, dich los zu werden, Dad verhält sich nämlich recht höflich ihr gegenüber.", rot war jetzt kein Wort mehr für Mrs Potters Gesichtsfarbe, da räusperte Mr Potter sich.

"James, das war unnötig.", meinte er.

"Macht es nicht weniger wahr.", gab er zurück und schob die Pfannkuchen von sich. "Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr.", damit stand er auf und verschwand aus der Küche. Lily seufzte.

"Wir sollten wirklich aufhören, uns zu streiten, Mrs Potter, unser ständiges Gekeife scheint ihn ein bisschen mürbe zu machen.", erklärte sie nachdenklich.

"Ja, Sie würden das wissen, nicht wahr?", fragte Mrs Potter bitter.

"Nun, zufällig würde tatsächlich am ehesten Lily wissen, was in unseren Köpfen vor sich geht. Sie ist eine Art - uh - Orakel oder Ratgeber, was das Gefühlsleben der Rumtreiber angeht. Führende Fachkräfte empfehlen sie.", scherzte Sirius, aber nur Mr Potter lachte leicht.

"Ich werde nach ihm sehen.", meinte Lily nun leichtfertig und lächelte sogar ein bisschen, weil Sirius sie in Schutz genommen hatte, dann nahm sie James' Teller in ihre Hand und verliess die Küche. Einen Moment war sie recht unsicher, wohin sie gehen sollte, versuchte es aber vorerst in ihrem Zimmer. Tatsächlich lag er auf dem kleinen Bett und spielte mit dem Quaffel.

"Die kannst die Pfannkuchen weg werfen, sie schmecken scheisse.", meinte er.

"Mh, so schlecht sind sie gar nicht. Ein bisschen salzig vielleicht.", urteilte sie lächelnd und setzte sich zu ihm, die Pfannkuchen auf ihrem Schoss. "Liebling, nimm dir nicht so sehr zu Herzen, dass deine Mutter - uh - mich offensichtlich nicht besonders gut leiden kann.", bat sie ihn.

"Darum geht es nicht.", sagte er. Sie streichelte über seine Haare.

"Worum geht es dann?", fragte sie ruhig.

"Ich ärgere mich darüber, dass du es so verzweifelt versuchst, Lily.", gab er schliesslich zu und richtete sich auf. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er den Teller nahm und achtlos auf den Boden fallen liess, um sie zu sich auf das Bett zu ziehen und zu küssen. "Sie wird ihre Meinung wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ändern.", flüsterte er zärtlich genug, um ihr Tränen in die Augen zu treiben.

"Es ist ein Jammer, dass die letzte Nacht so kurz war."; flüsterte sie.

"Und dass wir heute morgen unterbrochen wurde.", fügte er hinzu. "Ich - uh - folgender Vorschlag.", er atmete tief durch. "Wieso ziehen wir nicht heute die Decke über unsere Köpfe und schliessen die Welt aus?", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf. "Ich meine... Weisst du, die Ferien werden bald enden und ... es war einfach so schön mit dir, Lily."

Sie dachte kurz darüber nach. Alles in ihr schrie danach, ja zu sagen. In der Hoffnung, dass sie einen schönen Tag miteinander verbringen würden, ohne sich zu streiten, ganz in Zärtlichkeiten hingegeben und vollkommen ineinander versunken. Auf der anderen Seite würde das ihre Situation, beziehungsweise ihre Gefühlswelt nicht gerade aufräumen.

"Und dann?", fragte sie. "Wenn der Tag vorbei ist?", fragte sie tonlos. Er seufzte.

"Ich kann dir nicht mehr als einen Tag versprechen.", flüsterte er.

"Es tut so weh, dich nicht haben zu können.", er streichelte durch ihre Haare und küsste sie wieder, wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht wusste, dass er ihr damit nur noch mehr weh tat. Sie liess ihn trotzdem, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn verzweifelt zurück.

"Und trotzdem gehöre ich dir."; sagte er sanft. Sie nickte und zögerte einen Moment, dann zog sie die Decke über ihre Körper. "Ich... Uh, ich weiss nicht, wie ich dir jemals zurück zahlen könnte, was du für mich tust.", meinte er sehr verlegen. "Wahrscheinlich werde ich das nie können."

"Ich verlange keine Gegenleistung.", gab sie nur zurück.

"Umso mehr verdienst du sie, Lily.", erklärte er geduldig. "Gute Menschen sollten belohnt werden, weisst du.", und schlechte Menschen sollten bestraft werden, führte sie in Gedanken aus, was ihm wie ein Spruchband auf der Stirn geschrieben stand. Seine Stimme war jetzt ganz bitter geworden und sie streichelte liebevoll über seine Wange.

"Darum bin ich hier."; flüsterte sie sanft. "Um dich zu belohnen, James. Ich weiss nicht, weshalb du der Meinung bist, du wärst ein schlechter Mensch, aber ich weiss es besser, hörst du.", er stöhnte, da sah sie tief in seine Augen. "Du bist einer von den Guten."

"Alexandra klang genau so.", maulte er. "Hör auf, Dinge zu sagen, die sie gesagt hat, umso schlimmer, dass-"

"Hör du auf, mich mit Alexandra zu vergleichen.", erwiderte sie.

"Ich vergleiche sie mit dir, Lily. Habe ich immer. Werde ich immer.", erklärte er ihr schlicht. "Und nie hat sie auch nur eine Chance gehabt, gegen dich zu bestehen.", sie wurde rot.

"Und darum willst du sie nicht? Weil-"

"Alexandra und ich werden immer an den Punkt kommen, an dem sie sich mir anbietet und ich sie aber nicht will. Nicht, weil sie nicht so kochen oder backen oder schimpfen kann wie du, sondern weil sie nicht du ist. Und ich will aber nur dich.", im nächsten Moment klammerte Lily sich ein wenig aufdringlich an ihn.

Das war mit Abstand das netteste, was er jemals zu ihr gesagt hatte. Und er hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr viele nette Dinge gesagt - auch ein paar weniger nette Dinge, aber das was er gerade gesagt hatte, öffnete ihr Herz nur noch weiter für ihn. "James-"

"Ich will es nicht noch schlimmer für dich machen, Lily."; flüsterte er, aber seine Hände waren tief in ihren Haaren vergraben, was dafür sprach, dass er es gleich schlimmer machen würde, wahrscheinlich, indem er mit ihr schlief. Sie stöhnte und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Plötzlich löste er sich von ihr, zückte seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf die Tür.

"Was machst du?", fragte sie.

"Die Tür abdichten und verschliessen."; murmelte er. "Damit Scarlett nicht herein kommt, während ich dir nicht weh tun will."; sie strich über seine Wange und küsste ihn wieder. "Lily, ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein."; erinnerte er sie wieder, sein Blick reuevoll und mitleidig. Sie sah ihn lange an, dann nickte sie.

"Ich weiss.", flüsterte sie beruhigend. "Aber weisst du, mir wird es nicht mehr weh tun, dich ein Mal mehr zu besitzen.", er lächelte bitter. "Oder von dir besessen zu werden."

"Wir sollten-", jedes weitere Wort wurde von ihren Lippen unterdrückt und sie zog ihn über sich. "Verdammt, Lily...", murmelte er nur und schlang seine Arme fest um sie. Sie fühlte ihn bereits gegen sich drücken und lächelte ein bisschen, gegen seinen Mund.

"Das ging schnell."; zog sie ihn auf.

"Das ging tatsächlich schnell...", flüsterte er zurück und presste seine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Sie hatte Angst davor, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er dieses Mal wieder oben war und sie in ihre Festung auf Wolken führen sollte. Aber er war ganz sanft, seine Hände zitterten ein wenig und waren recht kalt, als er sie langsam auszog. Sie half ihm tatkräftig und zog auch seine Kleidung von seinem Körper. Jeder Zentimeter Haut, der entblösst wurde, musste ausgiebig liebkost und wert geschätzt werden. Er stöhnte und griff unter ihre Beine, um sie glatt und fest um seine Mitte zu legen.

"Sag noch einmal, dass du sie nicht willst...", bat sie ihn leise.

"Ich will sie nicht.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Sie stöhnte. "Und ich habe solche Angst, dir weh zu tun, Lily, aber-"; sie unterdrückte seine Worte wieder mit ihren gierigen Lippen.

"Du tust nichts.", flüsterte sie zurück und zog damit das letzte Kleidungsstück von seinem wunderschönen Körper. Es klopfte in dem Moment, als er ein genusssüchtiges Geräusch machte und sich in sie hinein drückte. Sie hielt ein Stöhnen zurück.

"Uh, James?", ertönte Mr Potters Stimme.

Er verdrehte seine Augen und küsste sie wieder. "Wir tun am besten so, als wären wir gar nicht hier."; grinste er. "Sie können uns nicht hören, sie können nicht herein.", tatsächlich wurde die Türklinke herunter gedrückt, die Tür öffnete sich aber nicht. Dieses Mal liess sie das Stöhnen im Raum hallen und er grinste, dann bewegte er sich.

"Teenager... Am hellichten Tage...", meinte sein Vater vor der Tür missbilligend. James schnaubte vor Lachen und drückte Lily wieder einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Er war erstaunlich zärtlich. Sie hatte jetzt zum fünften Mal Sex mit James Potter. Es erinnerte sie an ihr erstes Mal, wahrscheinlich, weil er über ihr auf einem Bett lag. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie es in der Dusche und auf seinem Schreibtisch getrieben und beim letzten Mal war sie oben gewesen. Aber am meisten erinnerte es sie an ihr erstes Mal, weil er so vorsichtig war, so zärtlich, beinahe so, als würde sie zersplittern, wenn er nicht vorsichtig genug mit ihr wäre. Ihr entfuhr ein weiteres Stöhnen und er wurde noch liebevoller, noch zärtlicher, seine Hände waren jetzt einfach überall. "Es ist so schön mit dir..."; flüsterte sie, als er seinen Mund endlich von ihrem trennte und sein Gesicht im Kissen vergrub, um etwas schneller zu werden.

"Du bist schön."; gab er etwas gedämpft zurück. "Du bist das einzige schöne in meinem Leben.", als er seine Wange gegen ihre drückte, fühlte sie Tränen auf ihrer Haut und ihr entwich ein Seufzen. Sie kam.

Irgendwie war es besonders. Keiner der beiden wusste, wie ihm geschah, es war einfach wunderschön. Als seine Arme nachgaben und sie ein weiteres Mal fühlen konnte, wie er kam, da musste sie sich sehr zusammen reissen, um nicht selber in Tränen aus zu brechen. Sie war nicht traurig oder verzweifelt. Sie fühlte ihn einfach nur. Auf rein emotionaler Basis. Sein Stöhnen erfüllte ihren Kopf, hallte in ihren Ohren nach, ihr Körper sog sich mit seinem Geruch voll.

Dann begannen seine Schultern wieder zu zucken. Sie streichelte durch seine Haare. "Was?", fragte sie ihn zärtlich.

"Habe ich dir weh getan?"; fragte er sie verängstigt.

"Nein.", gab sie zurück und küsste über sein Gesicht. "Nein, hast du nicht, James. Es ist wunderschön mit dir.", er stöhnte, dann zog er die Decke höher, bis sie gänzlich bedeckt waren und presste sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Brüste. Obwohl sie zusammen zucken musste, liess sie ihn und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

"Ich könnte dich nicht mehr verehren, Lily.", murmelte er gedämpft. Da waren nun mehr Tränen auf ihrer Haut und sie fuhr fort, zärtlich über seine Haare zu streicheln. "Und ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht so kaputt und könnte dir die Welt zu Füssen legen, so wie du es verdient hättest!", sie seufzte und hielt sein Gesicht etwas von sich weg, um ihn zu küssen.

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, James."; bat sie. "Es ist alles gut. Ich werde auf dich warten.", versprach sie ihm fest und musterte sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Einen Moment brauchte er, um sich zu fassen, dann atmete er tief durch und nickte.

"Du wirst auf mich warten.", wiederholte er. "Ich habe auf dich gewartet und du wirst auf mich warten."; sie streichelte wieder über sein Gesicht. "Ich - uh - ich bin so verliebt in dich."; sie merkte ihm an, wie unangenehm es für ihn war, es ausgesprochen zu haben, konnte aber nicht umhin, ihn an zu lächeln.

"Ich weiss."; flüsterte sie. "Ich bin genau so verliebt in dich."; versprach sie. Er lehnte seinen Kopf wieder zwischen ihre Brüste und sein Atem beruhigte sich nach einer Weile.

Sie verbrachten tatsächlich einen recht schönen Tag. James schlich gegen Mittag unter seinem Tarnumhang (der Lily einige Begebenheiten erklärte, die in der Vergangenheit irgendwie unerklärlich gewesen waren) in die Küche und holte etwas zu essen.

Erst gegen Abend klopfte es wieder. Sie lagen gerade auf dem kleinen Bett und er liess sich Muggel-Gedichte von ihr vorlesen. "James? Scarlett sagt, sie möchte heute nur von dir ins Bett gebracht werden."; sagte Sirius. Er klang ein bisschen verärgert.

Er stöhnte und zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Komm rein.", sagte er laut, da öffnete sich die Tür auch sofort.

"Was macht ihr den ganzen Tag hier drin?"; fragte Sirius ihn missmutig und verschränkte seine Arme. Als Lily ihr Kinn auf James' Schulterblätter stützte und ein bisschen sehnsüchtig lächelte. "Uh - ihr treibt es doch nicht die ganze Zeit wie verrückt, oder? Wisst ihr, das Bett ist nicht unbedingt stabil-"

"Sirius, wir sind heute - uh..."; James runzelte seine Stirn, als ihm die Worte ausgingen und er stöhnte. "Ich komme und bringe Scarlett ins Bett.", erklärte er und machte sich von Lily los. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm enttäuscht hinterher zu sehen, liess aber zu, dass er sie verliess. Sirius musterte sie, als sie alleine waren.

"Ihr seid nicht zusammen.", erinnerte er sie.

"Weiss ich."

"Du machst es nur noch schlimmer.", warf er ihr dann plötzlich säuerlich vor. "In Hogwarts könnt ihr nicht zusammen schlafen, da muss ich wieder mit ihm zurecht kommen und ihr werdet euch nur sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwerfen und beide wissen, dass ihr nicht zusammen sein könnt!", sie wurde ganz rot.

"Ich - uh...", er stöhnte und fuhr über sein Gesicht.

"Lily, er braucht eine Therapie und nicht, dass du jetzt nach gibst, das bestätigt ihn nur in seiner Annahme, dass er dich nicht verdient hat!", sagte er eindringlich. "Du kannst ihn nicht retten, hörst du? Du kannst ihn nicht retten, weil das etwas ist, was er selber machen muss!", sie räusperte sich.

"Tja, das müsstest du ja wissen, du hast schliesslich an Alexandra ausgetestet, ob ihn irgendjemand retten könnte."; schnappte sie. "Übrigens hat es diese Aktion nicht besser gemacht, er macht sich nur noch mehr Vorwürfe, weil er sie zerstört hat!", er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Ja, er hat mir davon erzählt!"

"Während einer seiner Psycho-Anfälle?"; fragte er sie. "Wie viele hast du heute verursacht?", ihr traten jetzt Tränen in die Augen. "Das mit Alexandra hat schon viel früher angefangen und ich wusste ja nicht, dass er so reagieren würde! Lily, er ist krank!", verteidigte er sich.

"Er ist verstört, das ist ein Unterschied! Vielleicht kann ich ihn zu einer Therapie überreden, Sirius, wenn er weiss, dass wir zusammen sein können, wenn-", hier unterbrach er sie.

"Er wird keine Therapie machen, wenn er keine Anfälle hat, weil du bei ihm bist!", er erhob seine Stimme sogar ein wenig. "Lily, du verschlimmerst alles nur! Ich weiss, du magst ihn und er mag dich, aber das ist unmöglich gerade und steht vollkommen im Hintergrund!", sie war jetzt krebsrot geworden. Sirius seufzte tief, dann liess er sie alleine.

Er hatte vermutlich Recht. Sie tat James weh, wenn sie ihm nach gab. Verwirrt und traurig sass sie auf dem Bett, das Buch mit den Gedichten noch in der Hand, als James zurück kam. Er lächelte und war gerade ganz der James, den sie aus Hogwarts kannte. Als er ihr Gesicht sah, da seufzte er.

"Hör nicht auf Sirius.", meinte er, als er die Tür wieder verschloss.

"Woher-"

"Ich kenne ihn, ich kenne dich, ich kenne dieses Gesicht...", erklärte er, während er sich zu ihr setzte. "Und ich weiss zwar nicht, welche Gemeinheit er sich hat einfallen lassen, aber ich sage dir: Hör nicht auf ihn.", sie schluckte.

"Und wenn er Recht hat?", fragte sie.

"Dann flehe ich dich an, trotzdem nicht zu gehen.", meinte er. "Und ich könnte Scarlett weiterhin als Grund vor schieben, aber ich bitte dich, mir zu Liebe nicht zu gehen. Weil ich eventuell sterbe, wenn du mich verlässt...", erklärte er ihr zärtlich und sie nickte.

"Wovor fürchtest du dich so sehr, James?"; fragte sie.

"Ich habe mich immer davor gefürchtet, dein Herz nicht für mich gewinnen zu können."; sagte er schliesslich und seufzte. "Aber nun, da ich es in meinen Händen halte, fürchte ich mich nur noch davor, es zu verlieren.", sie streichelte über seine Wange und lächelte plötzlich wieder etwas.

"Ich werde dich nicht verlassen.", erklärte sie ihm lächelnd. Er lächelte zurück und zog sie jetzt in seine Arme, wieder ganz der James, den sie aus Hogwarts kannte. "Denkst du, es wäre besser, wenn wir..."; er grinste und zupfte an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen.

"Was?", fragte er, als sie rot wurde.

"Uh - ich meine, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind.", sie atmete tief durch. "Tja, wie formuliere ich das nur? Geh mit mir aus, Potter.", bat sie. Er sah sie einen Moment lang fasziniert an, dann brach er in lautes Gelächter aus. Sie fühlte ihre Nasenspitze heiss werden und verschränkte sie Arme. "Du bist gemein, hör auf zu lachen!", ermahnte sie ihn.

Aber er hörte nicht auf zu lachen, noch als sie die Tür öffnete und in die Küche ging, um etwas zu Essen zu machen lachte er. Sirius wurde von diesem Geräusch natürlich bald angelockt und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen, während James gegen die Küchenanrichte lehnte, an der Lily gerade belegte Brote zurecht machte.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte er.

"Geh mit mir aus, Potter!", machte er Lily lachend nach. Sie wurde wieder etwas rot im Gesicht und kniff ihn in die Seite.

"Sehr lustig.", maulte sie.

"Allerdings, das ist sehr lustig, Liebling.", zog er sie auf, drückte ihr dann aber sofort einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Sirius, der sie wenig amüsiert betrachtete. James beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern nahm einfach eines der Brote in seine Hand und biss hinein. Sie räusperte sich.

"Sirius, magst du?", fragte sie. Er stöhnte und nahm ebenfalls eins. "Bitte schau doch nicht so böse.", maulte sie dann.

"Du hast nicht verstanden, was ich eben gesagt habe, richtig?", fragte er. James stöhnte.

"Beachte ihn einfach nicht, Hunde die bellen, die beissen nicht.", erklärte er ihr und küsste sie nun auf die Wange. "Wer will einen Film schauen?", fragte er dann.

"Was für einen Film?"

"Was ist ein Film?", fragte Sirius.

"Keine Ahnung, ich schau mal, was Mum da hat."; er verliess die Küche.

"Lily, lass das!", ermahnte Sirius sie wütend. "Geh nicht mit ihm aus, er braucht eine Therapie, keine Freundin!", sie kniff ihre Lippen aufeinander und verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Sieh mich an und sag mir, dass du sein Lachen nicht vermisst!"; verlangte sie. Er wurde ganz rot. "Hast du ihn gehört? Gehört, wie er gelacht hat? Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal so lachen gehört?", er stöhnte nun und wurde ganz rot.

"Schon eine Weile her.", flüsterte er, wollte sie aber nicht ansehen dabei. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Wann?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Uh - tja, das wird wohl vor den Sommerferien gewesen sein, als du uns bei dem Streich erwischt hast und ihn lustig fandest.", meinte er dann langsam. Sie hatten den Nachtisch der Slytherins zum explodieren gebracht. Sie war gerade in der Küche gewesen, hatte sie erwischt und weil sich der Streich gegen alle Slytherins gerichtet hatte war sie in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Die vier hatten einen Moment betreten geguckt, aber als sie zu Lachen angefangen hatte, da hatte James auch gelacht.

Tatsächlich war das wohl der Moment gewesen, in dem Lily und er Frieden geschlossen hatten. Davor hatten sie viel mehr gestritten. "Wirklich? Aber - uh, ihr habt doch im Sommer-"

"Lily, er ist seit über zwei Jahren in dich verliebt! Du ahnst gar nicht, wie schwierig er manchmal war, vor allem in den Sommerferien, wenn überall die Pärchen in den Eisdielen sassen und er von nichts anderem als von dir reden konnte."; sie wurde knallrot. "Ihre Haare, ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln, sie ist die schönste Frau der ganzen Welt...", macht Sirius ihn nach und verdrehte seine Augen. "Bla, blah, blah, tagein, tagaus, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily! Ich habe ihm tausend Mal gesagt, dass es andere hübsche Mädchen gibt, ich hätte ihn niemals in Alexandras Arme gedrängt, wenn er nur die Klappe gehalten hätte.", Lily räusperte sich unangenehm berührt.

"Aber müsstest du dann nicht zufrieden sein?", fragte sie.

"Erstens redet er ja immer noch nur über dich und zweitens braucht er gerade keine Freundin, sondern eine Therapie!"; ermahnte er sie.

"Aber wir könnten doch ausgehen, Sirius!", ermahnte sie ihn.

"Wie viele seiner Psyscho-Anfälle willst du denn noch aushalten? Wie viele hatte er heute?", sie wurde rot und verschränkte ihre Arme trotzig.

"Gar keinen.", schnarrte sie.

"Ihr - also habt ihr nicht miteinander geschlafen?", fragte er erstaunt.

"Doch, aber er hatte keine Anfälle.", erwiderte sie. "Weil wir uns mögen! Wir sind freiwillig zusammen, nicht, weil du ihn dazu drängst, nicht, weil er mich dazu zwingt, wir liegen auf seinem Bett und - uh - geniessen einander.", sie wurde über ihre eigene Formulierung rot und er starrte sie ungläubig an.

"Du sagst mir also, dass er einfach - also, ohne Tränen, ohne Ich hasse mich so sehr und ohne Vorwürfe?", hakte er nach. Sie wiegelte ihren Kopf ein wenig.

"Er hat geweint, aber nicht jedes Mal.", antwortete sie zögerlich. "Und dann hat er gefragt, ob er mir weh getan hat oder gesagt, dass er mir nicht weh tun wollte und ich habe gesagt, dass er mir nicht weh getan hat und dass es schön mit ihm ist und dann hat er sich wieder abgeregt!", er schien ernsthaft über das nach zu denken, was sie da erzählte und seufzte.

"Das bestätigt nur, was ich sage, Lily, er braucht eine Therapie!", sagte er schliesslich eindringlich.

"Ich weiss, aber es schadet nicht, wenn wir ausgehen!", er stöhnte.

"Du sagst ausgehen, aber du meinst etwas anderes!", sie wurde rot und verschränkte ihre Arme wieder. "Du willst mit ihm zusammen sein und er kann aber momentan nicht!", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Wir sind nicht zusammen!", schnappte sie zurück. "Ich dachte nur, wir könnten ausgehen, du weisst schon, ein Butterbier im Drei Besen-"

"Oder schneller, billiger Sex im Raum der Wünsche.", schlug er vor.

"Nein! Wir können schlecht in Hogwarts miteinander schlafen, Sirius!"; schnappte sie. "Und sowieso... Ich nehme mir ja immer vor, nicht mehr mit ihm zu schlafen, aber...", er nickte sofort.

"Aber du bist eben in ihn verliebt.", meinte er. Sie nickte langsam. Plötzlich räusperte es sich von der Tür und sie drehten sich um. James war etwas rot. "James, es schickt sich nicht zu lauschen!"; meinte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

"Ich habe nicht gelauscht, ich habe nur deinen letzten Satz gehört.", verteidigte James sich. "Und ich habe einen Film gefunden, kommt ihr?"; Lily nickte und nahm die belegten Brote in die eine, einen Krug mit Limonade in die andere Hand.

Als Mr und Mrs Potter zurück kamen, da lagen die drei im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, Lily in der goldenen Mitte, ihren Kopf gegen James Schulter gelehnt und sie schlief friedlich. Der Film lief noch. "Hey Mum, hey Dad."; sagte Sirius leise. Auch James war eingeschlafen, sein Gesicht zwischen Lilys Hinterkopf und der Couchlehne in ihren Haaren vergraben.

"Oh, sieh sie dir an."; grinste Mr Potter.

"Ich habe ihn seit den Sommerferien nicht mehr so ruhig schlafen gesehen.", erwiderte Sirius. "Letztlich hätte er mich fast umgebracht, jetzt liegen sie hier und schlafen seit über einer Stunde.", meinte er nachdenklich. Mr Potter grinste.

"Die beiden hat es ganz schön erwischt...", er legte seinen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau und zog sie etwas näher zu sich.

"Du ahnst ja nicht, wie lange James schon in sie verliebt ist."; murmelte Sirius traurig. "Es ist unfair, dass sie jetzt nach gibt, wo er nicht haben kann, was er sich verdient hat.", da runzelte Mrs Potter die Stirn.

"Aber Alexandra-"

"Er wollte Alexandra doch gar nicht.", maulte er. "Ich wollte, dass er sie will, damit er Lily vergisst...", als hätte er gehört, was Sirius gesagt hatte, schlang James seine Arme plötzlich noch enger um Lily und zog sie nah zu sich. Sie reagierte sofort und kuschelte sich an ihn heran.

"Die beiden sind schon recht süss.", meinte Mr Potter.

"Sie sollten in ihre Betten gehen.", erwiderte Mrs Potter spitz.

"Weisst du, du wärst am Boden zerstört gewesen, wenn meine Mutter so zu dir gewesen wäre, wie du zu Lily bist.", meinte er stirnrunzelnd, woraufhin sie rot war.

"Das war etwas anderes.", sagte sie. "Denn du warst anders. James wurde dazu geboren, um Grosses zu tun! Er wurde dazu geboren, Frieden in diese Welt zu bringen, er ist begnadet!", Sirius stöhnte. "Stattdessen will er sich ein dummes Frauchen anlachen und sich mit ihr verstecken!", Sirius schnaubte nun.

"Sie ist nicht dumm!", warf er ein.

"Er kann so viel mehr erreichen!", beharrte sie.

"Er will aber nicht!"

"Sieh ihn dir doch an!", ärgerte sie sich nun ganz offensichtlich. "Der Druck, unter dem er steht kommt nur daher, dass er genau weiss, was er zu tun hat und sich aber weigert, sich seiner Bestimmung zu beugen!", Mr Potter zog jetzt seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter.

"Ich sehe ihn mir an und alles was ich sehe ist ein vollkommen verstörter und verängstigter junger Mann, Fiona!"; schnarrte Sirius. "Er wird niemals glücklich werden, wenn er tut, was du von ihm willst! Er will nicht kämpfen, er will eine Familie haben und es besser machen als du!", Mrs Potter schluchzte jetzt auf und Lily und James schreckten unisono herauf. Innerhalb eines Atemzuges hatten sie ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und zwei rote Blitze schossen durch den Raum. Mr Potter fing sie mit seinem Zauberstab ein.

"Ich habe nie gehört, dass du dich über mich beschwert hast, als wir dir unser Heim geöffnet haben!", rief sie ganz hysterisch. Sirius wurde blass. "Einen Black in unsere Familie aufgenommen haben, du nennst uns doch Mum und Dad und-", sie schluchzte, dann drehte sie sich einfach um und liess sie in Wohnzimmer zurück. Mr Potter stöhnte.

"War das nötig?", fragte er. Sirius konnte gar nichts mehr sagen, er stand nur auf und schenkte sich einen weiteren Feuerwhisky ein. "Sirius-"  
"Sie hat ja Recht."; flüsterte er gequält. "Welch eine Qual für die hochwohlgeborenen Potters, einen Black zu beherbergen.", James fuhr über sein Gesicht und schüttelte sich kurz, während Lily ihren Zauberstab schon wieder weg gesteckt hatte und Sirius das Glas aus der Hand nahm.

"Hör auf zu trinken!", verlangte sie wütend. "Hör endlich auf zu trinken! Ja, du bist ein Black, aber du bist ein Black, der sich für die richtige Seite entschieden hat!", ermahnte sie ihn. "Sie hat kein Recht, so etwas zu sagen!", er sah sie nicht an, da stöhnte sie und drehte sich wutschnaubend zu Mr Potter um. "Nehmen Sie ihre Frau endlich an die Leine, Mr Potter! Es ist eine Sache, mich nicht zu mögen, weil ich bessere Pfannkuchen als sie machen kann - aber Sirius hat mehr als ein Mal bewiesen, wie vertrauenswürdig er ist!", Mr Potter trat einen Schritt vor ihr zurück, so wütend war sie geworden.

"Uh - Ja Miss Evans..."; stotterte er.

"Und du, ab ins Bett!", meckerte sie James an, der sich sofort stramm stellte.

"Jawohl, Miss Evans!", stimmte er zu und drehte sich mit einem Schulterzucken zu seinem Vater um. Lily folgte ihm aus der Tür.

"Mann, Marlene hat keine Witze gemacht, sie kann gut schimpfen!", erklärte Mr Potter Sirius, der jedoch mittlerweile nur noch betreten auf der Couch sass. Er setzte sich zögerlich zu ihm. "Nimm dir nicht zu Herzen, was sie gesagt hat..."

"Hast du jemals bereut, dass ihr mich aufgenommen habt?"; fragte Sirius traurig.

"Ich gebe zu, dass auch ich Bedenken hatte, als mein wahnwitziger Sohn mit zwölf Jahren einen Black ins Haus schleppte, aber er hat eben etwas in dir gesehen, was allen anderen noch verborgen war. Du bist ein guter Junge, Sirius und auch wenn sie gerade etwas anderes gesagt hat, meine Frau weiss das sehr wohl.", erklärte er. "Ich habe nie bereut, dass wir James' besserer Menschenkenntnis getraut haben!", fügte er deutlich hinzu. Sirius war ganz rot geworden und seufzte jetzt.

"Sie ist so unfair zu Lily."; murmelte er. "Und ihr geht es doch schon schlecht genug."

"Ihr seid auch recht unfair zu Fiona.", erwiderte Mr Potter. "Sie kämpft verbissen dafür, dass ihr sicher seid und erntet dafür Kritik von euch...", darauf stöhnte er noch.

"Sie verlangt etwas von James, was er nicht geben kann!", beharrte er. "Dad, er verträgt nichts mehr!", Mr Potter seufzte.

"Sie will nur das Beste für ihn!"

"Aber das ist nicht das, was er will! Er ist doch schon vollkommen verstört, ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, was er durchgemacht hat!", da zog Mr Potter seine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Ich weiss, dass wir viel unterwegs sind, aber wir haben uns sehr wohl die Mühe gemacht, uns an zu hören, was er gesagt hat!", ermahnte er ihn jetzt und Sirius stöhnte.

"Aber er hat euch nicht alles erzählt."; flüsterte er. "...er hat euch nicht alles erzählt, Dad, sondern nur den Teil, den er verkraften konnte, aus zu sprechen!"

"Dann... Hat er dir alles erzählt?", fragte Mr Potter.

"Er hat mir seine Erinnerungen gezeigt." , erklärte er. "Und ich werde dir auch nicht alles erzählen. Aber ihr habt einfach keine Ahnung! Das, was ich gesehen habe lässt mich schon nachts nicht mehr schlafen, wie soll er damit zurecht kommen?", Mr Potter seufzte. "Dad, das was er mir da gezeigt hat, bringt mich dazu, zu trinken!", erklärte er schliesslich. "James braucht eine Therapie, er ist völlig verängstigt und gibt sich an allem, was passiert ist die Schuld! Was denkst du, würde euer Beruf mit ihm machen?", da seufzte Mr Potter enttäuscht.

"Vermutlich würde er ihn zerstören...", flüsterte er.

"Das denke ich auch.", er seufzte nun auch. "Lily tut ihm wirklich gut. Es tut mir Leid, dass sie jetzt nachgegeben hat, denn ich merke, wie er sie zerstört, aber sie tut ihm gut und es tut ihm gut, zu wissen, dass er sie besitzt. Er liebt sie, auch wenn er ihr weh tut...", Mr Potter räusperte sich.

"Du meinst mit weh tun nicht, dass-"

"Nein.", beeilte Sirius sich zu sagen. "Nein, ich habe sie schon so oft gefragt, er tut ihr nicht körperlich weh!", versprach er und Mr Potter nickte.

"Weisst du, James hat Recht."; flüsterte er. "Uh - wir haben ihn zur Zielscheibe gemacht. Das alles ist nur passiert, weil wir Rudolphus Lestrange gefangen haben. Das war die Mission, an der wir die Monate vor den Sommerferien gearbeitet haben, aber er ist ausgebrochen und hat - uh - seine Rache an Lizzy und Scarlett und James ausgelassen.", sie schwiegen kurz.

"Er hat James am meisten weh getan.", meinte er.

"Aber-"

"Es gibt schlimmeres, als einen verletzten Körper. James wünscht sich jede Nacht, sie hätten ihn getötet.", meinte er betreten. "Er - er hat es sogar versucht. Nachdem das mit Alexandra war.", gestand er leise und er stöhnte. "Sag ihm nicht, dass du es weisst.", bat er dann.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Lily hat gegen die Tür geklopft und wollte endlich auch ins Badezimmer, das hat ihn wieder zur Besinnung gebracht.", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend. "Sie hat mich später gefragt, ob irgendetwas mit ihm sei, er sei so komisch und hätte Stunden in ihrem Badezimmer verbracht, da habe ich ihr erzählt, dass ihr verschwunden seid. Das war kurz vor seinem Geburtstag.", schulterzuckend lehnte Sirius sich zurück. "Sie wusste sofort, dass ich sie anlüge, Lily sieht sauber durch uns vier hindurch, weisst du.", er lächelte.

"Du bist manchmal sehr verwirrend, Sirius. Magst du sie denn nun oder nicht?", fragte Mr Potter ihn.

"Ich liebe Lily. Sie ist - einzigartig!", meinte er grinsend. "Natürlich liebe ich sie ganz anders, als James. Eher auf eine - uh - platonische Art und Weise. Ich liebe sie dafür, dass sie her gekommen ist, als James sie gebraucht hat und dafür, dass sie schweigen kann, wenn es nichts zu sagen gibt. Ich liebe sie dafür, dass sie so klug und begabt ist und dafür, dass sie zwar immer mit uns schimpft, uns aber nie verrät.", Mr Potter lachte leicht.

"Alles liebenswerte Eigenschaften.", stimmte er zu.

"Und für ihre Waffeln."

"In der Tat, in der Tat."

"Sie ist so schön.", flüsterte er letztendlich. "Ich glaube, sie ist momentan das einzige Schöne in James' Leben. Und er hat sie sich verdient!", Mr Potter seufzte jetzt.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was noch schlimmer wäre, als das, was er uns erzählt hat.", meinte er nachdenklich. Sirius zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Wenn er - uh - wenn er nachts diese Anfälle hat... Redet er darüber?", fragte er dann.

"Nicht so richtig.", erwiderte er. "Es ist nur das ständige: Ich hasse mich so sehr, ich hasse mich so sehr..."

"Aber warum? Er... Er hat doch gar nichts getan! Er wurde Zeuge, er war das Opfer, wieso hasst er sich dann selber?", da stöhnte Sirius grauenerfüllt.

"Das kann ich dir nicht erklären."; sagte er. "Das würde sein Vertrauen missbrauchen und wir streiten schon genug in letzter Zeit..", er stand auf und holte zwei Gläser, dazu die Flasche Whisky. Mr Potter sagte nichts, als er einschenkte und sofort trank. "Habe ich euch jemals dafür gedankt, dass ihr mir ein Heim und eine Familie geschenkt habt?", fragte Sirius nachdenklich.

"An die tausend Mal.", erwiderte Mr Potter lächelnd, dann trank auch er und stand seufzend auf.

"Wohin gehst du?"

"Ich sehe nach meiner Frau.", meinte er. "Sie hat es gerade wirklich nicht leicht...", Sirius nickte.

"James auch nicht.", meinte er. "Und... Uh, ich denke, du würdest sie an die Leine nehmen, wenn du wüsstest, was James bedrückt. Wir sollten wirklich vorsichtiger mit ihm umgehen...", sagte er dann.

Mr Potter sah ihn sehr nachdenklich an und seufzte schliesslich. "Gib mir dein Wort, dass du dieser Meinung und nicht einfach nur wütend auf Fiona bist, weil sie momentan eine schwierige Phase hat.", bat er.

"Dad, ich würde dir darauf mein Leben geben! Wir müssen wirklich etwas vorsichtiger mit James umgehen, ich liege auch nicht immer richtig mit meinen Reaktionen, aber Lily tut es! Sie weiss genau, ihn zu nehmen.", Mr Potter nickte nun. "Und ich habe Angst, dass sie geht, wenn Mum so weiter macht, sie erträgt selber auch nicht mehr viel. Tatsächlich denke ich, es fehlt nur noch der berühmte Tropfen und ihr Fass läuft über..."

"Okay. Dann werde ich mit ihr reden.", versprach er.

Als Mr Potter im Flur stand, da hören sie James aus dem Zimmer unter der Treppe. "Es tut mir Leid, Lily!", schluchzte er und sie sagte deutlich hörbar: "James, du hast doch gar nichts gemacht!"

Sirius stand auf und taumelte zur Türe, um den beiden zu lauschen, so wie Mr Potter es tat. "Es tut mir Leid - ich... Ich-", schluchzte James hysterisch. "Merlin, es tut mir so Leid, Lily, es tut mir Leid!"

"Liebling, ruhig, du hast mir nichts getan.", sagte sie. "Sieh mich an! Nein, du sollst mir in die Augen sehen! Du hast mir nichts getan, James Potter, du hast nur geträumt!", er schluchzte wieder. "Was hast du geträumt, James? Wofür entschuldigst du dich?"

"Ich - uh..."; er schniefte. "Ich habe zugelassen, dass sie dir weh tun.", flüsterte er schliesslich. "Und es tut mir Leid, Lily, ich wollte doch nicht, dass - ich...", sie seufzte.

"Niemand hat mir weh getan, mein Liebling.", sagte sie. "Und du würdest auch nicht zulassen, dass sie mir weh tun. Es ist nichts passiert, du hast nur geträumt.", schwor sie.

"Wirklich?", fragte er zweifelnd.

"Wirklich! Ganz bestimmt, es ist alles okay. Wir sind bei dir zu Hause, wir sind sicher.", versprach sie. "Möchtest du, dass ich dir einen Kakao hole, Liebling?", er seufzte.

"Nein, verlass mich nicht."; bat er sie. "Bleib bei mir."

"In Ordnung.", gab sie sofort zurück. "Dann bleibe ich bei dir.", Sirius drehte sich zu Mr Potter um.

"Wir sollten nicht lauschen."; sagte er leise.

"Recht hast du.", flüsterte Mr Potter verzückt - Lily hatte jetzt angefangen, ein Schlaflied zu singen. Fasziniert standen die beiden vor der Tür zum Hobbyzimmer und lauschten fasziniert, wie sie für James sang.

"Ich liebe dich, Lily.", flüsterte er plötzlich, sodass sie es nur noch gerade so hören konnten. Lily stockte und schwieg kurz.

"Ich liebe dich auch."; sagte sie es nach einer schrecklichen Sekunde, in der Sirius beinahe an ihr und ihren Absichten gezweifelt hätte. "Und ich werde auf dich warten. Versprochen.", sie küssten sich, dann hörten Sirius und Mr Potter die Bettwäsche rascheln. "Schlaf jetzt, Liebling. Ich bleibe wach..."

Sie machte sich sanft von James los und deckte ihn gut zu, ehe sie rasch im Badezimmer verschwand. Ein Blick in den Spiegel liess sie seufzen.

Sie hatte tatsächlich ein blaues Auge! Das Leben war so ungerecht. Sie hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, weil er im Schlaf redete und stöhnte und offensichtlich schlecht träumte. Da wollte sie ihn wach machen und er hatte sie geschlagen. Zum Glück hatte er es gestern Abend nicht gemerkt. Vorsichtig schlich sie aus dem Badezimmer, zog sich um und verliess das Zimmer dann ganz, um die Treppe herauf zu tigern und gegen Sirius' Zimmertür zu klopfen.

Da er nicht antwortete öffnete sie die Tür, um ihn an seinem Schreibtisch vor zu finden. Er schlief mit gebeugtem Rücken, die Stirn auf seine übereinander gelegten Hände gelehnt. "Sirius?", er zuckte und zog sofort seinen Zauberstab, während er aufsprang. "Ich bin es nur.", flüsterte sie.

"Lily?"; er gähnte nun und stöhnte, dann rieb er über seine Augen. "Was ist - oh nein.", sie verdrehte ihre eigenen Augen.

"Kannst du es einfach weg machen, bevor er es sieht?"; fragte sie ihn.

"Uh - wie ist das passiert?"; fragte er. Ihr kamen Tränen.

"Mach es einfach weg!"; verlangte sie.

"Lily, wie ist das passiert?"; fragte er wieder und griff unter ihr Kinn, um sich ihr Auge näher an zu sehen. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, als er die Kontur der Verfärbung nach ging. "Mann, das muss weh tun..."

"Es tut weh, mach es einfach weg!", maulte sie nun eher.

"Sag mir, wie das passiert ist. Hat er-"

"Er hat geträumt und ich wollte ihn wecken, da hat er im Schlaf ausgeholt.", erklärte sie dann. "Das war dumm von mir, weisst du, ich habe an seine Schultern gefasst, das... Das war wirklich sehr dumm von mir.", er seufzte tief, als sie das so sagte.

"Das stimmt nicht, er-"

"Nein! Sirius, es war dumm, an seine Schultern zu greifen. Du - du hast doch die Erinnerungen gesehen, genau dort haben sie ihn gehalten, damit er sieht was sie mit seiner Tante tun!", er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Hat er dir-"

"Nein, er hat mir die Erinnerungen nicht gezeigt.", erklärte sie langsam. "Wir haben gestern - uh - geredet, bevor wir eingeschlafen sind. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es irgendetwas gibt, was ich vermeiden sollte. Etwas, was er - uh - nicht gerne hat. Und er hat mir ein paar Dinge erzählt und so sind wir auf das Thema gekommen.", meinte sie errötend und verschränkte ihre Arme. Sirius sah ihr Auge immer noch an.

"Was hat er dir erzählt?", fragte er.

"Ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er nicht weg sehen konnte und er sagte, sie hätten ihn fest gehalten.", er nickte.

"Ja, sie standen zu seinen Seiten und haben ihn fest gehalten, aber-"

"Sie haben ihn an seinen Schultern festgehalten, hat er gesagt.", meinte sie eindringlich. "Wie der Vater den Sohn, hat James gesagt, so haben sie ihn an den Schultern gehalten und gesagt, er soll sich ansehen, was sie machen, denn eines Tages würde er wie alle Männer dasselbe tun und geniessen, ihr Schmerzen zu zu fügen, während er Befriedigung erlangt!", er räusperte sich.

"Ich weiss, was sie gesagt haben.", erwiderte er.

"Wenn er seine Anfälle hat und du versuchst ihn zu wecken, wo fasst du ihn an?"; fragte sie. Er wurde rot. "Du gehst an seine Schultern, stimmt's?", er nickte. "Mache das nicht!"

"Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach sonst tun?", fragte er im Gegenzug. "Wo fasst du ihn an?", sie seufzte.

"Meistens lege ich meine Hände auf seine Wangen, davon wird er sehr ruhig. Oder ich streichle durch seine Haare.", erklärte sie ihm schulterzuckend. "Aber - uhm - das sind Dinge, die ich oft mache, wenn wir...", nun erst recht rot sah sie weg.

"Ich würde es lieber vermeiden, solche Sachen zu tun.", erklärte er zögerlich.

"Du kannst deine Hand auf sein Herz legen, greif nach seiner Hand, schlag ihn gegen den Arm.", schlug sie vor. "Alles, aber fass seine Schultern nicht mehr an! Das macht es nur noch schlimmer!", er nickte zögerlich. "Kannst du es jetzt bitte endlich weg machen, bevor er es sieht?", er seufzte.

"Weisst du, James ist der Heiler von uns beiden. Ich bin eher sein - uh - Handlanger, gross und stark. Ich greife an, er heilt.", maulte er. "Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin. Du solltest lieber zu Mum oder Dad gehen.", sie wurde umso röter.

"Ich will sie nicht wecken.", erklärte sie.

"Mich hast du geweckt.", erinnrte er sie sofort.

"Du hast...", flüsterte sie nun verlegen und begann ihre Hände zu kneten. "Du hast mich vor ihr in Schutz genommen."; meinte sie schliesslich. "Und wir sind zwar unterschiedlicher Meinungen was meinen - tja, wie nenne ich es... Uh - Beziehungsstatus mit James angeht, aber...", er stöhnte und fuhr über sein Gesicht.

"Du hast ja Recht, Lily, aber ich kann nicht gut heilen. Du solltest wirklich zu einem der beiden gehen.", sie nickte und seufzte darauf nur und wartete, bis er ihr Kinn los gelassen hat. "Du weisst, dass ich Recht habe."

"Womit?"

"Wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, geh nicht mit ihm aus, hör auf mit ihm zu schlafen. Er wird keine Therapie machen, wenn er keine Anfälle hat und du bei ihm bist.", sie stöhnte.

"Ich kann nicht, Sirius! Wie könnte ich jetzt einfach aufhören, mit ihm zu schlafen? Wie könnte ich ihn jetzt verlassen?", er seufzte. "Du hast einfach keine Ahnung, Sirius!"

"Wir haben euch gehört."; gab er leise zu. "Dad und ich, gestern Nacht. Eine Sekunde habe ich gedacht, du würdest es nicht sagen wollen.", sie wurde knallrot und wütend. "Und obwohl ich froh bin, dass du ihn gestern Abend nicht zerstört hast, wünsche ich mir, du hättest es nicht gesagt. Er kann das jetzt nicht brauchen, Lily, er-"

"Er braucht eine Therapie, ich weiss, ich weiss."; sagte sie verärgert. "Nichts auf dieser Welt gibt euch das Recht, an der Zimmertür zu stehen und zu lauschen, wenn wir reden!", er seufzte.

"Ich weiss.", sagte er verlegen. "Es tut mir Leid, wir wollten nicht lauschen, aber... Aber Lily, nun komm schon!", maulte er nun.

Sie machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, ihm zu antworten, sondern liess ihn stehen, um an Mr und Mrs Potters Schlafzimmer zu klopfen. Niemand antwortete, da klopfte sie noch ein Mal. Insgeheim betete sie, dass Mr Potter öffnen würde, aber es war Mrs Potter, die mit knallrotem Gesicht, geschwollenen und blutunterlaufenen Augen öffnete. Ihr liefen sogar noch Tränen über die Wangen und sie erstarrte, als sie Lily sah. "Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte sie erbost, dann bemerkte sie Lilys blaues Augen. "Merlin, was haben Sie gemacht?"

Sie fühlte, wie sie ganz rot an lief und räusperte sich. "Ich wollte Frühstück machen und habe mir den Pfannenstiel gegen das Auge gehauen.", log sie, ohne zu wissen, weshalb. Mrs Potter zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Fiona? Was-", Mr Potter erschien und erstarrte, als er Lily sah. "So sieht es also aus, wenn er ihnen nichts tut?"; fragte er sofort und sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Können Sie es bitte weg machen, bevor er es sieht und wir den Rest des Jahres nur noch Ich hasse mich, ich hasse mich von ihm hören?", fragte sie ihn.

"War James das?", fragte Mrs Potter nun entsetzt.

"Es war keine Absicht!", verteidigte sie ihn sofort. "Bitte, können Sie es einfach weg machen?", Mr Potter verschränkte seine Arme.

"Sie haben gesagt-"

"Mr Potter, er hat mir nichts getan! Das war keine Absicht, er hat tief und fest geschlafen!", erwiderte sie. "Und nichts auf dieser Welt gibt Ihnen oder Sirius das Recht, vor der Tür zu stehen und uns zu belauschen!", Mrs Potter sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Wie ist das dann passiert?"; fragte er sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Er hat geträumt und ich... Nun, ich war recht dumm und habe ihn an seiner Schulter angefasst, um ihn zu wecken. Er mag das nicht."; erklärte sie zögerlich, um nicht zu viel Preis zu geben von dem, was sie wusste.

"Und deshalb schlägt er Sie?", fragte Mrs Potter sie schockiert.

"Er hat mich nicht geschlagen, das würde voraus setzen, dass er gezielt hat und mich verletzen wollte! Das trifft aber beides nicht zu, ich wollte ihn wecken, er hat Angst bekommen und mich erwischt!", sagte sie nun eher biestig und verschränkte ihre Arme wieder. "Können Sie es nicht bitte einfach weg machen, ehe er es sieht? Er... Mann, es geht ihm schon schlecht genug, er braucht es nicht auch noch, dass ich mit einem Veilchen herum renne!", ärgerte sie sich.

Mr Potter seufzte und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Als der Schmerz endlich nach liess, da tastete Lily vorsichtig nach ihrem Auge und fühlte, dass es ab geschwollen war, da stöhnte sie.

"Danke."

"Sie sollten nicht länger bei ihm schlafen.", sagte Mr Potter ernst.

"Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Soll ich ihn nach dem Sex liegen lassen wie einen billigen Flirt?", fragte sie, umso bissiger, weil er ihr gute Ratschläge gab.

"Sie sollten gar nicht mit meinem Sohn schlafen!"; mischte Mrs Potter sich ein.

"Da haben Sie wohl Recht. Es ist meine Schuld, weil ich nachgegeben habe - das war übrigens in der Nacht, als Sie wieder zurück gekehrt sind und ich mir ungeliebter vorkam, als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben!"; schnappte sie. "Ich hätte nicht nachgeben soll, ich hätte gar nicht hier her kommen sollen, aber ich bin hier! Und ich habe nachgegeben! Und Sie haben bestimmt auch schon Fehler gemacht, aber ich werde jetzt nicht einfach gehen und ihn in seinem Elend auch noch verlassen, so wie Sie beide das immer machen!"; damit drehte sie sich mit fliegenden Haaren herum und liess die beiden völlig fassungslos stehen.

Sie machte besonders tolle Pfannkuchen und briet Speck und Eier und machte einen Haufen Toast, presste Orangensaft, backte noch frisches Brot, deckte den Tisch und schnitt einige Früchte klein. Dieses Frühstück würde Mrs Potter in Grund und Boden versinken lassen - und Herrgott noch mal - das hatte sie auch verdient! Zu allem Überfluss machte sie Waffeln zusätzlich zu den Pfannkuchen und bestreute sie mit Puderzucker, so wie die beiden Jungs das sowieso am liebsten hatten und in Hogwarts zuhauf verschlangen.

Sie schnitt gerade Gemüse in mundgerechte Stückchen, als Sirius in der Tür erschien. Er sah perfekt aus, wie er sie in diesen Ferien noch nicht gesehen hatte, mit frisch gewaschenen Haaren und sauberer Kleidung. "Gut gebrüllt, Löwin.", sagte er, da wurde sie rot.

"Du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe?", fragte sie nach.

"Man hat in Timbuktu gehört, was du gesagt hast."; grinste er frech. "Oh - aber keine Sorge, ich habe geschaut, Scarlett und James schlafen noch.", sie atmete auf und drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu.

"Ich - uh... Ihr seid so unfair zu James!"; flüsterte sie und fühlte, wie ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Er kann doch nichts dafür! Sirius, du hast gesehen, was passiert ist und es geht dir selber schlecht deswegen, wie können sie...", sie schnaubte frustriert.

"Sie wissen doch gar nicht alles, was passiert ist."; erwiderte er.

"Trotzdem! Sie sehen doch, dass es ihm schlecht geht! Wie können sie ihn nur verlassen? Wieso sind sie so grausam zu ihm? Wieso geben sie sich denn keine Mühe?", jetzt kamen die Tränen endlich, traten über die Ränder ihrer Augen und liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie stellte das Gemüse auf den Tisch, wo Sirius nun sass und sie betreten an sah. Sie liess sich einfach neben ihn sinken und weinte still.

Schliesslich seufzte er und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Sie haben andere Prioritäten.", sagte er langsam. "Und sie haben es nicht verdient, dass wir ihnen deswegen Vorwürfe machen. Als wir jünger waren, da war diese Welt ganz anders, Lily, aber sie hat sich verändert und da James älter wurde, konnten Fiona und Edward sich erlauben, sich voll und ganz auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren, während James wohlgehütet in Hogwarts war. Sie leisten einen grossen Beitrag dazu, dass wir sicher sind.", erklärte er ihr geduldig.

"Aber er ist ihr Sohn!", flüsterte sie traurig. "Und obwohl sie sehen, dass es ihm schlecht geht, verlassen sie ihn einfach, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen ihn zu fragen, ob sie lieber bleiben sollen! Und dann melden sie sich nicht und wenn sie zurück kommen, dann soll er ihnen zu Füssen fallen!", sie schluchzte jetzt ein Mal auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Vielleicht war es okay, ihn zu verlassen, als er älter wurde und in sicher Hogwarts war, aber jetzt braucht er sie, Sirius!", sie schluchzte wieder und er streichelte über ihren Oberarm.

Jemand räusperte sich und sie sahen sofort auf. Mr Potter bekam einen strafenden Blick von Sirius, Lily jedoch stand nur auf und schniefte, während sie ihre Tränen vom Gesicht strich. "Miss Evans-"

"Ich gehe und wecke Scarlett.", sagte sie tapfer und rauschte an ihm vorbei.


	10. Chapter 10

Es war der letzte Abend. Sie hatten alles gepackt und waren alle drei in einer sehr merkwürdigen Stimmung. Scarlett weinte schon seit Stunden, James hielt sie auf seinem Schoss und traute sich nicht, zu sprechen, um sie nicht noch mehr zum weinen zu bringen. Lily sass mit angezogenen Knien neben ihr und starrte ins Feuer, Sirius sass direkt vor dem Kamin. "Scarlett, hör jetzt auf zu weinen.", bat er irgendwann. Darauf reagierte sie nicht. "Scarlett. Du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe."

"Ihr sollt hier bleiben!", schluchzte das arme, kleine Ding und vergrub ihr Gesicht dabei in den Händen. "James, du sollst hier bleiben. Oder nimm mich mit dir mit!", sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schluchzte gegen seinen Pullover.

Sirius seufzte. "Jedes Mal das gleiche Theater... Er kommt doch ständig her, um deinem Flehen und Bitten nach zu kommen, Scarlett, ständig hängt er bei Dumbledore im Büro und reist mit dem Kamin, um dich zu sehen!", maulte er und verfiel danach wieder in tiefes Schweigen.

"Ich liebe dich, James, bitte geh nicht!", heulte sie. "Bitte, nimm mich mit, nimm mich mit", er warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Lily, die nur mit ihren Schultern zucken konnte. "Bitte, bitte, bitte, James, verlass mich nicht!", er stöhnte nun und legte seine Arme endlich um sie.

"Scarlett, ich verlasse dich nicht. Ich muss nach Hogwarts zurück gehen, ich habe keine Wahl. Ich komme doch wieder.", flüsterte er schliesslich rau.

"Du lügst!", schluchzte sie.

"Ich würde dich niemals anlügen.", sagte er gequält. "Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass du in Bett gehst, Scarlett.", in dem Moment kamen Mr und Mrs Potter aus dem Kamin. Lily schlang die Wolldecke, die James um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte, enger um sich und sah weg.

"Du willst mich los werden!", heulte das kleine Mädchen sofort und klammerte sich umso fester an ihn.

"Ich würde dich niemals los werden wollen!", beharrte er zaghaft, aber das hörte sie nicht.

"Ich wünschte, sie hätten Mommy am Leben gelassen und mich getötet, damit ich jetzt nicht von dir verstossen werden kann!", heulte sie. "Wieso hast du sie gewählt und nicht mich?", er wurde kreidebleich und liess sie sofort los. Sirius stöhnte.

"Scarlett!", ermahnte er sie. Mr und Mrs Potter starrten die vier einfach nur an. Mr Potter schien es sofort begriffen zu haben, denn ein mitleidiger, bedauernder Blick traf seinen Sohn. Lily jedoch schnaubte.

"Jetzt reicht es!", sagte sie streng. "Scarlett, sag das nicht!"; verlangte sie.

"Was weisst du schon, du nimmst ihn mir ja weg!"; heulte sie auf. "Du gehst mit ihm mit und wirst ihn behalten und er wird mich vergessen und es wird keinen Unterschied mehr für ihn machen, ob ich lebe oder tot bin!", Lily sprang auf und zerrte Scarlett von James' Schoss. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr reagieren.

"Ich verbiete dir, so mit ihm zu reden, Scarlett!", schimpfte sie gegen ihr Gebrüll an, in das sie ausgebrochen war, als sie sie von James trennte.

"Lily, nicht!", warnte Sirius. Das kleine Mädchen begann jetzt, in wilder Raserei um sich zu schlagen, aber Lily hob sie trotzdem auf ihre Arme.

"James!", schrie sie. "James, hilf mir! James, bitte! Sie wird mir weh tun, hilf mir!", brüllte sie und ihr Gesicht wurde ganz rot dabei. Sie schlug auf Lilys Rücken ein. "Wieso tust du nichts, James? Sie wird mir weh tun!", Lily verliess das Wohnzimmer unter grossten Anstrengungen, Scarletts Schreien konnte er trotzdem hören. "Hilf mir! Hilf mir doch James, wieso tust du nichts?", schluchzte sie aus dem Flur. "Sie wird mir weh tun!"

"Scarlett, ich werde dir nicht weh tun!", hörte er Lilys eindringliche Stimme. "Ich würde dir nie weh tun, ich liebe dich! Sieh mich an!"

"James, hilf mir!", schluchzte sie nur aus dem Flur.

"Scarlett, sieh mich jetzt an!"; verlangte Lily streng. "Du darfst nicht so mit James reden! Hat er dich nicht gerettet? Hat er dich nicht nach Hause gebracht?", das Mädchen schluchzte nur umso mehr. "Du sollst mich ansehen!"

"Tue mir nicht weh!", James sprang auf, aber Mr Potter hielt seinen Sohn zurück.

"Ich tue dir nicht weh, Scarlett!"; ermahnte sie.

"Lass sie.", flüsterte Mr Potter James zu, auch er erinnerte sich an Lilys Worte und griff nach seinem Arm, nicht an seine Schulter. James' Knie knickten ein und er sank zu Boden. Schweigend sahen seine Eltern und Sirius zu, wie er ein weiteres Mal unter der Last seiner Schuld zu Boden sank. Sirius kniete sich neben ihn.

"James?", versuchte er es wieder.

"Du sollst mich ansehen, Scarlett!", hörte er Lily wieder, aber seine Cousine schluchzte nur wieder.

"Ich hasse mich so sehr.", flüsterte er. "Wann wird es endlich aufhören?"

"Wenn du endlich eine Therapie gemacht hast."; sagte Sirius.

"Ich wollte doch nicht, dass sie ihr weh tun."; schluchzte er. "Ich wollte sie retten!"

"Das weiss ich, Mann!"

"James! James, wieso hilfst du mir nicht?", schluchzte Scarlett, Lily kreischte jetzt auf.

"Ich wollte für sie sterben!", er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, Mr Potter kniete nun auf das anderen Seite und warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Sirius. "Sie haben mich gezwungen, ich wollte doch nicht! Ich hasse mich so sehr!", Scarlett wurde jetzt leise und eine Tür fiel ins Schloss. "Ich wollte nicht, ich schwöre!", stöhnte James - dann begann er, sich zu übergeben. Sirius sprang sofort auf und schenkte sich neuen Whisky ein. Mrs Potter stand immer noch nur am selben Platz und starrte ihren gebrochenen Sohn an.

Lily kam zurück, da erstarrte Sirius. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Gesicht Kratzer, die bluteten und ein paar Beulen, ihr liefen salzige Tränen über die offenen Wunden, was so schmerzte, dass sie nur noch mehr weinte, ihr Gesicht war rot, ihre Haare ganz wirr. "Um Himmels - Miss Evans!", sagte Mr Potter schockiert. Sie stöhnte und fuhr zittrig über ihr Gesicht, dann schluchzte sie.

"Ich kann nicht mehr!", heulte sie. Sirius liess sein Glas sinken. "Ich - diese ganze Familie ist verrückt! Ich werde verrückt! Was stimmt nicht mit euch?", sie schluchzte auf und musste sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnen, um nicht zu fallen. "Sobald James sich beruhigt, rastet Scarlett vollkommen aus, Mrs Potter spinnt immer, Sirius säuft wie ein Loch, Mr Potter tut so, als wäre er normal und als würde er mich mögen und will aber eigentlich auch nur wie alle anderen, dass ich verschwinde!", James war nicht einmal in der Lage zu antworten, so schlecht ging es ihm. Aber Lily konnte offensichtlich nichts mehr ertragen. Sirius erbarmte sich und reichte ihr einen Whisky, dann ging er mit ihr zur Couch und sah zu, dass sie ihn trank. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Mr Potter war immer noch damit beschäftigt, James' Erbrochenes zu beseitigen, da stand sie auf und richtete ihre Kleidung. Mrs Potter stand immer noch unverändert in der Ecke und weinte leise, da kniete sie sich neben James und begann vorsichtig, durch seine Haare zu streicheln.

"James?"; fragte sie leise.

"Es tut mir so Leid.", würgte er hervor. "Ich wollte doch nicht-"

"Sht..."; machte sie beruhigend und streichelte weiter durch seine Haare. "Ich weiss doch, dass du das nicht wolltest.", sie klang ganz bitter und Mr Potter sah sie bedrückt an.

"Wo ist Scarlett jetzt?"; fragte er sie. James hörte auf, sich zu übergeben und er liess ein letztes Mal verschwinden, was er hervor gewürgt hatte. Sie drückte James Kopf jetzt gegen ihren Oberkörper, ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Wange.

"Sie ist in seinem Hobbyzimmer und schläft.", erwiderte sie. "Ich habe ihr einen Trank gegeben, er bewahrt sie dort auf.", erklärte sie dazu noch und legte ihr Kinn auf James verschwitzte Haare. "Sht...", machte sie wieder, aber er weinte noch eine Weile.

"Es tut mir Leid, Lily."; flüsterte er vollkommen verängstigt und zitterte dabei am ganzen Leib.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung."; gab sie zurück. "Es ist alles okay. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.", erklärte sie ihm bestimmt und streichelte sanft durch seine Haare. Er stöhnte.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so ein Freak bin.", erwiderte er nur dumpf und machte sich von ihr los. Sie starrte ihm hinterher.

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte sie ihn verletzt.

"Duschen.", erwiderte er. "Und nach Scarlett sehen.", sie starrte ihm hinterher, kniete einfach dort und starrte die Tür an, durch die er verschwunden war. Sirius seufzte schliesslich.

"Lily?", fragte er leise.

"Lass mich."; flüsterte sie zurück, sie weinte wieder. "So ein Irrenhaus!", sagte sie dann und sprang auf. Mr Potter seufzte.

"Du hattest Recht.", sagte er zu Sirius. "Ich habe zu lange gewartet, ich hätte meine Frau früher zurück pfeifen müssen.", endlich reagierte Mrs Potter.

"Entschuldige Mal!", sagte sie empört.

"Ist doch so!", schnarrte Sirius. "Gib es doch wenigstens zu, Mum, du hoffst doch nur, dass sie endlich ab haut und jetzt ist es so weit!"; sie wurde ganz rot. "Jetzt, wo du James' gesehen hast und gesehen hast, wie sie ihn beruhigen kann, dass sie ihm hilft und ihm gut tut, willst du immer noch, dass sie geht?", Mr Potter schnaubte.

"Schweig, Fiona!", sagte er gefährlich leise. "Schweig einfach! Lily bleibt! Und wir gehen nicht weg, hast du verstanden?", sie starrte ihn nun selber an.

"Was? Aber - aber Ed, wir haben schon zugesagt, wir haben schon unsere Aufträge, wir können jetzt nicht wieder abspringen!" protestierte sie.

"Wir werden hier bleiben! Scarlett und James brauchen uns! Ich habe jetzt genug von deinem Unsinn, wir bleiben hier!", Sirius schnaubte.

"Ihr habt schon den nächsten Auftrag angenommen."; sagte er. "Wolltet euch wieder verpissen, sobald euer Sohn, der Klotz an eurem Bein, endlich wieder in Hogwarts ist, damit ihr Scarlett an die Nanny abschieben könnt und wundert euch, dass keiner der beiden übermässig begeistert war, dass ihr überhaupt zurück gekommen seid!", Sirius wurde jetzt rot vor Zorn.

"So ist das nicht!"; sagte Mrs Potter hitzig.

"Seit ihr wieder da seid, haben wir nur einen Unterschied gemerkt und zwar, dass immer nur gestritten wird, wann immer ihr hier seid!"; maulte er weiter.

"Sag das nicht.", flüsterte Mrs Potter entsetzt. "Das stimmt nicht, Sirius!"

"Ich mache James keine Vorwürfe, dass er euch nicht sagen wollte, was ihn bedrückt, weil es euch anscheinend gar nicht interessiert!", damit liess er die beiden alleine zurück.

Sie lag auf seinem Bett, als er erschöpft herein kam. Sie lag dort und weinte. "Was machst du hier?"; fragte er.

"Ich dachte, du würdest bei Scarlett bleiben."; erwiderte sie erstickt und sprang auf. Er hielt sie auf, als sie an ihm vorbei laufen wollte und starrte sie an. Ihm waren die Kratzer nicht aufgefallen, weil er sie nicht einmal angesehen hatte, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Jetzt sah er sie.

Ihr ganzes Gesicht war blutverschmiert und die Kratzer hatten hässliche Krusten gebildet, ihre Augen waren ganz zugeschwollen, so wie ihre Lippen. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht ab, als sie merkte, dass er sie entsetzt musterte. "Was ist mit - war das Scarlett?", fragte er sie schockiert.

"Lass mich los."; verlangte sie.

"Ich - lass mich das sehen, Lily."; verlangte er im Gegenzug und griff unter ihr Kinn. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

"Damit wir eine Runde Der Schöne und das Biest spielen können?"; fragte sie ihn aufgebracht. "Du sollst mich los lassen, James, es hat dich doch bis eben auch nicht gestört!", schnappte sie. Er stöhnte. "Du hattest kein Problem damit, mich auf dem Teppichboden zurück und dich stundenlang nicht blicken zu lassen!", schluchzte sie. Ihr Gesicht wurde sofort wieder rot und sie griff mit zitternden Händen unter ihre Augen, um die Tränen auf zu fangen, schaffte es aber nicht.

"Sei jetzt nicht blöd, Lily, ich kann das weg machen!", ermahnte er sie.

"Was? Ich bin blöd?", fragte sie ihn aufgewühlt und mehr Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Ihr sonst so hübsches Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen. "Ich bin blöd? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan! Alles, was ich getan habe war, für dich da zu sein und mich um dich zu kümmern und ich habe mich um Scarlett gekümmert!", sie schluchzte einmal auf, woraufhin er merkte, wie seine plötzlich aufgeflammte Wut sofort wieder abschwoll. "Und als Dank dafür hat sie mich entstellt und mir gesagt, dass sie mich dafür hasst, dass ich dich ihr weg nehme und du hast mich vor allen Augen dieses Hauses einfach auf dem Teppichboden sitzen lassen!", er griff nach ihrer Hand.

"Liebling, ich-"

"Nein! Lass mich los!"; maulte sie. "Lass mich gehen, ich will dich nicht sehen!", er küsste sie auf ihre geschwollenen Lippen und sie stöhnte.

"Lass es mich weg machen, ich sehe doch, dass du Schmerzen hast.", sagte er sanft. Sie antwortete nicht, da zog er seinen Zauberstab und begann vorsichtig, die Kratzer verheilen zu lassen. Sie wimmerte und weinte weiterhin, sodass er seufzte. "Es tut mir Leid, Lily."; sagte er langsam. "Es ist einfach nicht so toll, umgeben von allen möglichen Menschen zu sein, wenn man komische Psyscho-Anfälle hat und im Wohnzimmer anfängt zu kotzen.", erklärte er dann. Darauf antwortete sie nicht. "Liebling?"

Endlich reagierte sie. Sie lehnte ihre zerkratzte Stirn gegen seine Schulter und begann einfach nur zu schluchzen. Er - wie schon erwähnt - konnte nicht so gut mit weinenden Frauen. Sie machten ihn nervös. Verlegen streichelte er durch ihre Haare und legte den anderen Arm um sie. "Es tut mir Leid."; schluchzte sie. "Ich weiss, dass ich überreagiere und dass das eben so ist und dass wir nicht zusammen sind und-", er seufzte.

"Sht, jetzt hör aber auf!"; verlangte er.

"Nein, es ist doch so!", erklärte sie und löste sich wieder von ihm. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, sie hätte sie einfach weiter an seiner Schulter ausgeweint. Er wollte ja auch für sie da sein, so wie sie es für ihn war. Natürlich war er wesentlich schlechter darin, für sie da zu sein, als sie darin war, für ihn da zu sein, aber er wünschte sich, für sie da sein zu können. "Du hast Recht, ich stelle mich blöd an.", sagte sie und schloss ihre Augen, damit er ihre Wunden weiterhin heilen konnte.

"Lily-"

"Ach komm schon."; flüsterte sie nur verlegen. "Es tut mir Leid, das... Das war wirklich egoistisch von mir."; stöhnte sie dann. "Kannst - na, kannst du es bitte einfach weg machen?", er gehorchte und fuhr fort.

"Das ist überhaupt nicht egoistisch gewesen, es war wirklich total blöd von mir, dich einfach dort sitzen zu lassen, Liebling."; sagte er, als er sich gefasst hatte. "Es tut mir Leid, Lily.", sie antwortete wieder nicht. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie unangenehm es ihm war, dass sie schwieg und er war froh, als er endlich fertig war. Ihr Gesicht war noch übersäht mit roten Strichen, die aber wieder weg gehen würden.

"Danke."; flüsterte sie. Er schloss seine Arme nun richtig um sie.

"Vergib mir, Lily.", bat er reuevoll. Sie atmete tief durch, sagte aber nichts. "Vergib mir, Lily, bitte... Es tut mir Leid...", sie nickte und schlang jetzt auch ihre Arme um ihn, woraufhin er erleichtert ausatmete. Er wusste, dass er sich total daneben benahm und dass es unfair war, sie um Vergebung zu bitten, wenn er genau wusste, dass sie sowieso keine Wahl hatte. "Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er in ihre Haare. Sie weinte jetzt wieder.

"Ich liebe dich auch...", flüsterte sie erstickt. "Wirklich, ich tue es James, es tut mir Leid! Ich will für dich da sein!", schwor sie. Er fühlte, dass seine Umarmung fester wurde.  
"Du bist für mich da, wie noch nie irgendjemand, mein Schatz!", sagte er nur. Sie löste sich von ihm und küsste seine Lippen. "Ich will dir nicht immer weh tun."; flüsterte er gegen ihren Mund. "Wirklich nicht. Ich will dich lieben, so wie du es verdient hast, mein Liebling. ..ich habe dich nicht verdient.", sagte er dann traurig.

"James, ich liebe dich aber.", sagte sie. "Du bist der festen Überzeugung, du hättest mich nicht verdient, dann drehen wir den Spiess doch rum! Vielleicht habe ich dich verdient. Einfach, weil ich dich haben will. Und weil ich ein gutes Mädchen war, sollte ich dich bekommen.", ihm entwischte sogar ein Grinsen, als sie das so sagte. "Und du musst dich dem beugen, weil ich dich verdient habe.", er küsste sie.

Ihr Verstand arbeitete viel zu ordentlich für ihn, er konnte ihr kaum folgen. Trotzdem lagen sie irgendwie urplötzlich auf dem Bett. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie sie dort hin gekommen waren, aber sie lag stöhnend unter ihm, ihre Arme fest um seinen Körper geschlungen, ihre Beine klammerten sich um seine Mitte. "Aber du hättest etwas besseres verdient."; er atmete schwer gegen ihren Hals.

"Aber ich will dich!"; maulte sie. "Und wenn ich dich will, dann soll ich dich doch haben dürfen, richtig?"; er küsste sie wieder und seine Hände rutschten unter ihren Pullover. Sie stöhnte, als er ihre Brüste streichelte und machte sich an seinen Hosen zu schaffen. "Ich will dich jetzt, James."; flüsterte sie plötzlich. Er grinste.

"Jetzt?"; hakte er nach, da hatte sie seine Jeans schon entfernt.

"Ja, James, jetzt!", erwiderte sie und hob ihre Hüften an, sodass er auch ihre Jeans über ihre Beine schieben konnte. Sie stöhnte ungeduldig, als er sich zwischen ihre Beine legte. "Jetzt, James, bitte!", sie wollte ihn zu einem ganz gierigen Kuss ziehen, da grinste er seicht und begann wieder, über ihren Hals zu küssen. "Du quälst mich!", auch ihre Brüste liebkoste er. Sie waren anbetungswürdig. Aber das war alles an ihr. Er konnte sich nichts vorstellen, was er hätte tun können, um sie am Ende doch noch zu verdienen.

"Ich liebe dich.", korrigierte er. "Deinen ganzen Körper.", sie kicherte ein bisschen, als er über ihren Bauch küsste. Sie hatte noch nicht begriffen, was er plante. Nein, sie war so entzückend, dass sie wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung hatte! Tatsächlich stöhnte sie, als er ganz dreist seinen Mund an ihr benutzte. "Was - nein!", flüsterte sie. "James, das kitzelt..."; sie spannte sich fürchterlich an, sodass er beruhigend über ihre Oberschenkel streichelte. "Das - oh Gott...", brachte sie hervor.

Er hatte das in der Tat schon an ein paar Mädchen gemacht, demnach wusste er recht gut, was er da tat. Aber es mit ihr zu tun, war irgendwie speziell. Sie schmeckte köstlich. Und als sie sich etwas entspannte, da begann sie sogar gierig, ihr Becken gegen sein Gesicht zu bewegen. Er grinste und überlegte, ob er sie wirklich schon kommen lassen wollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er sie natürlich befriedigen, sie stöhnte dann und wurde rot und redete wirr und das fand er entzückend. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er fühlen wie sie kam. Himmel, es fühlte sich einfach fantastisch an, wenn sie eng wurde und sich ihr Innerstes zusammen zog. Hin und her gerissen fuhr er fort, sie zu liebkosen, ihre Hände verhakten sich nun in seinen Haaren, drückten ihn ein wenig näher an sie, sodass er mehr oder weniger entschied, dass er ihr diesen Gefallen ruhig machen konnte.

Sie kam.

Mit einem angespannten Stöhnen und einem Zittern, das durch ihren ganzen Körper ging. Er sah zu ihr, ihre Hände liessen seine Haare jetzt frei, sodass er sich aufrichten konnte. Er leckte sich gierig über seine Lippen, während sie über ihr Gesicht fuhr. "Du wirst immer nur mir gehören."; flüsterte er zärtlich und kletterte über sie. Sie nickte und sah ihn an, aber er beugte sich nur herab und küsste ihren Hals, während er jetzt endlich in sie eindrang. "Sag es!"

"Immer.", flüsterte sie sofort. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie alles gesagt, damit sie mehr von ihm spürte. Ihr entfuhr ein weiteres Stöhnen. "Wirst du mich noch einmal kommen lassen?"; fragte sie leise und schwer atmend. Er grinste.

"Wenn du lieb bist.", ärgerte er sie ein bisschen. Sie kicherte blöd und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. James hatte so etwas noch nie gespürt. Er hatte jetzt schon oft mit ihr geschlafen - aber das war neu. Mit ihr war es immer anders. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, warum er überhaupt jemals mit Alexandra geschlafen hatte, denn es war immer nur Lily, die er wollte. Er wollte sich an ihr beweisen. Er wollte sie lieben. Es lüstete ihn nach ihr. Nur ihr. Niemand anderem.

Er träumte von ihr, er dachte an sie, er redete über sie. Sie besass ihn, voll und ganz. "Ich dachte immer, die Jungs mögen lieber die bösen Mädchen im Bett."; flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

"Ich habe böse Mädchen gesehen. Und sie haben mir nicht gefallen. Ich will dich und du bist eine von den Guten."; gab er zurück, murmelte er nur in ihr Ohr, sie stöhnte und zog ihn zu einem wilden, verrückten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie war so aufregend. Seine Stösse wurden jetzt etwas fester und sie stöhnte ermutigend. "Ich habe dir mein Herz geschenkt."; sagte er zärtlich und streichelte über ihre Stirn, sie lächelte und schloss ihre Augen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie beide kamen.

Eine Weile lagen sie nur schwer atmend beieinander, bis James den Mut fand, sich von ihr zu lösen. Zu seiner Überraschung liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen, sie sah zur Decke und ihre Lippen bewegten sich wie im stummen Gebet. "Lily?"; fragte er leise.

"Ja?"

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", er legte sich direkt neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten leicht über ihren Oberarm, sein Kinn ruhte jetzt auf ihrem roten Haarschopf.

"Ich schätze schon."; flüsterte sie.

"Macht es dich nicht glücklich, mein Herz zu besitzen?"; fragte er weiter und ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Er streichelte über ihre Wange. "Du denkst an Morgen, richtig?", sie seufzte und drehte sich halb in seinen Armen, bis sie auf ihrem Rücken lag.

"Nun, ich frage mich nur, wie das ab Morgen weiter geht.", erklärte sie langsam. Er antwortete nicht. "Ich meine... Wir sind nicht zusammen. Aber du hast gesagt, du liebst mich und wir haben miteinander geschlafen.", auch darauf schwieg er. "Und ich habe gesagt, ich warte auf dich."

"Hast du gesagt."; sagte er endlich. "Und du hast gefragt, ob wir ausgehen.", fügte er eher zögerlich hinzu. Darauf sagte sie nichts. Er hatte mehr oder weniger gewusst, dass sie noch ein unangenehmes Gespräch haben würden, aber irgendwie hatte er gehofft, es vielleicht erst in Hogwarts führen zu müssen. Oder gar nicht. Vielleicht hatte er eher darauf gehofft. "Lily?"; fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile nach.

"Denkst du nicht, dass Sirius vielleicht Recht hat? Wir... James, wir sollten nicht miteinander ausgehen, ehe es dir besser geht.", erklärte sie zögerlich.

"Und was würde uns das bringen? Nichts. Nur sehnsüchtige Blicke und der quälende Gedanke, ob der andere es sich anders überlegt hat.", erwiderte er. "Es wird mir besser gehen, Lily, ich brauche nur noch etwas Zeit."; er merkte, dass sein Hals enger wurde. Die Panik schnürte ihm die Luft ab. "Du hast gesagt, du wartest."

"Ich weiss.", erwiderte sie. "Und ich habe gerade nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht warten werde.", ihre Fingerspitzen streichelten über seinen Hals, genau dort, wo es gerade bedrohlich eng wurde.

"Was versuchst du dann, mir gerade klar zu machen, Lily? Du - du hast selber gefragt, ob ich mit dir ausgehen will. Es schadet nicht, wenn wir ausgehen, wenn ich deine Hand halten darf, Lily, du hast gesagt, du liebst mich! Es erscheint mir sogar Unsinn, es weiter zu unterdrücken!", sie räusperte sich verlegen.

"Liebster-", begann sie. "-denkst du nicht, wir könnten tatsächlich zusammen sein und du könntest meine Hand halten und mich auf dem Gang küssen, wenn du endlich eine Therapie machen würdest?", fragte sie ihn ganz vorsichtig.

Sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich und sie richtete sich sofort auf. Ihre Stimme, die Frage, hallte in seinem Kopf nach, als hätte sie ihn angeschrien, er bekam ganz rote Flecken auf den Wangen und dann fühlte er Tränen in seine Augen steigen. "Darauf lief das also hinaus."; sagte er tödlich ruhig und stand jetzt auf.

"W - was?", fragte sie nach, da zog er sich bereits an. "James, was machst du? Komm wieder ins Bett!", ermahnte sie ihn dann. Er schnaubte ein freudloses Lachen.

"Sirius hat dich darauf angesetzt, nicht wahr?"; fragte er. "Was hat er dir dafür versprochen?", sie schlang die Decke enger um sich und verschränkte ihre Arme. "Dass ich dich danach endlich in Ruhe lassen würde?

"Ich weiss nicht, was du meinst.", erwiderte sie.

"Du weisst genau, was ich meine.", da war die erste Träne. "Ich bin so ein Volltrottel.", ärgerte er sich und zog seinen Pullover über seinen Kopf. "Oder waren es meine Eltern?"

"Wovon redest du da?", fragte sie. Auch ihre Wangen waren jetzt rosa geworden.

"Ich bin solch ein Volltrottel.", flüsterte er wieder. "Ich hätte mich wundern sollen, als du einfach so mit hier her gekommen bist, ohne zu argumentieren, ohne zu streiten.", sagte er, seine Hände verbargen sein Gesicht. "Er wusste natürlich, dass wenn ich auf irgendjemanden herein fallen würde, dann auf dich.", sie stand jetzt auch endlich auf und zog ihre Jeans herauf.

"James, ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wovon du redest!"; sagte sie ganz ruhig, aber er merkte, dass ihre Finger zitterten. "Warum sollte ich dich herein legen?", er stöhnte nur.

"Natürlich warst du seine grösste Hoffnung. Wie oft habe ich gesagt, dass ich einfach alles tun würde, um mit dir zusammen zu sein.", er weinte nun endlich, aber es erlöste ihn nicht wie er es gehofft hatte.

"Ich-"

"Leugnest du, dass ihr gehofft habt, du würdest mich zu einer Therapie überreden können?", fragte er sie bissig. Sie wurde jetzt knallrot, was ihm Antwort genug war. Er schluchzte. "Du hast mich herein gelegt."; warf er ihr vor.

"Nein!"

"Du hast mir vorgespielt, du würdest mich lieben, um mich zu manipulieren."

"Nein!"

"Damit ich eine Therapie mache. Du hast die ganze Zeit mit Sirius unter einer Decke gesteckt!", seine Stimme wurde nun lauter. "Du hast mich glauben lassen, dass du mich liebst!", brachte er gerade so hervor.

"So ist das nicht gewesen!", ermahnte sie ihn nun und griff nach seiner Hand. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, das habe ich ernst gemein, James!", er antwortete nicht mehr. Und er glaubte ihr auch nicht, er wollte ihr nie wieder glauben.

Um genau zu sein, fühlte er, wie sein Herz zersplitterte. "Hätten sie mich doch nur getötet.", flüsterte er fassungslos.

"James, hör mir doch zu!", verlangte sie jetzt. "Liebling, ich habe nicht mit dir gespielt, ich habe dich nicht angelogen und ich gebe zu, dass ich gehofft habe, ich könnte dich zu einer Therapie überreden, aber wenn du nicht willst, dann ist das okay für mich! Ich warte auch einfach auf dich!", schwor sie und ihr kamen jetzt auch die Tränen.

"Verschwinde.", verlangte er. "Geh! Raus aus meinem Haus!", sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Das... Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Liebling, wo soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach hin?", fragte sie ihn aufgebracht. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Das ist mir egal - nur verschwinde aus meinem Haus!", verlangte er wieder. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an. War es denn wirklich wahr, dass sie eben noch im absoluten Liebesrausch miteinander geschlafen hatten, danach sogar auf dem Bett gelegen und vollkommen verloren ineinander gewesen waren? Konnte es denn wahr sein, dass er sich so sehr in ihr getäuscht hatte?

So einfach es ihr immer fiel, ihn zu durchschauen, hatte sie die Wahrheit und ihre eigentlichen Motive und Gefühle perfekt verstecken können. Sie hatte ihn angelogen. Sie stand vor ihm und sein gebrochenes Herz begann wieder unter ihrem Blick zu schmelzen. "Liebster-", sagte sie wieder. "Komm, hör jetzt auf, mit diesem Unsinn! Du weisst doch, dass ich dich nicht absichtlich austricksen würde.", flüsterte sie ängstlich und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Ich glaube dir nicht.", sagte er mit letzter Kraft. "Lass mich alleine."

"Ich sagte doch, wenn du keine Therapie machen willst, dann ist das in Ordnung für mich! Ich - bitte, James, bitte! Ich habe das so gar nicht gemeint, ich liebe dich!", stöhnte sie. "Frag Sirius doch, frag deine Eltern, da war kein Plan! Ich würde dich niemals herein legen!", schwor sie. "Schicke mich nicht fort, ich sage doch die Wahrheit!"

"Lass mich alleine.", sagte er nur und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Ihm liefen einfach die Tränen über die Wangen und er wollte nicht wieder vor ihr heulen. Er hatte sich in den vergangenen zwei Wochen so blöd angestellt. Wie hatte er sich nur so von ihr täuschen lassen können? Er hatte doch gewusst, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte. Wieso hatte er gedacht, jetzt würde es anders sein?

"Wieso glaubst du mir nicht? Wieso - James, was habe ich getan, dass du mir nicht glaubst, wenn ich doch sage, ich liebe dich?", ihre Stirn lehnte nun genau zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und er musste tief durchatmen. "Wieso würde ich mit dir schlafen, wenn dem nicht so wäre? James - Liebling..."; sie stotterte nun und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen ihn. Ihre Hände griffen in seine Seiten. "Bitte..."

"Nein, geh."

"Bitte.", flehte sie wieder. "Glaube mir doch!"

"Geh einfach, Evans!", sagte er nun ungeduldig und machte sich von ihr los. Es tat weniger weh, wenn er sie nicht ansehen musste. "Verschwinde!", sie schluchzte auf, aber er sah sie immer noch nicht an. Erleichtert stöhnte er, als er die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen hörte, dann schluchzte auch er.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius lag in seinem Bett und schlief friedlich, als sie ohne zu klopfen herein stürzte. Er wurde von ihrem Heulen sofort wach und sprang auf. "Was zum-", er erkannte Lily und starrte sie an.

"Er ist verrückt geworden."; schluchzte sie. "Er - er denkt... Sirius, was mache ich jetzt?", er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Was?"; hakte er nach.

"Er glaubt mir nicht.", heulte sie. "Was soll ich nur tun? Wie kann ich ihn überzeugen? Ich wollte doch nicht-", als sie begann, hin und her zu laufen, da griff er nach ihren Handgelenken und hielt sie sofort wieder an.

"Was ist passiert, Lily?", fragte er ungeduldig.

"Er hat es in den falschen Hals bekommen."; schluchzte sie. "Ich habe nur gefragt ob er nicht eine Therapie machen will, damit wir zusammen sein können..."; er stöhnte.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", maulte er.

"Ich bin so blöd. Ich habe gesagt, ich warte auf ihn und jetzt habe ich ihn gedrängt...", schluchzte sie hilflos. Er seufzte und schlang seine Arme jetzt um sie. "Er hat total überreagiert, Sirius, er denkt, du hättest mir irgendetwas versprochen, damit ich her komme und ihn überrede.", darauf reagierte er nicht.

"Das war tatsächlich blöd...", sagte er nur.

"Du glaubst mir doch, oder? Ich - ich habe ihm das nicht vor gespielt, ich liebe ihn, ich würde ihn nicht verletzen wollen!", er streichelte beruhigend über ihre Haare.

"Ich weiss, schon gut, Lily."; flüsterte er.

"Ich bin so blöd! Ich hätte ihn nicht fragen sollen... Was mache ich jetzt nur?", es tat gut, dass Sirius seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte und sie fest hielt. Etwas, wozu James leider häufig nicht in der Lage war.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes, er wird sich beruhigen, dann kannst du mit ihm reden."; versprach er. Sie schniefte nur und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter. "Willst du hier schlafen?", fragte er zögerlich.

"Ich bin so verwirrt, Sirius, magst du mich jetzt, oder nicht?"; flüsterte sie und ihre Schultern zuckten wieder. "Du änderst jeden Tag deine Meinung. Dann bist du für mich, dann willst du, dass ich endlich ab haue...", ihr kamen erneut die Tränen. "Und... Und wenn ich ihn nicht davon überzeugen kann, dass ich das so gar nicht gemeint habe, dann..."

"Ach komm, Lily, gib ihm ein paar Stunden, um sich zu beruhigen, es wird alles gut.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Dies war die schlimmste Nacht ihres Lebens gewesen. Sie war für einen Moment wie benommen, als sie ihre Augen auf schlug. Sirius lag neben ihr im Bett und schlief, aber sie waren beide vollständig bekleidet. Sie stöhnte, als sie sich wieder an den Streit mit James erinnerte und löste sich aus Sirius' Armen. Davon wurde er wach. "Wohin gehst du?", fragte er undeutlich.

"Uh - Frühstück machen.", meinte sie.

"Ach so.", er gähnte. "Soll ich dir helfen?"

"Mh... Nein, ich - ich gehe vorher und rede mit James.", flüsterte sie verlegen. Er schnalzte mit seiner Zunge.

"Lieber nicht.", meinte er. "Mach lieber Waffeln und überrede ihn nach dem Genuss deiner herrlichen Waffeln. Mh... Waffeln.", er raffte sich auf. "Ich will Waffeln.", stellte er dann fest.

"Sirius, kannst du bitte ernst bleiben?"; fragte sie ihn schnaubend. "Warum soll ich nicht-"

"Weil er besser gelaunt sein wird, wenn er Waffeln hatte."; erwiderte Sirius nur und zuckte mit seinen Schultern, während er durch seine Haare fuhr. "Komm schon, Lily, du kennst ihn doch. Sachte, ganz sachte..."

Sie ging zusammen in die Küche und Lily machte Frühstück, während Sirius den Tisch deckte, erst, als sie einen ganzen Teller voller Waffeln auf ihr fertig hatte, drehte sie sich zu Sirius um. "Ich gehe und rede mit ihm.", beschloss sie und häufte ein paar Waffeln auf seinen Teller. "Ich - uh - ich gehe und bringe ihm Waffeln und rede mit ihm. Er wird sich beruhigen und eine Waffel essen und - uh...", sie stöhnte.

"Willst du, dass ich vorher mit ihm spreche?"; sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Nein."; sagte sie. "Ich will dich nicht vor schicken, das wird ihn nur verletzen.", sie nahm den Teller und verliess die Küche, um die Treppen herauf in James Zimmer zu gehen. Sie klopfte. "James?", fragte sie deutlich.

"Geh weg.", verlangte er, aber sie öffnete die Tür. Er sass an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte in einem Magazin. "Du sollst gehen."

Lily setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und stellte die Waffeln auf sein Magazin, die zog er seine Augenbrauen herauf und verschränkte seine Arme. "Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten in Ruhe miteinander reden, James.", sagte sie. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie vorsichtig über seine Schläfe streichelte. Er zuckte zur Seite.

"Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden.", erwiderte er tonlos. "Ich habe mich vollkommen zum Affen gemacht."

"Hast du nicht, Liebling."; sagte sie.

"Du musst mir nichts vor spielen.", flüsterte er zurück. "Ich habe es begriffen... Ich bin so ein Idiot gewesen.", er sah sie immer noch nicht an, da griff sie unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn dazu. Er stöhnte. "Du quälst mich so sehr, Lily...", da küsste sie ihn vorsichtig.

"James, ich liebe dich.", beteuerte sie. "Wirklich. Versprochen. Und da ist kein Plan gewesen, dich zu überlisten. Wenn du keine Therapie machen willst, dann musst du nicht, okay? Ich habe nur gefragt.", er räusperte sich. "Ich werde trotzdem auf dich warten.", sie streichelte jetzt über seine Wange. "Komm schon, Liebling, vertraue mir doch.", bat sie. Er stöhnte und seufzte, dann schob er seine Wange näher an ihre Hand. "Wirklich?", flüsterte er.

"Wirklich. Iss jetzt deine Waffeln und sei nicht mehr böse auf mich.", bat sie ihn. "Glaubst du mir?", fragte sie noch, um wirklich sicher zu gehen.

"Ja, okay...", flüsterte er, stöhnte dann aber erneut und warf ihr einen schmerzlichen Blick zu, da schossen ihr ein weiteres Mal Tränen in die Augen, sie sagte aber nichts. Er hatte sie angelogen. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr sie durch seine Haare, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. "Siehst du gleich nach Scarlett? Ich..."

"Mache ich.", sagte er nur und starrte die Waffeln unglücklich an.

"Du hast keinen Hunger, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Ich esse sie später, Lily.", sagte er. Es tat schon weh, dass er Lily sagte. Sie rutschte von seinem Tisch auf seinen Schoss, woraufhin sie tief durchatmete, trotzdem schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn. "Ich verspreche doch, ich esse sie später.", sagte er wieder.

"Ja.", machte sie.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und sie brauchte kurz, um sich zu fassen. Er legte nicht einmal seine Arme um sie, während sie auf seinem Schoss sass und sich fest an ihn klammerte. "Du hast vielleicht Recht, weisst du.", meinte er. "Besser, wir gehen nicht aus in Hogwarts.", da stöhnte sie und stand endlich auf.

"Okay.", flüsterte sie. "Kommst du bald zum Frühstück?", er nickte, bewegte sich aber nicht. "Gut, dann...", Gott sei Dank wurde der peinliche Moment unterbrochen, als es an die Tür klopfte und Mrs Potter eintrat. Lily stöhnte verlegen und räusperte sich wieder. "Gut, dann sehe ich dich in der Küche."; würgte sie hervor. Ihre Stimme war plötzlich ganz hoch und die Worte waren eher überstürzt aus ihrem Mund gestolpert. Mrs Potter wurde rot und trat zur Seite, als Lily an ihr vorbei ging.

Mr Potter und Sirius sassen in der Küche und assen Waffeln. "Wo ist Scarlett?"; fragte Sirius.

"Uh - James wird sie wecken. Ich würde es bevorzugen, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen nach gestern Abend.", sagte Lily.

"Ihr habt euch doch vertragen, oder? James und du?", fragte Sirius verwundert, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Sie hatte es auch gehört. Mr Potter sah auf.

"Ich habe die beiden doch gehört.", rutschte es ihm heraus und sie wurde knallrot. "Uh - ich habe nichts gehört.", log er daraufhin sofort, aber Lily brach nur noch in Tränen aus. Sirius stöhnte.

"Gut gemacht, Dad."; maulte er. "Ich habe die beiden auch gehört, man muss sie aber trotzdem nicht mit dem Kopf darauf stossen. Und zu deiner Information, sie haben danach gestritten.", fügte er hinzu. Lily stand nur hilflos in der Küche und schluchzte, ehe Sirius aufstand und seine Arme um sie legte.

"Ich ertrage das einfach nicht mehr!", heulte sie. "Er hat mich angelogen, er glaubt mir kein Wort! Ich... Ich - was soll ich denn nur tun?", er atmete tief durch.

"Schon gut, er wird sich wieder abregen.", sagte er.

"Ich - nein, ich ertrage das nicht mehr.", urplötzlich war sie wieder ganz ruhig, er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, als sie sich von ihm löste. "Ich kann nicht mehr. Bis später im Zug.", er starrte sie an.

"Mach das nicht, Lily.", bat er sie. "Das wird ihn nur noch unerträglicher machen!", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Aber ich kann nicht mehr, Sirius, ich kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen! Ich muss jetzt gehen.", Mr Potter starrte sie ebenfalls sprachlos an. "Ich... Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe gesagt, ich würde bleiben und ihn nicht verlassen, aber genau das will er doch! Er ist doch der festen Meinung, er hat mich nicht verdient, er tut mir weh, damit ich gehe und er nicht von mir verletzt werden kann, aber es ist schon längst zu spät, wir werden uns immer nur weh tun.", sagte sie ganz aufgebracht.

"Aber - aber Lily, was soll ich ihm denn nur sagen?", fragte Sirius sie.

"Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte sie. "Keine Ahnung, ich weiss nicht, was du ihm sagen sollst. Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen. Ich - uh - ich kann einfach nicht mehr geben. Er besitzt alles, was ich habe und mehr und kann aber nichts damit anfangen!", ihre Stimme wurde ganz schrill, sodass Mr Potter sein Gesicht ein bisschen verzog.

Sie machte sich von Sirius los und stürmte in das Zimmer unter der Treppe, wo ihr Koffer lag.

"Es gibt nichts, was ich sagen kann, damit er sich besser fühlen wird.", flüsterte Sirius entsetzt. Mr Potter konnte gar nichts antworten, so schockiert war er. "Was - was sage ich ihm nur?"

"Puh, keine Ahnung.", meinte Mr Potter nur wenig hilfreich.

In diesem Moment hörten sie Lily und Scarlett gleichermassen kreischen.

"Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich!", schrie Scarlett.

"Ah! Scarlett, hör auf!", schluchzte Lily direkt hinterher und beide kreischten wieder wie verrückt.

"Uh - Dad, was sagst du? Einmischen oder nicht?", fragte Sirius unschlüssig, aber es war nur ganz kurz laut gewesen, beide verstummten wieder. "Uh - ich gucke lieber...", murmelte Sirius, da hörte er Schritte, das Rollen eines Koffers - die Haustür fiel zu. Vorsichtig sah er in den Flur, aber da war niemand, im Hobbyzimmer fand er nur Scarlett, die bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag. Ihr Gesicht sprach Bände.

Sirius überlegte kurz, nahm die Ganzkörperklammer aber von ihr und setzte sich neben sie. "Sie ist jetzt weg, oder?"; flüsterte sie verängstigt.

"Ja, sie ist jetzt gegangen.", erwiderte er überrascht darüber, dass sie nicht weinte.

"Das wird er mir nie vergeben.", sagte sie nur und endlich füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. "Sie ist ihm doch tausend Mal wichtiger als ich.", hauchte sie gerade noch, da zog er sie zu sich und schlang seine Arme um sie.

"Mäuschen, sie ist etwas besonderes für ihn.", korrigierte er sie. "Ich - uh - ich werde ohnehin mit ihm reden müssen.", erklärte er.

Mary und Marlene sassen betreten neben Lily im Zug. "Willst du wirklich nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragte Marlene.

"Nein.", erwiderte diese nur knapp, ohne auch nur von ihrem Buch auf zu sehen.

"Aber - ich meine, irgendetwas muss doch passiert sein!", erwiderte Mary darauf. "Ich meine, Mann, Lily, du siehst aus, als wäre dir eine Katze ins Gesicht gesprungen!", erklärte sie stur.

"Mir ist keine Katze ins Gesicht gesprungen.", schnaubte Lily.

"Was hat dich dann so zu gerichtet?", wollte Marlene wissen.

"Hört jetzt auf mich zu löchern!"; maulte Lily. "Das geht euch absolut rein gar nichts an! Das ist ganz alleine meine Sache und ich will nicht darüber sprechen!", die beiden Ms schwiegen jetzt, weil Lily zwischen den zwei längsten Sätzen, die sie auf der bisherigen Zugfahrt hervor gebracht hatte, knallrot geworden und in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Sie räusperte sich und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

Sie sah den Blick, den sie sich zu warfen sehr wohl, sagte aber nichts mehr, bis die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde. "Ist das jetzt die neue Definition von: Ich werde bei dir bleiben?", hörte sie James sagen. Er war wütend, das hörte sie auch, ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen.

"Mach dich weg, Potter."; sagte sie nur kalt, dabei stiegen wieder Tränen in ihre Augen.

"Du hast gesagt, du bleibst bei mir und dann bist du einfach abgehauen!", schnappte er. "Noch dazu nur ein paar Stunden, bevor du ohnehin endlich erlöst gewesen wärst! Noch dazu, ohne dich auch nur von mir zu verabschieden!", warf er ihr vor.

"Kann dir doch egal sein, Potter, gib doch zu, dass es dir so viel lieber war.", schnappte sie. "Ich hatte dir nichts mehr zu sagen. Und du hättest mir sowieso nicht geglaubt!", fügte sie bitter hinzu. Die beiden Ms zogen unisono ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Du hast gesagt, du wirst mich nicht verlassen!", seine Stimme hatte sich erhoben.

"Und du hast gesagt, du liebst mich und glaubst mir kein Wort, ich habe es dir doch angesehen!", erwiderte sie biestig und legte das Buch jetzt endlich zur Seite. James starrte sie an.

"War das Scarlett?", fragte er. "Schon wieder?"

"Du sollst dich weg machen, James Potter, bevor ich mich vergesse!", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Worüber habt ihr gestritten?"; fragte er sofort und zückte seinen Zauberstab, da hatte sie ihren schon auf seine Kehle gedrückt.

"Hau einfach ab! Ich hätte wissen können, dass du durchdrehen würdest, aber ich dachte wirklich - ich bin zu dir gekommen und ich habe dir Waffeln gebracht, wieso glaubst du mir nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe?", er wurde rot und senkte ihren Zauberstab. Sie stand einfach nur schwer atmend da, bis er letztendlich seufzte.

"Es tut mir Leid, Lily."

"Das höre ich seit Wochen ständig von dir."; flüsterte sie. "Aber es ändert sich nichts! Das ist doch der einzige Grund, weshalb ich mit der Therapie angefangen habe, aber das hast du sofort in den falschen Hals bekommen und mich aus deinem Haus geschmissen!", Marlene und Mary starrten sie fassungslos an, sodass sie jetzt umso röter wurde.

"Es geht also doch um die Therapie!", sagte er.

"Nein, es geht nicht um die blöde Therapie, es geht darum, dass du urplötzlich einfach ausgerastet bist und mir kein Wort mehr glaubst, was ich sage! Wenn ich sage, ich liebe dich und ich warte auf dich, egal ob du eine Therapie machst oder nicht, dann meine ich das so!", schrie sie ihn an. Wieder liefen Tränen über die neuen, offenen Wunden in ihrem Gesicht und sie verzog es schmerzlich.

"Lass mich das weg machen!", verlangte er.

"Nein, verschwinde einfach!", fauchte sie schwer atmend zurück. Er fuhr über sein Gesicht. "Ich habe genug! Nach allem, was gewesen ist, hat du mich einfach aus deinem Haus geworfen-"

"Du bist ja nicht einmal gegangen, du bist bei Sirius gewesen!", sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Zu irgendwem musste ich ja gehen!", erwiderte sie, mittlerweile violett im Gesicht vor Schmerzen. "Habe ich nicht alles für dich getan, James? Für Scarlett und für dich! Und wie wurde es mir gedankt? Lily ist nicht meine Freundin! Ich glaube dir nicht! Verschwinde! Und Scarlett hat mich zwei Mal völlig entstellt!", jetzt drehte sie sich endlich herum und begann, in ihrer Handtasche nach einem Taschentuch zu suchen, dabei bemühte sie sich, die Tränen auf das Sitzpolster der Bank tropfen zu lassen, damit sie nicht noch mehr Salz in den Wunden hatte.

"Ich sagte doch, es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte er nun bedrückt. "Lily, ich - du wusstest doch, dass ich - uh - ein Freak bin.", sagte er niedergeschlagen. Sie sank auf ihre Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen. Seit ein paar Tagen schon staute sie es, aber jetzt weinte sie einfach nur noch.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir mein Herz geschenkt habe!", erwiderte er betreten.

"Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, aber das ist dir ja nicht gut genug gewesen!", sagte sie schwächlich und schluchzte wieder auf. Sie wollte ja stark sein! Sie wollte für ihn stark sein und auf ihn warten, so wie sie es versprochen hatte. Sie wollte für ihn da sein. Das Problem war nur: Sie wollte ihn retten. Aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht konnte, das war etwas, was er selber machen musste.

"James, du solltest jetzt gehen.", sagte Mary schliesslich nachdenklich.

"Nein, ich sollte wenigstens ihr Gesicht wieder richten.", erwiderte er halsstarrig. "Liebling, lass mich das sehen...", bat er ganz vorsichtig. Sie liess zu, dass er sie zu sich um drehte und neben sie sank, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und begann, ihre Wunden fein säuberlich zu heilen. Ihr liefen dabei wie verrückt Tränen über die Wangen. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid.", sagte er. "Ich - uh - ich wusste, dass es dir irgendwann zu viel werden würde, darum hatten Sirius und ich abgemacht, dass ich mich zurück halte, was dich angeht.", sagte er schliesslich.

Sie schluchzte und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Einen Moment brauchte er, dann aber reagierte er recht schnell und legte seine Arme um sie.

Sie sassen eine Weile einfach so auf dem Boden, ehe Lily es geschafft hatte, sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Er löste sich von ihr und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippenspitzen. "Was jetzt?", fragte sie.

"Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du nur ein Traum bist. Lange bevor das alles passiert ist wusste ich doch immer, dass du mehr verdient hast, als mich.", erwiderte er. Auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich.", sie liess auch zu, dass er über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Also muss ich jetzt von dir besessen werden und kann nicht einmal mit dir zusammen sein?", fragte sie ihn unglücklich. Er seufzte.

"Du besitzt mich ja auch."; flüsterte er liebevoll und sehr sehnsüchtig. "Und irgendwann wirst du jemanden kennen lernen, der dich vergessen lässt, was gewesen ist.", versprach er dann und küsste sie ein letztes Mal. Sie starrte ihn mit grossen Augen an, als er sie von sich los machte, durch seine Haare fuhr und aufstand.

"Geh nicht."; flehte sie leise.

"Ich muss.", murmelte er. "Bevor ich es noch schlimmer mache.", sie verzog ihr Gesicht wieder, als er ihr den Rücken zu drehte und drückte es schliesslich gegen ihre Knie. Es bereitete ihr körperliche Schmerzen, ihr Schluchzen zu halten, bis die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde, dann jedoch heulte sie laut auf und schüttelte fassungslos ihren Kopf.

Eine Weile lang liessen die beiden Ms sie einfach nur weinen, bis Marlene sich schliesslich neben sie setzte und ihren Arm um ihre Schultern legte. "Wie konnte ich mich nur in ihn verlieben?", schluchzte sie hilflos. "Und - und - und jetzt besitzt er mich und - und ich...", sie heulte wieder auf und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Marlene seufzte und zog sie näher zu sich.

"In ein paar Jahren sieht alles anders aus.", sagte sie ruhig. "Uh - möchtest du uns jetzt die ganze Geschichte erzählen?", fragte sie dann nach einer Weile, woraufhin Lily stöhnte.

"Nein."; sagte sie. "Nein, ich möchte nicht darüber reden.", erklärte sie halsstarrig und fuhr über ihr Gesicht. Zwar weinte sie immer noch, allerdings hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und räusperte sich, dann machte sie sich von Marlene los, setzte sich zurück auf die Bank und nahm ihr Buch zurück in die Hand. Schweigend warfen sich ihre Freundinnen einen Blick zu, den sie jedoch ignorierte. Sie war daran gewöhnt, dass die beiden Ms sich ihren Teil dazu dachten. Sirius würde Marlene sowieso die ganze Geschichte erzählen und Marlene würde es dann Mary erzählen und Lily würde niemals erfahren, dass die beiden alles wussten, weil sie sie danach nur noch schweigend bedauern würden.

Nicht, dass Lily jemals etwas vergleichbares passiert wäre, aber so ungefähr stellte sie sich vor, würde es ablaufen. Stöhnend band sie ihre Haare zusammen.

Wer hatte auch nur vermutet, dass sie sich am Ende doch noch in James Potter verlieben und er sie zurückweisen würde?

Ihr grosses Pech war, dass sie trotzdem zusammen Schulsprecher waren und dementsprechend viel Zeit miteinander verbringen mussten. Meistens waren die Vertrauensschüler dabei, aber während der Rundgänge waren sie alleine. Dann gingen sie schweigend zusammen durch die Gänge, bedacht darauf, sich nicht zu berühren und bloss kein Wort zu sagen. Das war gerade eine solche Situation. Er ging hinter ihr her, sie hatte ihre Arme verschränkt. Sie fühlte seinen Blick auf ihrer Rückseite. Schliesslich räusperte er sich. "Wieso hast du sie abgeschnitten?", fragte er rau. Sie fuhr durch ihre nunmehr kurzen Haare. Da sie nur noch bis zu ihrem Kinn gingen, konnte sie damit nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit schinden.

"Uh - Marlene hat gesagt, dass ist normal.", erklärte sie ruhig. "Wenn ein Mädchen Liebeskummer hat, dann schneidet sie sich die Haare.", fügte sie hinzu. Er holte jetzt auf.

"Was machen Männer, wenn sie Liebeskummer haben?"; fragte er neugierig. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?", fragte sie nur. Er verzog sein Gesicht.

"Schon länger her."

"Sirius hat gefragt, ob du bei mir schläfst.", er wurde rot. "Wo gehst du nachts hin?", darauf zuckte James mit seinen Schultern.

"In den Raum der Wünsche."; erwiderte er. "Ich - uh - ich schlafe dort tatsächlich hier und da. Es ist nur nicht erholsam.", erklärte er ihr dann und fiel wieder zurück. Sie versuchte, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, drehte sich aber trotzdem um, um ihn endlich an zu sehen.

Er war ganz blass und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, sein Gesicht war kummervoll und etwas eingefallen. Er war dünner geworden. "Nun, demnach schläfst du nur sehr wenig und isst nicht. Sonstige lebenserhaltenden Massnahmen, auf die du verzichtest?", fragte sie ihn. Er sah auf.

Natürlich war das der Grund, weshalb sie ihn nicht hatte ansehen wollen. Sie wollte jeglichen Kontakt, sei es Körperkontakt oder nur Augenkontakt, vermeiden, weil sie wusste, dass sie rückfällig werden würden. Tatsächlich hatten sich ihre Augen einen Moment getroffen. Sie sah schnell zur Seite, aber es war zu spät. Angezogen von seinen braunen Augen, so wie er von ihren grünen, waren ihre Lippen urplötzlich und brutal miteinander vereint. Ihr entfuhr ein Stöhnen und ihre Hände vergruben sich sofort in seinen Haaren. "Du hast mein Herz gebrochen, du Arsch!", schnaubte sie.

"Ich beschädige ganz selten mein Eigentum."; gab er nur zurück, sie fühlte keine zwei Sekunden später die kühle Steinwand hinter sich. Er drückte sich gegen sie und knutschte wie bescheuert mit ihr. Es war solch ein wilder, verrückter Kuss, dass sie alles um sich herum vergass, sogar, was gewesen war, war plötzlich unwichtig. Er wurde ein wenig ungestüm, seine Lippen lösten sich von ihren und er küsste ihre Wange, ihr Kinn, ihren Hals, seine Hände griffen unter ihre Beine und zogen sie hoch. Lily entfuhr ein Stöhnen, so hart war er bereits.

Zum Denken keine Zeit! Er bewegte schon seinen ganzen Körper gegen ihren, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihn wieder zu sich zog. Der Kuss war wahnsinnig, sie waren wie in Trance, aber Lily konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie wollte ihn einfach zu sehr haben. Ihre Hände griffen an seine Hosen, er stöhnte nun auch und begann, an ihrer Unterlippe zu knabbern. Das kannte sie noch nicht, aber ganz anscheinend gefiel es ihm, denn er hörte gar nicht mehr auf. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, den Knopf seiner Schulhose zu öffnen. "Oh Gott, das werden wir so bereuen."; flüsterte sie.

"Du wahrscheinlich mehr als ich."; flüsterte er zurück, ihr entfuhr ein Keuchen, so erregend war das Gefühl seines Atems auf ihrem Hals. "Ich werde immer nur bereuen, dass wir uns verpasst haben...", sie schob ihr Höschen nur noch zur Seite (recht schwierig, weil er sie mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Wand fixierte und kaum Platz zwischen ihnen liess), dann zog sie ihn gierig in sich. Er stöhnte laut und suchte einen weiteren, süssen Kuss.

"Du gehörst mir."; gab sie nur zurück, ihre Worten waren tief und strotzten vor Genusssucht. "Sag, dass du immer nur mir gehören wirst, Potter!", er stiess und sie stöhnte nun ebenfalls wieder.

"Immer."; flüsterte er. "Immer, Lily, so wie du immer mein sein wirst.", dieses Mal gab sie einen kleinen Laut von sich, so grandios fühlte sich an, was er da tat. "Baby, ich will immer nur dir gehören...", ihre Beine schlangen sich enger um ihn, liessen ihm beinahe keinen Raum mehr, um sich ihr zu entziehen, ihr Blick verschwamm bereits, so angespannt war sie. Seit wann dachte sie jetzt schon an nichts anderes mehr, als daran, wie schön es mit ihm gewesen war und wie gerne sie ihn noch einmal in vollen Zügen geniessen wollte. Nicht, dass das in vollen Zügen gewesen wäre. Sie hätte lieber mit ihm in einem Bett gelegen und ihn mit sich machen lassen, was er wollte. Oder mit ihm gemacht, was ihr gefiel.

"Oh, mach es noch einmal!", brach es aus ihr heraus und als er gehorchte, da war es um sie geschehen. Er war noch nie so grob zu ihr gewesen, aber es gefiel ihr. Es gefiel ihr so sehr, dass sie ihren Mund gegen seine Schulter drückte, sein Geruch stieg in ihre Nase und ihr wurde schwindelig, als sie das erlöste, laute Geräusch aus ihrem Mund gedämpft durch den Umhang ihres Erlösers durch den Korridor hallen hörte.

Er stiess noch zwei Mal, dann war es vorbei. Sie lehnten gegeneinander, ihr Atem ging schwer und nur stossweise, da räusperte er sich irgendwann und liess sie vorsichtig auf ihre Füsse zurück. Ihre Knie knickten beinahe ein, so weich waren sie und sie musste sich kurz an seinen Schultern fest halten. Zärtlich streichelte er durch ihre kurzen Haare und hielt die Spitzen kurz fest. "Es gefällt mir.", sagte er. "Du siehst hübsch aus mit kurzen Haaren.", sie lächelte traurig und küsste ihn wieder. Lily war so verwirrt, dass sie schliesslich ihre Arme um seine Mitte schlang, bis sie sich unter seinem Umhang am Rücken wieder trafen und ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust drückte. "Nicht...", bat er sie.

"James, ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie.

"Ich liebe dich auch."; gab er schmerzlich zurück. "Darum darf ich dich nicht noch tiefer in meine Abgründe ziehen. Ich zerstöre dich...", sie liess ihn nicht los, als er das sagte. "Ich will dich nicht zerstören."

Endlich liess sie ihn los. Mit seinem Daumen strich er eine Träne von ihrem Gesicht, die er dann küsste. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, dann seufzte sie und begann, ihre Kleidung wieder zu richten. Auch er folgte ihrem guten Beispiel und kleidete sich wieder ordnungsgemäss. Sie tauschten einen sehnsüchtigen Blick, aber keiner der beiden konnte sich dazu bringen, wieder einen Schritt auf den anderen zu zu machen. "Ich - uhm - wenn du möchtest, kannst du gehen, ich kann den Rundgang alleine machen.", bot sie an.

"Nein, nein."; erwiderte er. "Ich mache den Rundgang. Du kannst schon in den Turm zurück gehen.", sie nickte und streichelte sanft über seinen Oberarm, da konnte er nicht anders und küsste sie wieder. "Danke."

"Wofür?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ich schätze für alles.", flüsterte er.

"Uh - Frage."; er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Kriegst du jetzt nicht einen deiner Anfälle?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Wohl kaum.", erwiderte er. "Ich - tja, ich nehme momentan wieder die Tränke, die der Heiler mir verschrieben hat.", erklärte er und seufzte. "Nach dem letzten Quidditchspiel hat Madame Pomfrey einen meiner Anfälle mit gekriegt und gesagt, ich sollte etwas dagegen tun.", sie nickte. "Hast du - uhm..."; er wollte sie fragen, ob sie das letzte Quidditchspiel gesehen hatte. Er war in der 192. Minute von einem Klatscher getroffen worden, der ihn ausgeknockt hatte, zwei Sekunden, nachdem er den Schnatz gefangen hatte, daraufhin hatte er zwei Tage im Krankenflügel gelegen und fantasiert.

Lily war ihn sogar besuchen gewesen, aber das wusste er nicht. Er hatte tief und fest geschlafen. Und um genau zu sein, hatte er von ihr fantasiert. Er hatte immer und immer wieder ihren Namen gesagt. Lily es tut mir Leid. Lily, ich liebe dich. Lily, verlass mich nicht. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihre Augenbrauen herauf gezogen, aber nichts gesagt und sie war deshalb nicht lange geblieben. "Nein.", log sie. "Nein, ich habe das Spiel nicht gesehen.", er nickte enttäuscht und räusperte sich.

"Also, bis morgen im Unterricht.", verabschiedete er sich und liess sie einfach so stehen. Sie sah ihm hinterher, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Turm.

Sirius, Mary und Marlene sassen dort zusammen auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin. Peter lag auf dem Boden und schlief bereits. "Hey."; grüsste Lily und Sirius stöhnte sofort.

"Super und ich nehme an, er hockt jetzt in irgendeiner Ecke und hasst sich so sehr."; maulte er unzufrieden.

"Woher - Mann, Sirius, lass mich in Ruhe!"; schnappte sie sofort. "Und er hat keinen seiner Anfälle, okay, er nimmt wieder seine komischen Tränke, Madame Pomfrey hat ihn gezwungen!", sie verschränkte ihre Arme und liess sich auf den Sessel neben ihm fallen.

"Was ist denn?"; fragte Mary sofort.

"Sie hatte Sex.", erwiderte Sirius und Marlene zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Woher willst du das wissen?"; fragte sie ihn neugierig. Sirius verdrehte seine Augen.

"Die unbefriedigte Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen ist weg. Ausserdem-"; er deutete mit dem Finger zuerst auf ihren Hals, dann auf ihre Unterlippe und schliesslich auf ihre Haare. "-habe ich sie schon so oft nach dem Sex mit James gesehen, dass ich es ihr an der berühmten Nasenspitze ansehe, wenn sie Sex hatte.", sie wurde ganz rot und verschränkte ihre Arme fester. "Und zu guter Letzt, um sie besonders zu plagen: Ich rieche an ihr, dass sie Sex mit James Potter hatte.", Lily verzog ihr Gesicht und auch Mary zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Das reicht jetzt, Sirius!"; ermahnte Marlene ihn.

"Du bist ein kranker Mensch, Sirius!"; schnappte Lily nur und stand wieder auf.

"Was denn? Ich sage nicht, dass du stinkst, es ist nur ein bestimmter Geruch. Mach kein Drama draus!"; erwiderte Sirius nur.

"Wieso gehst du nicht einfach und trinkst, Sirius, das kannst du ja so gut!"; schnappte Lily. Tränen waren (erneut und mal wieder) in ihre Augen getreten und sie beachtete gar nicht, dass er blass wurde, so schnell rannte sie an ihm vorbei.

"War das wirklich nötig?", fragte Mary ihn mit verschränkten Armen.

"Mann, ich habe doch nicht gewusst, dass sie so reagieren würde!", erwiderte er stirnrunzelnd. "So war das nun wirklich nicht gemeint!", erklärte er hinterher. "Wieso hat sie so reagiert?", ihre Freundinnen verdrehten ihre Augen.

"Sie ist alleine vom Rundgang gekommen, was sagt dir das?", fragte Marlene.

"Uh - James ist noch unterwegs?"

"James und sie hatten zwar Sex, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass sie nicht zusammen sein können, du Idiot!", schnappte Mary. "Lily hat seit zwei Monaten 'keinen Hunger' und ist 'nicht müde' und will nicht mit uns darüber reden. Sie hat Liebeskummer!", informierte sie ihn dann und er seufzte.

"James hat auch Liebeskummer, ich sehe nicht, dass er mir vorwirft, dass ich trinke."; erwiderte er.

"Du bist sehr viel vorsichtiger mit James, als mit Lily. Ihr hast du nämlich gerade gesagt, dass sie nach Sex mit James riecht, das war nicht charmant!", verteidigte Marlene sie.

"Wieso hat sie überhaupt mit ihm geschlafen, wenn sie doch weiss, dass sie nicht zusammen sein können?"; fragte Sirius nun unverständig. "Sie weiss doch, was es mit ihm macht, wenn sie mit ihm schläft!", Mary verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Du bist so ein Arschloch!", gab sie ihm nur zurück und stand auf. Er sah zu Marlene, die zuckte aber nur mit ihren Schultern.

"Recht hat sie.", meinte sie und auch sie stand auf. Stöhnend fuhr er über sein Gesicht und ging in seinen Schlafsaal. Weiber...

Seit ihrem kleinen Ausrutscher auf dem Rundgang machten sie das sehr gut. Kein Blick. Kein Körperkontakt. Nichts. Nur das dumpfe Gefühl der Leere und der Sehnsucht. Er lag schweissgebadet im Bett und versuchte angestrengt, zu überlegen, was er tun konnte, um dieser Hölle zu er tun konnte, um seine Lily zurück zu gewinnen. Was er tun konnte, um nachts wieder ruhig zu schlafen, ohne literweise diesen hässlichen Trank trinken zu müssen. "James?", ertönte es leise, nachdem er sich stöhnend auf die Seite gedreht hatte.

"Was?", fragte er gereizt und Sirius seufzte.

"Alles klar, Kumpel?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Alles bestens."; murmelte James nur zurück. "Schlaf einfach."

"Bist du sicher? Du bist ein bisschen - uh - du wirkst...", stotterte sein bester Freund und richtete sich jetzt ächzend auf. Eine Sekunde schwieg er, dann fasste er sich an den Kopf. "Oh Mann, mir geht es schlecht..."

"Dir ginge es besser, wenn du weniger trinken würdest."; erwiderte James nur trocken. Sirius seufzte tief.

"Tut mir Leid."; flüsterte er.

"Nein, nein, ich habe kein Problem damit, dein Erbrochenes weg zu machen, verstehe mich nicht falsch!", beeilte James sich, etwas versöhnlicher zu sagen. Er war so unfair manchmal! Wie oft hatte Sirius all seine Bedürfnisse zurück gestellt, um für ihn da zu sein?

"Du hast ja Recht."

"Ich habe nicht das Recht, dir Vorwürfe zu machen.", erwiderte er.

"Ist wirklich alles klar?", fragte Sirius langsam.

"Ich glaube, ich muss mehr davon trinken.", gab James nur nachdenklich zurück. "Ansonsten ist alles gut.", meinte er.

"Du weisst, dass du diesen Trank nicht trinken musst, um bei uns zu schlafen, oder?", fragte Sirius. "Wir haben uns nicht beschwert. Wir haben dir keine Vorwürfe gemacht.", er stöhnte.

"Ich weiss.", flüsterte er. "Ich weiss, dass ihr euch nicht beschwert habt.", versprach er. "Aber ich will euch nicht mehr zumuten."

"Es ist schlimmer geworden, seit du sie verloren hast, stimmt es?"

"Lass uns nicht über sie reden.", bat James.

"Wieso hast du vor zwei Wochen mit ihr geschlafen? Wieso ist das passiert?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Ich vermisse sie.", erklärte er einfach. "Und sie vermisst mich auch.", und so einfach es gewesen war, das aus zu sprechen, so schwierig war es jetzt, den Schmerz länger zu verbergen. Er stöhnte, dann schluchzte er leise. Sirius krabbelte aus seinem Bett und setzte sich neben ihn.

"James?"; sprach er ihn vorsichtig an.

"Wirklich, lass uns nicht über sie sprechen, Sirius."; bat er nur unter Tränen. "Es wird nichts ändern.", einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann seufzte Sirius.

"Uh - James, ich weiss nicht, ob du davon gehört hast, aber... Aber im Mungos ist dieser neue Heiler...", flüsterte er unsicher. "Er soll ziemlich gut sein.", er seufzte.

"Fängst du wieder damit an?"; fragte er.

Einen furchtbaren Moment war der Schlafsaal der Jungs von schrecklicher Stille gefüllt, dann räusperte Sirius sich unsicher. "Uh - nein.", sagte er. "Nein, vergiss es wieder.", er stand von James Bett auf und legte sich wieder auf sein eigenes, sagte aber nichts. James drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Der Heiler kam herein, hinter ihm folgten die auszubildenden Heiler. "Dies ist nur eine kleine Nachuntersuchung. Guten Tag, Miss Evans, wie geht es Ihnen?", lächelte Heiler Johnsson. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Mir geht es gut - deshalb verstehe ich nicht, weshalb ich her kommen musste!", maulte sie genervt.

"Sie mussten her kommen, damit ich schauen kann, ob wir vielleicht eine Büroklammer in ihrem Körper vergessen haben oder etwas ähnliches.", grinste der Heiler nur. "Auroren und die auszubildenden sind die schlimmsten Patienten, die man haben kann."; grinste er dann und seine Schüler lachten. "Uh - gut, Potter, kommen Sie vor und zeigen Sie, was sie können.", sie wurde ganz blass.

"Nein."; sagte sie.

"Aber, aber, Miss Evans.", erwiderte Heiler Johnsson. "Er ist wirklich gut, mein bester Schüler seit Jahren.", versprach er. James räusperte sich verlegen und sah zu Boden.

"Nein, nicht er.", verlangte Lily wieder.

"Ich halte das auch für keine gute Idee.", murmelte James nur und Heiler Johnsson verschränkte jetzt seine Arme.

"Na los, je schneller Sie es hinter sich haben...", wies er ihn an. James stöhnte und räusperte sich wieder peinlich berührt.

"Uh - nun gut. Dann...", er wurde rot. "Wenn Sie die betreffende Stelle bitte frei machen würden.", sagte er. Ihr wurde ganz heiss.

"Von allen Heilern auf der Welt, ausgerechnet du."; sagte sie nur und zog ihre Bluse herauf.

"Von allen Patienten auf der Welt, ausgerechnet du!", maulte er zurück. "Aber du folgst mir ja auch bis in meine Träume, warum sollte es also hier anders sein?", Heiler Johnsson zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, als James mit zitternden Finger ihre Haut mit einer kühlen Salbe bestrich. Sie versuchte, weg zu sehen, aber konnte nicht anders, als ihn bei seiner Arbeit zu beobachten. "Uh - was ist eigentlich eine Büroklammer?"; fragte er schliesslich. Sie grinste leicht.

"Ein kleines Metall-Ding mit dem man Papiere zusammen halten kann.", erklärte sie.

"Wieso braucht man sie? Man kann sie doch zusammen zaubern.", sagte er abgelenkt und merkte dabei gar nicht, dass die Salbe jetzt verstrichen war und er aufhören konnte.

"Uh - nun, das ist ein Muggel-Ding und Muggel können nicht zaubern."; belehrte sie ihn. Er sah auf, um schwach zu grinsen und ihre Augen trafen sich. Das letzte Mal, als sie sich so angesehen hatten, direkt von Auge zu Auge, da waren sie gegen eine Korridorwand in Hogwarts gelandet.

"Ich weiss, dass Muggel nicht zaubern können."; erwiderte er hypnotisiert. "Wie ist das passiert?", fragte er dann.

"Mr Potter, das ist genug Salbe."; ging Heiler Johnsson dazwischen und James wurde knallrot, dann richtete er sich auf und zog seinen Zauberstab, wobei er endlich den Blickkontakt brach.

"Uh, das wird wieder ein bisschen weh tun, aber nur kurz.", sie nickte, sah aber jetzt gegen die Decke. Als sein Zauberstab ihre Narbe berührte, da zuckte sie zusammen, aber sie stöhnte, als seine Hand sich auf die Seite ihres Körper legte und ihre Haut straffte. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich sofort, dann räusperte sie sich und richtete sich auf.

"Mir geht es super, okay, Sie haben keine Büroklammer vergessen."; erklärte sie und zog die Bluse wieder herunter.

"Miss Evans, wir wollen doch nur-"  
"Nein.", sagte sie halsstarrig. "Nein, wirklich, mir geht es gut. Es gibt keinen Grund, ihre Assistenz-Heiler auf mich los zu lassen.", James wurde umso röter.

"Was heisst hier, auf mich los zu lassen?", maulte er.

"Es ist Gang und Gebe, dass die Assistenz-Heiler die Nachuntersuchungen sehen und manchmal auch durchführen können und Mr Potter ist beim besten Willen der Beste seines Jahrgangs!", sie wurde rot.

"Ich war besser.", schnappte sie völlig irrational und zog dabei ihre Schuhe wieder an. "Ich bin kerngesund, es gibt keinen Grund für eine Nachuntersuchung!"

"Du wirst dich untersuchen lassen!", wies er sie an. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme jetzt.

"Sonst was?", fragte sie herausfordernd

"Nichts sonst was, du wirst dich untersuchen lassen!"; schnappte er und drückte sie jetzt auf die Liege zurück. Sie wollte protestieren, da hatte er bereits ihre Bluse wieder herauf geschoben und drückte seinen Zauberstab gegen die Narbe. Sie stöhnte dieses Mal vor Schmerzen, aber es war schnell wieder vorbei. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen."Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er.

"Nein!", gab sie biestig zurück.

"Das sieht aber aus, als müsstest du Schmerzen haben!", knurrte er. "Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er dann wieder. Sie wurde rot und verschränkte, so gut es ging, ihre Arme.

"Nicht regelmässig.", gab sie schliesslich zu. "Nur, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, tut es weh!", zischte sie dann.

"Wann hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er weiter. "Oh - nein, warte, Mademoiselle ist ja zu stur, um zu zu geben, dass sie überhaupt Schmerzen hat.", er richtete sich auf und liess sie endlich los. "Auf die Füsse und beug dich zum Boden."; wies er sie an.

"Ich werde nicht deine Befehle befolgen, Potter."; gab sie nur zurück. "Ich bin nicht dein Hund!"

"Da ist ein Riss, Heiler Johnsson.", sagte er dann. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen erneut und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Mir geht es super!", schnappte sie.

"Sind Sie sicher, Mr Potter?", fragte Heiler Johnsson und auch er drückte seinen Zauberstab gegen die Narbe. Sie stöhnte erneut. "Oh - in der Tat. Das ist nur ein kleiner Riss, das haben wir schnell behoben. Danach haben Sie dann keine Schmerzen mehr.", versprach er ihr und klopfte James dabei auf die Schulter. Er verzog sein Gesicht ein bisschen, reagierte ansonsten aber kaum. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf, da hatte er ihr den Rücken wieder zugedreht.

"Ich habe kaum Schmerzen, Potter bildet sich das ein!", maulte sie.

"Und ich?", fragte Heiler mit herauf gezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ich sehe dort auch einen Riss.", sie wurde knallrot und verschränkte ihre Arme wieder. James lehnte gegen die Wand und sah sie nicht an. "So. Potter wird das machen.", beschloss er dann.

"Heiler Johnsson, kann das nicht irgendwer anders machen?"; fragte James stöhnend. "Ich - bitte..."

"Ich wusste gar nicht, was für eine Qual es für dich ist, mich an zu fassen.", sagte sie verletzt, woraufhin er stöhnte.

"Jetzt hör doch mal auf, dich blöd an zu stellen, Evans!"; maulte er.

"Ich stelle mich blöd an?", er schien genau das gleiche zu denken wie sie, denn sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich ganz weich und er lächelte sogar ein bisschen. Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.

"Nun gut, dann haben wir das geklärt. Potter, bereiten Sie sie vor."; meinte Heiler Johnsson. Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann nickte James geschlagen.

Als Lily alleine war, stöhnte sie. Sie hatten jetzt schon - uh - über ein halbes Jahr keinen Kontakt mehr. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn im Ministerium auf einer Informationsveranstaltung gesehen. Aus der Ferne gesehen und angeschmachtet. Es war noch nicht besser geworden. Er besass sie. Für immer. Aber plötzlich öffnete sie die Tür und ihr Herz machte einen nervösen Hüpfer, als er herein kam und sie zu schloss. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du heute hier bist.", flüsterte sie verlegen. "Marlene hat gesagt, der Arbeitsplan-"

"Ich habe getauscht.", stimmte er zu. "Um dich zu sehen.", flüsterte er dann beschämt.

"Um - mich?", er nickte. "Warum willst du mich sehen?", er stöhnte.

"Weil - uh - weil ich dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen habe und weil ich dich so sehr vermisse. Es bereitet mir körperliche Schmerzen, so lange von dir getrennt zu sein.", sie seufzte.

"James, wir...", aber er stand schon bei ihr und unterdrückte ihre Worte mit einem Kuss. Himmel, sie hatte ihn schon fast ein Jahr nicht mehr geküsst und es war so atemberaubend. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es die ganze Sache nicht besser machen würde, wenn sie jetzt mit ihm schlief - aber sie konnte es kaum noch schlechter machen, demnach dauerte es keine Minute, da hatte sie ihn über sich gezogen. Er reagierte sofort.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie es das letzte Mal gewesen war, als sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Er hatte ihre Beine in der Luft gehalten. gegen sie gelehnt und ihren Unterkörper gegen seinen gezogen. Jetzt hatte er seine Hände frei und sie streichelten ihren Körper endlich wieder. Sie streckte und bog sich seinen zärtlichen Berührungen entgegen. "Meins.", flüsterte sie. "Du gehörst mir, mir ganz alleine!"; er lächelte gegen ihren Hals, den er gerade küsste.

"Und meins...", flüsterte er zurück, ehe er wieder ihre Lippen küsste. Sie waren so gierig. Alle beide. Lily konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da hatte er sie beinahe vollständig entkleidet. Ihre Bluse zerriss sogar, da riss sie aus Rache einen Knopf von seinem Heiler-Kittel ab. Er grinste und half ihr dabei, sich selber aus zu ziehen.

Sie stöhnten unisono, als er sich in sie hinein drückte. "Kannst du dich zurück halten?"; fragte sie grinsend.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber dann mache ich es wieder gut."; versprach er atemlos. "Ich liebe dich Lily. Immer. Für immer.", sie strahlte und liess zu, dass er sich tiefer in sie stiess. Ihr entfuhr ein Stöhnen. "Sag mir, dass du mich liebst.", bat er sie. "Sag es mir, Lily, einmal mehr..."

"Ich tue es doch.", lächelte sie und zog ihn zu einem Kuss. "Ich liebe dich.", schwor sie auch sogleich. Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als jemand versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, hörten aber nicht auf. Zu verschlungen waren sie und ihre Sehnsucht zu gross. Es dauerte nur noch ein paar Stösse, bis sie kam. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er sie um sich fühlte.

"Dann darf ich jetzt, richtig?", sie grinste ein bisschen erschöpft und drückte ihr Becken hoch, damit er noch einmal tief stossen konnte, ohne, dass ihr Körper auf dem weichen Untergrund nachgab. Er stöhnte laut und unterdrückte es mit einem wilden, gierigen Kuss.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beide beruhigt hatten, dann richtete er sich auf und sah sie erfüllt von tiefster Zuneigung zu ihr. "Was?", fragte sie und streichelte sanft über seine Wange. Er lächelte zurück und küsste sie wieder.

"Bleib bei mir."; flüsterte er. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf. "Ich - uh... Ich kann dir nichts bieten und ich bin immer noch nicht okay, aber bitte bleib trotzdem bei mir.", bat er sie leise. Sie küsste ihn auf die Lippenspitzen und streichelte durch seine Haare.

Die Versuchung war da. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Sie wollte alles auf sich nehmen, um bei ihm sein zu können. Nur wie lange würde sie das können, ehe irgendetwas passierte und er sie verletzte und sie einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte, was er mit ihr machte. Er räusperte sich.

"Du wirst nein sagen.", murmelte er traurig. "Und du hast natürlich alles Recht der Welt, nein zu sagen.", fügte er hinzu.

"Ich denke nur voraus.", sagte sie. "Würdest du mir verzeihen können, wenn ich irgendwann einfach weg bin, weil es mir zu viel wurde?"; er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nein."

"Ich... Ich möchte nur ungerne, dass du mich hasst.", flüsterte sie. "Ich will von dir geliebt werden, so wie ich dich liebe", erklärte sie. Er nickte.

"Ja.", machte er mit belegter Stimme und räusperte sich erneut. "Ja, du hast Recht.", brachte er enttäuscht hervor und löste sich von ihr. Sie streichelte wieder durch seine Haare und steckte den Knopf ein, den sie von seinem Kittel gerissen hatte. Er grinste schwach, als er es sah und streichelte über ihre Wange. "Irgendwann wird es ein Happy End für beide von uns geben.", sagte er liebevoll.

Sie sah ihm hinterher, als er sie einfach wieder verliess. Stöhnend fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht.

Sie sass vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters, als er herein kam, aber sie sah nicht auf. "Was willst du hier?"; fragte er nur.

"Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie unter Tränen.

"Das war nicht deine Schuld.", gab er nur zurück.

"Ich hätte es bemerken können.", sagte sie. "Ich - ich hätte die Zeichen deuten können, es macht jetzt alles Sinn!"; er seufzte auf diese Aussage, sagte aber selber nichts. "James, es tut mir Leid, ich bin zu spät gekommen.", schluchzte sie.

"Das war nicht deine Schuld.", sagte er wieder und begann, die Sachen seiner Eltern in die kleine Kiste zu packen, die er mitgebracht hatte. "Solche Dinge passieren eben.", flüsterte er dann hinterher und konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie traumatisiert es klang.

"Aber wieso passieren sie immer uns?"; fragte sie zurück.

"Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte er seufzend. Endlich wagte er es sich, sie an zu sehen. "Scarlett hat oft nach dir gefragt, in letzter Zeit.", erklärte er langsam und packte ein Foto von sich und seinen Eltern weg. Eines aus glücklichen Zeiten, auf dem er ungefähr zwölf war. Bevor sie ständig verschwanden. "Sie fragte, ob du ihr wohl jemals verziehen hast.", Lily schluchzte nun laut.

"Habe ich!"; sagte sie sofort.

"Komm doch zum Begräbnis.", sagte er langsam. "Dann - uhm - dann kannst du es ihr noch sagen.", sein Hals schnürte sich zu, als er das hervor brachte. Sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

"Es tut mir Leid, James! Es tut mir so Leid!", schwor sie. "Wäre ich nur eher da gewesen, nur ein paar Minuten-"

"Dann wärst du jetzt auch tot.", gab er zurück. "Denn es mag zwar sein, dass Lestrange die drei getötet hat, aber es waren doch mehr Todesser dabei. Du hast ja gesehen, was sie mit dem Haus gemacht haben.", sie wurde rot. "Und ich bin froh, dass du zu spät gekommen bist.", erklärte er dann.

"Aber wir wären zu dritt gewesen!", beharrte sie.

"Nein.", sagte er. "Die Zauberstäbe meiner Eltern lagen in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Du wärst alleine gewesen!"

Sie schwiegen lange, bis James endlich beide Schreibtische leer geräumt hatte, dann warf er ihr einen bedauernden Blick zu. "Es tut mir doch Leid."; flüsterte sie.

"Aber das war gar nicht deine Schuld."; sagte er. "Du warst nur die klügste Hexe, die du immer bist. Du warst eben die erste, die die Andeutungen in seinen Briefen verstanden hat. Nur darum bist du zuerst da gewesen.", sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an. "Weder Sirius noch ich geben dir die Schuld an irgendetwas. Du solltest nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen, Lily.", fügte er ernst hinzu. "Und wie ich sagte: Du wärst auch tot, wärst du rechtzeitig dort gewesen. Und es hätte keinen Trost für mich gegeben..."

Sie stöhnte nur und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Als er die Kiste in seine Hand nahm, da stöhnte sie. "James, bleib bei mir."; flehte sie ein weiteres Mal. "Komm schon, bitte verlass mich nicht.", er seufzte.

"Es tut mir Leid, Lily... Wir wissen beide, was passiert, wenn ich nicht gehe.", erwiderte er nachdenklich.

"Das ist mir egal! Nur bitte geh nicht weg."

"Mir ist es nicht egal. Ich fühle mich momentan schon schlecht genug, Lily, da muss ich es nicht auch noch schlimmer machen, indem ich die Nacht mit dir verbringe, um morgen früh fest zu stellen, dass sich nichts geändert hat.", sie wurde knallrot. "Und dass wir nicht zusammen sein können. Vielleicht sogar niemals. Es hat gereicht, dass ich dich auf der Arbeit gehabt habe und seitdem nicht mehr klar denken kann. Tröste dich mit jemand anderem."  
"So meinte ich das nicht."

"So ist es bei mir angekommen.", erwiderte er nur. "Du willst nicht alleine sein, damit du nicht daran denken musst, dass Scarlett und meine Eltern tot sind.", sie stöhnte.

"So meinte ich das aber nicht, Liebling.", er verzog sein Gesicht schmerzlich.

"Lass das.", bat er. "Du ahnst nicht, was du mir damit antust."

"Aber - aber James, so habe ich das wirklich nicht gemeint!", schluchzte sie jetzt. "Ich meinte damit nur, dass das Leben zu kurz ist, um nicht zusammen zu sein, wenn man sich liebt! Und ich tue es, James, ich liebe dich!", er seufzte.

"Und ich liebe dich ja auch.", sagte er schliesslich, nachdem er Ewigkeiten darüber gerätselt hatte, was er darauf sagen könnte. "Und zwar aus der Ferne, Lily. Wo du sicher vor mir und meinen Freak-Anwandlungen bist.", damit liess er sie alleine im nunmehr leeren Büro seiner Eltern zurück.


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore hatte das Treffen beendet und sie standen in Grüppchen beieinander. Alice und Frank Longbottom, gerade frisch getraut, zeigten Hochzeitsbilder herum und erzählten von den Flitterwochen. Marlene warf schon seit ein paar Minuten einen mitleidigen Blick nach dem anderen zu Lily. Aber die hatte nur Augen für ihn.

Er stand hinten in der Ecke bei Sirius. Und sie diskutierten hitzig.

Seit der Begegnung im alten Büro seiner Eltern hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte sie abgewiesen. Er hatte sie abgewiesen und war gegangen. Das war jetzt fünf Monate her. Die Weihnachtsferien in denen sie sich so nah gewesen waren, in denen sie so 'glücklich' gewesen waren, sich endlich gefunden zu haben, waren schon drei Jahre her. Etwas mehr.

Tatsächlich wirkte er etwas bedrückt. Aber anders bedrückt, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. "Lily?", sie drehte sich überrascht zu Alice herum.

"Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Uh - ich habe gerade gefragt, ob du nicht auch mittlerweile jemanden gefunden hast.", meinte sie lächelnd. "Eine so schöne, junge Frau. Aurorin noch dazu. So begabt... Du hättest doch eigentlich die erste unter der Haube sein sollen.", Marlene seufzte.

"Ach Quatsch."; meinte sie sofort. "Du hattest deine Augen doch schon mit fünfzehn auf Frank geworfen und mit sechzehn seid ihr zusammen gekommen, es war logisch, dass er irgendwann mal erkennen würde, dass er dich schon heiraten muss.", lenkte sie ab.

"Aber Lily-"  
"Ich habe niemanden.", unterbrach Lily sie. "Und ich will auch niemanden.", sie räusperte sich. "Ich liebe aus der Ferne und weiss, dass ich aus der Ferne zurück geliebt werde. ...dass würdet ihr nicht verstehen.", erklärte sie dann und verschränkte ihre Arme. Marlene seufzte und tätschelte Alice' Schulter.

"Nimm es dir nicht zu Herzen, was Liebesangelegenheiten angeht, ist Lily ein bisschen gestört.", meinte Sirius plötzlich von der Seite. Sie wurde knallrot. "Oh - uh, das ist nicht ihre Schuld.", fügte er rasch hinzu. "Wie alle guten Frauen wurde sie von jemandem verdorben.", er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. Sie seufzte.

"Was willst du, Sirius?", fragte sie nur.

"Hallo sagen.", erklärte er breit grinsend, aber sie merkte sofort, dass er log. "Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

"Nein."; erwiderte sie.

"Bitte? Ich - uh - es ist wichtig."

"Dann hebe es dir für deine Treffen mit den Anonymen Alkoholikern auf.", riet sie ihm. "Die können dir wahrscheinlich besser helfen.", er räusperte sich verlegen, nachdem sie das gesagt hatte.

"Uh - ja, danke für den Seitenhieb."; sagte er. "Du bist noch immer so biestig wie früher, Liebes. Kann ich dich jetzt bitte kurz sprechen?", fragte er.

"Nein, ich hatte genug peinliche Begegnungen für den Abend.", erwiderte sie. Das stimmte. Alexandra sass mittlerweile hinten bei James und sie redeten lässig miteinander. Und die Begegnung mit Alexandra war peinlich gewesen, mit vielen Uhs und Tjas. "Und ausserdem-", sie räusperte sich und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. "Ausserdem ist er jetzt schon anderweitig beschäftigt.", er drehte seinen Kopf und sah zu den beiden, da verdrehte er seine Augen genervt.

"Sie sitzen nur da und reden. Sie sind immer noch Freunde.", sagte er, aber er wirkte sehr erzürnt über seinen besten Freund. "Oh Mann, er ist so ein Volltrottel!", maulte er dann doch.

"Es ist okay, er wusste, dass ich nicht mit ihm sprechen will.", erklärte sie bedrückt und verschränkte ihre Arme. Sie fröstelte plötzlich. "Nach unserem letzten Gespräch...", sie musste sich räuspern.

"Er hat mir von eurem letzten Gespräch erzählt.", erwiderte Sirius sofort. "Und ich habe ihm den Kopf gewaschen, das war nämlich total daneben.", erklärte er ihr. Sie seufzte.

"Was ist beim letzten Gespräch passiert?"; fragte Marlene nun. "Ich - ich dachte, du hättest ihn seit Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen...", sagte sie dann.

"Sie hat dir nicht von ihren Doktorspielen bei der Nachuntersuchung erzählt."; Lily verzog ihr Gesicht.

"Sirius, du bist so ein Arschloch!", sagte sie verlegen. "Halt doch deine gesprächige Klappe!", er wurde rot.

"Sorry - oh, Lily, es tut mir Leid, das war blöd!", entschuldigte er sich sofort.

"Ja, in der Tat, aber ich bin es gewöhnt, dass ihr blöde Sachen sagt!", fauchte sie nun. "Von Lily ist nicht meine Freundin über Du riechst nach Sex mit James, ihr seid bisher nicht gerade charmant zu mir gewesen!", sie wurde knallrot, als sie das sagte und er seufzte.

"Uh, Du riechst nach Sex mit James?", warf Alice ein. "James Potter?"; fragte sie schockiert und warf einen Blick zu ebendem.

"Ich sagte doch, es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte Sirius verlegen auf ihren mörderischen Blick. Sie seufzte tief und fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

"Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt lieber nach Hause.", murmelte sie.

"Komm schon Lily, er wollte ja zu dir kommen, aber er traut sich einfach nicht!"; sagte Sirius nun. "Bitte, hör dir doch nur an, was er zu sagen hat.", sie schnaubte.

"Entschuldige mal, was heisst hier, er traut sich nicht? Was würde ich mit ihm tun können, Sirius, sei doch ehrlich! Auror hin oder her, er ist stärker als ich und hat die schnelleren Reflexe!", sagte sie hitzig. Er seufzte.

"Aber er hat dich abgewiesen und er hat Angst, dass du nicht mehr willst, Lily.", sagte er geduldig.

"Dann soll er her kommen und mit mir reden, aber ich komme nicht rüber, um mich ein weiteres Mal von ihm abweisen zu lassen!", schnarrte sie.

"Er traut sich nicht!", wiederholte er.

"Hey, entweder bewegt er verdammt noch mal seinen Arsch hier her - oder er muss sich eben damit abfinden, dass er ein Vollidiot ist! Weisst du eigentlich, wie oft ich ihn angefleht habe, nicht zu gehen? Mich nicht zu verlassen? Einfach bei mir zu bleiben? Ich kann einfach nicht mehr!", er machte einen Schritt zurück und Marlene zog traurig ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

"Dann - dann willst du ihn tatsächlich nicht mehr?", fragte er tonlos.

"Ich will ihn schon. Ich kann ihn nur nicht haben."; flüsterte sie. "Lass mich jetzt, okay, ich will nicht mit dir darüber sprechen!"

"Hast du überhaupt schon einmal mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?"; fragte Sirius. "Man sagt nämlich, seinen Kummer hin sich hinein zu fressen oder - uh - zu trinken - ist nicht gesund!", erklärte er, woraufhin sie schnaubte.

"Und das von jemandem, der in der siebten Klasse ungefähr jeden zweiten Abend so blau war, dass er das Loch verwechselt hat!", schnaubte sie. Er wurde jetzt selber rot und Marlene verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Lily!", ermahnte sie sie.

"Das hast du ihr erzählt, mh...", murmelte er.

"Im Vertrauen!"; sagte Marlene vorwurfsvoll.

"Aber von Doktorspielen zu reden, wenn der halbe Orden zuhört ist okay?", fragte Lily aufgebracht und erhob dabei sogar ihre Stimme. Er stöhnte und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

"Okay, es tut mir Leid, das sagte ich doch, nur sei nicht laut!", verlangte er jetzt. Sie stöhnte wieder und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Sieh mal, ich gehe jetzt wirklich nach Hause, Sirius, okay?", er sah sie mit seinen grossen Hundeaugen an. "Lass das. Ich... Ich kann einfach nicht.", flüsterte sie.

"Komm schon, gib ihm doch eine Chance!"; bat er sie. "Bitte, bitte, bitte, Lily!", sie stöhnte.

"Bis morgen auf der Arbeit.", verabschiedete sie sich von Frank und drehte sich herum.

"Sirius, du bist so ein Idiot, wenn du nicht darauf anspielst, keiner zu sein!"; hörte sie Marlene schimpfen.

"Ich weiss, es tut mir Leid...", gab er nur zurück, dann war Lily ausser Hörweite. Sie zog seufzend ihre Jacke an und schlang ihren Schal um ihren Hals da hörte sie Sirius wieder. "Beweg dich!"

"Nein, lass es! Ich - Sirius, hör auf mich zu schubsen!"; tatsächlich zerrte Sirius James am Kragen und schob ihn vor sich her. "Ich - Lass mich los, Sirius, sie will mich nicht sprechen-"

"Du wirst mit ihr reden!" - "Aber sie will nicht!" - "Los, los, los!" - "Sie hat jedes Recht, nicht mit mir sprechen zu wollen!" - "Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage - beweg dich!", sagten sie vollkommen durcheinander. James begann sich zu wehren, als sie näher kamen, da verschränkte sie ihre Arme. Sirius stiess ihn nun neben sie in den kleinen Flur und grinste zufrieden, als sie sich endlich gegenüber standen. Sirius selber stand zwischen den beiden, trat aber nun einen Schritt zurück. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

James, der ganz rot geworden war, sah jetzt auf den Boden. "Du bist ein Idiot.", erklärte er.

"Also - ich gehe mal.", meinte er nur zurück und grinste breiter. "Viel Spass, ihr zwei.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen wieder und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

Aber Sirius verliess sie. Schweigend sahen James und Lily sich an, da räusperte er sich. "Uh - darf ich dich vielleicht nach Hause begleiten?", fragte er langsam. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf. "So meinte ich das nicht. Darf ich dich nach Hause bringen, sehen, dass du dort sicher an kommst...", sie seufzte, da wurde er umso röter und räusperte sich verlegen. "Ich möchte doch nur mit dir reden.", fügte er unsicher hinzu.

"Okay.", machte sie schliesslich. Er atmete erleichtert aus und zog rasch seine Jacke an.

Es hatte angefangen zu schneien, tatsächlich war der Boden bereits weiss und es fielen immer noch dicke Flocken. Er räusperte sich. "Deine Haare sind wieder ganz schön lang geworden.", sagte er und griff beiläufig nach einer der Strähnen, die unter ihrer Mütze hervor schauten. Sie sah auf den Boden.

"Du willst also über meine Haare reden?", fragte sie. Er seufzte.

"Nein, ich wollte dir nur ein Kompliment machen um das Eis zwischen uns zu brechen.", sie liefen über eine kleine Brücke und er sah sie jetzt von der Seite an. "Ich - uh... Willst du mich nicht ansehen?"; sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Wieso nicht?"

"Uh...", stotterte sie. "Der Schnee sieht kalt aus.", erklärte sie nur und wurde nun krebsrot. Er schnaubte vor Lachen und blieb stehen.

"Weisst du, ich würde mich gerne bei dir entschuldigen.", erklärte er. Sie blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah ihn nun an. Er war sehr nachdenklich und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer der Brücke. "Ich bin sehr unfair zu dir gewesen in der Vergangenheit. Und... Tja, das tut mir sehr Leid.", einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren eigenen Oberkörper.

"Ich war vermutlich nicht sehr viel besser.", flüsterte sie.

"Du hast alles für mich getan.", widersprach er ihr. "Ich bin das Problem gewesen. Und weil es mir nicht gut ging, ging es allen in meiner Umgebung nicht gut. Ich war ein wenig wie das Gift in einer Wunde.", betreten und etwas unschlüssig blieb sie stehen, bis er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. "Sirius und ich haben Ewigkeiten gebraucht, um unsere Beziehung wieder zu kitten."

"Aber es ist besser geworden, ja?"

"Ja.", nickte er. "Wir sind wieder auf altem Niveau. Und für Aussenstehende kaum zu ertragen.", ein Grinsen huschte über seine schönen Lippen, als er das sagte und sie lächelte ein bisschen. "Er... Er ist sehr erwachsen geworden."

"Du meinst, seit er trocken ist?", fragte sie.

"Ja.", er räusperte sich. "Ja, seit er zu den Treffen geht und nicht mehr trinkt ist er sehr ernst und sehr erwachsen geworden.", er wuschelte durch seine Haare, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte. Auch darüber musste sie lächeln.

"Also - tja... Was bewegt dich zu deinem Sinneswandel?", fragte sie. Er sah sie an, da kannte sie die Antwort.

"Nachdem wir das letzte Mal geredet haben, im alten Büro meiner Eltern meine ich, da ging es mir sehr schlecht.", erklärte er langsam. "Ich wollte immer nur mit dir zusammen sein und ich wusste auch, dass du Recht hast. Das Leben ist zu kurz, um nicht zusammen zu sein, obwohl man sich liebt. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mit dir zusammen sein!", sie fröstelte. "Um dich nicht zu zerstören. Weil ich dich liebe.", fügte er hinzu.

"Also?"

"Also habe ich Hilfe gesucht.", erklärte er. "Die letzten fünf Monate waren hart für Sirius und mich. Ich meine wir wohnen zusammen und seit Mum und Dad tot sind...", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Haben wir oft gestritten und uns Vorwürfe gemacht, es war wirklich nicht schön. Aber als ich erkannte, dass ich das so einfach nicht will, da wusste ich auch, dass es nur einen Weg gibt, alles zu ändern.", schweigend lehnte sie sich gegen ihn, aus lauter Angst, ihre Knie würden nachgeben.

"Also hast du Hilfe gesucht.", wiederholte sie seine Worte.

"Die Therapie hat schnell angeschlagen. Meine Probleme waren sehr schwerwiegend - aber auch sehr offensichtlich. Und da ich ihm Mungos arbeite, konnte ich recht einfach von der Arbeit aus gehen, ich bin manchmal jeden Abend bei ihm gewesen.", erklärte er ihr. Seine Hand waren plötzlich wieder an ihren Haaren. "Vor zwei Wochen sind wir an einen Punkt gekommen, an dem wir uns nicht einig wurden.", sagte er.

"Mich.", schlussfolgerte sie tonlos.

"Dich."; stimmte er leise zu. "Denn er sagt, ich muss dich los lassen, damit ich jemals glücklich sein kann. Und ich weiss aber, dass ich ohne dich immer nur unglücklich sein werde.", ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er das sagte und sie suchte seinen Blick. Er lächelte, sah sie aber nicht an. "Und ich weiss, dass du immer nur unglücklich sein wirst, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin. Wir haben einander irreparablen Schaden zugefügt.", er räusperte sich verlegen. "Ich habe Lieb erworben wie ein Haus, Und durfte noch nicht einziehn; bin verkauft, Doch noch nicht übergeben...", zitierte er Shakespeare. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde gleich im Schnee versinken, so heiss wurde ihr.

"James...", flüsterte sie unschlüssig und er trat einen Schritt näher.

Er sank jedoch nur auf seine Knie, einfach so, trotz des Schnees. "Vergib mir, Lily.", bat er sie. "Ich flehe dich an, mir zu verzeihen. Ich kann dir immer noch nicht viel bieten, aber ich bemühe mich und wenn du mich lässt, dann lege ich dir die Welt zu Füssen, wenn ich kann.", versprach er.

"Dir ist vergeben.", versprach sie. Ihr waren Tränen in die Augen gestiegen und er beugte seinen Kopf. Sie sah weissen Dampf aufsteigen, als er tief durchatmete. "James?", er sah sie an und ihm liefen zwei einzelne Tränen über seine Wangen, aber er lächelte erleichtert. Vielleicht war das das erste Mal, dass sie ihn wirklich glücklich sah.

"Ich liebe dich, Lily."; flüsterte er rau, da streichelte sie über seine Wange und beugte sich zu ihm, bis sie ihn küssen konnte. Seine Lippen waren ganz kalt und rau, trotzdem spürte sie ein vertrautes Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut.

"Und ich liebe dich auch, James."; flüsterte sie zurück und lächelte dabei ein bisschen blöd. Er streichelte jetzt über ihre Wange.

"Also - uh - Evans, geh doch mit mir aus."; bat er grinsend. Sie grinste zurück und nickte. "Was wollen wir machen?"

"Ich dachte, du bringst mich erst einmal nach Hause.", schlug sie vor. Er warf ihr einen zärtlichen Blick zu und zog sie erneut zu einem Kuss. "Der Schnee sieht immer noch kalt aus.", flüsterte sie. "Mein Bett ist schön warm.", er lachte leicht und stand endlich auf.

"Gut. Dein Bett also..."


End file.
